Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings
by rdphoenix07
Summary: The prequel to Rouge's Brothel. See how Rouge started her business and how she met each of the girls as they delve into a world of erotic pleasures. Note: Just so we're clear, Cream isn't underage in this story! She's just a bit younger than the other girls and not as well endowed as them. So I don't want anyone sending me comments about Lolita stuff! Rated M for Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter One: Inheritance

_Several years ago..._

"_And in other news, police are still searching for the second burglar who was involved in the robbery of the Dubois mansion. One of the robbers was caught and even now is behind bars, awaiting trial. The police aren't revealing the suspect's name at the moment, and sources tell us that she refuses to reveal the identity of her accomplice. Citizens are urged to keep their doors locked and their valuables safe. Up next, the weather..."_

The television droned on, but hardly any of the patrons were paying attention. The bar was filled with the usual noises: bottles and glasses clinking, pool-balls clacking, and drunken laughter. It was a slow night and there weren't that many customers, which was just fine with one particular woman.

Rouge the Bat sat at the counter, downing her third drink. Above, on the wall, the news continued on, but she hardly noticed. The only thing that had caught her attention had been the previous report. It concerned her greatly, as she just happened to be the second robber the cops were looking for. She and her partner...ex-partner, Danica, had attempted to rob the mansion, only to get caught in the act. While Rouge had escaped with some of the loot, Danica had fallen behind and had been arrested. Rouge had had no choice but to abandon her. While she felt bad for leaving her to get caught, that was just the way of things in this business. Now several days following that fiasco, the cops were still searching for her. Fortunately, she had been wearing a ski mask to hide her face and worn gloves to leave no fingerprints, so, at the moment, her identity was safe...but for how long?

"Hey, bartender," Rouge spoke up. "Give me another."

"You sure," the bartender asked. "That'll be your fourth one."

"I'm sure," Rouge said, waving her empty glass.

The bartender, Tony, poured her another round, which she promptly drained.

"You seem to be a bit out of sorts tonight," Tony commented.

"Just a little...down," Rouge replied. "Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing with my life. Maybe it's time for a change of scenery."

"I hear that," Tony said. "Some days I think about quitting this place and going somewhere else."

"Awww, but I'd miss you, Tony," Rouge said. "You're one of the few people I feel I can confide in."

"Well, thanks, Rouge," Tony said. He poured her another round. "This one's on me."

"You're a prince, Tony," Rouge said, raising her glass in salute.

Tony moved on to attend to a few other patrons, leaving her to mull over her own thoughts. God, she was depressed. Booze just wasn't helping. She needed something else to chase away the blues. As she downed her drink, she noticed someone sit down next to her and signal Tony. Rouge cast a sideways glance. The customer was a young wolf Mobian, with black fur and emerald eyes. He wasn't very tall, but he was built and pretty damn handsome. The wolf noticed her looking at him and turned his attention to her.

"Hey, there," he greeted, flashing her a charming smile. "Buy you a drink?"

"Why, thank you," she said, flashing a smile of her own.

As Tony poured them both a drink, the young wolf introduced himself.

"My name's Cody," he said.

"Call me Rouge," she replied. "So, Cody, what brings you around here? Special occasion?"

"Nah, just out having a drink," he replied. He glanced over Rouge, admiring her shapely figure. "And maybe enjoy the company of a beautiful lady."

Rouge's smile widened at that. Drunk as she was, she noticed how he was staring at her. She was wearing a black tank-top and mini skirt, both of which did little to hide her curves. She noticed, in particular, he was staring at her rack. She was well-endowed and she wasn't afraid to show off her...assets. Rouge set her glass on the counter and leaned forward, allowing him a glimpse of her cleavage.

"Well, aren't you charming," she purred, running her hand along his leg. "First you buy me a drink, then you compliment me."

Her hand wandered towards his groin and she felt he was already hard. He felt big, and that was turning her on. She looked into his eyes, noting the excited and lustful look, no doubt the same one she had.

"So, my place, or your place," he asked.

Rouge placed some money on the counter then leaned in close and whispered seductively, "My apartment's just down the street."

The moment Rouge had the door unlocked and opened, she was in Cody's arms, kissing him. She pressed her body to him, grinding her big breasts against his chest. Cody reached down and lifted her mini skirt. His hands grasped her ass, squeezing it. They moved across the room, still locked together in each other's embrace. Rouge found herself pinned up against the wall as Cody broke off the kiss, panting with lust. He leaned down and ran his tongue along her neck, causing her to shiver in pleasure. One hand reached under her shirt and grabbed her tit, caressing it, while his other hand slid down her panties, stroking her moist pussy. Rouge wriggled, moaning as he stimulated her. Rouge glanced down and saw he was sporting an erection. Pushing him back, she dropped to her knees and pulled his pants down, freeing his boner. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips. It was bigger than she had thought. She leaned in and ran her tongue along the shaft, then she grabbed hold of it, stroking it.

"Mmm. Nice package, Cody," she said.

She leaned back in and engulfed it in her mouth, sucking and slurping while she continued stroking his shaft. Cody moaned as she sucked him off. He grabbed her head and began thrusting his dick into her mouth. After a moment, he shot his load off, spraying hot cum down her throat. Rouge pulled back, swallowing it. She was pleased to see that, despite the fact he had just come, he was still rock hard. Her loins were stirring with anticipation. She wanted him inside her...Now! Standing, she quickly pulled her shirt and skirt off, leaving only her black silk panties on, which she promptly removed. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his throbbing dick press against her.

"I want it inside me, Cody," she panted.

Cody was more than happy to oblige. He grabbed her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned loudly as he shoved his cock into her. Holding on to her, he began thrusting. Rouge moaned as he pumped her pussy. As he continued to thrust, Cody made his way towards the bedroom, not even missing a beat. As soon as they were in the room, Cody moved towards the bed and laid Rouge on it, keeping his shaft inside her. With Rouge on the bed now, he really went to town on her, pumping harder and faster. Rouge moaned even louder as his thick shaft filled her. She clenched the bedsheets, reveling in the sexual satisfaction, her legs still wrapped tightly around him.

"Aha! Oh, god, yes," Rouge said. "That's it, Cody! More! I want more!"

Cody grabbed Rouge and turned her over onto her stomach. Positioning himself behind her, he grabbed her ample ass and then shoved his cock inside her and resumed thrusting. Rouge rocked back and forth, her large breasts cushioning her as he took her from behind, clenching her ass.

"Mmnn, yes," Rouge moaned. "Just like that! I'm getting close! Harder! Fuck me, Cody!"

Cody sped up, thrusting into her harder, teeth clenched. His hips moved back and forth, and he felt her insides clenching tightly around his shaft. He was reaching his limits.

"Ah! Rouge! I'm about to cum," he panted.

"Me, too," Rouge replied.

He continued thrusting, feeling the oncoming rush of sperm. Then, unable to hold it any longer, he pulled out and shot his load off, spraying hot cum all over Rouge's ass. He collapsed on top of her, gasping. Rouge lay under him, feeling very satisfied with the young wolf. She smiled over her shoulder at him.

"Mm, that felt great," Rouge said. "You're quite the stud, Cody."

"T-Thanks," he said. "That was awesome."

"It sure was," Rouge said.

After a few moments, they had fallen asleep, exhausted from the sexual excitement.

_The next day..._

Rouge stirred in her bed and opened her eyes. She sat up, and immediately clutched her head as she was assailed by a monster headache. She looked down and saw she was naked and briefly wondered what she had done last night. Then she saw the sleeping Cody lying next to her. Now she remembered. She had met the young wolf at the bar last night and they had come back to her apartment to...well, have some fun.

She massaged her head. Right now she wanted some Tylenol and a hot shower. She flinched as her phone rang, causing her head to throb even more. She reached over towards her nightstand and answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Good morning, ma'am," the voice on the line said. "Am I speaking to Miss Rouge?"

"Depends who's calling," Rouge replied, a tad bit snarky. Her head was killing her and some idiot was calling her at this time of the morning to chat.

"Ma'am, my name is Charles Burke, with Greenburg Lawfirm," the caller explained.

Lawfirm? Why was a lawfirm calling her?

"I represent your uncle, Dusk," Burke continued.

"Uncle Dusk," Rouge said, sitting up. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm the bearer of bad news, Miss Rouge," Burke said. "Your uncle passed away just recently."

Rouge inhaled sharply. Her uncle was dead?

"Miss Rouge," Burke said. "Are you still there?"

"Y-Yes, I am," she replied. "How...?"

"Cancer," he answered. "I'm truly sorry for your loss, ma'am. At any rate, the other reason I called you was to also inform you that your uncle left you something in his will. If you could come down to my office today, we will discuss it further."

"Of course," Rouge said, still reeling. "I'll be down there later. Thank you for calling me."

She hung up the phone, her headache momentarily forgotten. Uncle Dusk was gone. The only family she had ever really known or cared about. She had been 5 years old when her mother had left and she had gone to live with her uncle, the only other family she knew of. He had taken her in and been so caring to her. He had once been a famous escape artist and he had owned his own business, though she never knew just what that business was. After she was old enough to live on her own, she had moved out but had kept in touch with him over the years. Why hadn't he told her he was sick? She would have been at his side in an instant. Perhaps he hadn't wanted to worry her. Now it seemed he had left her something. As she sat there thinking, Cody woke up. He turned to see her sitting up, a depressed look on her face.

"Hey, good morning," he said. "You okay? You look upset. Was I that bad last night?"

"No, it's not you," Rouge assured him. "I just got a call. My uncle passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Cody said. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said. "I need to go down to the lawfirm later and go over some legal documents."

He was about to say something when he looked at the clock. "Oh, shit! I have to get going or I'll be late for work!"

He jumped out of bed and hastily grabbed his clothes. Rouge also climbed out of bed, grabbing a bathrobe and putting it on. Cody finished dressing and made his way to the door.

"Sorry I have to leave so abruptly," he said turning to Rouge as she saw him out. "I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks, sweetie," Rouge said, kissing him. "I had a great time last night. We might have to get together again some time."

Cody grinned. "Sounds good. See you around, Rouge."

After he was gone, Rouge remembered the horrid ache in her head. She made her way to the bathroom and downed a couple of Tylenol tablets. Disrobing, she turned on the shower, running the hot water. She entered the shower and immediately felt some relief from the headache as the hot water cascaded over her. Several moments later, she emerged from the bathroom, drying herself off. Making her way to the closet, Rouge chose the most appropriate outfit she had, which were few. Dressed and feeling the ache fade to a dull throb, she exited her apartment and haled a cab.

Rouge sat at the desk, as the lawyer, Mr. Burke, arranged the papers and documents. He adjusted his glasses and turned his attention to Rouge.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Rouge," he said. "I realize this all seems sudden, but, as we couldn't locate your uncle's sister, you were the only next of kin we could contact."

Rouge wasn't surprised at that. No one, not even her, knew where exactly her mother was, and frankly, she didn't care.

"Now, then," Mr. Burke continued. "Mr. Dusk's will stated that he was leaving you, his niece, an inheritance." He held up the document and read from it: "I, Dusk, being of sound mind and body, hereby bequeath to my niece, Rouge, the sum of 100,000 dollars."

Rouge's eyes widened. "He left me money? Oh, my god."

"Well, there's more," Burke said. "It seems he also left you the deed to a building he owned. Apparently it was some kind of business he ran, though it was closed down shortly after his health became poor. At any rate, you are now the official owner of said property." He handed her the deed and then slid an envelope across the desk. "And here is the money he left you. And no need to worry about my fee. Your uncle had everything covered."

Rouge picked up the deed and the envelope. She stared at both of them, unable to speak. She was moved by her late uncle's generous gifts. She felt tears brimming her eyes.

"Ahem. I'll let you have a moment to yourself," Burke said. "I wish you well, Miss Rouge."

He exited his office, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Rouge broke down, sobbing, clutching the document and envelope to her. Though she was saddened by her uncle's passing, she was also touched that he had left her so much.

Two days later, Rouge attended her uncle's funeral. Dressed in black and seated at the front, she listened to the preacher give the eulogy, hardly hearing it. It was still hard to think that he was gone. Following the end of the ceremony, Rouge approached the coffin that contained her deceased uncle. She placed her hand on it, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there at the end, uncle," she whispered. "But I'll never forget you and everything you did for me. And...thank you for what you left me."

After her uncle had been laid to rest, Rouge turned and left the cemetery. And as she left, she began to think of what she was going to do with her inheritance.

End of Chapter One...


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter 2: Revelation

It was the next day following the funeral of Rouge's uncle. The whole night, she had lain awake in bed pondering over what to do with the inheritance he had left her: 100,000 dollars and some property with a building. All that money! She had considered taking a tropical vacation: white sandy beaches, palm trees, and beach studs. It had been a tempting idea. But just as quickly, she had dismissed the idea. Her uncle had probably intended her to use that money for something more constructive.

Now, she was at the bar, mulling over her thoughts over a drink. What to do?

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?"

Rouge glanced up to see Tony the Bartender standing before her.

"Oh, hey, Tony," she replied. "Sorry. I got a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it," he asked. "You know, bartenders are the best people to talk to in these situations."

"Well, as it is, my uncle just passed away," Rouge explained.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that," Tony said. He filled her empty glass. "Here. This one's on me."

"Thanks," Rouge said. "Anyway, I got an inheritance. He left me some money and some property, with a building, and now I can't decide what to do with it. I debated about selling the property, but...Well, I'm not so sure about that. I feel like my uncle left it to me for a reason."

"Have you been by to see the place, yet," Tony asked.

"No, not yet," Rouge said. "I suppose I could head up that way to check it out."

"If I might make a suggestion," Tony offered. "Maybe you should consider starting your own business."

"My own business," Rouge repeated. "Seriously?"

"Think about it," Tony continued. "You've been left a sizable fortune and some property. It seems to me you've been given an opportunity."

"Hmm. My own business," Rouge pondered. "It's something to think about. I suppose I should go check this place out first and then decide. Say, Tony, care to tag along? I wouldn't mind the company."

"Really," Tony asked. "You don't mind me coming along?"

"Not at all," Rouge said. "I'd value your opinion on this."

"Well, it is my day off tomorrow," Tony said. "We could take my car."

"Sounds great," Rouge said, placing some money on the counter and dropping some in the tip jar. She winked at him. "See you tomorrow."

Tony watched her leave and then glanced at the tip jar. There was no denying that Rouge was his best costumer. He glanced back up in time to see her bend over to pick up something she had dropped, her shorts straining tightly against her bountiful ass. Best costumer and also the hottest.

_The next day..._

Rouge stood outside her apartment as Tony pulled up. The squirrel Mobian was driving a red sports car, which Rouge cast an admiring eye over.

"Nice car," she complimented, as she slid into the front passenger side seat.

Tony glanced at Rouge. She was wearing black shorts and a white tank-top shirt. Her shirt strained tightly against her large breasts, and Tony couldn't help but stare.

"So, shall we get going," Rouge asked.

"Huh? Oh, right," Tony said, hoping she hadn't noticed him staring.

Two hours later, they arrived at the next town where Rouge's uncle had his building.

"According to the directions, it should be right around here," Rouge spoke up, glancing around. "Aha! There it is."

An old building came into view. It was surrounded by four stone walls and an old iron gate. Tony pulled up and parked in front of the gate. Both he and Rouge looked up at it.

"Wow," Tony said. "I didn't think old timey buildings like this still existed."

"Uncle Dusk always was a fan of old fashioned things," Rouge explained. "C'mon, let's go inside and check it out."

They approached the door and Rouge unlocked it. Stepping inside, they found themselves in a spacious area. An old desk stood nearby and a few old couches sat in the corner. Dust collected on the few bits of furniture still left.

"This place looks like it hasn't been used in sometime," Tony remarked, coughing slightly from the disturbed dust. "Just what did your uncle use this place for, anyway?"

"I'm not...*cough*...sure," Rouge replied, fanning some of the dust away. "I asked him once what he did for a living, but all he would tell me was that his business entertained people and brought pleasure. I can only imagine what that implied."

They passed through the hallways, noting several doors along the way. Rouge peered inside one and saw a bed, a couch, an old lamp and a dusty wardrobe.

"I wonder if this was an old hotel," Rouge pondered.

"Hey, Rouge! Come check this out!"

Making her way down the hall, she found Tony inside a large room with a stage. Several tables and chairs stood in the center of the room. She spotted Tony standing behind the counter of a bar.

"Your uncle had a full bar," Tony said, indicating the various bottles of alcohol behind him. "Can you believe this? I mean look at these selections! He had excellent taste!"

Rouge smiled. Tony sounded very excited. When it came to bar-tending and alcoholic beverages, there was no one better then him. It was his passion. While he was checking out the stock, Rouge glanced over at the stage. What had that been for? If this was a hotel at one point, they must have had entertainment. Perhaps some old time shows? Is this what her uncle's business had been? It fit the description of what he had, more or less, told her.

"Man, this place is pretty awesome," Tony said.

"It's something alright," Rouge remarked. "Let's check this place out more."

They exited the room and went down the hallway and came to another area. It was even more spacious, with more doors lining the walls. They passed by a room sporting another bar.

"Hm. Two bars," Rouge mused. "I wonder if this place was divided into two sections. Maybe one side for regular customers and the other for rich customers."

"Hey, check out that door at the end of the hall," Tony pointed out.

Rouge noticed it and saw a plaque nailed to it. She brushed aside the dust and saw it had her uncle's name on it.

"I think this was Uncle Dusk's office," Rouge said.

She unlocked the door and opened it. Stepping inside, she saw a large desk with a chair in the middle of the room. Several file cabinets stood against the walls and Rouge saw an adjacent room off to the side. Looking in, she saw it was a bedroom. Had her uncle stayed here on occasion? Wandering back to the desk, she moved to the chair and sat down. She leaned back in the chair, the old leather cushioning her.

"Hm. Very comfy," she said. Then she noticed Tony staring at her. "What?"

"You know, you look natural sitting there behind that desk," he said.

"Really," she asked, grinning. "It feels pretty nice, actually." She gazed over the desk and noticed something. She ran her hand over the inner portion of the desk and found a latch. Pulling it aside, she was surprised when a hidden door opened. Reaching inside, she pulled out a videotape. A note was taped to it with the name ROUGE written on it.

"Hey, what's that," Tony asked.

"A videotape," Rouge replied. "I think it's from my uncle."

"Huh. I wonder what's on it," Tony mused.

"I guess I'll find out later," Rouge said, tucking the tape into her purse. "Well, I think I've seen enough. Why don't we head back now."

As they passed back through the bar, Rouge stopped and gazed at the selections and then took one off the shelf. What the hell, she might as well indulge a little bit.

As they drove back, Rouge contemplated on the building left to her.

"So, any thoughts on what you're going to do," Tony asked, as if reading her thoughts.

"I'm still thinking on it," she replied. "But, truth be told, I do see some possibilities for that old building. Maybe I should start my own business."

"Well, whatever you decide, I'm sure you'll do just fine," Tony said.

Soon they arrived at Rouge's apartment.

"Here we are," he said. "Thanks for letting me tag along, Rouge. Let me know what you decide to do."

"You're leaving already," Rouge asked. "How about you come in for a little while?" She held up the bottle of alcohol she had taken from the bar. "I thought perhaps we could give this a try."

"Um, sure," Tony said. "If you insist."

Rouge leaned in close, her face inches from his. "Oh, I insist."

A little while later, both Rouge and Tony had downed several glasses of alcohol and were enjoying each other's company. Rouge lounged on the couch, her legs resting on Tony's lap.

"You know, you were right," she said. "My uncle did have good taste."

Tony raised his glass. "Here's to your uncle. A good man and an excellent connoisseur."

"I'll drink to that," Rouge giggled, draining her glass.

Tony set his glass aside and gazed at her shapely legs. He really wanted to feel them. His gaze wandered up her body, noting her curvy hips and bountiful breasts. Rouge was laying at an angle that pulled her shirt up just enough to see the bottom of her boobs peeking out. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Rouge noticed him staring at her and she smiled. She lifted her foot and playfully nudged his groin.

"Like what you see," she asked.

"Uh, sorry," he said, tearing his gaze away from her sexy figure.

Rouge sat up, a seductive smile on her face. She scooted closer and pressed herself against him. Then she reached down and grasped his groin. Tony gasped in surprise and immediately his penis became erect from her touch. Rouge massaged his throbbing erection.

"You know," she whispered in his ear, "I noticed how you were staring at my boobs earlier in the car. Don't try to deny it, you naughty boy. C'mon, be honest with me."

She rubbed him faster and ran her tongue seductively along his face.

"Mnnn, y-yes, I w-was," he stammered.

"I thought so," Rouge said. "Well, since you were honest, I'll give you a reward."

She leaned down and pulled his pants down, freeing his dick. Rouge then lifted her shirt, her breasts bouncing as they were released. Grabbing them, she wrapped her bosom around his manhood and began massaging them. While she did this, she engulfed his tip in her mouth, sucking it, her head bobbing up and down, while her soft breasts smothered his shaft.

"Ohhh, god, Rouge," Tony moaned. "That feels...awesome! I-I'm gonna cum!"

He grabbed her head, pushing it down more, feeling his sperm building up. Then he shot his load off. Rouge swallowed the thick substance, savoring the taste. She pulled back, smacking her lips.

"Mmm. Tasty," she said. "Did you enjoy it, Tony?"

Tony didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed Rouge and shoved her onto her back.

"Oh, my," Rouge exclaimed.

Tony reached down and yanked her shorts and panties off, tossing them aside. Rouge smiled, quivering with anticipation. Panting lustfully, he leaned down and began licking her dripping pussy. Rouge moaned as his tongue probed her orifice, tickling her pink folds. Then he shoved it in further, probing deeper and eliciting an even louder moan from Rouge. The bat girl writhed on the couch, her hands on Tony's head, her fingers running through his hair.

"Oh, yes," she moaned. "Oh, god! That's so good, Tony! Put it inside me! I want your cock inside me now!"

Tony pulled back and crawled forward, positioning himself between her legs. He placed the tip of his throbbing dick against her orifice and then pushed in, penetrating her. He thrust into her, rocking her back and forth, pumping harder and harder.

"Ahhh! It feels soooo good," Rouge cried out.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him more into her. As he continued to thrust, Tony dived upon Rouge's bouncing rack. He grabbed hold of them, his hands barely able to get around them.

"Oh, wow, Rouge," he said, squeezing her breasts. "Your tits are so fucking huge! And they're so soft!"

"Suck on them, Tony," Rouge panted. "Play with them all you want!"

Tony obliged her. He placed his mouth over her erect nipple. He sucked on it, his tongue running along it, while he caressed her other breast. He sucked on her tit greedily, slurping loudly, while he thrust deeper into her vagina.

"I-I'm almost...there," Rouge panted. "Fuck me harder! Harder!"

Tony sped up, thrusting deeper, feeling her insides tightening up as she approached the climax. He gave one final hard thrust and moaned loudly as he released his pent-up sperm. Rouge screamed in ecstasy as she climaxed. She quivered as hot cum gushed into her womb. She lay there, gasping for breath. Tony fell on top of her. He, too, gasped for breath as he rested his head on her heaving rack.

"Oh, wow," he said. "I've always wanted to have sex with you, Rouge. That was incredible."

"It sure was," Rouge agreed. "Truth be told, I always wanted to have sex with you, too."

Suddenly, she sat up, pushing Tony on his back. He stared up at her as she straddled him. Smiling, with a lustful gleam in her eyes, she reached down, gripping his shaft. Then she inserted it into her vagina.

"Whoa, Rouge," Tony gasped, reveling in the sudden moist warmth of her orifice.

"Just lay back and relax, sweetie," she said, leaning in close. "This time, I'll do all the work."

She sat back up and then began to thrust her hips back and forth, then she began to move them up and down, shoving his shaft in deeper. Tony lay back, enjoying the sight of Rouge's bouncing breasts as she bounced her ample ass up and down. Rouge leaned back, grinding her hips against him. She reached up and grabbed her breasts, digging her fingers in and caressing them. While she massaged her rack, she leaned in close and ran her tongue over her left nipple, then she began sucking on it.

"Holy shit, that's hot," Tony said. "I could watch you play with those tits of your's all day."

Rouge grinned as she pumped him harder.

"Glad you're enjoying it," she panted. "So, you about to cum? Go on! Cum for me! Fill me up with your hot cum!"

Tony grabbed her hips and thrust upwards, reaching his limits. Then, with one final push, he shot his load off a third time. Rouge cried out, reaching orgasm. Then she collapsed on top of him, her breasts squishing against his chest. Totally worn out, they both fell asleep, Tony still inside her.

Later that night, Rouge woke up. Underneath her, Tony slept soundly. Smiling, Rouge gently climbed off him. Grabbing a blanket, she covered him and then crept quietly to her room. He could spend the night on the couch. Making her way to the bathroom, she took a warm shower, feeling relaxed as the water cascaded over her. Afterwards, she put on a pair of panties and a t-shirt. She passed by her wardrobe and noticed the tape she had found earlier at her uncle's building.

"Guess I should watch this," she murmured.

She put the tape in the VCR and pressed play. The screen came on and there was her uncle, just as she remembered him. She sat on the edge of her bed and watched, wondering what message her deceased uncle had left her.

"_Hello, Rouge. If you're watching this, then it means you found the tape I left hidden for you in my office. Which also means you've been in the building I left you. I'm sure you're wondering just what it was I did with that place. Well, I think the time has come to tell you the truth. As it is, that building used to be a Burlesque House. Yes, that's right. Burlesque. I ran a somewhat shady business. When I first purchased that building, I had intended to turn it into a bar. However, an old friend of mine once told me: Dusk, sex sells. He was right. I opened the Burlesque House and sure enough, business was booming. I hired some of the most beautiful girls around and they drew in the customers. Of course, I made sure to treat them well. After all, happy employees make for a successful business. I won't deny I enjoyed the experience. Naturally though, I couldn't tell you about it. You were far too young at the time. I'm sure you're probably surprised, maybe even disappointed in me. And for that, I apologize. However, I don't regret my decision. _

_And so, Rouge, I leave my old business to you and hope you will use it well. Perhaps you might start your own business. Also, I realize I never told you about my cancer, but I didn't want you to worry about me. I lived a good life, some of it when I was raising you. You were like the daughter I never had, and I treasured our time together. I wish you a healthy and wonderful life, Rouge, and just know that I love you. Goodbye, my dear niece. Take care."_

The tape stopped and the screen went blank. Rouge wiped her eyes, moved by her uncle's last words. Yes, she was surprised by his business, but she wouldn't begrudge him that. After all, she had done some questionable things herself. She turned off the television and then crawled under her blankets. As she fell asleep, she made her decision on what to do...

End of Chapter Two...


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter 3: The Decision

_The next day..._

Rouge sat at the table pouring a cup of coffee when Tony walked over, massaging his forehead. Pulling out a chair, he sat down.

"Morning," Rouge greeted.

"Mn, morning," Tony said.

Rouge slid the cup of coffee across to him. "Here, you look like you could use this."

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip of the hot beverage. "Oh, god, my head. Good thing I don't have to be in to work until later this evening." He sat there quietly for a moment and then spoke again. "So...last night...it really happened."

"Yeah, it did," Rouge replied. "Listen, Tony, I know we had sex last night, but I hope you realize, I'm not looking to start a relationship."

"Oh, yeah," Tony said. "Don't get me wrong, Rouge, I like you and I think you're cool, but I wasn't expecting this to go any further either." He smiled at her. "Still, thanks for the good time last night."

"You, too," Rouge said. "And, even if we're not dating," She nudged his groin with her foot under the table, "We can still have some fun at times. We could be friends with benefits."

"Sounds good to me," Tony said, his dick throbbing as Rouge's foot teased it.

"In fact," Rouge said, panting slightly, rubbing his groin more, "I wouldn't mind a little action right now."

She stood up and walked over to where he sat. She sat on the table, and spread her legs, giving him a good view of her groin. Tony, headache temporarily forgotten, moved in and buried his face into her nether regions. Pulling her panties off, he ran his tongue over her moist folds. Rouge moaned and ran her hand through his hair. Tony probed her deeper, eating her out, slurping loudly.

Pulling back, he stood up and pulled his shorts down, freeing his dick. Grabbing Rouge's hips, he pushed in and penetrated her. He thrust hard, his hips moving back and forth. Rouge wrapped her arms and legs around him, moaning in pleasure, her rack bouncing within the confines of her t-shirt. Tony reached under her thin shirt and fondled her breast, and then he lifted her shirt enough to free one of her tits. Leaning in, he licked her pink nipple, and caressed her breast.

"H-Hey," Rouge panted. "How about...ahhaa...w-we finish this in the s-shower?"

Tony nodded. Keeping his shaft still buried in her, he lifted Rouge and carried her to the bathroom. As they reached the shower, still locked in each other's arms, Rouge reached behind her and turned on the shower. The water sprayed them, turning Rouge's t-shirt transparent, exposing her breasts more. Rouge yanked her shirt off and tossed it outside the shower. As the water cascaded down on top of them, Tony pinned Rouge against the wall, fucking her harder. He buried his face in her wet breasts, licking and kissing them.

"Mmmm, yes," Rouge moaned, her legs locked tightly around him. "That's so good!"

Tony suddenly lowered her and then turned her around, placing her backside to him. Rouge leaned against the shower wall, and braced herself with her hands. Tony grabbed her hips and reinserted his dick inside her. He resumed his thrusting, plunging his shaft in deeper. Rouge was pressed against the slick wall, her large breasts grinding against the smooth surface as he fucked her. She gasped in surprise when she felt his hands grab her ass and squeeze.

"Oh, wow, Rouge," Tony panted, punctuating each word with a thrust. "You're ass is amazing!"

He continued squeezing her backside all while maintaining his momentum. Then he lifted her leg and started fucking her sideways. Rouge kept herself balanced with one hand, while she reached back with her other hand and caressed his face. They leaned in close and locked lips, their tongues lapping against each other.

"Rouge," Tony gasped. "I'm gonna cum."

"Me, too," Rouge replied. "Give it to me, Tony. Let it all out."

He sped up, plunging deeper into her womb, his shaft throbbing as his load built-up. Finally, he cried out as he felt the sweet release. Rouge moaned loudly as his hot cum gushed into her, warming her insides, and prompting her own climax. They stood under the water, gasping for breath. Then Tony pulled out of her and leaned back against the wall, worn out.

"I hope that's all for now," he said. "I don't know if I can go another round."

Rouge grinned and approached him. She pressed her wet breasts against his chest and stroked his dick, causing it to stand up straight.

"You were saying," Rouge teased.

"Aw, what the hell," Tony conceded, as Rouge wrapped her arms around him and guided his penis into her waiting vagina.

A short time later, they emerged from the shower, dried off, dressed, and very satisfied. They returned to the kitchen table and poured some fresh coffee.

"So, did you ever decide what you were going to do with your uncle's building," Tony asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Rouge replied. "Last night I watched that video we found. My uncle had left me a message alright. Turns out that old building used to be a Burlesque House."

"B-Burlesque House," Tony stammered. "You're kidding. I thought that place had been an old hotel."

Rouge chuckled. "I had thought the same thing. But, no, it was a Burlesque House. Seems my uncle had originally planned to open a bar but a friend told him something. He told him: Sex sells."

"Wait a minute," Tony said. "Are you...thinking about opening your own Burlesque House?"

"Something like that," Rouge replied. "I don't know if I'd say a Burlesque House though. Those places are risque, but tame by today's standards. No, I'm thinking something more...bold and erotic. Maybe an adult club or bar. Frankly, that advice my uncle got is right. Sex does sell. And, to be honest, it sounds pretty exciting."

"Wow, I never imagined you'd consider something like this," Tony said, shaking his head. "Still, when you get right down to it, you're right. Adult entertainment is quite popular and profitable. But, do you know anything about running such a business? I mean, what does it take? What's required?"

"Good question," Rouge mused. "I suppose I'd have to do some research on it. As it is, I know someone who might be able to provide some information. I'll go talk to him this afternoon."

"So, you're really going to do this," Tony asked. "You are bold, Rouge, no doubt about it."

"And don't you forget it, sweetie," Rouge said, grinning. "By the way, if and when I do get this establishment up and running, I'd like you to come work for me as a bartender."

Tony choked on his coffee. "Wait! Seriously? You want me to come work for you?

"Did I stutter," Rouge retorted. "You're one of the best bartenders I know, Tony. You're pleasant and charming and have a lot of knowledge regarding drinks and alcohol. Besides, aren't you tired of working for that tight-ass boss of yours? If you ask me, he doesn't appreciate you enough. I, however, do. And, if this place is successful, I could probably pay you better than he does."

"You really mean that," Tony asked.

"I do," Rouge replied. "So, what do you say?"

"Well, if and when you do get this place up and running, I'll accept your offer," Tony said. "Regardless of pay, I'd gladly work for you as opposed to that old jerk I work for."

Rouge raised her coffee mug. "Then, here's to a successful venture."

Tony nodded and clinked his mug against hers.

Later that afternoon, after Tony had left, Rouge took a cab to the downtown area. This part of the town wasn't glamorous and it certainly had some seedy looking characters hanging around. Any sane person wouldn't come around here unless they knew how to take care of themselves. And fortunately, Rouge knew how to take care of herself. The cab pulled up in front of a building. Rouge paid the driver and exited the cab. She stood in front of the building, gazing up at the sign. It read: ST. JOHN'S BROTHEL. How long had it been since she had last visited this place?

She entered the building and looked around. The place was packed with customers and various women wandered around. The place hadn't changed one bit.

"I don't believe it! Rouge, is that you?"

Rouge turned as a female cat with auburn hair and dressed in a corset and negligee approached her. Rouge smiled and embraced her.

"Tiffany, long time no see," Rouge greeted her. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright," Tiffany replied. "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm doing alright," Rouge said. "Listen, I'd love to catch up with you, but right now, I need to speak with Geoffrey. Is he in?"

"He's in his office," Tiffany said, pointing down the hall. "I trust you remember where it is?"

Rouge laughed. "Oh, c'mon, Tiffany. I haven't been gone that long. I'll see you later."

She made her way through the room, catching sight of some familiar faces and some new ones. Many of them waved at her as she passed by. Soon, she reached the office of the owner of the establishment. Two security guards, both wolves, stood on either side. One stepped forward and halted her.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said. "But authorized personnel...Rouge? Is that you?"

"Hey, Bruno," Rouge greeted him. "It's been a while."

"You know her," the second guard asked.

"I sure do," Bruno replied. "Rouge used to work here." He turned back to Rouge. "So, what brings you here, Rouge? You coming back to work here?"

"Sorry, hun, afraid not," Rouge said. "I just need to talk to your boss."

"Sure," Bruno said. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Bruno opened the door and ushered her in. The door closed behind her and Bruno resumed his post.

"Dude, that chick was hot," the second guard remarked. "And she used to work here?"

"You bet," Bruno replied. "She was one of the most popular girls in this place. And, just between us, I had the pleasure of having some fun with her once. Let me tell you, that girl is wild in the sack. Not to mention she has some of the hottest tits around, too."

"Lucky bastard," the second guard muttered.

Inside the office, Rouge found the owner, Geoffrey St. John, behind his desk, going over some papers. He glanced up and his eyes widened in surprise. Then he stood up and approached Rouge, smiling.

"Well, as I live and breath," St. John said. "Rouge, how are you?"

"Hey, Geff," Rouge greeted.

"I never expected to see you around here again," Geoffrey said. "You were one of my best girls, Rouge. I don't suppose you're thinking about working here again, are you?"

"Sorry, but, no," Rouge said. "Actually, I came for some business advice."

Rouge explained to St. John about her uncle's passing, her inheritance, and the decision she had come to regarding it.

"So, I was kind of hoping maybe you could give me some pointers," Rouge said.

"Hmm. So you're thinking of opening your own brothel, huh," Geoffrey mused. "Even though you left this place, you still find yourself drawn back. Still, I suppose I could offer some advice."

For several moments, Geoffrey and Rouge conversed, the former providing advice and insights on running a brothel.

"That's about it," Geoffrey said. "Just remember, ultimately, it's all about instinct and intuition. You've always been a resourceful person, Rouge. I think you have what it takes to pull this off."

"Thanks, Geoffrey," Rouge said. "I really appreciate it. And just so you know, I never forgot all you did for me during my time here. And for that, I'm grateful."

"Anytime, luv," Geoffrey replied. "Good luck to you, Rouge. And be sure to stop in and see us sometime."

"Will do," Rouge said. "See you around, Geff."

Outside the office, the doors opened and Rouge stepped out. She stopped to smile at Bruno.

"Great seeing you again, Bruno," she purred. "Be sure to give me a call. We should really get together sometime and catch up. And, bring your friend along, too. I'd like to get to know him."

She winked at at the second guard and walked away, strutting.

"Did...did she just...," the second guard asked.

"You bet she did," Bruno replied, grinning.

Later, at her apartment, Rouge went online to research further into brothels. If she was going to do this, then she wanted to do it right.

"Okay," she said aloud. "Let's go over the list."

"Ready when you are," Tony said, at the table.

"First, the location," Rouge said.

"That's taken care of," Tony replied. "Albeit, it's going to need some renovations."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Rouge said. "Now, if we're going to serve alcoholic beverages, we'll need a supplier."

"I know a few of those," Tony said. "I could give you their numbers."

"Perfect," Rouge said. "Next, employees. I'll need to hire some girls to pleasure the customers."

"That might be the tricky part," Tony spoke up. "I imagine not many girls will rush in to sign up for this kind of work."

"Oh, you might be surprised," Rouge said. "Now, besides the girls, we'll need security. And, of course, a bartender."

"You got that covered," Tony said.

"And then there's the essentials," Rouge said. "Electric, plumbing and other utilities. Not to mention food and other things. Whew! This is quite an expensive venture."

"There's something else, too," Tony added. "To start a business, you'll need to set up an account with the bank. Also, how are you at dealing with paperwork and bills?"

"I know enough," Rouge replied. "Uncle Dusk taught me quite a bit."

"Okay. Now, the big question," Tony said. "Are you going to have enough money to fund this?"

"I believe so," Rouge said. "I have 100,000 dollars from my uncle. Also, I have a little extra stashed aside for a rainy day." What she didn't mention, was that said extra money was from her days as a criminal, but he didn't need to know that. "Still, it's going to be tight. I might just have to move into the brothel after it's been renovated." She sighed. "This isn't going to be easy."

"You could always try something else," Tony suggested. "You haven't totally committed to this yet."

"It's tempting," Rouge admitted. "But, I've made up my mind, Tony. I'm going to go through with this. It'll be tough, but I'll do it."

"You won't be alone on this," Tony said. "I'll help you out anyway I can."

"Thanks, Tony," Rouge said. "I really appreciate it."

Tony stood up. "Anytime, Rouge. Hey, listen, I need to get going. My shift starts in 20 minutes. I'll talk to you later."

"See you, Tony," Rouge said. "Have a good night."

He nodded and left her apartment. After he was gone, Rouge glanced over the list, sighing once more. Yep, it would be tough. It would be the biggest challenge of her life. It was ironic, she could plan and carry-out major heists and yet this venture had her worried. Well, she wasn't going to back out now. She would make her uncle proud.

End of Chapter Three...


	4. Chapter 4

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Four: Renovations and Guests

_3 weeks later..._

Rouge stood in the center of the main area of her future business. Three weeks had passed and renovations were underway. For the most part, it was going quite well. The building was in decent shape and fortunately no real problems such as black mold or vermin had been found. However, that didn't mean there weren't some obstacles. New wires for electricity had to be run through and that required some of the walls to be opened up, adding to the bill already. The pipes were old and rusted and needed to be replaced. And that was just the start. Still, it was coming along, slowly but surely. At the moment, Rouge was in the process of getting an internet connection set up in the office for her computer. After all, if she was going to do business, she'd need the Net to make her online payments and orders.

"Alright, Miss Rouge," the technician said, straightening up. "That should do it. You're all set-up."

"Much obliged," Rouge replied.

"Here's all your information and a number for tech support," the tech said, handing her a folder. "Have a nice day."

Rouge saw him out and then saw a delivery truck pull up. The driver stepped out, a clipboard in hand.

"Are you...Rouge," he asked.

"That's me," Rouge replied.

"I got a shipment of alcohol for you," the driver said, handing her the clipboard. "Sign here, please."

Rouge took the clipboard and signed.

"Just bring it in and set it in that room down the hall," she said, indicating the double doors.

As the driver unloaded the delivery, Rouge went to oversee some of the renovations. As she watched, her cellphone rang.

"Talk to me," she answered. "Oh, hey, Tony. Yeah, it arrived. They're unloading it right now. Sure, I'll see you later. Bye."

She hung up her phone and moved about the room. She wanted to make sure everything was done just right. She stopped by the spare rooms to inspect them. She had had new furniture brought in to replace the old stuff and had repainted the walls. Electric wires had been set up already and the plumbing had been fixed up, along with new sinks, showers and toilets. At the very least, the rooms were now habitable, even the one in her office. She smiled. _Her _office! She liked the sound of that.

Satisfied with the renovations on the rooms, she wandered down the hall, checking out the other areas being worked on. Despite the walls having gaping holes in them, the place was really starting to shape up. She soon ended up back in her office and sat at her desk. She stared dully at the computer. Time to set things up online. She hated computers and wasn't all that great with them.

Outside, just a few feet from the brothel, a bus pulled up. The doors opened and a single passenger disembarked. She was a female chipmunk with fiery red hair and blue eyes, dressed in a blue shirt and black slacks. She carried a single travel pack with a few sets of clothing and some money. Draped over her shoulder was a bag holding a laptop. Her name was Sally and at the moment, she was pretty much a runaway, despite the fact she was old enough to be on her own. She had left her home in the middle of the night and hopped the first bus to wherever. It hadn't been an easy choice, but she couldn't stay there any longer. Now, here she was, in a different town, on her own.

She stifled a yawn. She hadn't slept much since she had left and she was exhausted. She needed to find a place to stay, preferably a cheap place. She glanced around, trying to spot a hotel. She needed directions. Her eyes fell upon the building just a few feet from her. She saw several people going in and out. Perhaps someone there could help her out.

Sally stepped through the door and gazed around. The building was currently undergoing some renovations. Sally wondered what this place was. She walked in further and stopped one of the workers.

"Excuse me," she said. "I was wondering if...,"

"Sorry, Miss," he replied. "I got a lot to get done. If you need something, you can go speak to the owner of this place. Her office is straight down the hall, the big black door."

Sally walked onwards, glancing around the place. She passed by several rooms and even a room with a bar and stage. Just what was this place? Soon she spotted the door to the owner's office. The door was open and Sally peered inside. She saw a female bat seated at the desk, typing away at a computer. Was this the owner?

"Damn it," the bat woman cursed. "What a pain in the ass."

"Um, excuse me," Sally said, knocking on the door.

Rouge looked up at the voice. Standing in the doorway was a chipmunk with red hair and blue eyes. Rouge stared at her a moment and then stood up.

"Can I help you," she asked.

"Sorry to just barge in like this," the chipmunk said. "But I was wondering if maybe you could help me."

"I'll do what I can," Rouge said. She walked around the desk and stood before her visitor. "The name's Rouge. And you are?"

"Call me Sally," she introduced herself.

"Sally, huh," Rouge said. She studied the girl standing before her. Up close, she was quite beautiful and had a nice figure. "So, Sally, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I just arrived here in town and I was wondering if you could point me in the general direction of a hotel," Sally explained.

Rouge noted that Sally had a travel bag and shoulder bag which, Rouge speculated, held a laptop.

"I suppose so," Rouge said. "Here, let's check on my computer."

"Thanks," Sally said. "I'd use my own, but the battery's dead and I haven't had a chance to charge it."

Rouge sat back down and began typing, only to growl in frustration.

"God-damn it," she exclaimed. "This piece of junk! I hate computers!"

"What's wrong," Sally asked.

"Oh, this stupid thing," Rouge said, indicating her computer. "I don't know squat about them but I need it anyway. And right now it's acting up."

"Here, let me have a look," Sally offered.

Rouge moved aside and Sally slid into the chair. She began typing on the keyboard, entering several commands and running various programs. Rouge watched, amazed. This girl obviously knew a thing or two about computers. Finally, after a little while, Sally sat back.

"There, that should do it," she said. "I cleared out a lot of junk files and got your systems working properly. I also took the liberty of installing an anti-virus program for you. If you're going to use this for whatever business you're running, it's vital to have one."

"I...Wow. Thanks," Rouge said.

"Now, then," Sally said. "About those hotels?"

"Oh, right," Rouge said.

A minute later, Rouge had pulled up a few hotels nearby and printed a list out for Sally.

"Here you go," she said, handing the list to her.

"Thanks," Sally said. She gazed over the paper. "Well, I'll take my leave now. Oh, by the way, I have to ask: What is this place?"

"Well," Rouge replied reluctantly. "Promise you won't be offended?"

"I suppose," Sally said.

"This place, once it's up and running, is going to be a brothel," Rouge explained.

"A...A brothel," Sally exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Rouge said. "Go ahead and tell me I'm sleazy."

"Well, I'll admit it's surprising," Sally said. "But...a brothel? That sounds...bold and exciting."

"E-Excuse me," Rouge said.

"Sorry, it's just...my life has been boring and...strict," Sally replied.

Rouge stared at her quizzically. Then it dawned on her! Earlier, she had assumed Sally was traveling, but now she realized that Sally had left her home. No doubt those two bags were the only belongings she had to her name right now. She wondered if maybe she had had problems with her parents and that had prompted her to leave. She probably had very little money with her as well.

"Well, I'll be on my way now," Sally said. "Good luck with your business, Rouge."

She turned to leave and Rouge heard a faint growling sound. Sally rubbed her stomach, indicating she probably hadn't eaten for a while. And if she had very little money on her, Rouge imagined she probably wouldn't be able to afford much. In fact, Rouge wondered if she would be able to afford a room at any of the hotels. Even the cheapest hotels might be out of her price range.

"Say, Sally," Rouge spoke up. "How about I treat you to dinner."

Sally turned back around. "What?"

"Consider it a thank you for fixing up my computer," Rouge said. "Please, I insist."

Sally was about to decline only to be silenced by her rumbling stomach.

"Well, if you insist," she replied sheepishly.

"So, tell me," Rouge said, as they ate. "Why exactly did you run away from home?"

Sally about choked on her burger. "Excuse me?"

"C'mon, hun," Rouge said, smiling. "I've been around and I know a runaway when I see them."

"Was it that obvious," Sally asked.

"I pieced it together," Rouge replied. "The way you mentioned your home-life was strict and the fact you were carrying only two small bags with you. So, again, I ask, why did you run away from home?"

Sally sighed. "It's a long story. The short version being that I was having some issues with my father. He wanted me to live as he saw fit. If it wasn't to his specifications, then it wasn't allowed. God, you have no idea how stifling it was. I just wanted to live as I saw fit. But, no, that wasn't going to happen. One night...daddy and I got into a huge argument and...some words were said. After that, I left in the middle of the night with only those two bags you saw with me. Even though it was sudden, I felt free. My one regret is leaving my mother behind. If anything, I feel like this might break her heart. But, I just couldn't stay there any longer."

"Hm. I see," Rouge said. "Well, you did what you had to do. Sorry it had to come to that. I never knew my father, and as for my mother...well, I couldn't care less where she is. She left me at a young age. I grew up with my uncle. That building, he left it to me as an inheritance. Turns out it used to be a burlesque house. So, I decided to follow in his footsteps."

"But, why a brothel," Sally asked.

"Well, just between us, I actually used to work at one," Rouge said. "It wasn't all bad, really. Geoffrey, the guy who owned the place, was a decent guy. And I got along with most of the girls there. I left there a few years back to pursue...other careers. Anyway, my uncle left me some words of advice: Sex sells. And having worked in a brothel, it's true. So that's where I stand on this."

"I envy you, Rouge," Sally said. "You get to live your own life and do what you want."

"It hasn't been easy," Rouge said. "I've had my share of problems. But, hopefully, things will work out for my business."

Later, they returned to the brothel. Evening was setting in and the construction crew had left for the day.

"I should probably get going and check into a hotel," Sally said. "Thanks again for dinner, Rouge."

"Hold on a second, Sally," Rouge said. "If you want, you can stay here tonight. The rooms are furnished and has running water and electricity."

"Oh, I don't want to impose," Sally protested.

"Relax," Rouge said. "I don't mind at all. Besides, where do you plan to go tomorrow? You can stay here for a while to plan things out."

"You really don't mind," Sally asked.

"Not at all," Rouge said.

"Thanks, Rouge," Sally said. "I really appreciate that."

"Here we go," Rouge said. "You can stay here."

Sally glanced around the room. "It looks cozy."

"Well, I want my future employees and customers to be comfortable," Rouge replied.

"Rouge? You in here?"

Rouge recognized the voice. "In here, Tony!"

A moment later, Tony entered the room. "Hey, sorry it took me a while to get here. I had to cover another coworker's shift." He noticed Sally standing nearby. "Who's she?"

"Oh, where are my manners," Rouge said. "Tony, I'd like you to meet Sally. Sally, this is Tony, my future bartender and friend."

"Hello," Tony said, shaking Sally's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Sally said.

"Sally's going to be staying here for a few days," Rouge explained.

"Speaking of staying," Tony said. "Mind if I crash here tonight, Rouge? I really don't want to drive all the way back and I'm off tomorrow anyway."

"Not a problem, Tony," Rouge said. "You're more than welcome to stay. Tomorrow we can go over the alcohol deliveries."

While Sally and Tony were getting settled in, Rouge had gone to the front doors to lock up for the night. Just as she was about to lock the doors, someone knocked on them. Frowning, Rouge opened the door and saw it was a familiar face.

"Well, well. Hey, there, Bruno," Rouge purred. She saw he wasn't alone. "Hello, handsome. You know, I never did get your name."

"Steve," the other wolf introduced himself. "Bruno's told me all about you, Miss Rouge."

"Has he, now," Rouge grinned. "And, uh..." She pressed herself against him, "what did he tell you?"

"Oh, he told me plenty," Steve replied, glancing down at her as she pressed her breasts to his chest.

"Well, you know what they say," Rouge said, grinding against him. "Actions speak louder than words, if you get my meaning."

Steve grinned and glanced at Bruno. "I get it. How about you, buddy?"

"Oh, absolutely," Bruno replied.

"Well, then, boys," Rouge said. "If you'll follow me to my room."

The two wolves stood as Rouge knelt down before them. She reached out and pulled their pants down, pleased to see their dicks were already erect. She licked her lips and took hold of them, stroking their shafts.

"You're just as big as I remember, Bruno," Rouge remarked. She glanced at Steve. "And you're friend here is no slouch either. We're gonna have some fun tonight, boys."

She let go and then pulled her shirt off, freeing her breasts.

"Holy shit, Bruno," Steve said. "You weren't kidding. She does have the hottest tits around."

"Aww, did you really say that, Bruno," Rouge said. "You're so sweet. Alright, boys, let's get started."

She grabbed their throbbing shafts once more and started stroking them. Leaning in, she enveloped Bruno's dick, sucking it greedily while she pumped Steve's manhood. After a moment, she pulled back and looked up at Steve.

"How would you like to put your cock in between my girls here," she asked.

Steve nodded excitedly, his tail wagging in anticipation. Rouge grabbed her breasts and placed his shaft in between them. She began massaging her rack, smothering his dick in their soft warmth.

"So, how's that, Stevie," Rouge purred.

"Oh, wow," Steve said. "Those definitely are the hottest tits around."

Rouge smiled and glanced at Bruno. "Don't think I forgot about you, Bruno. Come on over here and I'll suck you off."

Bruno moved in closer, his dick just an inch from Rouge's face. As she continued to tit-fuck Steve, she resumed sucking Bruno's member, running her tongue over it, slurping loudly. Both wolves panted as she serviced them. Steve began thrusting his dick between Rouge's breasts, feeling the buildup of sperm.

"I-I'm gonna cum," Steve panted.

"Oh, yeah! Me, too," Bruno agreed.

Rouge pulled back from sucking Bruno as the two wolves shot their loads off, spraying her face and breasts with hot cum.

"Mmm," Rouge purred, licking her lips. "Nice shot, boys. That was quite a load from both of you. But I hope you're not done yet."

"Not at all," Bruno assured her.

"Hell, no," Steve added. "I can keep going all night."

Rouge stood up and stripped her pants and underwear off. She straightened up and stood before them, completely naked.

"Glad to hear it," she said. "So, how about you boy's help yourselves to a Rouge Sandwich?"

Both wolves looked at each other and grinned, both getting the gist. Bruno stood in front of Rouge while Steve moved in behind her. Grabbing her hips, Bruno lifted Rouge up and shoved his shaft into her moist pussy. Rouge moaned in pleasure as the thick penis penetrated her. Panting, Rouge glanced over her shoulder at Steve.

"C'mon, stud," she said. "It's your turn."

Steve moved in close and placed his throbbing dick against her ass, rubbing it teasingly.

"Hey, don't tease me," Rouge pouted playfully. "Put that bad boy inside me."

Steve obliged and pushed into her ass. Rouge moaned loudly, feeling the intense pleasure as both ends were stimulated. The two wolves then began thrusting into her.

"Ahhaaa," Rouge moaned. "Oh, my god! Yes! Do it! Fuck me!"

Bruno leaned in and ran his tongue along her bouncing breasts and then began sucking them.

"Oh, god, Rouge," Bruno said, pulling back. "I forgot just how awesome your tits are."

"I aim to...ahhh...please," Rouge replied, pressing herself against him.

Behind her, Steve clasped her ample ass, clenching and massaging it as he thrust into her.

"You got an amazing ass, too," he complimented.

They continued fucking her, Bruno locking lips with Rouge, muffling her moans of pleasure, while Steve leaned in more, running his tongue along her neck, both wolves speeding up, pumping her harder.

"Oh, yeah," Rouge panted. "I'm almost there! Cum inside me, boys! Cum inside me!"

They thrust even harder, their dicks throbbing madly as their sperm built up in their tips. They moaned loudly and shot off their loads, cum pouring into both ends. Rouge cried out in pleasure, quivering as she climaxed and was filled with hot semen. They stood there a moment, Rouge pressed in between the two wolves.

"Oh, wow," she gasped. "I love three-ways. Nicely done, boys."

"Oh, it's not over yet, Rouge," Bruno said. "I can keep going. How about you, Steve?"

"Definitely," Steve replied.

"Ooohhhh, just what I wanted to hear," Rouge said, quivering with excitement.

Bruno picked her up and carried her over to the bed, followed by Steve. As the three of them were preparing to continue their sexual exploits, they were unaware that they were being watched...

End of Chapter Four...


	5. Chapter 5

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Five: Propositions

Several days had passed and the renovations were nearing completion. Looking around, one would never have known the walls had had gaping holes and wires sticking out. It had been a long process, but it was finally shaping up. Sitting at one of the tables in the bar room, Sally watched as the final touches were being finished up. Turning back to her laptop, she browsed various jobs that were being offered through the town. She had to find a source of income and soon. While she was grateful Rouge had given her a place to crash for the time being, she felt like a freeloader. She had left home to live her own life and that meant a job and a place of her own. The problem was, given her family's "status", which she had not told Rouge about, any place she went to apply for a job would want her background information and that would lead back to her home life. And if that happened then chances were that her parents would be able to track her down. And that was the last thing she wanted, even though she did miss her mother.

"This is going to be tough," she muttered. "Any ideas, Nicole?"

Shimmering into view, the A.I. known as Nicole stood next to Sally. She was a lynx with long, black hair and emerald eyes, dressed in a purple dress. She had been with Sally for years now and had been her only real friend during her time at home.

"Unfortunately, no," Nicole replied. "Your options are few given how you want to maintain a low profile. Short of working at a fast food restaurant, I'm not sure what to do."

Sally sighed. Even Nicole felt the same way as she did. What to do?

"Hey, Sally, who's your friend?"

Sally glanced up to see Rouge approaching. The soon-to-be Brothel owner was staring at Nicole.

"Oh, sorry, Rouge," Sally said. "I guess I should have told you. This is Nicole. She's an artificial intelligent lifeform I discovered some years ago. She's been my constant companion even before I left home."

"An A.I., huh," she said. "That's pretty amazing. She looks so real."

"Touch her," Sally said.

"I beg your pardon," Rouge said.

"Go ahead," Sally said, grinning. "I think you might be surprised."

Rouge reached out and touched Nicole and was surprised to find that she was solid.

"Whoa," Rouge exclaimed. "I thought she was just a projection or something. How is this possible?"

"I'm not really sure myself," Sally said. "Nicole once explained it has something to do with some kind of nano technology."

"I don't really know much about that sort of thing, and I won't pretend to understand it," Rouge said. "Regardless, nice to meet you, Nicole."

"Likewise, Rouge," Nicole replied.

"So, how's the job hunt going, Sally," Rouge asked.

"Not as well as I had hoped," Sally replied.

"Really," Rouge said. "I would think someone as intelligent as you could find the perfect job."

"Well, let's just say I want to keep a low profile," Sally replied. "After all, seeing as I ran away from home, a big-time job will draw unwanted attention towards me. Knowing my father, he's probably looking for me. And right now, I don't want or need that."

"I understand," Rouge said. She stared thoughtfully at Sally for a moment. "Well, let me know if you find anything. And don't feel rushed. It's not like I'm going to kick you out. You're welcome to stay as long as you need to."

She turned and left, leaving Sally to her job hunt. After she was gone, Sally leaned back, sighing. She appreciated Rouge's gesture, but she couldn't just stay here for free. Besides, she was feeling a little awkward around Rouge, especially after having seen her in a rather compromising situation...

_Several nights ago..._

Sally had just finished setting out her few belongings and was looking forward to a good night's sleep. Before turning in, though, she needed to talk to Rouge first. Leaving her room, she walked down the dimly lit hallway and soon reached Rouge's office/bedroom. She noticed the door was slightly open and a light was on. Rouge was still up. Sally pushed the door open more and stepped inside. She glanced around the office but saw no sign of Rouge. Then she heard voices. One was definitely Rouge, but the other two she didn't recognize. She made her way over to the door leading into Rouge's room. Silently, she opened the door slightly and peered inside...and gasped!

Rouge was lying on her back on the bed and she was naked. Leaning over her was a male wolf and he was fucking her. Rouge was moaning loudly, her hands clenching the bedsheets, her large breasts bouncing each time the wolf thrust into her.

"Uhn, god-damn, Rouge," the wolf panted. "You're so tight and hot!"

"Ahh! And you're so thick, Bruno," Rouge replied. "Thrust it more into me!"

Sally's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Suddenly, she noticed the second wolf. He stood next to Rouge and placed his erect dick next to her face. Rouge reached out and took hold of it, stroking it. Then she leaned in and began sucking it. Sally couldn't take her eyes off the scene before her. She knew she shouldn't watch, but she couldn't look away either. She watched as Rouge continued sucking the thick cock while the other wolf named Bruno thrust his own member into Rouge. She moaned louder, her tongue lolling as she rocked back and forth on the bed.

As she watched, Sally suddenly began to feel hot. She squirmed and fidgeted, her loins stirring. Reaching down, she slid her hand down her pants and touched her pussy. It was hot and moist and as she ran her fingers along it, she felt a thrill of pleasure. Sally slid her fingers in and began thrusting them, stimulating her pussy more. Panting, she watched the two wolves continue to fuck Rouge, while she pleasured herself, each thrust of her fingers bringing her closer to orgasm. For a moment, she wanted to switch places with Rouge, to feel those hot dicks penetrate her, to fill her openings with their thickness. A loud moan from Rouge interrupted her fantasizing as she climaxed. At the same moment, Sally also reached climax, stifling a moan of pleasure, quivering as she orgasmed. She leaned against the wall, panting. In the other room, Rouge was cuddling with her two male companions, a content and satisfied smile on her face. Sally quietly left the room, and returned to her own room. Stripping her clothes off, she entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Hot water cascaded down on her and she stood there, letting it wash over her. As she showered off, her thoughts returned to what she had just seen. The sight of Rouge naked and getting fucked aroused her once more. She reached down and stroked herself. While she pleasured her pussy, she grabbed her left breast with her free hand, squeezing it and sending more tingles of pleasure throughout her body. She moaned loudly, thrusting her fingers in faster and pinching her erect nipple. Then she tensed up and climaxed, biting down on her lip to keep her cry of pleasure from being heard. After a few moments, Sally turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, she dried herself off and climbed into the bed. Before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep...

_Present..._

Sally shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. The last thing she needed was to get aroused. Over the last few days since that night, she had been pleasuring herself more and more each night. All the more reason she had to get out of here. She felt she was becoming a sex maniac. She had never been like this at home...Sally sat up straight. Come to think of it, she never had done anything like that before until she had left home. While she felt slightly ashamed and embarrassed, she also felt...free! In fact, she felt exhilarated! Hell, why should she feel so ashamed? Hadn't she left home for the purpose of doing what she wanted? To live her life the way she saw fit? So what if she was delving into sexual exploration? It felt good, no, it felt amazing!

"Sally," Nicole spoke up. "Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"I...I feel just fine, Nicole," Sally replied. "Never better, in fact. You know what, the job hunt can wait a little while." She closed the laptop and stood up. "I could use a break."

Nicole nodded and then vanished. Sally made her way over to the bar where Tony was checking over some of the alcohol, checking things off on a list.

"Everything check out alright," Sally said as she approached the bar.

"Oh, hey, Sally," Tony replied, glancing at her. "So far, yes, everything checks out."

Sally sat down on the bar stool. "So, are you really going to work for Rouge once this place is open for business?"

"You bet," Tony replied. "Frankly, I hate my current place of employment. My boss is a real tight ass and cheapskate. At least with Rouge I know I'll be happier here."

"Are you two...involved," Sally asked.

"Me and Rouge," Tony said. "No. We're...well, I guess you could say, friends with benefits, if you know what I mean."

Sally knew exactly what he meant. Her life hadn't been that sheltered.

"So...you wouldn't have a problem with Rouge being with other men," Sally asked.

"Not at all," Tony replied. "We both agreed neither one of us wants a full time relationship. It's more of a...physical partnership."

"I see," Sally mused.

"I realize it seems a bit unorthodox," Tony said.

"Hey, I'm not here to judge," Sally said. "So, let me ask you: Would you be willing to help me with something?"

"Sure," Tony said, setting aside his list. "What can I do for you?"

"Would you have sex with me," Sally asked.

"W-Wait! What," Tony exclaimed.

"Look, ever since I saw Rouge having sex that night, I can't stop thinking about it," Sally said. "I feel so goddam horny all the time and I just...I just want to experience sex! Please, Tony, will you have sex with me?"

"Wow. I, uh, I don't know what to say," Tony said. "You really want this?"

"You bet I do," Sally assured him.

Tony found himself shoved onto the bed. As he lay there, Sally pulled her shirt off and then pulled her pants down. She was now clad in a lite-blue bra and matching panties. Tony stared at her, admiring her figure. Sally crawled onto the bed and positioned herself at his groin. His pants were straining from his erection and Sally eagerly unzipped his pants, freeing his member. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, feeling it throb in her grasp. Then she started stroking it. Tony moaned slightly from the stimulation. Sally leaned in closer and started licking the tip. After a moment, she engulfed the entire shaft in her mouth, sucking and slurping it.

"Oh, god, Sally," Tony moaned.

Sally sucked greedily, her tongue wrapping around his tip, her hand pumping his shaft furiously. Tony's dick throbbed in her mouth, and then, unable to hold it any longer, he shot his load off. Sally gave a muffled grunt as thick cum filled her mouth. She pulled back, gasping, warm cum dribbling down her lips. She swallowed the load in her mouth, licking her lips.

"Oh, my god," Tony gasped. "That felt great, Sally. You give one hell of a blowjob."

"Mm," Sally replied, savoring the taste of cum. "And that was my first time doing it, too." She sat up and reached around, unclasping her bra. Her breasts bounced as they came free. "So, what do you think? Maybe not as big as Rouge, but..."

Tony immediately sat up and took hold of her bare breasts. "Are you kidding? They're perfect. So soft and warm."

Tony gently massaged her breasts, his fingers kneading them. Leaning in, he began to lick her right nipple. Sally shivered, goosebumps prickling her skin. His tongue lapped at her erect nipple and then he placed his mouth over her tit and began sucking it, slurping loudly. Reaching down with his free hand, he stuck it down her panties, feeling her moist pussy. He rubbed his hand along her orifice, causing Sally to moan lightly. He stuck his fingers into her and thrust them in and out, stimulating her more. Sally quivered, pleasure coursing through her. She panted as she felt herself reaching her limits. She let out a soft cry as she climaxed, her juices gushing out. Tony removed his hand, and Sally grabbed it. She licked his fingers, occasionally sucking on them.

"Mm. I'm ready for the main event," she whispered in his ear.

She lay on her back and then reached down, pulling her panties off. She tossed them aside and spread her legs open, rubbing her waiting pussy. Tony positioned himself between her legs and then placed his member against her opening. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it in. Sally cried out as he penetrated her. She had almost cum just from that. Tony grabbed her hips and then he began to thrust into her. Sally moaned as his shaft plowed deeply into her womb. It felt so thick and hot.

"Ahhaa! It feels so good," Sally moaned. "More! I want more!"

Tony sped up, plunging his member in deeper. Sally rocked back and forth on the bed as he thrust into her. Reaching up, she grabbed her bouncing breasts, squeezing and massaging them. Tony leaned down and locked lips with her, their tongues wrapping around each other.

"Sally...I'm about to cum," Tony panted.

"M-Me, too," Sally replied.

She threw her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her, her soft breasts pressing against his chest. She then wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him in further. Tony thrust harder, feeling her insides tightening. She was close, and so was he. He thrust into her several more times, and then he released his sperm, his shaft quivering with each burst of cum. Sally cried out as hot cum gushed inside her, filling her up. She quivered as she lay there, caught up in the throes of orgasm, feeling Tony's penis pulsing within her as he continued to cum, her juices mixing with his.

Finally, Tony pulled out and collapsed on top of her, gasping. Beneath him, Sally panted for breath, her head spinning from the sexual release.

"Oh, my god," she whispered. "That was...amazing. Even better than I had imagined." She smiled up at Tony and caressed his face. "Thank you, Tony. I really appreciate this."

"No problem, Sally," Tony replied. "I enjoyed it, too."

_The next morning..._

Sally woke up as she heard a knock on her door. Sitting up, she glanced down at the bed and saw Tony wasn't there. He had obviously left already. The knock sounded again. Throwing back the covers, Sally grabbed her panties and a t-shirt. Pulling them on, she went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Rouge, a slight smile on her face.

"Well, good morning," Rouge greeted.

"Rouge," Sally replied. "Good morning."

"Soooo...how was it," Rouge asked.

"Excuse me," Sally said.

"You know what I mean," Rouge said, her smile widening. "Tony's quite the stud, isn't he?"

Sally blushed. "Oh, that. Rouge, I hope you're not upset."

"Upset," Rouge laughed. "Why should I be upset? Personally, I felt you needed to have some...fun. You were so uptight."

"Wait a minute," Sally said. "You didn't by chance talk to Tony about doing this with me, did you?"

"I might have mentioned you were interested in trying it out," Rouge replied, winking. "Especially after you saw me with Bruno and Steve that night."

"Y-You knew I was watching," Sally exclaimed. "Rouge, I am so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to, but..."

"But you just couldn't look away," Rouge said. "Hey, I understand. There's something intense and erotic about watching other people having sex, isn't there? It awakens those urges."

"You're telling me," Sally murmured. "So, if you aren't here about that, then what brings you here?"

"Actually, I have a bit of a proposition for you," Rouge said. "How would you like to work here?"

"What," Sally said.

"Look, Sally, I'll be honest," Rouge said. "From the moment you walked in through that door and got my computer up and running, I knew you had potential. You're a smart and resourceful woman and I could really use someone like you to help me run this little business of mine. And besides, you want to keep a low profile, right? What better place than a brothel? No one would think to look for you here. So, what do you say?"

Sally remained silent, pondering on Rouge's proposal. She had never considered working in a place like this. If her father even knew she was considering...

"You know what, Rouge," Sally said. "I accept your offer. After all, I want to live an exciting life and this sounds pretty exciting."

"Wonderful," Rouge said, shaking her hand. "Welcome aboard, Sally. Now, get dressed. With the renovations almost done, it's time to start looking into hiring some girls for our future customers."

End of Chapter Five...


	6. Chapter 6

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter 6: Applicants

"Alright. Now this is what I'm talking about," Rouge said, gazing around.

The renovations were complete and the place looked great. As she looked around, admiring the workmanship, she felt a hint of pride and excitement. This was really happening. Her own business! She was in it now, for better or worse.

"Well, Uncle Dusk, I think you'd be proud if you could see this," she whispered.

Sally approached, holding several sheets of paper. She handed them to Rouge.

"We've had some applicants already," Sally said. "I'm surprised we have this many. I didn't think..."

"Like I told Tony," Rouge said. "You'd be surprised how many girls are interested in this kind of job. Pleasure and money, a winning combo." She glanced over the application forms. "Hmm. Some interesting choices here. I'm looking forward to meeting these girls."

"Will this be enough," Sally asked.

"Well, it's a start," Rouge said. "I imagine we might get more along the way. Besides, we have a few girls on hand already."

"We do," Sally asked.

"For starters, there's me," Rouge replied. "I intend to entertain the customers as well. And then there's you, Sal."

"Me," Sally gasped.

"Why not," Rouge said. "Let's face facts, Sally. You're a good looking girl with a nice figure. And, you've already experienced the pleasures of the flesh."

Sally blushed, both at the compliment and at the fact that she had indeed experienced sexual pleasure. And, to be honest, it gave her a slight thrill at the thought of experiencing it some more.

"Well, I suppose I could give it a try," Sally said. "No guts, no glory."

"That's the spirit," Rouge said. "Now, there's something else I want to discuss with you. Your A.I. friend, Nicole, I was wondering if we could use her to entertain customers."

"You mean, let her have sex with customers," Sally asked.

"She's capable of being solid," Rouge said. "Would she be capable of such a thing?"

"I don't know," Sally said. "I've never thought about it. I mean, with the proper programming, she might be able to. But, I'm letting you know, here and now, I'm not forcing her into this. Ultimately, it must be her decision."

Rouge was surprised by Sally's vehemence. She didn't expect Sally to be so protective of a computer program. Then she remembered Sally mentioning that Nicole had been her constant companion for sometime. Indeed, Nicole was probably the only real friend Sally had given her strict home life. Perhaps to Sally, Nicole was so much more than just a computer program.

"Alright," Rouge said. "I'll let her decide."

Sally nodded. "Nicole? Could I speak to you for a moment?"

Nicole shimmered into view. "What is it, Sally? Is everything alright?"

"I just need to discuss something with you," Sally explained. "In fact, Rouge and I both want to discuss something with you."

Nicole listened as Sally and Rouge told her of what they had in mind.

"I really don't know much about...sex," Nicole said.

"I could update your software to give you a wide range of knowledge," Sally said. "Not to mention install some special programs so you can experience orgasms and pleasure. But I won't make you do this unless you want to, Nicole. The choice is entirely yours."

Nicole remained silent, thinking. After a moment, she nodded. "Very well. I'll do it."

"You're sure, Nicole," Sally asked.

"We do owe Rouge," Nicole said. "Not only for giving us a place to stay, but also a job. Besides, you and I are friends, Sally, a team. If you wish to do this, then I do, too." She blushed slightly. "And...to be honest, I am rather curious about...sex."

"Nicole," Sally chuckled. She smiled warmly at her friend. "I knew I could count on you, Nicole. Alright, if you're really sure, then I'll get to work on those programs."

"Let me know when they're ready," Nicole said, and then vanished.

Sally turned to Rouge. "Well, there you go, Rouge. You've got two recruits on board."

"Thanks, Sally," Rouge said. "I really appreciate it. And I guess I owe you an apology. I never realized just how much Nicole meant to you. It seems she's more than a computer."

"Sorry if I seemed a little snappy," Sally said. "Nicole's my best friend, even if she is an A.I. Anyway, she's agreed, so while you're doing your interviews, I'll get started on those programs."

"So, can you really make those kinds of programs," Rouge asked.

Sally smiled confidently. "You bet I can."

Rouge sat behind her desk, arranging the application forms. After everything was in place, she looked up at Tony.

"Alright, Tony, send the first one in," she said.

Tony nodded and opened the door. A female echidna with red fur entered. She was wearing a tight, black outfit which greatly accentuated her curves. She was certainly good looking. The echidna sat in the chair opposite of Rouge, crossing one leg over the other. She regarded Rouge with icy blue eyes.

"So, you're Lien-Da, correct," Rouge said. "Nice to meet you. Tell me, what brought you to my establishment?"

"To be honest," Lien-Da answered. "I'm looking for a place that can satisfy my needs."

Rouge smiled slightly. "Go on."

"I've worked at other places like this before, and each one was a disappointment," Lien-Da continued.

"You do realize that the purpose of a brothel is to give pleasure to the customers," Rouge pointed out.

"True. But why should the customer have all the fun," Lien-Da countered. "The way I see it, I should have my own fun. If someone is going to come around and fuck me, then it's going to be on my terms."

"I see," Rouge said. "You know, I like that."

"I'll let you know now, I'm not the genteel type," Lien-Da said. "I'm not a snuggler or a cuddler. I like my sex rough and wild. If that's a problem, say so now."

"Not at all," Rouge said. "A brothel should cater to all kinds of tastes and fetishes. You're hired."

"Really," Lien-Da asked, slightly surprised. "Usually most places don't want me after an interview like that."

"I'm willing to give you a chance," Rouge said. "So, do you want the job or not?"

A few moments later, Lien-Da exited the office to pick out a room for herself.

"You sure you want someone like that working here," Tony asked.

"It'll be fine, Tony," Rouge assured him. "There are people out there that go for rough and wild. Now then, let's meet our next applicant."

The next girl to enter was a rabbit with tan fur and golden-brown hair. She was wearing jeans, a pink t-shirt with a brown duster jacket, and a cowgirl hat.

"Howdy, Miss Rouge," she said, her voice sporting a southern accent. "The name's Bunnie. Nice ta meet ya'll."

"Hmm. A southern belle, huh," Rouge said. "Welcome, Bunnie. So, why did you apply here?"

"Well, Miss Rouge," Bunnie said, lounging in the chair. "Ah may be a simple country gal, but if there's one thing Ah enjoy, it's the pleasure of gentlemen callers. Ah also enjoy a drink, too. Ah trust you have a good bar here?"

"Why, yes, we do," Rouge replied. "In fact, my bartender is standing right by the door there. I'm sure he could show you some of our stock. Right, Tony?"

"Of course," Tony said.

"Much obliged, sugar," Bunnie said, winking at him. She turned back to Rouge. "He's a cutie. Ah wouldn't mind a drink with him...among other things."

Oh, Rouge liked her. "Well, Bunnie, I think you'll be a fine addition. Welcome aboard."

Following Bunnie, the next applicant was a female hedgehog with magenta fur and pink hair, dressed in a red shirt and purple skirt.

"You must be Sonia," Rouge said, glancing over her application form. "Welcome. I see here you have some experience in playing the piano. Why apply at a brothel?"

"Well, I'm something of a romantic at heart," Sonia explained. "And one of my biggest fantasies is having sex on a piano."

"Oooohh," Rouge said. "Romantic and kinky. I like it. Well, I'm sure you'll get to live out your fantasies here. You got the job."

"Thank you, Miss Rouge," Sonia said. "I promise I'll do my best."

After she was gone, Rouge glanced at the next form in her hand.

"One more for today, Tony," she said. "And four more tomorrow. Show our last applicant in, please."

A female cat with purple fur stepped in. She carried herself with grace and confidence. She was lithe but had a decently filled out figure. She took a seat across from Rouge and smiled politely.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rouge," she said. "My name is Blaze."

"Nice to meet you, Blaze," Rouge replied. "So, what brings you here?"

"Action," Blaze replied. "I enjoy the thrill of sex. It gets me so...hot. Where I used to live, very few men were able to ignite my flames of passion. I'm hoping this establishment will provide that."

"Well, I don't want to make promises I can't keep," Rouge said. "But I'm sure you'll have some satisfaction."

"Time will tell," Blaze said. "I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about you and this place."

"So I take it you want the job," Rouge asked.

"I will accept the job," Blaze said. "Thank you."

After Blaze had left, Rouge stretched. "Not a bad start. What do you think, Tony?"

"There's definitely potential there, Rouge," Tony replied. "And there's still the other applicants tomorrow."

"Can't wait," Rouge replied.

"And that should do it," Sally said, finishing the programs. "Alright, Nicole, the programs are ready to be installed."

"Ready when you are," Nicole said.

"Are you absolutely sure about this," Sally asked. "You don't have to do this."

"I've made up my mind, Sally," Nicole said. "Begin the installation."

"Okay, here goes," Sally said. "Installation...commence!"

The computer ran the program and Sally watched as Nicole's algorithms altered and changed. A few moments passed and then the programs completed their installments. Sally glanced at the A.I. She stood there, eyes closed, no doubt processing the new information. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at Sally.

"Well, how do you feel, Nicole," Sally asked, wondering how much the programs had altered her.

"I...I feel..." Nicole said. She reached down and placed her hand on her groin. "I feel...hot...down here. Is that...normal?"

"I'd say you're experiencing a sexual urge," Sally surmised. "Which means the program must have worked. Now we..."

Suddenly, Nicole grabbed Sally and pressed her lips to hers. Sally gave a muffled gasp as she felt Nicole's tongue enter her mouth. Nicole pulled back, panting.

"Sally, please, help me relieve this feeling," she begged. "I feel so hot. I...I need you..."

Sally stared at her friend. Nicole's eyes had a lustful look and she was quivering with anticipation. She couldn't just leave her like this. She had to help her.

"Alright, Nicole," she said. "I'll help you."

Meanwhile, in the bar room, Tony was placing the bottles on the shelf in preparation of the future customers. Soon he could bid farewell to his crappy job and work in a more...pleasant environment. He was so looking forward to telling his current boss to go fuck himself. Tony smiled at the thought.

"Ya'll seem to be in a good mood, sugar."

Tony turned to see Bunnie standing at the counter. She smiled at him.

"Oh, hello there, Miss Bunnie," he greeted.

"Oh, ya'll can just call me, Bunnie," she replied. "After all," She came around the other side of the bar and pressed herself against him. "We're gonna be workin' together. And Ah think we should get...better acquainted. Don't ya'll think so?"

In response, Tony grabbed Bunnie and hauled her up onto the counter top. Reaching up, he yanked her shirt up, releasing her breasts.

"Why, yes," he said, caressing her tits. "I totally agree."

Bunnie smiled and reached down, stroking his groin, feeling his erection straining inside his pants. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down, freeing his dick. While Tony pleasured her breasts, she grabbed his penis and stroked it. Tony squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers. Then he leaned in and started licking them.

"Mm. Ya'll like my girls, huh, sugar," Bunnie giggled. "Here, let's try somethin' else."

She stood up and pulled her pants down, leaving them on the floor. Then she patted the counter top.

"Here, sugar," she said. "Lie down."

Tony did as she asked. Lying flat on his back, he watched as Bunnie climbed on top of him, placing her drenched pussy over his mouth.

"Go on, sugar," she panted. "Give me a good lickin'. Meanwhile, Ah'm goin' to enjoy this."

She leaned down and took hold of his throbbing shaft. Bunnie moved her mouth closer and then began running her tongue over it. Her tongue tickled his tip, sending shivers down his spine. Taking hold of her ass, Tony spread her pink folds and licked her orifice. He probed her opening, pushing his tongue in further and twisting it around her insides. Bunnie moaned and then engulfed his dick in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, slurping loudly, making muffled grunts as she sucked his shaft. Tony felt his semen building up, then he shot his load off. Bunnie grunted as hot cum gushed into her mouth, while at the same time she climaxed, her juices flowing. Tony lapped at them greedily, savoring her taste. Swallowing, Bunnie climbed off Tony and turned around.

"Mmm. Quite a load ya shot off, sugar," Bunnie said. "Ah hope yer up for more."

Tony sat up and pushed Bunnie onto her back. Bunnie smiled up at him, noting his dick was still erect and ready for more action. Bunnie spread her legs invitingly.

"Go on, sugar," she panted. "Put it in me."

Tony pushed his cock into her vagina and immediately started thrusting. Bunnie moaned loudly in pleasure. She rocked back and forth on the counter top, her breasts bouncing each time he thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, Bunnie locked lips with Tony as he continued fucking her. Their tongues intertwined and they parted, panting.

"You're so tight, Bunnie," Tony said, thrusting harder. "You like that? You like getting a hot cock in your pussy?"

"Ya'll know Ah do," Bunnie replied.

Tony pulled out and then flipped her over onto her stomach. Crawling on top of her, he pushed his cock into her pussy and began fucking her from behind. Bunnie clenched the edge of the counter top, cushioned by her ample breasts.

"Oh, yes," she moaned. "It feels so good, sugar! Ah'm almost there! Keep goin'!"

Tony sped up, shoving his dick in deeper, feeling her insides tightening around him. A few more thrusts and he released his load inside her. Bunnie quivered as his semen gushed into her womb. She collapsed onto the counter, gasping. Tony pulled out of her, semen trailing from his tip. Bunnie sat up and leaned in, licking up the remains.

"Mm. That felt great, sugar," Bunnie said, licking her lips. "Ya know, Ah think Ah'm gonna like it here."

"Glad to hear it," Tony said. "So, how about a drink?"

Nicole lay naked on Sally's bed. The female lynx panted as Sally licked her moist orifice. The sensation was almost overwhelming. Sally pulled back, panting. Even though this was to help Nicole, she couldn't deny she was getting turned on by this.

"How is it, Nicole," she asked.

"Please, don't stop," Nicole pleaded. "It feels so good."

Sally nodded. She crawled on top of Nicole and pressed her naked body against her, their breasts squishing together. Sally began grinding her body, rubbing her erect nipples against Nicole's. Sally then leaned down and grabbed Nicole's breasts. Was it her imagination or did they same bigger? Perhaps the program had increased their size. Either way, she wasn't complaining. Sally placed her mouth over Nicole's right nipple and began suckling it. Reaching down with her free hand, she began fingering Nicole's wet pussy. Nicole writhed in pleasure, panting faster from the stimulation.

"Sally...Ahhaa...Something's happening," Nicole moaned. "I...feel...Ahhhhhhh!"

Nicole tensed up, quivering as she climaxed. She collapsed onto the pillows, gasping and panting. Sally pulled her fingers out of Nicole's vagina. They were coated with her sticky juices. She licked them clean.

"Mm. I designed that program better than I thought," she said. "So, how are you feeling, Nicole?"

Nicole grabbed Sally and pushed her onto her back. "I want more, Sally. Please, just a little more."

Sally stared up at her in surprise. Perhaps she had designed that program a little too well. Still, she wanted more, too. Reaching under her pillow, Sally pulled out a double strap-on. Sally positioned Nicole onto her back and then she put the strap-on in place. She moaned as one end entered her pussy and then she pushed the other end into Nicole. Nicole moaned loudly as Sally penetrated her. Then she began thrusting into her. Her hips moved back and forth, the sex toy stimulating both girls' pussies. Nicole clenched the bedsheets, her breasts bouncing wildly.

"Oh, god," she moaned. "It feels so good, Sally! More! I need more!"

Sally sped up, thrusting in deeper, feeling the sex toy push into her as well.

"I'm...gonna...cum," Sally panted.

"M-Me, too," Nicole replied.

They cried out as they orgasmed, their bodies quivering from the intensity of climaxing. Sally pulled out and removed the strap-on. Then she collapsed onto the bed next to Nicole. For a few moments the two girls lay there, gasping for breath. Nicole snuggled up against Sally, a content smile on her face.

"So that's what sex is like," she sighed. "It was incredible. Thank you, Sally."

"Anytime," Sally replied. "You feeling okay now?"

"Yes," Nicole said. "I'm sorry if I seemed a bit...insatiable. I wasn't totally prepared for the intensity of sex."

"I think I'll tweak the programming a little," Sally said. "That way you can handle it a little better."

"Sounds good," Nicole said. "You know, I can't wait to try it out with a man."

"Trust me," Sally said. "A sex toy can't compare to the real thing. I should know."

"Mmm. Sounds wonderful," Nicole said drowsily, her eyes closed.

Sally smiled, stroking her friend's hair. No doubt she was going into rest mode to recharge. She lay back and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

End of Chapter Six...


	7. Chapter 7

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Seven: Applicants Part 2

_The next day..._

Rouge was up and about early, preparing for the next set of applicants. Pouring a cup of coffee and helping herself to a danish, she looked up as she was joined by Sally. She looked a little worn out.

"Morning, Sal," she greeted. "You look exhausted. Rough night?"

"I managed to get the program for Nicole to work yesterday," Sally explained, pouring some coffee for herself.

"I see," Rouge said. "And, how did it go?"

"Oh, it worked...a little too well," Sally said. "In fact, I had to satisfy Nicole several times last night. I ended up having to rewrite the program and fine-tune it a bit to get her to settle down."

"Talk about trial and error," Rouge chuckled. "I trust she'll be able to handle entertaining customers?"

"I think so," Sally replied. "I can guarantee the customers will love her."

"Well, as long as she's alright and up to the challenge, then I'd say everything will be just fine," Rouge said. "By the way, you might want to meet with the four girls I hired yesterday. If you're going to be working here, then you should get acquainted."

"Not a bad idea," Sally said. "Don't we have a few more applicants coming in for interviews today?"

"Yes, we do," Rouge replied. "They'll be here this afternoon." She suddenly grinned and nodded towards the doorway.

Sally turned to see Tony entering the room. "Morning, ladies."

"Well, good morning, Mister Stud-muffin," Rouge greeted. "And how are you this morning?"

"Honestly, I feel great," he answered.

"I'll bet," Rouge chuckled. "I imagine you and Bunnie got along quite well."

"One of the new girls," Sally asked. "Tony, you naughty boy."

"In my own defense, she came on to me," Tony replied, grinning. "Anyway, I'm anxious to see our other applicants."

"They'll be here later today," Rouge said. "Oh, good morning, Bunnie."

The Southern rabbit had just walked in, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. "Mornin'. Is that coffee Ah smell? Ah could use a cup."

Rouge poured a cup and handed it to her.

"Ahh, thanks, Miss Rouge," Bunnie said, sipping the beverage. She smiled and winked at Tony. "Mornin', sugar." Then she turned to Sally. "Ah don't believe we've met yet. The name's Bunnie. Nice ta meet ya'll."

"Hello, Bunnie," Sally greeted, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, too."

As they talked, the group was joined by the other three girls: Sonia, Blaze and Lien-Da.

"Good morning, ladies," Rouge greeted. "I trust everyone slept well?"

"Yes, thank you," Sonia said.

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet Sally," Rouge said. "She'll also be working here. Sally, this is Sonia, Blaze and Lien-Da."

"Nice to meet all of you," Sally said, shaking hands with each of them.

"Likewise," Sonia said.

"A pleasure," Blaze replied.

As Sally moved to shake Lien-Da's hand, the female echidna turned away, not even bothering to acknowledge her outstretched hand. Sally frowned.

"Um, hello," she said.

"Hello," Lien-Da replied, giving her a somewhat frosty look.

Sally drew her hand back, feeling a little wary about her. Those eyes were cold and hard and it seemed to Sally Lien-Da wasn't the friendly type. The female echidna grabbed a cup of coffee and then moved away from the group, not even saying a word to any of the others.

"Well, who put a june bug up her rear end," Bunnie commented.

"Sheesh, talk about an ice queen," Sonia remarked. "Just what's her problem?"

Tony cast a glance at Rouge. She nodded, recalling his concerns yesterday regarding Lien-Da.

"Now, now," she said aloud. "I realize Lien-Da's a little...brash, but I'm sure she just needs time to adjust to this place and everyone here."

Despite her assurances, Rouge could see the others weren't all that convinced. Clearing her throat, she tried to dispel the awkward silence.

"That reminds me. We have one other girl working here," Rouge said, nodding at Sally.

Sally nodded back. "Nicole."

The girls and Tony gasped in surprise as Nicole shimmered into view.

"Everyone, meet Nicole," Rouge introduced. "She's an Artificial Intelligent computer program, capable of assuming a solid holographic projection."

"Oh, my stars," Bunnie exclaimed. "That's amazin'."

"Hello, everyone," Nicole greeted. "I look forward to working with all of you."

"Rouge, wherever did you find her," Blaze asked.

"Actually, she came here with Sally," Rouge explained. "Ask her."

"Well, that's a long story," Sally replied, as the girls looked to her for an explanation. "Let's just say, Nicole and I were brought together through special circumstances."

"And will she be able to do the job required of her?"

All eyes turned to see Lien-Da standing nearby, checking out Nicole. Apparently she had been listening in on the conversation.

"Yes, she will," Sally replied.

"Hm. We'll see," Lien-Da smirked. "Though how a computer can compare to an actual living person is up for debate."

Sally glared at the sardonic echidna. "Well, maybe she'll surprise you."

Lien-Da just shrugged and exited the room.

"Why exactly did you hire her," Sally asked Rouge.

"Just ignore her," Rouge said. "At the moment I need as many employees as I can get. Besides, if her attitude interferes with the job, then she'll be out of here. Assuming she doesn't decide to quit first."

Afterwards, the mood lightened and everyone enjoyed breakfast together, chatting and getting to know each other.

"Nice to see everyone else is getting along," Rouge remarked to Tony.

"Lets just hope the other girls you hire work out," he replied. "Tension between employees is not good for business. Believe me, I've seen it for myself."

"Well, hopefully everything will work out just fine," Rouge said. "We can't expect everyone to be all buddy-buddy at first."

"I suppose," he said.

Later that day, Rouge adjourned to her office, and glanced over the application forms for the upcoming interviews. She had four in hand and checked them for any indication of potential troublemakers like Lien-Da. Unfortunately, application forms didn't exactly reveal a person's attitude. She sighed. She would just have to wait until she spoke to these girls personally. With a little luck, they would be pleasant. Despite her reassurances, she knew Tony was right. Tension between employees could make or break a business. And while she would have liked to keep Lien-Da, she also had to take into consideration that the concerns of many outweighed the concerns of one.

"Ah, the joys of running a business," she muttered. She glanced at a picture of her uncle sitting on the desk. "I wonder if you went through this sort of thing, too, Uncle."

She looked up at a knock on her door. It opened and Tony peeked in.

"Hey, Rouge," he said. "One of the applicants is here. Shall I show her in?"

"Of course," Rouge said.

Tony ducked out and a moment later, a female echidna entered. She had red fur and auburn colored hair. She gazed at Rouge with gentle green eyes. Smiling warmly, she sat down opposite of Rouge.

"Hello," she greeted. "You must be Rouge. My name is Lara-Le."

Rouge felt a surge of relief. This one seemed alright. Definitely nicer than Lien-Da.

"Nice to meet you, Lara-Le," Rouge said, with heartfelt honesty. "So, what brings you to my establishment?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm...looking for a little excitement," she admitted, blushing slightly. "Life is quite boring when you're a single mother."

"You're...a mother," Rouge gasped.

"Oh, don't worry," Lara-Le said. "My son is grown up and living on his own."

"I see," Rouge replied. "And you said you were single? Are you a widow?"

"Divorced," Lara-Le said. "My husband...ex-husband, was pretty much married to his work. And as it is, I'm still young and active."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear things didn't work out," Rouge said. "But if you're looking for excitement, then you'll find that here."

"So, does that mean I got the job," Lara-Le asked.

"You bet," Rouge said. "Welcome aboard, Lara-Le."

"Thank you, Rouge," she said. "Oh, and, I'd prefer my son never know about this."

"I understand," Rouge said. "There are some rooms here. Feel free to pick one out for yourself."

Lara-Le nodded and stood up. After she was gone, Tony entered the office.

"Now she seems nice," he said.

"I think she'll do just fine," Rouge agreed. "So, who's next?"

"A young fox named Fiona," Tony replied. "And, just to forewarn you, she looks like she's got a bit of an attitude."

"Great, another one," Rouge said. "Let's just hope she's not as bad as Lien-Da. One's bad enough, but two?"

Tony stepped out and the vixen in question entered. Rouge took a moment to study her. Dressed in a black tank-top and tight black pants, Fiona had brown hair and red fur. She strolled into the room with confidence and a slight swagger, and then sat down in front of Rouge, crossing one leg over the other and regarded her with cool blue eyes.

"Fiona, I presume," Rouge asked.

"Bingo," Fiona answered. "And you must be Rouge. When I heard there was a brothel opening up in this town, I just had to apply. I'm one horny little vixen and I love action. And I'm not afraid to do wild shit either."

Rouge stared at her. Blunt and to the point, this one. And from the sounds of it, she liked it wild and rough, much like Lien-Da. Still, Fiona seemed a bit more friendlier.

"Just to let you know, I prefer to take the lead," Fiona continued. "And I'm into bondage and handcuffs."

_Great, she's exactly like Lien-Da_, Rouge thought, her hopes shattering. Hopefully she wouldn't be as bitchy to the other girls.

"Well, Fiona, as it turns out, there's another girl here with the same kind of taste as you," Rouge said. "I'm sure you two will get along quite well."

"So I take it I got the job," Fiona asked.

"Yes, you got the job," Rouge said. "On the condition that you're cordial with the other girls and employees."

"I'm not here to make friends, but, if that's what it takes to keep this job, then I'll comply," Fiona said. "And trust me, I'll show the customers a really good time." She licked her lips suggestively.

"Oh, I have no doubt," Rouge said.

After she left, she called Tony back in.

"That girl might be a bit more manageable," she said, once Tony entered the office. "But we'll keep an eye on her nonetheless."

Tony nodded. "Your last two applicants are outside in the hallway. It seems they both are requesting to have their interviews together."

"Hm, you don't say," Rouge replied. "Well, it's alright with me. Show them in."

Tony exited and then showed the two remaining girls in. One was a hedgehog with purple fur and hair. Her companion was a cat with tan fur and brown hair. Both sat down in front of Rouge's desk.

"Ladies, welcome," Rouge greeted. "You must be Aleena." She glanced at the female hedgehog. "Which makes you Tiara, I believe."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Rouge," Aleena replied. Rouge noted she had a refined tone to her voice.

"So, I must ask," Rouge said. "Why did you two insist on having your interviews together?"

"Well, if you must know," Tiara spoke up. "Leen and I are...involved. But we have something of an open relationship. As such, we work together as a team. Right, Leen?" She ran her hand across Aleena's leg.

"Tiara, not here," Aleena gasped, brushing her hand away.

"Oh, she acts shy," Tiara addressed Rouge, grinning. "But she's actually quite a pervert."

"You're one to talk," Aleena said. "You can't even go two minutes without running your hands all over me."

"What can I say," Tiara replied. "I just can't help myself when it comes to you."

Rouge suppressed a smile. These two were an interesting couple to be sure. She imagined some customers might get a thrill watching them have fun together and even have a three-way with them.

"Well, girls," she said. "I think you've convinced me. You're hired."

"Thanks," Tiara said, shaking her hand. "You won't regret it."

Aleena also thanked Rouge and the two girls took their leave. As they walked out of the room, Rouge saw Tiara reach around and squeeze Aleena's ass, causing the female hedgehog to yelp in surprise. Rouge chuckled, shaking her head. Those two would definitely liven things up around here.

"Wow. So what's the deal with those two," Tony asked, glancing after the two girls.

"I'd say that's pretty obvious," Rouge replied. She stood up and stretched. "Well, that does it...for now anyway. I'd say we're off to a good start."

"Ten girls, plus you," Tony said. "You're right, it's a start."

Elsewhere in the brothel, Sally was on her laptop going over the final preparations for the grand opening in a few days. She nodded in satisfaction. Everything looked to be in order. Now, with a little luck, this place would do alright.

"Excuse me? I'm here to apply for...Sally? Is that you?"

Sally started. She recognized that voice. Turning around, she spotted a female squirrel with lite-brown fur and dark brown hair.

"Oh, my god," Sally gasped. "Megan?"

"Sally! It is you," Megan said. She rushed forward and embraced her. "It's so good to see you. Where have you been? Everyone back home is looking for you."

"Shh," Sally shushed her, glancing around.

She took Megan by the hand and led her outside. Making sure they were alone, Sally turned back to her.

"Megan, what are you doing here," she asked.

"I came here to apply for a job," Megan said. "But why are you here? Do you know your parents are looking for you?"

"Look, Megan," Sally said. "I ran away from home."

Megan fell silent. "I kind of figured. Things finally came to a head with your father, didn't they?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Sally replied. "The last straw came when he forbade me from ever seeing you again."

"I guess he wasn't too happy when he found out you and I were...experimenting," Megan said.

"He didn't approve of our friendship from the beginning," Sally stated bitterly. "Our...time together was just an excuse for him to enforce his stupid rules." She looked at Megan, tears in her eyes. "You and Nicole were the only friends I had. I hated losing you, Meg."

"Oh, Sally," Megan said, hugging her. "I really missed you."

Sally held her friend tightly, recalling all the good times they had had together.

"I missed you, too," Sally said, smiling through her tears. She pulled back from the embrace. "It's good to see you again. But why exactly are you applying here?"

"Well, I needed a job," Megan said. "I moved away from the old neighborhood and came here. This place was hiring and so I came here to apply. I was thinking of applying for a hostess position."

"I see," Sally replied. "Well, as it is, I'm going to be working here."

"Really," Megan asked. "Doing what?"

Sally looked away, blushing slightly. It took Megan less than a second to figure it out.

"Y-You mean...you're," she stammered.

"That's the plan," Sally replied. "I hope you're not disappointed in me."

"No, not at all," Megan said. "Sally, you're my best friend. I would never think less of you. If anything, that's pretty gutsy. But then, you always were bold. That's one of the things I always admired about you."

"Thanks, Meg," Sally said. "Look, if you really want a job here, I could put in a good word for you with the owner."

"I'd really appreciate that, Sally," Megan said.

"Oh, one thing, though," Sally said. "Please don't tell anyone about my family's status. I'd prefer to keep that a secret."

"Okay," Megan replied. "Mum's the word. If anyone asks, we're childhood friends. Which is the truth, of course."

They turned and entered the building. Sally placed her arm around Megan's shoulder.

"I'm really glad you're here, Megan," Sally said.

"Me, too," she replied.

"Hostess, huh," Rouge said, after Sally had made the introductions. "Well, I believe I have an opening. And since you come highly recommended by Sally here, then I'll give you a chance. One question, though. Would you be willing to entertain customers from time to time?"

"Well, I'm not shy," Megan said. "I don't mind."

"Splendid," Rouge said. "You're hired. Welcome to the Brothel, Megan."

"Thank you, Rouge," Megan said, shaking her hand. "I really appreciate this."

"Sally, why don't you show Megan to the rooms and have her pick one out," Rouge said.

Sally nodded. "This way, Megan."

After they were gone, Rouge turned to Tony. "How about that, Tony? Now we have 12 girls, myself included."

"Talk about lucky," he remarked.

"Here we go," Sally said, indicating one of the rooms. "The room next door is mine. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Megan said. "I think I'll sleep better knowing you're just next door."

They entered the room and Megan gazed around.

"It's cozy looking," she commented. "I'll have to move some of my stuff here from storage."

"I can help you with that," Sally offered.

"Thanks," Megan said. "So, here we are. Two girls on their own, working in a brothel. I never imagined we'd end up here."

"I know," Sally said. "Funny how life works out, huh."

Megan suddenly threw her arms around Sally and kissed her. Sally's surprise lasted only a second and then she gave in, memories of their time together rushing through her mind. She had really missed her friend.

The two girls collapsed on the bed, kissing passionately. Megan caressed Sally's face tenderly, while Sally reached under Megan's shirt. She grasped her friend's plump bosom and massaged it, eliciting a slight moan of pleasure from Megan. Sally pulled her friend's shirt off and then proceeded to remove her own shirt. Laying down on top of Megan, Sally resumed kissing her, both girls grinding their bodies together, their breasts pressed firmly against each other. Sally gasped when she felt Megan's hand reach down her pants and rub her groin. Megan's finger's probed her orifice, stimulating her more. Sally panted, her juices flowing as Megan fingered her more. She cried out in pleasure as she orgasmed.

Sally gasped for breath and then reached down, yanking Megan's pants and underwear off. Sally moved down and started licking her friend's pussy. Megan squirmed and writhed as Sally stuck her tongue in further. Her hands clenched the bedsheets and she panted lustfully. Sally ate her friend out more, twisting her tongue in deeper and stimulating Megan even more.

"Ahhhaaa! Yes! Yes, Sally," Megan moaned. "I'm...almost there! Ahhhhh!"

Megan tensed up as she climaxed, quivering from the release. She lay there gasping for breath, her chest heaving.

"Hope you're not too tired," Sally said, pulling out a sex toy.

Megan smiled up at her. "I could go one more round."

"Oh, yeah! That's sooo good, Sally!"

Both Sally and Megan had their legs locked around each other. The sex toy penetrated both of them and they were grinding their hips, pushing the toy in, stimulating their pussies.

"Mmnnn, yes," Sally moaned. "It feels so amazing!"

They sped up, thrusting their hips harder. Their moans of pleasure mingled as they both felt the oncoming rush of orgasm.

"I'm going to cum," Megan panted.

"Me, too," Sally replied.

Then they cried out as they climaxed.

A few moments later, both girls lay together, Megan's arm draped over Sally. Both had matching smiles of content.

"God, I've missed you so much," Megan whispered.

"I missed you, too, Meg," Sally replied. "And I really am glad you're here."

Suddenly, a light appeared and Nicole shimmered into view.

"Nicole," Sally gasped, blushing, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, Nicole," Megan said, sitting up. "Long time no see."

"Um, Nicole, is there something you needed," Sally asked.

Nicole remained silent for a moment, and then, her clothes disappeared, leaving her completely naked. She smiled at the two girls.

"Do you mind if I join you two," she asked.

Sally and Megan glanced at each other and then Sally turned back to Nicole, smiling.

"Of course, Nicole," she said. "The more the merrier."

End of Chapter Seven...


	8. Chapter 8

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Eight: Grand Opening

_Three days later..._

Rouge paced nervously in her office, her heart pounding, both with excitement and a touch of fear. In just a few moments, she would open the doors of her brothel to the public. It was finally here: The grand opening! After three months of preparation and renovations they were finally ready to open.

"Oh, god," she muttered. "Oh, god."

"Rouge, take it easy," Tony said. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Sally walked over and halted Rouge. "Tony's right. Deep breaths, Rouge. Everything's going to be just fine."

Rouge breathed in, trying to steady her nerves. "Sorry. I'm sure you two are right, but still, what if it doesn't work out? I put so much into this place. And then there's you guys. You put so much trust and faith in me. Tony, you even gave up your other job. I don't want to fail you guys."

"Look, Rouge," Tony said. "There's always a risk when it comes to business. We all knew that when we signed up with you. For better or worse, we're in this together."

"Thanks, Tony," Rouge said. "Though I'm still nervous. God, I could use a drink."

"Sorry, Rouge," Sally said. "You need to stay sober while you greet the customers."

"Right," Rouge replied. She took a few more deep breaths and then seemed to settle down a bit. "Okay. I'm ready. Let's do this."

They exited the office and Tony made his way to the bar. Rouge and Sally, meanwhile, made their way to the main entrance. Waiting there were the other girls: Megan, Sonia, Fiona, Lara-Le, Lien-Da, Bunnie, Blaze, Aleena, and Tiara. Counting herself, Sally and Nicole, they had a decent sized group. She could only hope it would be enough for their first night of business.

"Evening, ladies," Rouge greeted. "Well, this is it. Tonight, we open to the public. Now, I'm sure some of you might be a little nervous, I know I am, but I have confidence in all of you. Our job is to bring pleasure to the customers, so lets remember to be polite and treat our patrons well. And, of course, don't forget to enjoy yourselves as well." She glanced at Lien-Da and Fiona. "And, please, try not to go overboard."

Lien-Da rolled her eyes, while Fiona smirked. "I make no promises."

Rouge sighed. She really hoped she wouldn't regret hiring these two. She glanced at her watch and straightened up. "Alright, every one. Showtime." Rouge turned to the tiger Mobian standing at the door, one of her new security guards. "Robbie, if you'd be kind enough to open the doors, please."

Robbie nodded and took hold of the handle. Rouge watched anxiously as the door opened. Hopefully, there would be some customers waiting out there. She had been too nervous to check earlier. To her surprise and satisfaction, a large group of customers surged through the door. They stood before Rouge and her girls, excitement on their faces. This was better than she had hoped for. Putting on a charming and seductive smile she went to greet them.

"Good evening, gentlemen," she said. "Welcome to the grand opening of Rouge's Brothel. I'm Rouge, your hostess. Now, before you enjoy the company of my girls, let me go over a few rules of this establishment. First of all, we accept cash, credit card, or checks, and we appreciate tips. Second, while we do cater to fetishes and various other preferences, there are some limits, and if my girls or even I say so, then we leave it at that. Which brings me to the biggest rule of all: Even though my girls are here to entertain you, I expect you to treat them well. Anyone who doesn't abide by the rules, especially the third one, will be removed from here and never allowed back. Now, that being said, feel free to meet the ladies and have some fun. Also we have a bar, fully stocked with some of the finest alcohol around. Feel free to visit and have a drink."

The customers milled about, a few of them heading straight to the bar, while most of the others met the girls. Rouge stood nearby, watching the girls and customers exchange pleasantries. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning, she found herself facing Geoffrey St. John.

"Evening, luv," he greeted.

"Geoffrey," Rouge replied. "Well, this is a surprise. What brings you here?"

"Well, I had to be here for the grand opening of your business," Geoffrey said. He glanced over at the girls assembled. "Gotta say, you have a nice selection, Rouge. I might just have to sample one of them myself."

"By all means," Rouge said. "I think you'll be satisfied."

After he left, Rouge gazed around the area and spotted a familiar face entering the room. Smiling, she made her way over and tapped on the customer's shoulder.

"Hey, there, cutie," she purred.

The customer turned to reveal the young wolf, Cody, whom Rouge had not seen since the day she had received word of her Uncle's passing.

"Rouge," Cody exclaimed, his face lighting up with pleasure. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Why, I own the place," Rouge replied.

"You do," he asked. "When did you get your own business?"

"Shortly after I received an inheritance," Rouge explained. "You remember I got that phone call about my Uncle passing away? Well, it seems he left me a nice sized fortune. Using that, and this building he also left me, I decided to open my own establishment."

"Wow. That explains why I haven't seen you around the bar lately," Cody said.

"So, what brings you here, Cody," Rouge asked.

"Some of the guys I work with mentioned a brothel opening," Cody explained. "So, we drove up here to check it out. Now I'm glad we did. I had no idea you'd be here, Rouge. After that night we had together, I wouldn't mind experiencing it again."

"Hm, is that right," Rouge said, grinning.

"Hey, Cody!"

Two more customer's approached. One was a cat with white fur and the other was a hedgehog with brown fur.

"Hey, guys," Cody greeted. "Come here. I want you to meet someone. This is Rouge."

"Whoa! This is Rouge," the cat asked. "Damn, you said she was hot, but I didn't realize she was this hot."

"Why, Cody," Rouge chuckled. "You told them I was hot? You're so sweet."

"Rouge, these are two of my coworkers I drove here with," Cody said. "This is Danny," he indicated the cat, "And this is Morgan," he indicated the hedgehog.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, boys," Rouge said. She gazed over them appraisingly. She had to admit, they were cute. "So, fellas, let me ask you something: Do you think all three of you can handle little old me?"

"Well, only one way to find out," Cody said.

Geoffrey had set his sights on a potential candidate to have some fun with. The girl in question was a chipmunk with red hair and blue eyes. He made his way over to her.

"Evening," he greeted.

"Well, hello," she replied. "Welcome to the Brothel. My name is Sally."

"Geoffrey St. John, at your service, luv," he introduced himself. "I couldn't help but notice you. Care to show me a good time?"

"Why, certainly, Mr. St. John," Sally said.

"Geoffrey," he said. "No need for Misters."

"Of course," she said. "By the way, I don't suppose you'd care to have a friend of mine join us? It's her first time with a man, and she wants to try out a three-way."

"I don't mind at all," Geoffrey said. "The more the merrier."

Upon arriving at Sally's room, Geoffrey saw another girl waiting inside. She was a female lynx with black hair. She sat on the bed and smiled as they entered the room.

"Geoffrey, this is Nicole," Sally introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Nicole," Geoffrey said.

"Likewise, Geoffrey," the lynx replied, a slight purr in her voice. "I'm really looking forward to this."

"Well, that makes two of us, luv," he said.

Geoffrey sat down on the bed. As he watched, Sally and Nicole started off by removing each others clothes. His eyes wandered over their shapely bodies, taking in their seductive curves. The two girls proceeded to kiss each other, their tongues lapping together. Sally's hands wandered down and gripped Nicole's ass, squeezing it. Nicole responded by grabbing Sally's breasts and massaging them. Sally released Nicole's ass and pulled her closer, pressing her body against her friend. The two girls continued kissing passionately, grinding their bodies together.

"Mm, now that's entertainment," Geoffrey said, stroking his hard-on.

Sally pulled back and glanced at him. "No need for that, Geoffrey. Nicole and I will help you out."

The two girls made their way over to the bed. Sally pushed Geoffrey onto his back while Nicole took the liberty of removing his pants. They climbed onto the bed and placed themselves at his groin. Sally took hold of his dick and stroked it lightly while Nicole ran her tongue over his tip. Sally joined her friend, lapping at the throbbing shaft. After a moment, they pulled back and then placed their breasts on either side of his erection, pressing them together and smothering his dick. They massaged their tits, and then leaned in, licking it again.

"Oh, yeah," Geoffrey said. "Very nice."

After a few more moments of pleasuring him, Geoffrey shot his load off, spraying both girls and covering their breasts in hot cum. Nicole leaned in and licked at Sally's breasts, lapping up the cum.

"Nicole," Sally gasped, as her friend's tongue tickled her nipple, licking the cum away.

Nicole swallowed the sticky substance, savoring the taste. "Mmm. Sally, why didn't you tell me how enjoyable cum is?"

"Some things are worth experiencing for yourself," Sally said. She turned to Geoffrey. "How are you holding up, Geoffrey?"

"I'm doing just fine, luv," he replied. "I can keep going."

"Good," Sally said. "Now, Nicole, since this is your first time with a man, then you get to go first."

Nicole nodded and climbed on top of Geoffrey. Straddling him, she proceeded to lower her hips down onto his waiting shaft. She gasped as his dick penetrated her.

"Ohhhh, my," she moaned.

After a moment, she began thrusting her hips up and down, pushing his penis in deeper. Panting, Nicole rocked up and down, her breasts bouncing with each movement.

"How is it, Nicole," Sally whispered in her friend's ear.

"B-Better than I...ahhh...ever imagined," she replied.

Smiling, Sally reached around and grasped Nicole's bouncing breasts, caressing them.

"Wha...Sally," Nicole gasped.

Sally took Nicole's nipples in between her fingers and pinched them. Leaning in close, she kissed Nicole's neck, lightly running her tongue over it. Nicole shivered in delight, feeling pleasure coursing through her. She moaned louder as Geoffrey began thrusting upwards. Sally continued to play with Nicole's tits and kissing her. Nicole was breathing harder and faster, rapidly approaching the climax.

"I'm going to cum," she moaned.

"I'm almost there myself, luv," Geoffrey grunted, pumping her harder.

Both of them tensed up, climaxing at the same time. Nicole quivered as hot cum flooded into her, mixing with her own juices. She collapsed backwards against Sally, panting.

"So, how was it, Nicole," she asked.

"It was...incredible," the A.I. replied.

Nicole climbed off Geoffrey and lay down on the bed.

"I need a moment to recover," she said.

"Go ahead and take five, Nicole," Sally said. "In the meantime..."

Sally lay down on her back and spread her legs, rubbing her pussy.

"I'm all yours, Geoffrey," she said.

Rouge wasted no time. As soon as she was back in her room with Cody and his two friends, she had them sit down on the bed. They watched as the Brothel owner stripped her clothes off seductively. She removed her shirt first, tossing it aside. Next, she pulled her pants down, bending over to give them a nice view of her ass. Leaving her pants where they lay, Rouge stood clad in black lingerie. The bra strained, holding her ample cleavage in check, her panties clinging tightly to her, accentuating her ass. She smiled. She had only just stripped to her unmentionables and already the boys were sporting erections.

"My, aren't we eager," she said.

"We can't help it," Morgan spoke up. "You're so damn hot."

"Dude, the best is yet to come," Cody said.

"He's right," Rouge said. "The best is yet to come. Aright, boys, let's lose the pants."

Cody and his friends obliged. Standing, they immediately stripped their pants off, their erections on display.

"Mmm," Rouge said. "I don't even know where to begin. Guess I'll just have to do what I can."

She knelt down in front of them. She reached out and grabbed Danny and Morgan's dicks and began stroking them. While she did this, she leaned in and started sucking on Cody's dick. Her head moved back and forth as she lapped at his shaft, stroking the other two others faster, eliciting moans of pleasure from them. Rouge gasped as Cody came, shooting his load off into her mouth. Both Danny and Morgan also shot their loads off, covering Rouge's face with hot cum. Rouge leaned back, swallowing the load in her mouth and cleaning her face.

"My, my," she said. "So much cum. Nicely done, boys." She stood up and pulled her underwear down. Reaching down, she ran her hand along her groin. "You ready for this?"

Cody got down on his knees and brought his face to her pussy. He ran his tongue along her moist folds. Rouge moaned in pleasure and looked at the other two boys.

"Well, come on, you two," she prompted. "Don't be shy."

Danny and Morgan moved in on either side of her. Morgan kissed Rouge and Danny proceeded to pull her bra down, freeing her breasts. The young cat could barely contain his excitement. He grabbed her right breast, squeezing it. It felt so soft and warm in his grasp. He leaned in, licking her nipple. Then he placed his mouth over her nipple and began sucking her tit with gusto.

"Aha! E-Easy there, cutie," Rouge panted. "My breasts are...pretty sensitive."

Morgan took hold of her other breast, caressing it. "Damn, Rouge. Cody told us you had an awesome rack, but I didn't think it was this awesome." He leaned down and kissed it, lightly running his tongue over her nipple.

Rouge moaned in pleasure, squirming as her breasts were fondled. Her breathing sped up as she felt the oncoming rush of climaxing from Cody's cunnilingus.

"Oh, yeah," she panted. "I'm...gonna...cum!"

Rouge orgasmed, quivering as her juices flowed. Cody pulled back, licking his lips.

"Mm, tasty," he commented. "How are you holding up, Rouge?"

"I'm ready for the main event," Rouge answered, her eyes shining with lust. "Let's do this, boys."

"Oh, God, yes! Yes! Fuck me!"

Rouge had straddled Morgan and the hedgehog was thrusting up into her. Behind her, Danny was fucking Rouge in the ass, his hands clenching her ample butt. Cody, meanwhile, placed his throbbing dick near her face. Rouge engulfed it in her mouth, sucking furiously at it while the other two boys continued to thrust into her.

Following this, they changed positions. Rouge now lay on her back while Cody fucked her Missionary Style. Danny and Morgan sat on either side of her as Rouge stroked their dicks, alternating between sucking each of them.

They finally ended up with Rouge on her hands and knees with Danny thrusting into her. Cody sat in front of her while she performed a boobjob on him and also focused on Morgan, blowing him. After several minutes, the boys came, blasting her with hot semen. Her mouth and pussy filled with the sticky substance, while Cody sprayed her face and tits. Behind her, Danny pulled out and sat back, gasping.

"Oh, wow," he said. "That was...awesome."

Both Morgan and Cody sat back, taking a moment to rest up. Rouge lay sprawled out on the bed, exhausted, but really satisfied.

"Mmnn, nice job, boys," Rouge purred, stretching sensuously. "I trust you're all satisfied?"

"Oh, yeah," Danny said, eyeing her well endowed body. "Very satisfied."

Rouge noticed his wandering gaze. Smiling, she sat up and grabbed his erect dick, stroking it.

"Looks like you're ready for another round, cutie," she said, stroking him harder.

Danny pushed Rouge onto her back and proceeded to thrust into her, panting lustfully.

"I guess that's a yes," Rouge moaned, her hands clenching the sheets as he pumped his dick into her. She glanced at Morgan and Cody. "H-How about you two? You...uhn...feel up to...ahhaa...another round?"

Cody and Morgan glanced at each other and grinned. Turning back to Rouge, they crawled over to join in the fun.

End of Chapter Eight...


	9. Chapter 9

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Nine: Advertisement

_The next morning..._

Rouge watched as Sally looked over the invoices from the previous night. They had closed up the brothel late and the girls, Rouge included, had been thoroughly exhausted. Now that they had gotten a good night's sleep, they were all gathered in Rouge's office to see their profits. While Sally went over them, Rouge spoke with the gathered ladies.

"So, before we get to the grand total, I need to know how everybody got along last night. I trust things went smoothly?"

"Not too bad, sugar," Bunnie spoke up. "Ah was satisfied."

Many of the girls nodded in agreement. Though some, like Lien-Da, Fiona, and Blaze weren't as enthusiastic.

"Meh. Could have been better," Lien-Da commented. "Despite the boasting of some of my male companions, it seems they couldn't quite handle me. It was disappointing."

"I agree," Fiona concurred.

"I'm sorry to say I didn't have much satisfaction, either," Blaze added regretfully. "The men I entertained were happy, but I wasn't."

"The customers are our top priority, not ourselves," Sonia said.

"She's right," Lara-Le spoke up. "And while I did come here for some action myself, we need to keep that in mind."

"And let's not forget," Megan said. "It was just our first night. I'm sure if we made a good enough impression on the customers, they'll tell others and recommend this place."

"That's the right kind of attitude, Megan," Rouge said. "Now then, Sally? How did we do last night?"

All the girls fell silent and watched Sally as she looked up from the invoices.

"Well...we did alright," she said, somewhat hesitantly. "I mean, it wasn't bad, but, it could have been a bit better."

Rouge winced. "Not quite what I wanted to hear."

"If anything, we earned enough to make ends meet," Sally went on. "And, as Megan pointed out, it was just the first night. And, of course, we have tips to take into consideration. How did we do on those?"

Each of the girls presented their tips from the previous night. It was a sizable amount, to be sure.

"Not bad, girls," Rouge congratulated. "I didn't do too bad, myself. You keep hold of that money. You earned it, it's all yours."

The girls all departed, leaving Rouge alone with Sally.

"A bit of a rocky start, but I'm sure it'll get better," Rouge said, after they were gone. "I just hope Lien-Da and Fiona don't get out of hand. By the way, Sal, how did you come out last night?"

Sally smiled and set a large amount of money on the desk. "You're friend Geoffrey is one hell of a tipper. He told me to tell you that he was quite satisfied and he wishes you the best of luck."

"Oh, that Geoffrey," Rouge chuckled. "Seems he took a shine to you."

"It wasn't just me," Sally said. "Nicole was a big success last night."

"I see," Rouge said. "And did she enjoy herself?"

"Oh, immensely," Sally replied. "She's still in rest mode recovering."

"Wow," Rouge laughed. "I think she's going to do alright in this business."

They looked up at a knock on the door. Standing in the doorway was Tony the Bartender.

"Well, good morning, Tony," Rouge greeted. "And how are you this morning?"

"Just great, actually," Tony replied, grinning. "The chance to run my own bar was awesome."

"Glad to hear it," Rouge said. "How did it go, by the way?"

"Not too bad," Tony said. "A lot of thirsty customers last night. Especially before and after they met the girls. Also," He sat a large jar of money on the counter, "The tips were excellent."

"Well, it's good to see we didn't do too bad after all," Rouge said.

"I don't want to be a downer, Rouge," Sally spoke up. "But it's still a bit early to be celebrating. Lets at least wait and see how the next few weeks play out."

"Okay, fair point," Rouge said, her tone sober. "It is a bit premature to think we're ahead of the game. Hopefully we made a good impression last night. I know my company last night was pleased...and so was I. Mmm, that Cody is a stud. And his friends were no slouches either."

Sally laughed, shaking her head. "Easy, Rouge. You'll get yourself all hot and bothered."

"Well, anyway, I'm gonna go relax before we open later this evening," Rouge said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Sally agreed. "I need to go make sure Nicole is up and running."

"And I'd better go get the bar restocked," Tony said.

After Sally and Tony had left, Rouge settled on the couch, stretching. Staring up at the ceiling, she wondered what her uncle would think. She wondered what his grand opening had been like. How well had his business done following that night? Obviously quite well, considering the sizable fortune he had left her. She promised herself that no matter what, she would make this business work.

As the weeks passed, the brothel continued to do favorable business. Customers came to enjoy the pleasurable company of Rouge and her girls. However, it seemed that while there were plenty of customers, it didn't seem to be enough. And Sally was quick to point that out to Rouge.

"We're just barely scraping by," she said, examining the current invoices. "And it's only been a month. Rouge, I'm sorry, but, unless we figure something out, we may not be in business much longer."

"Damn it," Rouge swore. "I don't understand it. I thought for sure we were doing good. What are we doing wrong? Surely it can't be the girls."

"I'm not sure," Sally said.

"Perhaps we need more girls, you know, bring in more variety," Rouge suggested.

"That might not be a good idea at the moment," Sally replied. "If our finances don't improve, we wouldn't be able to afford extra girls."

"Great," Rouge said. "My business dies before it's barely off the ground. I just wish I knew what I needed to do to improve on things."

"The answer to that is quite simple!"

Both Rouge and Sally looked up to see who had spoken. Standing in the doorway was a female cat with yellow fur and black hair tied up in pigtails and was sporting a red dress.

"Who the hell are you," Rouge asked.

"Wait a minute," Sally said. "I know who you are. You're Honey, the famous fashion diva."

"Bingo," Honey replied. "Nice to see someone keeps up with current events."

"Okay," Rouge said. "That explains who you are. Now, Question Two: Why is a fashion diva here at my brothel?"

"I, Miss Rouge, am here to help you with your little problem," Honey said.

"I'm sorry," Rouge said. "Let's back up for a moment. You're here to help me? Why? How?"

"Let me explain," Honey said. "You see, a few nights ago, a couple of my photographers were talking about a new establishment that had opened up around here. They said they saw some of the prettiest girls they had ever seen. Naturally I was intrigued by this. You see, as a fashion diva, I'm always on the lookout for good looking girls to model my newest outfits and fashions. So I asked them about this establishment and they told me it was a brothel. So, here I am. And I must say," She looked Rouge and Sally over. "You two are quite the lookers. And the other girls I saw were good looking as well."

"Okay," Rouge said. "So, how exactly does this help me with my problem?"

"Simply put," Honey replied. "There's one thing this establishment is lacking: Advertisement!"

Rouge and Sally glanced at each other.

"Um, we did advertise this place," Sally said. "We handed out fliers and..."

"Pssh. Fliers," Honey scoffed. "Please. You use fliers for Girl Scout raffles and Bake Sales. No, if you want to really sell it, you need to think big. And nobody thinks bigger than me."

"So you're saying that you're going to help us by advertising," Rouge asked.

"That's right," Honey said. "And believe me, once I'm through, this place will be attracting customers for miles around."

"And just why would you do this," Sally asked. "What's in it for you?"

"Well, naturally, I do want something in return," Honey said. "I want you girls to model some of my outfits for me. Do this, and I'll help promote your brothel. As it is, I have a few ideas in mind already. So, what do you say, Rouge? Is it a deal?"

Rouge glanced at Sally. "What do you think, Sal?"

"Why not," Sally replied. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth, as the saying goes."

"Well, then, Honey," Rouge said. "If you can help us out, then we'll wear whatever you want us to wear."

"Excellent," Honey said. "Hey, Hershey! Come on in!"

A female cat with black fur wearing a buttoned up red vest and denim shorts entered, an electronic notepad in hand.

"This is Hershey, my friend and assistant," Honey introduced her.

"Hey there, nice to meet you," Hershey said.

"She'll be helping out as well," Honey said. "So, shall we get started?"

"First things first," Honey said, gazing at the girls assembled. "We need to work on your ensembles. When those customers come through that door, they see some good looking girls, but, in this business, you really need to sell yourselves. Those clothes, they're just not gonna cut it. I imagine you girls are sporting some nice figures, and as such, you should show them off. Hershey, what do you think?"

"I think this calls for the Sweet Stuff set," Hershey said, a slight grin on her face.

"My thoughts exactly," Honey replied, her smile matching her friend's. "Think we can accommodate them?"

Hershey checked over her pad. "Oh, I think we can manage it. And I already have the colors picked out for them."

"Perfect," Honey said.

"Um, question," Fiona spoke up. "What the fuck is the Sweet Stuff set?"

"You'll see soon enough," Honey replied. "Now, let's talk about promoting this establishment."

"How exactly do we go about doing that," Lara-Le asked.

"Easy," Honey said. "Once customers hear that I'm promoting this place and they see the new outfits provided, then this place will be jumping."

"Wouldn't promoting a brothel hurt your career," Megan asked.

"Sweetie, I've promoted lots of different business's with my products, both appropriate and inappropriate," Honey replied. "Clothing can be used for all sorts of things and this won't hurt me in the slightest. Hershey?"

"On it," Hershey said, typing on her pad. "And the Sweet Stuff is on the way."

"So, you're certain this will work," Rouge asked.

"I have yet to meet a business I couldn't promote," Honey assured her. "And just wait until the outfits get here."

A short time later, the new outfits arrived. Two hulking gorilla Mobians hauled a large crate into the brothel and set it down in the main room.

"Thanks, boys," Honey said. "Really appreciate it."

After they were gone, Honey and Hershey opened the crate. Honey reached inside and pulled something out, keeping it hidden from view. Turning around to face the gathered girls, she held it up.

"Ta-da," she proclaimed. "The Sweet Stuff!"

In her hands was a black lace corset and matching thong.

"Wow," Megan said, blushing slightly. "You want us to wear that?"

"That's right," Honey said. "You wear these and the boys will practically throw themselves at you." She handed it to Rouge for closer inspection.

"And as you can see, we have a variety of colors to match all of you," Hershey said, pulling a lite blue one out and tossing it to Sally.

"So what do you think," Honey asked.

Rouge looked over the black corset in her hands. It certainly left little to the imagination. In fact, she bet, just by looking at it, her breasts would probably barely fit in it, no doubt accentuating her curves even more...Perfect!

"You know, I think these will work out just fine," she said.

"Glad to hear it," Honey said. "Now, why don't you girls go try them on. I'm anxious to see how they look on you."

A few moments later, the girls came out, dressed in their new outfits. Honey gazed over them, nodding her head, satisfied.

"Wonderful," she said. "Yes, this was a great idea. Kudos to you, Hershey."

"Happy to help," Hershey replied.

Rouge glanced over herself. "I gotta admit, I kind of like it."

"Hmm, not bad," Fiona remarked, running her hands over her body. "I like it, too."

"Oh, my, this is a bit much," Lara-Le giggled. "I never imagined a woman of my age would be wearing something like this."

"Oh, c'mon, Lara-Le," Sally said. "Don't say that. You look great."

At that moment, Tony walked in. "Hey, Rouge, I...Whoa!"

He stopped abruptly, staring at the assembled girls in their new, sexy outfits.

"Wha-Wha-Wha," he stammered, his eyes never leaving their shapely bodies.

"Well, I'd say the outfits are a rousing success," Honey said, grinning.

"So, Tony," Rouge said. "I take it you like the new outfits?"

"I, uh, I like them alright," Tony said. "Wow! Where did you get those?"

"We owe it all to Honey here," Rouge said, indicating the fashion diva.

"Honey? _The _Honey," Tony exclaimed. "Oh, wow. It's an honor, Miss Honey."

"Why, thank you," Honey replied. "Always nice to meet a fan." She turned to address Rouge and the girls. "Well, ladies, tonight we debut your new looks. And in the meantime, Hershey and I will be promoting the Brothel. C'mon, Hershey! We got work to do!"

"Right behind you, Honey," Hershey said.

Rouge watched them leave and then turned to her assembled girls. "Alright, girls. If this works out, we may have a chance in keeping this place going."

"Somehow, I think this just might work," Fiona said, glancing over her figure again.

"We'll know tonight," Rouge said. Inwardly, she was very excited to try the new outfits. If anything, the notion was turning her on. She couldn't wait to open the brothel tonight.

End of Chapter Nine...


	10. Chapter 10

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Ten: Sweet Stuff

Evening had fallen and it was about time to open the Brothel. The girls were all gathered near the entrance, sporting their new outfits. Tony was at the door and he peeked outside.

"Holy shit," he exclaimed. "There's a ton of customers outside!"

"Looks like Honey's advertisement worked," Rouge commented.

"Of course it did."

Honey approached the group, Hershey following her. Rouge noted both girls were wearing corsets like the others. She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"What's all this," Rouge asked.

"I'd say it's pretty obvious," Honey replied. "You're gonna be pretty busy tonight so it seems to me you could use a couple of extra girls. And as newly established partners, it's our duty to help out."

"You mean you want to have sex with the customers," Rouge said.

"Oh, don't worry, Rouge," Honey said. "Hershey and I would be more than happy to help out. Right, Hersh?"

"Absolutely," Hershey said, licking her lips. "We're looking forward to it."

Rouge shrugged. "Well, how can I refuse such generous assistance." She turned to her gathered girls. "Alright, ladies, it's showtime. Let's do this." She nodded at Tony who promptly opened the door.

The second the door was opened, the customers surged in. Rouge stared in amazement. Tony hadn't been exaggerating. Honey's advertisement had totally paid off. She also noticed the approving looks the customers were giving the girls as they glanced over the new sexy outfits.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Rouge greeted them. "Welcome to the Brothel. I hope all of you are ready for a fun night."

The customers replied with much enthusiasm. Rouge smiled. This just might work out after all.

"Right this way, gentlemen," Honey said. "My friend and I are new here, but I assure you, you won't be disappointed."

Honey and Hershey led two customers into one of the spare rooms they were borrowing for the night. One was a fox with white fur and the other was an echidna with red fur. Honey grabbed the fox and pulled him toward the bed. She sat him down on it and leaned in close, smiling seductively.

"So, sweetie," she purred. "What's your name?"

"Zack," he replied, his eyes gazing over Honey. "Might I just say, Miss Honey, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've always thought you were cute. But you're even cuter in person."

"Why, thank you," she said. "Just for that, I'm going to rock your world tonight."

Honey reached down and unbuckled his pants. Immediately, his penis stood erect. She took a hold of it, stroking his shaft.

"Mmm, nice package, Zack," she said. "Lets have a taste."

She moved down and engulfed his dick in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, sucking greedily.

"Mnn, mmm. Ahhh." Honey pulled up, stroking his shaft. "You like that? Mm, you're so hard and big. I'm gonna milk this bad boy dry."

She leaned back down and reinserted his dick in her mouth, slurping it loudly. Zack moaned in pleasure, pushing her head down more onto his erection.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Goddam, that feels so good! I'm gonna cum!"

After a moment, he shot his load off. Hot cum gushed down Honey's throat. She pulled back, swallowing it, savoring the taste.

Across the room, Hershey and her client were seated on the couch watching Honey entertain Zack. Hershey had her hand resting on the echidna's groin, massaging it.

"Not bad for a fashion diva, huh," Hershey said, nodding towards Honey. "By the way, I didn't get your name."

"Tracey," the echidna replied. "So, Miss Hershey, are you a fashion designer, too?"

"Me? No," Hershey said. "I'm Honey's assistant and coordinator. I'm also her best friend. We've been a team for years. But enough about me. We're here for you." She lounged back against the couch, stretching sensually. "So, where would you like to start?"

Tracey moved forward and pushed her onto her back. Grabbing the corset top, he yanked it down, freeing her breasts.

"I believe I'll start here," he said, fondling her breasts.

"Mm, directly to the point," Hershey said. "I like that."

Caressing her tits, he moved his face closer to them and placed his mouth over her nipple. Hershey moaned as he started sucking, one hand massaging her breast, his other hand pinching her free nipple. Pulling back from her breast, Tracey moved downward towards Hershey's groin. Taking hold of her panties, he proceeded to pull them off and toss them aside. Hershey smiled, wriggling with anticipation as Tracey pried her legs open. He moved down to her exposed pussy and began licking her. His tongue probed her orifice, twisting around inside, stimulating her.

"Ahhh! Oh, god," Hershey moaned. "That's it...more!"

She writhed on the couch, her claws digging into the cushions, panting lustfully. She could feel herself reaching her limits, each probe from his tongue bringing her closer to orgasm.

"Ahhaann," she moaned as she climaxed.

Sitting up, Tracey pulled his pants down, releasing his throbbing erection. Hershey eyed his cock and then spread her legs.

"Go on," she purred. "Put it inside me."

Tracey placed himself in between her legs and pushed his penis into her pussy.

"Ohhhh, god," Hershey moaned as he penetrated her.

Tracey thrust deeply into her, grunting as he fucked her. Hershey panted, each thrust rocking her back and forth, her breasts bouncing wildly. Hershey wrapped her legs around Tracey, pulling him in closer, plunging his shaft in deeper.

"Yes! Yes," Hershey moaned. "Fuck me, Tracey! Fuck me!"

The echidna sped up, thrusting harder. "I'm gonna cum, Hershey!"

He thrust several more times and then ejaculated inside her, flooding her womb with cum. Hershey cried out as hot cum warmed her insides. She lay flat on her back, gasping, Tracey still inside her, cum still spurting from his tip. Finally, he pulled out of her and sat back.

"That was...amazing," he said.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Hershey said, stretching. "It was good for me, too."

"Oh, fuck, yes! Yes! Fuck me, Zack!"

Honey was flat on her stomach, rocking back and forth, her hands clenching the bedsheets. Behind her, clutching her ass and fucking her from behind, was Zack. The white fox grunted, slamming his dick into her pussy. His fingers squeezed her ass, massaging it.

"Ahhaa! It's so good," Honey panted, her tongue lolling.

Reaching down, Zack grabbed the female cat and hauled her up onto her knees. Reaching around, he grabbed her breasts, squishing them, as he continued to fuck her. Honey turned her head and locked lips with him, their tongues intertwining.

"God, Honey," Zack said. "You're so fucking tight! I'm about to cum!"

"Cum...Cum inside me," Honey panted. "Cum inside meeeeee!"

They tensed up, Zack ejaculating inside her, as she orgasmed, bodies quivering. Honey collapsed onto the bed, gasping. Zack lay down next to her, catching his breath.

"Wow. I never imagined I'd have sex with Honey the Fashion Diva," Zack said.

Honey turned towards him and snuggled up next to him. "I always strive to make my fans' dreams come true."

"Um, say, Honey," Zack said, grinning sheepishly. "If it's not too much trouble...Could you maybe sign an autograph for my younger sister? She's a real big fan of yours."

Honey smiled. "Anything for a fan."

Climbing off the bed, she rummaged through her bag, and withdrew a photo and pen.

"So, who do I make this out to," she asked.

"Her name's Sandy," Zack said.

Honey signed the photo and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Honey," he said. "She's gonna be so thrilled when I give this to her."

Suddenly a second photo dropped onto his lap. Frowning, he picked it up and looked at. His eyes widened in surprise. It depicted Honey in the nude and in a sexy pose. He glanced up at Honey. She smiled and winked at him.

"That one's just for you," she said.

A short while later, both Tracey and Zack exited the room, but not before leaving a generous tip for the girls. Honey readjusted her corset top and pulled her panties back on.

"Well, that was fun," she commented to Hershey.

"I agree," Hershey replied, relaxing on the sofa.

"Hmm. You know, Hersh, I was thinking," Honey said. "We don't have any big projects going on right now and to be honest, I wouldn't mind staying here for a little while longer. How about you?"

"Actually, I was thinking along the same lines," Hershey said. "I for one would have no objections to that. One thing though." She held up the money the boys had left. "I say we give this money to Rouge. You and I have more than enough, but Rouge needs it the most. This business means a lot to her, and you, more than anyone, can understand what it means to start a business and put your very heart, soul and faith into it."

Honey nodded. "You're right. I do understand. All too well. We'll talk to Rouge later after the Brothel closes for the night."

Lara-Le was out in the main area of the brothel, watching the customers. She was contemplating whether to engage a customer or let them approach her, when she suddenly spotted a potential candidate. A young wombat with yellow fur, wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans and a hat had just entered the brothel. Lara-Le smiled. Bingo! Standing up from the lounge chair, she made her way over towards him. The wombat noticed her approaching and immediately looked excited. Lara-Le stopped in front of him, smiling.

"Good evening," she greeted. "And welcome to Rouge's Brothel. I'm Lara-Le. And you are...?"

"Stu," he replied, a slight Australian accent tinging his voice.

"Nice to meet you, Stu," Lara-Le said. "So, would you like me to entertain you this evening?"

"I'd be lying if I said no, ma'am," he said.

She took his hand and led him down the hall towards her room.

"Go ahead and have a seat on the bed," Lara-Le said, indicating the bed.

Stu obliged. He sat down, watching as Lara-Le approached him, slowly and seductively. He swallowed nervously, his heart beating fast. He never imagined how lucky he would get tonight. Lara-Le placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him onto his back. She then climbed on top of him and draped herself over him. Stu felt her breasts pressing against his chest. Lara-Le stroked his face and then kissed him, her lips soft and warm. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"So, Stu," she said. "I couldn't help but notice you had a bit of an accent. Where are you from?"

"I'm actually from Downunda," Stu replied. "I'm on vacation and I heard about this place, so..."

"So you thought you'd come here for a little action," Lara-Le finished. "I understand. Well, I'll be more than happy to show you a good time. After all, a person needs to enjoy their vacation time. And I'll make this an experience you won't forget."

Reaching down, she stroked his groin, feeling his erection straining under her touch. She then moved downwards and pulled his jeans off. Stu's erect penis stood straight up and Lara-Le grasped it.

"All ready to go," she said. "Good."

Taking hold of her corset top, she pulled it down, her breasts bouncing. Stu stared at her rack, unable to tear his gaze away.

"Wow," he whispered. "Miss Lara-Le, you have some nice boobs."

"Why thank you," she replied. "And no need to call me Miss. Just Lara-Le."

Leaning down, she grabbed her breasts and slid Stu's dick in between them. Lara-Le massaged them, pressing them together.

"Oh, yeah," Stu moaned. "That's awesome, Lara-Le. Your tits feel so soft and warm."

Lara-Le smiled. "If you like that, then you're going to love this."

Continuing to massage her rack against his shaft, Lara-Le leaned down and engulfed the tip of his dick into her mouth. Stu moaned even louder as her tongue wrapped around it, sending shivers down his spine. Lara-Le's head bobbed up and down, slurping loudly, while her soft breasts smothered his dick. Stu quivered, feeling the build-up of cum.

"Ahhh, Lara-Le," he panted. "I-I'm gonna...Ahhhhh!"

Lara-Le gave a muffled grunt as hot cum gushed into her mouth. She swallowed it all, feeling the young wombat's dick pulsing in her mouth. After he was finished, Lara-Le pulled back, licking her lips. Stu had collapsed onto his back, gasping, his head spinning from the intense release.

"Are you alright, Stu," she asked, running her hand across his forehead.

"I...I'm alright," he replied. Then he sat up. "I've heard about this sort of thing, but I never knew just how good it would feel."

Lara-Le suddenly realized just how young Stu really was. She had no doubt that this was his first time experiencing something like this.

"Stu, is this your first time," she asked.

"Um, well, yeah, it is," Stu said. "Before I left home, a friend of mine told me that I should try to hook up with a cute girl while I was here. I honestly didn't think it would happen. I'm not exactly a ladies man."

He averted his gaze, as if embarrassed to look at her. Lara-Le felt her maternal instincts kick in. This poor young man felt he had nothing to offer a lady and she hated seeing him so distraught. Well, she'd change that.

"Now, Stu," she said. "No more of that. You came here to have a good time and hook up with a girl. And that's exactly what's going to happen. Now, come over here."

Stu made his way over towards her. As soon as he was closer, she grabbed him and pulled him into her embrace. Stu gulped as his face was pressed close to her bosom. Lara-Le stroked his head lovingly.

"Now, do whatever you want," she whispered.

Hesitantly, he reached out and placed his hand on her left breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze, enjoying the soft feel of it. He felt her nipple stiffen under his touch. Then he leaned in and started to lick her tits.

"Mmm," Lara-Le moaned.

Stu took that as a sign he was doing something right. He placed his mouth over her nipple and sucked it. Lara-Le moaned more, quivering slightly. Stu could tell that she was actually getting aroused. Suddenly, he felt her hand grab his hand. She guided it down and placed it against her groin. She then slid his hand down her panties, putting his hand directly on her pussy. His heart beat even faster. He was actually touching a woman's...

"How's that, Stu," she asked. "It feels so hot and wet, doesn't it?"

Stu swallowed nervously, his hand instinctively rubbing her moist orifice. Then he inserted two fingers. They slid in easily, lubricated by the female echidna's juices. Lara-Le panted as he fingered her, his fingers stimulating her insides. She quivered, breathing faster as she approached orgasm.

"Mnnngghh," Lara-Le moaned, tensing up as she climaxed.

Stu removed his hand from her groin. It was drenched with her juices.

"I take it I did alright," he asked.

Lara-Le hugged him, smiling. "You did great, Stu."

A moment later, Lara-Le lay down on the bed, completely naked. Stu gazed over her body, admiring every inch, every curve. His eyes locked with her emerald eyes, and she motioned him towards her.

"Alright, Stu," she said. "Now comes the best part." She spread her legs. "Go ahead and put it in."

Gulping, Stu crawled forward, putting himself in between her legs. He brought his dick up against her vagina and then pushed in. Lara-Le moaned as he began thrusting into her. Then suddenly, he tensed up, and she felt him cumming. Stu pulled out and turned away from her, ashamed.

"Stu," Lara-Le said, sitting up.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I came too soon."

"Stu, it's alright," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's your first time. It's like that the first time around. And look." She placed her hand on his groin. "You're still erect. We can still do it."

"But...Are you sure," Stu asked.

"Of course," Lara-le assured him. "We have all night. We'll take our time and enjoy it."

"Mmmm, there," Lara-Le moaned. "T-That's it. Keep it up."

Stu was thrusting into her. This time, the young wombat was determined to hold on and make sure his female companion got pleasured. His hips moved back and forth, plunging his dick into her womb. It felt so hot and tight. He leaned down and grabbed her bouncing breasts. He massaged them, squeezing them. Oh, how he wanted to play with them all night! He sped up, thrusting harder, caressing Lara-Le's breasts.

"Ahhhaaa," she moaned. "I'm almost...there! Just a...ahhh...little more!"

After a few more thrusts, both Stu and Lara-Le climaxed. Hot cum flooded the female echidna, warming her insides. Stu collapsed on top of her, gasping. Lara-Le wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Nicely done, Stu," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "So, how was it?"

"It was awesome, Lara-Le," Stu replied. "Did...did you enjoy it, too?"

"Of course, I did," Lara-Le said. "Not only did you do good for your first time, but you were also a perfect gentlemen. In fact," She leaned in close and whispered, "Would you like to do it again?"

Stu's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-You mean it?"

She sat up and pushed him onto his back. Smiling, she straddled him and inserted his dick into her pussy.

"Oh, I mean it, alright," she purred, working her hips up and down. "Now, just lay back and relax, cutie."

A short time later, Lara-Le lay on the bed, Stu snuggled up next to her, dozing. Lara-Le stroked his head, smiling as she gazed at the young wombat. She was glad she had been able to help him gain some confidence and have a good time. For a brief moment, she recalled her son and when he had been a child. She wondered how he was doing these days. Perhaps she might have to get a hold of him sometime. She could only imagine how he'd react if he knew what she was doing these days. Better he not find out. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him...Not yet, anyway. Maybe someday...

"Closing time came quickly," Rouge said, locking the door.

"So did my male companion," Fiona quipped. "What a wimp."

"Oh, bitch, bitch, bitch," Rouge replied. "If you're so disappointed, then feel free to leave."

"I gotta say, we did pretty damn good tonight," Sally said.

"Ah agree, sugar," Bunnie replied. "That advertisin' really made all the difference."

Rouge yawned and stretched. "Now I'm glad I did take Honey up on her offer. I really have to thank her."

"You're welcome."

Honey and Hershey had shown up at the main room.

"So, did you two have a good time tonight," Rouge asked.

"Oh, we did," Honey said. "And speaking of which, Hershey and I wanted to discuss something with you, Rouge. Would you have any objection to us hanging out here for a while? Our schedules are free and, to be honest, we wouldn't mind "helping out" with the customers." She grinned. "If you get my meaning."

Rouge laughed. "I get it, Honey. I suppose that could be arranged. I don't know how much I could pay you two..."

"No need to worry about that," Honey interrupted. "Hersh and I are financially set due to our fashion career. Which reminds me..." She handed Rouge some money. "These are the tips we made tonight. And we want you to have it."

"Oh, I couldn't," Rouge said. "You two earned that money."

Honey shoved the money into Rouge's hands. "Take it. Use it to help your business. As long as you and your girls model for me and Hersh and I get some action, then we'll consider it even."

"Well, guess I can't argue with that," Rouge said. "Thank you, Honey. I really appreciate what you did for me. And if you need us to model for you, then so be it. To be honest, I kind of liked using this outfit tonight."

"Same here, sugar," Bunnie said. "It was fun."

"I wouldn't object to trying out some other outfits," Megan spoke up.

"I think I can arrange that," Honey said.

"Well, ladies, it's been a productive night, but I'm ready for a good night's sleep," Rouge said. "See you all in the morning."

Everyone bid good night and made their way to their rooms. Rouge shut off the lights and stopped by the bar room where Tony was busy wiping down the counter.

"Good night, Tony," she said.

"Good night, Rouge," he replied. "See you in the morning."

As soon as Rouge arrived at her room, she dropped onto her bed, exhausted. It had been a long and busy night, but ultimately she was happy. If business kept up like this, then there was hope for her brothel. And now she had Honey and Hershey helping out. Thirteen girls! She actually had thirteen girls. Fourteen, counting herself. She sighed contentedly. Things were starting to look up.

End of Chapter Ten...


	11. Chapter 11

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Eleven: Mother and Daughter

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Rouge said, glancing over the invoices. "I dare say this is even better than our opening night."

"I gotta admit, I was skeptical about this advertisement deal with Honey," Sally said. "But the numbers don't lie. If this keeps up, we'll be set for years."

"And with Honey and her friend Hershey working here with us, all the better," Rouge replied.

"You know, Rouge," Sally said. "Since things are starting to pick up, maybe now we could look into hiring more girls."

"Something to think about," Rouge agreed. "If business continues like this, we're definitely gonna want to expand our roster."

"Thank you so much for giving me a ride, Tony," Lara-Le said.

"No, problem, Lara-Le," Tony replied. "I had to run some errands myself, so it worked out for both of us."

Both Tony and Lara-Le had driven into town and were now making their way back to the brothel.

"Good thing my trunk's spacious for all the stuff we had to get," Tony said.

"Yes," Lara-Le agreed. "I hope we got everything on the girl's lists. Thankfully we had enough money."

"Last night certainly was productive," Tony said. "Good thing Honey showed up when she did. Still, I can't believe a super successful fashionista would help out a brothel."

"She has her reasons," Lara-Le said. "Let's just be grateful she did help us. And speaking of which, let me treat you to lunch as thanks for chauffeuring me around town."

"Why, thank you," Tony said. "Where shall we go?"

"Turn here," Lara-Le said. "I know a little place around here."

Soon they pulled up to a diner. Exiting the vehicle, Tony came around and opened the door for Lara-Le, offering his hand to help her out.

"You're such a gentleman, Tony," she said, smiling.

They entered the diner and took a seat.

"So, what would you recommend," Tony asked, picking up a menu.

"Oh, I usually order a salad," Lara-Le said. "Choose whatever you want."

After placing their orders, they sat and chatted while they waited for their food.

"So Rouge told me you have a son," Tony said.

"Yes, his name is Knuckles," Lara-Le replied. "He's old enough now to be living on his own."

"And does he know you're working at the Brothel," Tony asked.

Lara-Le sighed. "No, he doesn't. And I'm in no big hurry to tell him either. I mean, how do you tell your only child that you work in a brothel?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't think any less of you," Tony said. "He might be a bit surprised, but, your son loves you, I'm sure. Anyway, you tell him when you feel comfortable about it."

"Thank you, Tony," Lara-Le said, smiling warmly. "I'm sure you're right. For now, I'll keep it a secret. But at some point I will tell him."

"If you don't mind me asking, Lara-Le," Tony said. "What happened between you and your husband?"

"Locke," Lara-Le said. "Things started out alright at first. But overtime Locke became more engrossed in his work. I can't say what it was, he never really discussed it much. Needless to say, we began to drift apart and soon we were divorced. Knuckles took that pretty hard."

"I'm sorry," Tony said.

"Thanks," she replied. "But that's all behind me now. And while things didn't work out between us, Locke still keeps in touch and spends time with our son."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying so, Lara-Le," Tony said. "Had it been me in Locke's place, I would have given you all the attention you could ever want."

Lara-Le smiled. "You're so sweet, Tony. You know, instead of getting desert here, I can treat you to something...sweeter, when we get back to the brothel."

Tony felt her foot nudge his groin under the table. "I look forward to it."

Soon their order arrived. As Lara-Le was taking a bite from her salad, she looked up and nearly dropped her fork in surprise.

"Oh, my goodness," she gasped.

"Something wrong," Tony asked.

"Up at the counter," Lara-Le said, pointing. "That woman. I know her."

Tony turned to look. Standing up at the counter was a female rabbit with cream colored fur and orange hair. She was quite beautiful, and, Tony couldn't help but notice, very busty. In fact, he couldn't help but think that she might even be bustier than Rouge.

"Whoa! Who is she," Tony asked.

"That's Vanilla," Lara-Le replied. "I haven't seen her in years."

At the counter, Vanilla was talking to the manager.

"Are you sure there isn't anything," Vanilla asked.

"Sorry, ma'am," the manager said. "But at the moment we don't have any job openings."

Vanilla sighed. "I see. Well, thank you anyway."

She turned away from the counter and walked over to a booth where a young female rabbit sat. She resembled Vanilla, sporting cream colored fur and had big, innocent eyes.

"Well, Cream, it seems they're not hiring," Vanilla said. "I suppose we'll have to look elsewhere."

"We'll find something, mom," Cream said. "I'm sure of it."

Vanilla smiled, though it was obvious she was pretty downcast. Just as they were about to leave, Lara-Le stood up and approached them.

"Vanilla," she called out.

Turning, the mother rabbit saw who had called her name.

"Lara-Le," she gasped. "Is that you?"

Lara-Le hugged Vanilla. "It's so good to see you." She glanced at the young rabbit. "Is that Cream? Oh, look how much you've grown, sweetie."

"Hello, Miss Lara-Le," Cream greeted her.

"Lara-Le, what are you doing here," Vanilla asked.

"I was just having lunch with a friend," Lara-Le said, indicating Tony. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose," Vanilla said.

Lara-Le led her to the booth. "Nonsense. I insist."

Vanilla and Cream sat down in the booth.

"Tony, I'd like you to meet Vanilla and her daughter, Cream," Lara-Le introduced.

"A pleasure, ladies," Tony said.

Lara-Le noticed Cream staring hungrily at the food she and Tony had.

"Have you two had lunch yet," she asked. "I'll get a waiter and you can order something."

"Um, Lara-Le," Vanilla spoke up. "I...I can't..."

"What's wrong, Vanilla," Lara-Le asked.

Vanilla suddenly broke down, crying, surprising Lara-Le. Cream immediately tried consoling her mother.

"Vanilla, are you alright," Lara-Le asked, concern tinging her voice.

"Oh, Lara-Le," Vanilla sobbed. "I can't pay for myself or Cream! I...I'm flat broke! We even lost our home! I came here to find work, but...they weren't hiring! "

Lara-Le came around and sat next to Vanilla, trying to comfort her.

"Vanilla, dear, please, calm down," she said. "How did this happen?"

Vanilla managed to calm down enough to speak clearly. "Well, as you know, my husband passed away a few years ago. I've been trying my best to make ends meet, but...one day, our home was foreclosed. The bank we loaned from had changed management and they wouldn't help us. Within the space of two days, we were out on the street."

"That's horrible," Lara-Le said. "They tossed a mother and her child out just like that?"

"Typical banker douche-bags," Tony muttered. "I swear those people have no souls."

"How long have you and Cream been without a home," Lara-Le asked.

"Two weeks now," Vanilla replied. "I've tried to find some work, but nobody wants to hire a homeless person! Even Cream has tried to get a job to help out, but..." She broke down, crying again. "We have no home, no money, no food! I can't provide for my own daughter! I'm a failure as a mother!"

"That's not true, mommy," Cream said. "I know you're doing your best."

"Vanilla, don't worry," Lara-Le said. "Here, why don't we get you and Cream something to eat. And then we'll figure something out."

As Vanilla and Cream ate, Lara-Le whispered to Tony.

"I can't just stand by and let them go back out on the streets," she said. "Vanilla's a friend and, as a mother, I can't stand the thought of Cream having to go through all of this."

"I agree," Tony said. "But what can we do? We could lend them some money, but that would only last so long."

"Well, I had a thought," Lara-Le said. Turning to Vanilla, she said, "Vanilla, I...might know a place where you can get some work."

"Really," Vanilla asked, hope tinging her voice.

"Mind you, though, this place is a bit...shall we say, adult," Lara-Le said.

Rouge was in her office filing away the invoices from the previous night. She glanced over them one last time and then stored them in the file cabinet. She gazed at the picture of her uncle.

"Uncle Dusk, I don't know if you're watching over me, but if so, then thank you for sending Honey to help me out," she said, smiling fondly at the photo. She looked up at a knock on the door. "It's open!"

The door opened and Lara-Le peeked in. "Hello, Rouge. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure," Rouge said. "I'm never too busy to talk to my girls."

Lara-Le sat down across from her. "I'll get right to the point, Rouge. I ran into a friend of mine a little while ago and it seems she's fallen on hard times. She lost her house and has been trying to find a job. I was kind of hoping that maybe you could..."

"Offer her job," Rouge asked. "Well, I suppose..."

"There's one other thing," Lara-Le said. "She has a daughter."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rouge said. "There's a kid involved? Lara-Le, this isn't exactly the kind of place a kid should be hanging out in. For God's sake, you, me and the rest of the girls get paid to have sex with customers."

"I know, Rouge," Lara-Le said. "But she's not as young as you're thinking. Given what she's been through the last few weeks, she's rather mature and understands the way things work. Look, Rouge, I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I can't just turn away from this. I've known Vanilla for years, and as I told Tony, as a mother, I can't in good conscience let Cream live on the streets."

Rouge sighed. "Alright, tell you what. Send them in and let me talk to them."

Lara-Le stood up and went to the door and motioned them inside. Rouge watched as Vanilla entered, followed by her daughter, Cream. Rouge studied them. Vanilla was quite the looker and had a rack that made Rouge envious. Cream was young, though not as young as Rouge had originally suspected. She had to be in her mid to late teens at best. She was pretty adorable and Rouge suspected that she would be a looker like her mother when she grew up. Both mother and daughter sat down across from Rouge and waited for her to speak first.

"Ladies, welcome," Rouge greeted. "So, Lara-Le tells me you're in need of some work."

"That's right," Vanilla said. "I understand what this business is all about and I'm okay with that. I'm not judgmental. All I ask is to be given a chance to work and a place Cream and I can stay."

"And what about you, young lady," Rouge asked, turning to Cream. "Are you alright staying in a place like this? You do know what goes on around here, right?"

"I know, Miss Rouge," Cream replied in a soft voice. "My mom explained it to me, and so did Miss Lara-Le. I'll help out in anyway. I'll clean up or greet customers, whatever you want. So, please, will you let us work here?"

Rouge felt herself waver. Those big eyes and that adorable tone melted her heart. How could she possibly turn away such a charming and innocent child and let her live on the streets?

"Okay," Rouge said, trying to keep up her professional facade. "I suppose I could give you two a chance. As it is, I have some openings for hostesses. You two can do that. And..." She glanced over Vanilla... "Maybe help out with the customers, if you want."

Vanilla blushed slightly. "Oh, Miss Rouge! Well, I suppose I could help out in that regard if need be. Thank you so much for this."

"Don't mention it," Rouge said. "And welcome aboard. Now, feel free to go pick out a room for yourselves. We open up later this evening."

After they were gone, Rouge turned to Lara-Le.

"Oh, my God," she squealed. "Why didn't you tell me Vanilla's daughter was so cute? I wanted to hug her so badly!"

Lara-Le smiled. "Thank you, Rouge. I really appreciate you doing this for them."

"Well, to be honest, I couldn't bring myself to turn them away," Rouge said. "Besides, that Vanilla will certainly draw in quite a lot of customers. And Cream's charms will certainly win the customers over as well."

"Yes, they will definitely be a welcome addition," Lara-Le said. "Well, if you'll excuse me, Rouge, I have some desert to enjoy."

"Got it to go from the diner," Rouge asked.

"I never said it was an actual desert," Lara-Le replied, winking at Rouge.

Rouge grinned. She got the gist.

Tony arrived at Lara-Le's room and found the female echidna waiting on the bed, dressed in a yellow robe. She smiled and beckoned him inside. Tony entered, closing the door behind him. Lara-Le lounged back on the bed, her robe slipping open slightly to reveal her cleavage. She reached down and pulled the bottom of the robe aside, showing off her legs and a faint glimpse of her panties. Just the sight caused Tony's dick to become erect. He made his way over to the bed and climbed onto it. He crawled over to her and opened her robe further, her black lace panties now in full view.

"I promised you desert," Lara-Le purred, rubbing her groin. "Help yourself."

Tony reached down and pulled her panties off. Tossing them aside, he leaned down and placed his face right up to her waiting vagina. He saw she was already wet. He moved in closer and began licking her. His tongue tickled her pink folds, causing Lara-Le to squirm.

"Mmm, yes," she moaned.

Tony pulled her folds open and shoved his tongue into her orifice. He twisted it all over her insides, stimulating her. Lara-Le panted, squirming on the bed. Tony sucked and slurped, probing her more with his tongue.

"Aha, oh, oh, god," Lara-Le exclaimed, breathing faster. "I...I'm going to...Ahhhhh!"

Lara-Le tensed up, quivering as she orgasmed. Tony lapped up her flowing juices, savoring her taste.

"Mmm, that's a tasty desert," Tony said, licking his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Lara-Le said. She suddenly glanced over his shoulder and then smiled. "It seems we have a visitor. Come on in."

Tony turned to see Vanilla enter. She had a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Why, Vanilla," Lara-Le said, grinning. "Spying on us? Shame on you."

"I didn't mean to spy," Vanilla said. "I wanted to talk to you and I...saw you had company."

"Well, since you're here, why don't you join us," Lara-Le offered. "Tony, you don't mind, do you?"

Tony glanced at Vanilla. Smiling, the mother rabbit reached behind and unzipped her dress, letting it slide to the floor. She now stood there in her bra and panties. Tony couldn't help but notice just how much her breasts strained against her bra.

"So, Tony, may I join you and Lara-Le," she asked.

"Please, do," he replied.

Vanilla walked over and sat down next to him. The rabbit milf leaned in and kissed him, running her tongue inside his mouth. Moving around, Lara-Le reached down and unbuckled Tony's pants, freeing his raging boner. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him onto his back. Positioning herself at his groin, Lara-Le leaned down and engulfed his dick in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, sucking greedily. Tony moaned as she sucked him off. Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw Vanilla hovering just above him. Smiling, she grabbed her bra and pulled it down. Her large breasts bounced as they were released. Tony's eyes widened. Her breasts were even bigger than he had imagined. Vanilla leaned down, pressing her rack to his face. Tony reveled in the soft warmth of the rabbit milf's tits. She massaged them against his face, pressing and smooshing.

Reaching up, Tony grabbed her breasts, squeezing them. He could hardly get his hands around them, they were so huge! He placed his mouth on her pink nipple, sucking and slurping loudly. Vanilla moaned in pleasure as he suckled her tits.

"Mmnn. You like my breasts, Tony," she purred. "Go on. Suck them all you want."

Down by Tony's groin, Lara-Le was still sucking him off. She slurped his shaft, running her tongue all over it. It pulsed inside her mouth, quivering with pent-up sperm. Then it gushed out, pouring down the female echidna's throat. Lara-Le pulled back, cum dribbling down her mouth. She licked her lips, swallowing Tony's load.

Tony rested his head on Vanilla's lap, gasping. Vanilla stroked his head, smiling down at him.

"You really enjoyed playing with my breasts, Tony," she said. "I hope you're not worn out."

"Oh, he's far from done," Lara-Le said, stroking Tony's still erect dick. "See? He's ready for the main event."

Sitting up, Lara-Le climbed on top of Tony and straddled him. Behind her, Tony's dick stood straight up, pressing against her bare bottom. Lara-Le rubbed her ass against it, stimulating him. Raising her hips, she reached down and grabbed his dick. Positioning herself over it, she lowered her hips, inserting it inside her. Panting, she began grinding her hips, pushing his cock in deeper.

"Ahhhaa. So big," she moaned.

Placing her hands on his chest, she moved her hips up and down, thrusting his shaft inside her. Her breasts bounced inside her yellow robe, and Tony caught glimpses of her nipples. As Lara-Le continued, Vanilla, getting turned on, reached down and pulled her panties off. She moved around and climbed on top of him, placing her groin right up to his face.

"Here you go, Tony," she panted. "Eat my pussy."

Tony didn't get a chance to reply as Vanilla shoved her vagina at him, grinding it against his mouth. He couldn't believe how sexually intense she was acting. Was this the same distraught and soft spoken woman he had met earlier? Vanilla panted, rubbing her groin against him, fondling her breasts as she did. Shrugging, Tony went with it. Holding her legs, he probed her orifice with his tongue, causing her to moan even louder.

"Mmnnn, yessss," Vanilla moaned. "That feels so good!"

Behind her, Lara-Le decided to have some fun. Reaching around, she grabbed Vanilla's bouncing breasts. Vanilla gasped in surprise as the female echidna's hands groped her.

"Wow, Vanilla," she said. "Your breasts are huge. I'm so jealous."

"E-Easy, Lara-Le," Vanilla said. "My breasts are...aha...s-sensitive!"

Lara-Le grinned. "Is that right?"

Lara-Le caressed them more, pinching the rabbit milf's nipples. Leaning in closer, she ran her tongue sensually along Vanilla's neck, causing her to shiver.

"N-No fair," Vanilla protested, squirming. "Exploiting my...nngh...weak spot!"

"All's fair in love and war, Vanilla," Lara-Le whispered in her ear.

Beneath the two ladies, Tony continued licking Vanilla while Lara-Le rode his cock. He felt like he was in Heaven. Two beautiful ladies and he was having sex with them. Not for the first time he was so glad he had agreed to work for Rouge.

"Ohhh, God, yes," Vanilla exclaimed. "Yes! Fuck me, Tony!"

Vanilla was on her hands and knees, rocking back and forth, her massive breasts swaying as Tony fucked her from behind. Clenching her ample ass, he plunged his shaft in deeper, grunting with each thrust.

"Ahhhhaaa," Vanilla moaned. "It's been so long! It feels so goooood!"

"Ung, Vanilla," Tony grunted. "I'm about to cum!"

"Do it! Cum inside me," Vanilla panted. "I want it inside me!"

Tony thrust harder, speeding up, his dick throbbing, begging to release his pent up sperm. Then he tensed up, shooting it all out inside her. Vanilla screamed in ecstasy, quivering from the rush of orgasm. She fell forward, gasping. Tony pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. Lara-Le, who had been pleasuring herself while watching, crawled over to lay on the other side of Tony.

"That felt so wonderful," Vanilla purred, pressing herself against Tony. "Thank you, Tony."

"Anytime," Tony gasped. "Though I think I should be thanking you ladies."

"Let's just agree we all had fun," Lara-Le said. She glanced up at the clock. It would be several more hours before opening time. "So, Vanilla, think you'll do alright here?"

"I think I'm going to love it here," Vanilla said, running her hand over Tony's chest.

Outside the room, Cream held a hand over her mouth, stifling her cry of pleasure, her hand down her panties, rubbing frantically at her aching loins, her face flushed. She had watched her mother and Lara-Le have sex with Tony and had gotten turned on by the sight. She was at the age where she was experiencing sexual awakening. Out of curiosity, she had followed her mother and watched the whole thing. She watched as her mother had her breasts sucked and then had her vagina licked. Then she had been fucked from behind by Tony, her cries of passion echoing through the room. Cream had watched intently, feeling her own desires awaken. Now, as the three finished up, Cream fingered herself faster, quivering as she approached orgasm. She tensed, fighting to keep her own moans under control, lest they hear her. After she had climaxed, she moved away from the door, leaning against the wall, panting. She smiled, feeling satisfied. She had to agree with her mother: She was going to love it here, too.

End of Chapter Eleven...


	12. Chapter 12

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Twelve: Cream's First Time

_Two months later..._

"Business is booming," Rouge said, glancing over the latest invoices.

"Things are definitely looking up," Sally agreed. "I'd say we're financially sound enough to see about hiring some more girls. Also, we could probably afford to add on a few things."

"Such as," Rouge asked.

"Well, I've been thinking," Sally said. "That stage in the bar room, I think we should do something with it. Maybe put a pole on stage...?"

"Why, Sally," Rouge chuckled. "Are you suggesting we hire an exotic dancer or two?"

"Bingo," Sally said. "It would give the customers something to enjoy while they're having a drink."

"Hm, I like the sound of that," Rouge said. "What else?"

"Well, Tiara and Aleena were wondering if they could get a hot tub installed in their room. Supposedly, they love doing it in a hot tub," Sally said.

"Those two," Rouge said, shaking her head. "Tell them I'll consider it. Is there anything else we need to address?"

"Yes, actually," Sally replied. "Sonia was wondering if we could open up the spare bar room. She has a piano in storage and she would like to put it there and use it for...various reasons."

"Looking to live out her fantasy," Rouge surmised. "Still, variety is the spice of life, and I see no reason to confine everything to the rooms. Alright, tell Sonia we'll do that. Besides, having an extra bar room might not be a bad idea."

"By the way, what about those two other rooms," Sally said. "The Greenhouse and the nature room?"

"Ah, yes, those rooms," Rouge said. "I've been thinking on those."

"Just why did your uncle have those rooms installed anyway," Sally asked.

"Well, the greenhouse I can understand," Rouge said. "He had something of a green-thumb and loved plants. The nature room, probably for the same reason. Perhaps those rooms were a place for him to enjoy some quiet time. That being said, I'm going to look into getting them spruced up. And you know, customers might like having some fun in nature settings."

"I suppose so," Sally said. "Still, it's going to be expensive getting those rooms fixed up."

"As I said, I'm thinking about it," Rouge said. "I haven't totally committed to it yet."

"Well, then, I think that about does it," Sally said.

"Great," Rouge said. "In the meantime, let's look into that pole idea and see about hiring a couple of new girls, particularly, ones who know how to shake their money makers."

"I'll get right on it," Sally said.

Sally finished typing out the want ad for the newspaper. Pressing a button, she printed it out.

"Hey, besty. What are you up to?"

Sally looked up to see Megan approaching. "Hey, Megan. Just printing out a want ad for some new girls."

Megan took the ad and glanced over it. "Dancers? What's that about?"

"Well, Rouge and I decided to put that stage in the bar room to good use," Sally explained. "We're going to put a pole on stage and hire some girls to do a little striptease for the customers."

"Not a bad idea," Megan said. "That'll draw in more customers for sure. Not to mention it'll give Tony something to enjoy while he serves drinks."

Sally laughed. "I hadn't considered that."

"Say, Sally, could I talk to you about something," Megan asked.

"Sure, Meg," Sally replied. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Well, I just received a letter in the mail from a university I had applied for," Megan said. "And it seems I've been accepted."

"Well, that's great," Sally said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, but, the thing is, this university is in another state," Megan said.

"Oh, I see," Sally said. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"To be honest, I wasn't so sure I'd get in," Megan replied. "And now, I'm not so sure I want to go. I'd be leaving you and everyone behind. I've really enjoyed my time here with you. It wouldn't have been as bad if the university was here in town, but..."

"But the one out of state was your only option," Sally said. "Look, Megan, you're my best friend and I love you. And while I'd like nothing more than to have you stay here, if you have the opportunity to pursue an education then go for it."

Megan embraced Sally. "You're the best, Sally. I don't know how I got so lucky to have a friend like you." She pulled back. "Well, at any rate, I won't be leaving for a while yet. The semester doesn't start for at least a few more months. So, you're stuck with me for a little longer."

"And I'll enjoy every moment," Sally said. "I guess you should talk to Rouge about this."

"Yeah, I will," Megan said. "I just wanted to let you know first."

Sally nodded. Then she looked wistful. Megan noticed she was glancing across the room. Turning, she saw Vanilla and Cream. The mother rabbit and her daughter were talking and laughing, and then Cream hugged her mother. Megan suddenly realized what had upset Sally.

"You miss your mother, don't you," she said, turning back to Sally.

Sally sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Sally, call her," Megan said. "At least let her know you're doing alright."

"Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to call her," Sally said. "But...I'm afraid. What do I tell her? Hey, Mom, I'm sorry I ran away from home and, oh, by the way, I'm working at a Brothel? I can't. She'd be so disappointed in me. And..."

"There's your father, too," Megan said. "I understand your hesitation, but sooner or later you're going to have to do something. Otherwise, you'll just get more depressed."

"Yeah, I know," Sally said. "I'll think about it."

The following evening the Brothel was opened and the customers were streaming in. At the entrance, Vanilla and Cream stood greeting them as they entered.

"So many customers, so little time," Vanilla said, gazing around.

Cream nodded. She spotted several young men that she thought were pretty cute. She really wanted to experience what her mother and the other girls did each night. Frankly, she was getting tired of peeking and watching. She wanted the real deal.

As she stood there, she saw two male rabbits enter. One was taller than the other, and looked to be in his twenties. The other rabbit was shorter and obviously younger, probably around Cream's age. Both had white fur and Cream suspected they had to be related. The younger rabbit looked nervous and fidgeted, while the older one looked excited.

"Take a good look, bro," he said. "This is the place my friends told me about. Damn! Check out those girls. I'll bet you're pretty excited, huh?"

"Um, y-yeah," the younger rabbit stammered.

Cream nudged her mother. "Hey, mom, there are a couple of potential customers."

"Good eye, Cream," Vanilla said. "Let's go welcome them."

Both mother and daughter walked over to the two rabbit brothers. Vanilla stopped and smiled at them.

"Good evening, boys," she greeted. "My name's Vanilla. This is Cream. Welcome to Rouge's Brothel."

"Well, hello," the older rabbit said, eyeing Vanilla. "The name's Alex. This is my kid brother, Liam."

Vanilla smiled at Liam, leaning down slightly, her breasts just inches from his face. "Nice to meet you, Liam."

Liam blushed and hastily looked down at the floor. "Um, h-hello."

"Sorry about that," Alex said. "He's a little shy. I brought him here to get a little action. It's his first time."

"Alex," Liam exclaimed. "You didn't have to tell her that!"

Vanilla nodded. "I see. And no doubt you're looking for a little loving, too. Am I right?"

"You bet I am," Alex said. "So, shall we?"

"Well, of course," Vanilla said. "But, what about your brother?"

"Um, I-I'll just wait here for you," Liam said to Alex. "You go and have some fun."

"Hey, c'mon, bro," Alex said. "You should enjoy yourself, too." His gaze fell on Cream. "How about you go have some fun with her?"

"Oh, Cream isn't..." Vanilla began.

"I would love to," Cream said.

Vanilla glanced at her daughter in surprise. "Cream, dear, you do know what you would have to do, right?"

"I know," Cream replied, shyly. "But if it's with him, then I'm okay with it."

Vanilla looked unsure at first, but then nodded. "Well, you're old enough to understand. If you're absolutely certain you want to do this, then go ahead." She turned to Alex. "If you'll follow me to my room, young man."

Alex followed Vanilla, giving the thumbs-up to Liam. The younger rabbit turned to Cream. She smiled at him and took his hand.

"My room's this way," she said. "Follow me."

Cream felt her heart hammering, both from excitement and nervousness. She could only imagine Liam felt the same way. He was seated on her bed, hands clenching nervously. Cream took a deep breath to calm herself. Even though this was her first time, she had studied up on what to do, having watched her mother and several of the other girls. As this was also Liam's first time, she would take things nice and slow. She approached Liam and sat down next to him.

"Um, I-I don't really know what to do," he said.

"Don't worry," Cream said, smiling reassuringly. "This is my first time, too. How about I start things off?"

She moved in and pressed her lips to his. Liam was surprised at first, but as Cream continued to kiss him, he slowly got used to the sensation. Both rabbits became immersed in the tenderness of the kiss, Cream caressing Liam's face gently. They pulled back, panting lightly. Cream smiled warmly at him.

"That wasn't so bad, was it," she asked.

"That...that was my first kiss," Liam said. "It was wonderful."

"Good," Cream said. "So...I guess we should try something more exciting." She took his hand and placed it on her chest. "Here."

Liam swallowed nervously as he touched her. His hand took hold of her corset top and pulled down. Two petite but perky breasts came into view and he stared at them.

"Sorry they're not bigger," Cream said.

"Oh, no, it's alright," Liam said. "I think they're nice. So...can I touch them?"

"Sure," Cream replied. "Do whatever you want."

Liam placed his hand on her breast and gently squeezed it. Even though it wasn't big, it was soft and warm in his grasp. He caressed it, his fingers squeezing more. Cream moaned lightly and he felt her nipple getting stiff.

"A-Are you alright, Cream," he asked.

"I-I'm okay," she said. "That feels good."

Liam felt encouraged by that. Leaning in, he brought his face up to her breasts and ran his tongue over her erect nipple. Cream shivered, goosebumps prickling her skin as his tongue teased her nipple. Then unable to stand it, Liam placed his mouth over her nipple, sucking on her tit.

"L-Liam," Cream gasped. "N-Not so...hard."

Liam continued sucking, while he caressed her other breast. Cream squirmed and panted, tingles of pleasure running down her spine. Unconsciously, her hand wandered down towards her groin, rubbing the front of her panties.

"Liam," she whispered in his ear. "My...my..."

Liam looked down to see Cream running her hand against her panties. Releasing her breast, Liam slid his hand down her panties and touched her vagina. It felt hot and moist. He rubbed her opening, causing Cream to squirm more. Following this, he pushed his fingers into her folds. Cream cried out as his fingers entered her, stimulating her more. Liam thrust his fingers in deeper, Cream's juices flowing. The female rabbit panted and squirmed on the bed, then she moaned loudly as she orgasmed.

Cream collapsed against Liam, her head resting on his shoulder as she gasped for breath. Liam's hand was drenched with her juices as he removed it from her panties. The scent of her pheromones wafted through the air and it was causing his hormones to stir. He glanced down and saw he was sporting an erection.

"Um, Cream," he said. "Could you, uh,..."

Cream lifted her head from his shoulder and turned her attention to his groin and the erection straining within his pants. She climbed off the bed and got down on her knees in front of him. Reaching up, she pulled his pants down. Liam's erection stood straight up, pulsing and throbbing. Cream wrapped her hand around it, stroking it gently. Liam suddenly cried out and Cream gasped in surprise as hot cum shot out, covering her hand. She had barely even touched him.

"S-Sorry," he said, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Cream said, flashing her warm smile. "You must have been really excited."

She lapped up the cum on her hand. It tasted a little bitter, and yet, she enjoyed the taste. In fact, she wanted more. Taking hold of his dick again, she slowly stroked his shaft, and was pleased to see it get erect once again. Leaning in, she ran her tongue over the tip, lapping teasingly at his head, sending shivers down his spine. Cream then engulfed his shaft in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked him, savoring the hot thickness in her mouth. Liam panted, his hands clenching the bedsheets.

"Ahhh! Cream, that feels so good," he moaned.

Cream sped up, sucking greedily, wrapping her tongue around his shaft. Then she gasped as a blast of cum shot into her mouth. Cream pulled back, swallowing Liam's load. Liam sat back on the bed, breathing hard. Cream leaned forward and cleaned up the remaining cum dribbling from his tip.

"Mm. So much cum," she said, licking her lips. She was really starting to enjoy the taste. Standing up, she sat on the bed next to him. "So, you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yes, I am," Liam replied. "I...guess all that's left is..." He fell silent, his cheeks flushed.

"Hm. That's right," Cream said, blushing as well. "S-So, are you ready?"

Liam took a deep breath, working up his courage. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Vanilla moaned in pleasure as Alex buried his face in her vagina. He probed her orifice with his tongue, slurping loudly, stimulating her insides. The rabbit milf writhed on the bed, her hands clenching the bedsheets, her chest heaving.

"Ahhaaa, yes," Vanilla panted. "Alex, I want it now! Put it inside me!"

Alex pulled up and crawled forward, putting himself in between her legs. Panting lustfully, he placed his throbbing dick against her opening and inserted it. Vanilla cried out as his shaft penetrated her. Alex moved his hips back and forth, plunging his penis in deeper. Vanilla moaned as she was rocked back and forth, her breasts bouncing each time the young rabbit thrust into her.

Alex dived onto her bouncing rack, his hands grasping and squeezing.

"Wow, Vanilla," he exclaimed. "Your tits are amazing!"

He leaned down and started sucking her breasts. Vanilla moaned more as her rack was stimulated. Alex sucked harder, pinching her other nipple and pumping her vagina more. Vanilla's thoughts became jumbled as she fell deeper into the hot thrill of sexual ecstasy. Her insides began to tighten up around Alex's shaft as she approached the climax.

"I'm going to cum," she panted.

"I'm gonna cum, too," Alex replied. "Can I cum inside you?"

"Yes! Fill me up with your hot cum," Vanilla said.

Alex sped up, thrusting harder, grunting with each thrust. Vanilla grabbed him and pulled him closer, smothering his face in her soft bosom. Alex buried his shaft in deeper, then with a final thrust, he shot off his load, spraying his semen deep into her. Vanilla screamed in pleasure, quivering as she orgasmed. Alex rested his head on Vanilla's heaving rack, gasping. Vanilla held him close, stroking his hair.

"Mmm. That was wonderful," she purred.

"That...That was way past wonderful," Alex panted, snuggling against her breasts. "Mm. I love how soft your tits are, Vanilla."

Vanilla smiled. "So, how do you think your brother is doing?"

"Hopefully he's doing alright," Alex replied. "That Cream was pretty cute. I imagine he's in good hands."

"Oh, I'd say so," Vanilla said.

Cream lay on her back on the bed, totally naked. Liam stared over her body, causing her to blush slightly.

"Please don't stare," she said. "It's embarrassing."

"Sorry," Liam replied. "It's just...you're very cute, Cream."

Cream smiled, blushing more. Her eyes wandered to his erect dick covered by a condom. It throbbed in anticipation.

"I'm ready when you are," she said. "Please be gentle."

Liam nodded. Crawling in between her legs, he placed his penis right up against her opening. Swallowing, he slowly pushed in. Cream flinched, crying out softly.

"Are you okay," Liam asked.

"J-Just give me a moment," Cream whimpered.

She took a few deep breaths, then nodded, indicating she was ready. Liam slowly began to thrust into her. Her insides felt so tight and hot. After a few moments, Cream began moaning with pleasure. Liam sped up a little bit, pushing in deeper, his thrusts rocking Cream back and forth. The female rabbit panted with lust, her hands clenching the bedsheets.

"H-How is it, Cream," Liam asked.

"It's...starting to feel really good," Cream moaned. "Better than...ahhaa...I ever imagined!"

Encouraged by this, Liam thrust faster and harder, panting with barely contained lust. Cream reached up and pulled him closer, locking lips with him. The two young rabbits kissed passionately, their tongues lapping together.

"Cream, I'm about to cum," Liam panted.

"Me, too," she replied.

Liam thrust several more times, grunting, feeling himself reach his limits. Both he and Cream cried out as they orgasmed. Liam collapsed on top of Cream, his head spinning from the release. Cream lay beneath him, panting for breath. For a moment, the two rabbits lay there, resting. Cream reached up and stroked his face, smiling.

"That was wonderful, Liam," she cooed.

"So, I did alright," Liam asked.

"You did just fine," Cream said. "In fact," She whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't mind another round."

She pushed Liam onto his back and climbed on top, straddling him. Reaching down, she removed the condom and tossed it into the trash. Then she grabbed his erection and positioned herself over it.

"W-Wait, Cream," Liam said. "Are you sure...?"

Cream placed her finger on his lips. "Shh. This time, I want to feel it without the condom."

Liam lay back as Cream inserted his dick into her vagina. Panting, the female rabbit moved her hips up and down, plunging his shaft in deeper.

Sometime later, Vanilla and Alex were waiting near the entrance when Cream and Liam joined them. From her daughter's satisfied expression, Vanilla knew everything had gone smoothly.

"Hey, little brother," Alex greeted Liam. "So, how was it?"

"It...It was great," Liam replied, blushing slightly. Beside him, Cream giggled.

"Well, we should get going," Alex said. "Thanks for a wonderful time, Vanilla."

"My pleasure," Vanilla said. "Perhaps next time, I can spend some time with Liam." She winked at the young rabbit.

Cream kissed Liam on the cheek. "I had a great time, Liam. Come back and see me sometime, okay?"

"Sure, Cream," Liam said. "I'm looking forward to it."

The two brothers exited the Brothel, then Vanilla turned to Cream.

"So, how was it, sweetie," she asked.

"Mm. It was wonderful, mom," Cream replied. "I hope he comes back."

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Vanilla assured her. "In fact, I'm sure both of them will. Perhaps next time we can share them."

"Okay, that sounds like fun," Cream said.

End of Chapter Twelve...


	13. Chapter 13

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Thirteen: Dancers

"So, you're going to attend college, huh," Rouge said.

"That's right," Megan replied. "I already told Sally, so I figured I'd better talk to you."

"Well, I'm sorry to lose you, Meg," Rouge said. "But if this is what you want, then go for it. Just be sure to keep in touch with us, alright?"

"Of course," Megan said. "Anyway, I still have some time before classes start. And, I could always come and visit during breaks."

Rouge nodded. "Sounds good. We'll have to throw you a little farewell party before you go."

"Oh, that's not necessary, Rouge," Megan said.

"I beg to differ," Rouge said. "If you're leaving, then you're leaving in style."

Megan laughed. "Well, I guess I can't argue with you on this. Thanks, Rouge."

In her room, Sally stared at the phone on her desk. For the last several moments she had contemplated calling her mother. She missed her so much and wanted nothing more than to talk to her, to let her know she was alright, to say she was sorry for running away...that she loved her.

"Are you just going to stare at that phone all day?" Nicole appeared before her. "Or are you going to call her?"

"I want to," Sally said. "But...I'm afraid."

"Sally, your mother loves you," Nicole said. "No matter what, I'm sure she'll be glad to hear from you. Now, please, stop torturing yourself and call her."

Sally sighed and nodded. "You're right, Nicole. I need to stop procrastinating. Listen, is there anyway you can keep this call from being traced?"

Nicole nodded. She understood why Sally was asking. She still didn't want to be found. She activated a special program she had designed sometime ago, emitting a frequency that would keep the line untraceable.

"Alright, you're secured," she told her friend.

Sally took a deep breath and picked up the phone, her hand shaking. Then she dialed the number and waited. After a few moments, someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

Sally's breath caught in her throat. It was her mother's voice. For a moment, she was unable to speak. Nicole nudged her, motioning her to say something.

"_Hello? Is someone there?"_

"H-Hello, mom," Sally said.

"_Sally? Is that you? Oh, sweetheart, I've been so worried about you! Are you alright? Where are you?"_

"Mom, I'm okay," Sally assured her. "As to where I am...I-I can't really say at the moment. Just know that I have a place to stay and I'm...working. I just..." Tears were brimming in her eyes. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"_Sally, your father and I have been looking everywhere for you. Please, dear, come home."_

"I want to," Sally whispered. "So much. But...I just can't. Not right now. Mom, I'm so sorry I left home, but I couldn't stay there any longer. I had to get out."

Sally's mother remained silent for a moment, then: _I know. Truth be told, I understand why you ran away. Your father wasn't too happy about that. The night you two fought, I feared something like this might happen. He's still searching for you."_

"He can keep looking," Sally said bitterly. "I'm not going back to letting him run my life."

"_Sally, I understand your feelings, but this won't solve anything. Maybe if you talked to him..."_

"You know he won't listen," Sally replied. "The second I walk through that door, he's going to yell and demand to know why I left home. And I can guarantee he'll have me under constant surveillance. Sorry, mom, but...I can't come back. Not yet. For now, I just need to sort some things out and live my own life."

Sally's mother sighed. "_I suppose there's no talking you out of this. If you really feel this is necessary, then do what you have to do. Just know that...I love you, Sally."_

Sally fought to stifle the sob that threatened to escape. "I love you, too, mom. I promise I'll call again soon. Please, don't tell dad I called you. At least not yet."

_Alright, Sally. We'll keep this between us. Take care of yourself, sweetie."_

Sally hung up the phone and then broke down sobbing. Nicole sat down next to her and placed her arms around her. Sally grabbed onto Nicole, embracing her as she cried, comforted by her friend's hold. After a few moments, Sally wiped her eyes, composing herself.

"Feel better now," Nicole asked.

"A little bit," Sally replied. "Thank you, Nicole."

"What are friends for," Nicole said, smiling. "You know I'm here for you, Sally."

"And I'm very grateful for that," Sally said.

"Will you tell your mother about the brothel," Nicole asked.

"Eventually, I will," Sally said, wiping away the last of her tears. "But for now, I'm just happy I talked to her."

"And I'm sure she's glad you called her," Nicole said. "Don't worry, Sally. Things will work out, one way or another."

"Yeah. You're right, Nicole," Sally said.

_Several days later..._

"Good news, Rouge," Tony said, as he entered her office. "Two girls just arrived in answer to the ad you placed for some dancers. And, might I add, they're quite the lookers."

"Excellent," Rouge replied. "Go ahead and show them in, Tony."

Tony ducked back out and a moment later, two girls entered the office. One was a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and a red hairband. The other girl was an echidna with pink fur and slight tinges of purple in her hair. Tony had been right. They were quite the lookers.

"Ladies, welcome," Rouge greeted. "I'm Rouge, the owner of this quaint little establishment. Please, have a seat."

Both girls sat down across from her and presented the application forms they had filled out. Rouge took them and glanced over them.

"Okay, let's see, you're Amy Rose," Rouge said, looking at the hedgehog and then the echidna. "Which makes you Julie-Su. So, what brings you two here?"

"Well, I love to dance and entertain," Amy answered. "I actually used to work at a place downtown called The Silken Glove."

"I know that place," Rouge said. "Didn't it close down a couple weeks ago?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Amy replied. "Then I saw you were hiring dancers. Not only can I dance, but, I also helped with bar-tending."

"Hm. Well, our current bartender, Tony, would probably welcome an assistant," Rouge said. "How would you feel about servicing customers as well?"

Amy grinned. "I kind of figured you'd ask that. And to answer your question, I have no problem doing that. In fact, I'm looking forward to it."

Rouge nodded. "Good attitude. So, how about you, Julie-Su?"

"I used to work at The Silken Glove, too," Julie-Su replied. "Amy and I got to know each other there, so she told me about this position when it opened up. And, like her, I don't mind a little action on the side."

"Perfect," Rouge said. "You two got the job. There are some rooms down the hall, so feel free to pick out one for yourselves. After that, talk to Tony the bartender and he'll show you where you'll be working. The Brothel is closed tonight, so you'll have time to settle in and prepare for your debut tomorrow night."

"Thanks, Rouge," Amy said. "And trust me, you won't be disappointed."

Rouge watched them leave, eyeing their figures. She had no doubt Amy was right.

Sometime later, Tony was checking over his stock when he noticed Amy and Julie-Su enter the bar room.

"Good evening, ladies," he greeted.

"Hey, there," Amy replied. "Tony, right? I saw you when we arrived here earlier. I didn't realize you were the bartender."

"Yep, that's me," Tony said. "So, here's the bar room, and there's the stage. We recently had a pole installed for any dancers we hired."

Amy eyed the stage, nodding. "I can't wait. To be back on-stage, entertaining the customers."

"Rouge told me you have some bar-tending experience as well," Tony said. "That's good. The way business has been going, I could use an extra hand."

Amy turned, a suggestive smile on her face. "Hey, Tony? How would you like a sneak preview of tomorrow's show?"

"I'd like that a lot," Tony replied.

"What do you say, Julie-Su," Amy addressed the female echidna. "Shall we?"

Julie-Su's smile matched Amy's. "Sure."

Tony sat at one of the booths while Amy started up some music. Climbing the steps, both girls stood on the stage and then began their dance. They wriggled their hips, undulating sensually on stage. Amy walked over to the pole and grabbed it and twirled around. She wrapped a leg around it and leaned back, allowing Tony a glimpse up her skirt, revealing pink panties. Next to her, Julie-Su had turned around, shaking her rear end. After a few moments, both girls ceased their dance, bowing.

"Nice performance, ladies," Tony said, applauding.

"Wait until tomorrow," Amy said. "This was just a sneak peek. And speaking of which, I noticed you peeking up my dress a moment ago."

"Well, you were in a pretty provocative position," Tony said, protesting. "I couldn't help it."

"I didn't say I was upset about it," Amy replied, smiling. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show. And that being said, how about Julie-Su and I give you a lap dance?"

"I get the feeling you two are trying to seduce me," Tony said, grinning.

"Is it working," Julie-Su asked.

"Oh, yeah," Tony replied.

The two girls moved in and resumed dancing again. Julie-Su leaned down, grinding her bottom against Tony's groin while Amy brought her chest close to his face, shaking her bosom. As Julie-Su continued grinding, she felt something stiff throbbing against her. Smiling, she turned around to face Tony.

"You must really be enjoying this," she purred, placing her hand on his groin.

She unzipped his pants, freeing his erection. Julie-Su leaned in and started lapping at his manhood. Amy knelt down and joined her friend, running her tongue lightly along Tony's shaft. Pulling back, Amy reached up and yanked the top of her dress down, freeing her breasts. Julie-Su followed her example, lifting her shirt and letting her breasts bounce free. They took hold of their racks and pressed them against Tony's dick, smothering it. Tony moaned as they caressed and massaged their tits, stimulating him. He thrust his dick in between the soft pair of breasts, panting as he felt himself reaching his limits.

"You about to cum," Amy asked. "Go ahead and let it out."

Tony released his load, spraying the girls' faces with hot cum. Amy leaned in and licked it off Julie-Su's face.

"Mm. Tasty," Amy said, licking her lips.

Suddenly, Tony stood up and grabbed Amy. Turning her around, he bent her over the table, lifting her skirt up and yanking her panties down.

"Ooohhh, a man of action," Amy said, smiling over her shoulder. She wriggled her bare bottom at him. "Go on and put it inside me."

Tony obliged. Grabbing her ass, he shoved his throbbing cock inside her. Amy cried out as he penetrated her. Her hands clenched the table's edges as she was rocked back and forth with each thrust, her breasts grinding against the tabletop.

"Ohhh, god, yes," Amy moaned. "It feels so good!"

Tony thrust harder, her moans of pleasure arousing him more. His hands clenched her ass, massaging and caressing it. While he fucked her from behind, Julie-Su pulled her shorts down, leaving her panties in place, and then sat down on the table, placing her groin close to Amy's face.

"Here, Amy," she panted. "Have a taste."

Amy reached up and pulled aside Julie-Su's thong, revealing her vagina. The female hedgehog moved in closer, feeling the heat of Julie-Su's sex. She ran her tongue along the echidna's folds, causing Julie-Su to shiver with pleasure. Amy leaned in more, shoving her tongue into Julie-Su's pussy, twisting her tongue, stimulating her friend. Julie-Su writhed on the table, panting uncontrollably.

"Ahhaa! Th-That's it, Amy," she moaned. "Eat my pussy!"

Amy continued to eat her out while Tony plowed the female hedgehog faster. After several more thrusts, Tony reached his limits. He pulled out and sprayed his load all over Amy's backside. On the table, Julie-Su moaned loudly as she climaxed, her juices flowing. Amy pulled back, gasping and licking her lips.

"Wow. That was great," Amy sighed contentedly, straightening her dress. "Thanks, Tony."

"Anytime," Tony said, zipping up his pants. "I think you two will do just fine here."

"I think so, too," Julie-Su said, pulling her shorts back on.

All three exited the bar room. They were about to return to their own rooms, when...

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

They looked up to see Lien-Da standing nearby and she didn't look happy.

"Lien-Da," Julie-Su gasped.

Lien-Da marched up to her, glaring. "Just what the hell are you doing here, Julie-Su?"

"Me? What the hell are you doing here," Julie-Su demanded, her glare matching Lien-Da's.

"That's none of your god-damn business, you cu..."

Julie-Su lashed out, slapping Lien-Da across the face. Lien-Da reacted by grabbing Julie-Su. Both girls grappled with each other, shouting obscenities. At that moment, Sally and Blaze showed up. Sally grabbed Julie-Su while Blaze grabbed Lien-Da and pulled the two struggling echidna's apart.

"Stop this," Blaze yelled at Lien-Da. "What is wrong with you?"

"You stay out of this," Lien-Da snarled, trying to get at Julie-Su. "This is between me and her!"

"What is going on here?"

Everyone turned to see Rouge approaching along with Fiona, Vanilla, and Lara-Le. The Brothel owner glared at Lien-Da.

"Would you care to explain why you're trying to attack one of my new employees," she demanded.

"She hit me first," Lien-Da replied.

"I just beat you to the punch," Julie-Su spat.

"Speaking of punch," Lien-Da said, struggling in Blaze's grasp.

"ENOUGH," Rouge shouted. "Both of you stop this right now!"

Both female echidna's ceased their struggles, though they still glared at each other.

"Now, just what the hell is going on here," Rouge asked.

"From the looks of it, I'd say they know each other," Tony spoke up.

"Is that right, Lien-Da," Rouge asked. "Do you and Julie-Su know each other?"

"Unfortunately," both echidnas replied.

"So just why were you two trying to kill each other," Sally asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what, did Julie-Su steal your boyfriend, or something, Lien-Da," Fiona said.

"What sane man would want to be in a long-term relationship with her," Julie-Su sniped.

"Says the painfully single girl," Lien-Da shot back.

"Hey! Focus," Rouge snapped. "Now, once and for all, what is this all about? How do you two know each other?"

"We're sisters," Julie-Su replied.

"HALF-sisters," Lien-Da emphasized.

"Fine, half-sisters! Is that better," Julie-Su growled.

"That still doesn't explain why you two were trying to beat the crap out of each other," Rouge said.

Lien-Da finally broke free of Blaze's hold and straightened her clothes. "It's complicated." She glared at Julie-Su. "Just stay out of my way!"

"Believe me, I'll go out of my way to do so," Julie-Su replied.

Lien-Da stalked off. After she was gone, Sally released Julie-Su.

"Sorry about that, Rouge," Julie-Su apologized. "As you can see, my sister...half-sister, and I don't get along that well."

"That's an understatement," Rouge said. "I hope this won't be a constant thing."

"As long as we keep our distance, then everything will be alright," Julie-Su said. "If you'll excuse me."

Rouge watched her leave and then turned to the other girls.

"Okay, show's over, everyone," she said. "Sally, Blaze, thanks for breaking up that confrontation."

"No problem, Rouge," Blaze replied.

With everything settled down, everyone took their leave and returned to their rooms. Rouge sighed.

"You alright," Tony asked.

"I hope I'm not going to regret hiring those two," Rouge said, referring to the two female echidnas.

"I wonder why they hate each other so much," Tony said. "What do you suppose happened between them?"

"Who knows," Rouge replied. "Honestly, I don't think I want to know. As long as they behave themselves, though, then I'll let this slide. By the way, did you have fun getting to know our two new girls?"

"What makes you think," Tony said, only to fall silent as Rouge gave him a knowing smile. "Okay, okay. Guess there's no fooling you."

"Hun, when it comes to something like this, I have a sixth sense," Rouge said. "Besides, I kind of figured two girls like them could hardly pass up a stud like you. And I know you wouldn't have any objections, either."

"Guilty as charged," Tony said, shrugging. "Not for the first time I'm really glad I took you up on your offer to work here."

Rouge laughed. "I'll bet. But, seriously, I'm glad you did decide to work here, Tony. You and Sally both have been a big help to me. And I'm very grateful for that."

"Glad to help out," Tony said.

"That being said," Rouge purred, pressing herself to Tony. "I hope Amy and Julie-Su didn't wear you out too much."

"Oh, I think I'm good to go," Tony replied.

"Glad to hear it," Rouge said. She took his hand and led him down the hall to her room.

End of Chapter Thirteen...


	14. Chapter 14

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Fourteen: New Ideas

Two weeks had passed since Amy and Julie-Su began working at the brothel and the erotic dancing was proving to be quite a success. A few of the other girls had even decided to try their hand at it, but without question, the pink hedgehog and echidna were among the most popular of the dancers. Customers were lining the doors each night and the profits were rolling in, as were the tips. So much so, that Rouge decided now would be the best time to fix up the nature room and greenhouse. A gardener and landscaper were called in to assess the rooms and to see what could be done to get them in better condition.

After a few hours, estimates were given. It would be pricey, but Rouge was relieved to see that she could afford it.

"Well, looks like things are really looking up, Rouge," Tony said.

"And they're getting better, Tony," Rouge said. "I just got two new applicants today. They're coming in this morning for an interview."

Tony whistled. "You realize if you hire them, that'll make 20 girls, counting yourself."

"Well, don't forget that Megan will be leaving in a few months," Rouge reminded him. "Still, we definitely have quite a roster in our employ."

She stopped short near the front entrance. Several delivery men were hauling a large box through the door.

"Did you order something," Tony asked, noting the giant crate.

"No, I didn't," Rouge replied. "At least nothing that big."

"Actually, that would be ours."

Rouge turned to see Tiara and Aleena approaching.

"Dare I ask what's in there," Rouge asked.

"It's a hot tub," Tiara replied. "We're putting it in my room."

"A hot tub," Rouge exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Rouge," Aleena assured her. "Tiara and I pitched in and bought it with our own money. And we're paying for the installation."

"Is there even going to be enough room for that," Rouge asked. The last thing she needed was to renovate Tiara's room.

"Relax," Tiara said, waving her hand dismissively. "We took the liberty of getting measurements and it will work out just fine."

"But will it fit through the door," Rouge asked, eyeing the large crate.

"Yes, we measured the doorway, too," Tiara replied. "We covered our bases, Rouge. Alright, boys, right this way."

The delivery men hauled the crate down the hall in the direction Tiara indicated. Grinning, she turned to Aleena.

"I can't wait to break it in," she said.

"Me, too," Aleena concurred. "I just love hot tubs."

Tiara placed her arm around Aleena's shoulder. "And I love having fun in hot tubs."

"You like having fun anywhere," Aleena laughed, playfully pushing her.

"So true," Tiara agreed.

Both girls ventured off down the hall to oversee the installation of their new hot tub. Rouge watched them leave, sighing and shaking her head.

"Those two," she said. "Hmm. I wonder if they'd let me have a turn in their hot tub."

"Probably," Tony said. "If you could stand Tiara groping Aleena the whole time you're there."

Rouge smirked. Then she saw Honey and Hershey enter. A large gorilla followed them, bearing a box on his massive shoulders.

"Oh, great, another box," Rouge groaned. "Hey, Honey. Hey, Hershey. What's with the box?"

"Hey, Rouge," Honey greeted. "Is Cream around? We have something for her."

Rouge looked at the box on the gorilla's shoulder. "Cream? I haven't seen her lately, but I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

At that moment, Cream showed up. As soon as she saw Honey and the box, she rushed forward, a look of excitement on her face.

"Miss Honey," she called out. "Is that what I think it is?"

"You bet it is, kiddo," Honey replied. "Arnie, go ahead and set it down here, please."

"Yes, ma'am," Arnie grunted.

He set the box on the floor and Cream stood before it, anxiously staring at it.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Rouge prompted. "What's in the box?"

Cream lifted the lid and everyone present peered inside. There were various sets of clothing inside. And not just regular clothes either. Rouge saw they were costumes: Maid uniforms, schoolgirl uniforms, nurse outfits.

"I don't get it," Rouge said. "What is all this?"

"Costumes, Miss Rouge," Cream replied. "For the customers."

"Ohhh, I get it," Tony said. "Erotic Cosplaying, right, Cream?"

"That's right," Cream replied. "I heard some people fantasize about doing it with maids, or nurses, or even schoolgirls. It sounded intriguing, so I decided to give it a try. Miss Honey was nice enough to donate some of these outfits to me. Thank you, Miss Honey."

"No problem, kid," Honey replied. "Just remember to mention that these were my designs. I do have to advertise my products after all."

Cream nodded. "Of course."

Cream and the two girls departed, Arnie following them with the box of costumes.

"I never would have imagined Cream had such kinky creativity," Rouge remarked. "Gotta hand it to her, though, that's pretty damn clever. Well, if you'll excuse me, Tony, I have two interviews to conduct."

Blaze was walking down the hall when she passed Tiara's room. Peering through the open door, she saw Tiara and Aleena along with several men who were installing something. Curious, Blaze entered the room and approached them.

"What's going on here," she asked.

"Oh, hey, Blaze," Tiara greeted. "Check it out."

Blaze peered past her into the adjoining room and saw what was being installed.

"A hot tub," Blaze exclaimed.

"That's right," Tiara replied, grinning. "Pretty sweet, huh? Say, how'd you like to join me and Aleena later once it's up and running?"

"Hm. Well, I do enjoy hot tubs," Blaze mused. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Not at all," Aleena said. "You know, Tiara and I had thought about using this to entertain customers as well."

"Sounds fun," Blaze said. "Perhaps tonight when we open, we could invite a few men to join us."

"Ooohhh, Blaze," Tiara giggled. "You naughty girl. I like the way you think."

"You'll find I have quite a wild side to me," Blaze replied, smiling.

Elsewhere in the brothel, Sally was at her desk, staring at the phone. Standing next to her was Megan and Nicole. They were there for emotional support as Sally prepared to call her mother.

"You have to tell her, Sally," Megan said. "Otherwise this is just going to eat at you."

"I know," Sally said. "But how exactly do I tell her? How do you tell your mother you're working in a Brothel? I just...I just don't want to disappoint her."

"It's your decision, Sally," Nicole spoke up. "But Megan's right. Ultimately, you should let your mother know. I'm sure she'll be understanding."

Sally took a deep breath. "You're right. I can't put it off any longer."

She picked up the phone and nodded to Nicole. The AI activated her tracer blocking program and Sally proceeded to dial the number and put it on speaker phone. After a few rings, she heard her mother answer.

"Hello, mom," Sally greeted.

_Sally! It's so good to hear from you. How are you, sweetie?_

"I'm doing fine, mom," Sally replied. "Listen, I have something to tell you. About where I'm staying and working." She fell silent, trying to figure out how exactly to tell her.

_Sally? Are you still there?_

"Yes, I'm here," Sally said. "Just...a little hesitant. I'm...not sure how to tell you."

_Honey, whatever it is, you can tell me._

"Mom, I...Oh, god, this is so hard," Sally said. "Alright. Here goes. The fact is mom, I'm staying at a...Brothel. I'm also working at said Brothel."

The silence that followed was palpable. Sally braced herself for the inevitable reaction. No doubt her mother was horrified and ashamed of her. She would probably tell Sally she wanted nothing more to do with her, that she was a disgrace to the family.

_Sally...How long have you...been there?_

"For the last several months," Sally said, amazed at how calm her mother sounded. "And I'm not the only one here. Megan is here, too."

_Megan? How in the world did you two end up in such a place?_

"I didn't intend for this to happen," Sally said. "I had stopped at the Brothel to ask for directions. The owner, a woman named Rouge, offered me a job to help her run her establishment. Since I was trying to lay low, I figured working in such a place would be ideal. And...I ended up entertaining customers. As for Megan, she was going to be a hostess and work here temporarily until her college courses started up in a few months. Mom, I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to imagine how upset you are."

_Are you happy, Sally?_

"What," Sally asked.

_Sally, I don't know just how I feel about this at the moment, but all I need to know is that you're taking care of yourself and that you're happy. I know how unhappy you were at home. I'm not judging you, sweetie. If this is what you want to do, then do it. You and Megan both. No matter what, Sally, I love you and I will always be here for you._

Sally tried hard to keep her tears at bay, but failed. She sobbed loudly, and Megan embraced her friend, comforting her. After a moment, she managed to compose herself enough to talk.

"Oh, mom. I love you, too."

_Sally, promise me you'll keep in touch. And don't feel ashamed about your decisions. Truth be told, I did some pretty crazy things in my day._

"Thanks, mom," Sally said. "I promise I'll keep in touch. Just...don't tell father. I'm not quite ready to deal with him."

_I understand. This will be our secret. And, Megan, you take care of yourself, too. Look out for my daughter while you're there._

"I will, ma'am," Megan replied.

"I'll talk to you again soon, mom," Sally said.

She hung up the phone and sighed with relief, feeling so much better.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Megan said, hugging Sally. "You're mom's cool."

"Thanks, Megan," Sally said. "And you, too, Nicole. I really am lucky to have such great friends."

Blaze left Tiara's room, her thoughts on the hot tub and the fun she was going to have with Tiara and Aleena later when the customers arrived. She could already feel the heat of the water as it bubbled and the heat of the sexual pleasure that would follow. She quivered in anticipation, anxious for evening to fall. As she walked down the hall, lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone walking towards her until they slammed into each other. Blaze staggered backwards onto the floor.

"Crikey! Sorry 'bout that. I shoulda been watchin'...Blaze? Strewth, is that you?"

Blaze saw who she had bumped into. It was a female raccoon, with lite-brown fur, with dark-brown stripes. She was shorter than Blaze and at first glance, one would think she was a child. However, upon closer inspection, it was obvious from her curvy and busty figure she was older than she appeared.

"Marine," Blaze gasped.

"Blaze! It is you," Marine exclaimed happily. She grabbed Blaze in a tight hug. "It's so good to see ya, mate! How've you been? I didn't know you were workin' 'ere."

"Marine, calm down," Blaze laughed, extricating herself from the raccoon girl's grip. "It's good to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I 'eard this 'ere place was hiren'," Marine explained. "An' you know 'ow much I love a good time."

"Yes, I know all too well," Blaze chuckled. "I remember those nights when you and I invited some boys back to our place."

Marine grinned. "Me, too. Anyway, not only am I gonna work 'ere, but, I recently took up massagin'. I 'ear some people like a little rub down, if you get my drift."

"Hm. Erotic massage, huh," Blaze mused. "An interesting concept. I'll bet Rouge liked the sound of that."

"Too right, she did," Marine said. "Practically hired me right on the spot when I mentioned that lil bit 'o' info."

Blaze suddenly looked up and noticed a girl she had never seen before. She was an echidna with red fur and short dreadlocks, dressed in black. She moved silently, making no sound whatsoever.

"Who's that," Blaze asked, nodding towards the echidna.

"Oh, 'er," Marine said, glancing at the girl. "She was in Rouge's office for an interview. Didn't catch 'er name, though."

Blaze approached the echidna as she was about to enter one of the empty rooms.

"Hello, there," Blaze greeted, holding out her hand. "I'm Blaze."

The echidna turned towards her. She gazed at the female cat with violet eyes and then shook her hand.

"I'm Shade," she said. "Recently hired by Rouge."

"Welcome to the Brothel, Shade," Blaze said. "So what brings you here?"

Shade shrugged. "Sex. Plain and simple."

Blaze raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"What else is there," Shade said. "Do you have any particular reason for being here?"

"No, not really," Blaze replied.

"Then I'd say there's nothing further to discuss," Shade said. And with that, she entered her room, shutting the door in Blaze's face.

"Blimey. Ain't she just a barrel 'o' laughs," Marine said.

Blaze nodded. "Oh, well, can't expect to make friends with everyone. Well, it'll be opening time in a few hours, Marine. And that reminds me, tonight I'm going to join two other girls for a little hot tub party. We're going to invite a few boys to join us as well. Would you like to attend?"

"Too right, I do," Marine said, nodding eagerly.

Both girls walked off, chatting about the fun they were going to have that night. After they were gone, Lien-Da stepped out from around the corner and gazed at the door where Shade had entered. Lien-Da had been watching the young echidna girl. Something about her had caught Lien-Da's eye but she couldn't say just what it was. She wondered just how well she would do here at the brothel.

"And, voila," Tiara proclaimed. "The hot tub is open for business."

Aleena gazed at the hot tub, the water already bubbling and filling the room with a steamy mist.

"Just in time, too," Aleena said. "We'll be opening in an hour."

Tiara moved around behind Aleena and grabbed her, wrapping her arms around the female hedgehog and caressing her breasts.

"Hey, Leen," she whispered in her ear. "Before the customers get here, how about you and I take this tub for a test run together?"

Aleena grinned. "That sounds like a good idea, T. I'll get my bathing suit."

"No need for that," Tiara teased, squeezing Aleena's breasts. "We'll just end up taking them off anyway."

"Good point," Aleena agreed. "Screw the bathing suits."

"Now that's more like it," Tiara chuckled.

Giggling, both girls stripped their clothes off and climbed into the hot tub. The moment they were settled in, they wasted no time breaking in their new accessory.

End of Chapter Fourteen...


	15. Chapter 15

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Fifteen: Hot Times

Shortly before the brothel was set to open, Rouge was on the phone with the landscaper and gardener in regards to getting the garden and nature rooms all fixed up.

"I see," she said, jotting down some things on a notepad. "Okay, that'll be great. See you tomorrow. Thanks." She hung up the phone and glanced at the clock. "Opening time, already. Where does the time go?"

She exited her office and made her way to the front door. The brothel was already opened and she saw several customers walking about. She frowned, noting there weren't that many. She stopped by the bar and approached the counter.

"Hey, Tony," she said. "What gives? There aren't that many people here tonight."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that might happen," Tony said. He motioned up to a flat-screen TV mounted on the wall. "There's a big game going on tonight, so chances are the bars are getting the most customers tonight."

Rouge sighed. "So I guess it's gonna be a slow night. Oh, well. I'm sure some customers will wander in tonight. How late is the game supposed to run?"

"I think about eleven," Tony surmised. "Provided they don't go into overtime."

"Hm, and we stay open until one in the morning," Rouge said. "Who knows, maybe some of the sports fans will come in late to celebrate."

Tony shrugged. "Maybe. But chances are we might not get too many customers tonight."

"Should we even bother doing our dance tonight," Amy asked, standing nearby with Julie-Su.

"Nah. Just stick to entertaining any customers who come in," Rouge said, glancing around the sparsely populated bar. "And that being said, I'm going to go check on things."

Elsewhere in the brothel, two customers had just shown up: one was a young dog named Ben and his friend was a young lynx named Larry. The latter looked nervous and uptight, but his canine friend looked excited, his tail wagging with anticipation.

"I'm not so sure coming here was a good idea," Larry said.

"Are you kidding," Ben replied, glancing around. "I've heard a lot of great things about this place! They say there are some very beautiful women here!"

"I mean, I probably shouldn't be here," Larry said.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Are you still convinced you're bad luck? That's all in your head, Larry. And I'll prove it. Tonight, we're both gonna get lucky." He grinned broadly. "And there are the girls we're going to have fun with."

Larry looked up and saw a female cat with purple fur accompanied by a female raccoon. Both girls were wearing bikinis, the cat wearing dark purple and the raccoon wearing green. Ben nudged Larry and nodded towards the two girls.

"C'mon, let's go talk to them," he whispered.

"I don't know," Larry replied doubtfully.

Ben grabbed Larry and pushed him forward.

"Oi, Blaze," Marine said, glancing up the hall. "Looks like we got a couple 'o' potential playmates headin' our way."

Blaze looked over and saw a young dog and lynx approaching them, the former pushing the latter. They stopped before the two girls and the young dog smiled charmingly.

"Good evening, ladies," he said. "Allow me to introduce myself: Ben Muttski. And this is my friend, Larry Lynx."

Blaze looked the two boys over. Ben looked excited and very eager. His friend, Larry, on the other hand, seemed nervous.

"I like the looks 'o' these two," Marine whispered to Blaze. "They're cute."

Blaze nodded. She had to admit her friend had a good point. "Welcome to the brothel, boys. My name is Blaze. And this is Marine."

"Nice to meet you," Ben said. He gazed over them, admiring their figures. "If you don't mind me asking, what's with the bathing suits?"

"Well, as it just so happens, Marine and I were going to join two other girls for a soak in their new hot tub," Blaze explained. Then her eyes lit up. "Say, I just had a great idea! How about you two join us? I'm sure our two friends wouldn't mind two young studs like you joining in. In fact, they even told us they wouldn't mind having some boys join us tonight."

Ben grinned from ear to ear, his tail wagging with excitement. "You mean it? Yes, yes! We'd love to join you!"

"That's the spirit, mate," Marine said. "C'mon, then. Let's not keep our friends waitin'."

Blaze and Marine turned and headed down the hall, Ben and Larry following them, Ben's eyes never leaving the two girl's backsides. He nudged Larry.

"See? Good luck already," he whispered. "Four beautiful girls and a hot tub! How awesome is that?"

"I guess so," Larry replied. Maybe things would turn out alright after all.

Tiara had a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne in it. The hot tub was already bubbling and steaming. She turned as Aleena entered, wearing a dark-blue bikini.

"You really know how to rock a bathing suit, Leen," Tiara commented.

"So do you, T," Aleena said, gazing over Tiara's red bathing suit. "Is everything all set? I imagine Blaze and Marine will be here soon."

"We're all set," Tiara assured her. "I just hope Blaze was able to find some guys to join in with us tonight."

At that moment, the door opened and Blaze entered followed by Marine, Ben and Larry.

"Evening, girls," Blaze greeted. "I hope we're not late."

"Not at all," Tiara said, eyeing the two boys with Blaze. "You're just in time. So, who are the two cuties with you?"

"I'm Ben. Nice to meet you, Miss," Ben introduced himself.

"The name's Tiara," she replied. "And this is Aleena." She turned to Larry. "And you are?"

"Um, Larry," the young lynx replied unable to stop staring at Tiara and Aleena.

"Well, boys, I hope you're ready for a good time," Aleena said. She indicated the hot tub. "Shall we?"

"One problem though," Larry said. "We don't have any bathing suits with us."

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem," Tiara said, smiling seductively. "Because by the end of the night, we won't even be wearing anything."

Ben grinned at the implication, Larry swallowing nervously. The four girls climbed up the steps and got in the tub. Ben immediately stripped down to his boxers and joined them. Larry hesitated a second and then followed his friend's example. The two boys sat across from the four girls, everyone enjoying the hot bubbling water. Tiara grabbed some glasses and filled them with champagne, then passed them around to everyone.

"Mm. That's good," Blaze said, smacking her lips.

"I made sure to get the good stuff," Tiara said, topping her glass off.

The boys and girls drank, enjoying the champagne and gradually, Larry began to relax.

"Mm. That's some bloomin' good champagne," Marine said, draining her glass. She had a slight blush to her face. "Hows about another round, Tiara? (Hic) Oh, 'scuse me."

"Sorry, Marine," Tiara replied, shaking the empty bottle. "Fraid we're out."

"Oh, bother," Marine pouted.

"I think you've probably had enough anyway, Marine," Blaze said, her speech slightly slurred. She glanced over at Ben and Larry. "How are you two holding up over there?"

"Never better, Miss Blaze," Ben replied, his cheeks flushed.

"Oh, no need to call me Miss," Blaze said.

Tiara set her glass aside and turned her attention to the boys. "Alright, you two. Now that we're good and liquored up, it's time to have some fun. Now, how do we want to do this?"

"I call dibs on Larry 'ere," Marine said, latching onto Larry and pressing her bosom to him. "Whaddya say, Blaze? Shall we 'ave some fun with him?"

"Hm, why not," Blaze said, scooting closer to Larry. "You don't mind, do you, Larry?"

Larry gulped, his eyes locked on Marine's chest. "N-Not at all."

Tiara beckoned Ben over. "Then that means Aleena and I get to have fun with you, Benny. Why don't you come over here and join us?"

Ben nodded eagerly and scrambled over to Tiara and Aleena. Sitting next to Aleena, he anxiously waited for the girls to make the first move.

"Alright, Ben," Tiara said. "Before we get to you, how would you like to see me and Aleena make out with each other?"

"I'd really like to see that," Ben said.

Tiara turned her attention to Aleena and leaned in, kissing her lover. Aleena leaned into the kiss, reaching up and stroking Tiara's face. Both girls kissed passionately, their tongues lapping together. Tiara reached down and undid Aleena's bikini top and pulled it off. Her hands grabbed the female hedgehog's bountiful breasts and caressed them. Pulling back from the kiss, Tiara leaned down and pressed her face to Aleena's rack, lapping at her erect nipples. Aleena shivered, her spine tingling. Tiara brought one hand down and slipped it underwater, sliding it down Aleena's bikini bottoms and touching her waiting pussy. Aleena gasped as Tiara's fingers probed her orifice. Tiara grinned as she fingered the female hedgehog, who panted lustfully.

"Ahaa! I'm going to cum," Aleena said.

"Go on, Leen," Tiara purred. "Come for me."

Aleena cried out, quivering as she climaxed. After a moment, she turned to Tiara.

"Alright, T," she said. "Now it's my turn to pleasure you. Stand up."

"Yes, ma'am," Tiara replied.

She stood up, water dripping from her body. Aleena moved in close and reached up. She grabbed Tiara's bikini bottoms and yanked them down, revealing her vagina.

"Watch this, Ben," Tiara said, glancing at the young dog. "You're going to enjoy this."

Aleena leaned inwards, bringing her face towards Tiara's moist orifice. The female hedgehog lightly ran her tongue across her pink folds. Tiara gasped, then began panting with pleasure as Aleena probed her insides with her tongue. Tiara reached down and pushed Aleena's face in deeper, panting loudly.

"Mmmnnn, yes," Tiara moaned. "Eat me, Leen! Make me cum!"

Ben watched the two girls. He panted lustfully, feeling his erection straining against his shorts. The sight of the two girls pleasuring each other was proving to be too much. He wanted to do them so badly. Tiara suddenly cried out as she reached her limits. Gasping, she sat back down in the water, resting against the side of the tub. She noticed Ben was watching her and Aleena intently, squirming with anticipation. She smiled at him.

"You poor guy," she said. "Here we are having fun without you. Come on over here."

Ben practically lept out of the water. He sat in between both girls, his excitement obvious. Tiara reached down and grabbed his shorts, yanking them down and freeing his throbbing erection. He sat up enough to let it peek up from the water. Tiara placed her hand on his shaft, stroking it.

"Mm. Nice," she purred. "What do you think, Leen?"

Aleena nodded. "Very nice."

She leaned down and started licking him, her tongue lightly flicking his tip. Ben quivered, his hands clenching the tub seat. As Aleena continued licking Ben, Tiara stroked his shaft, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him.

"How does it feel, Benny," Tiara whispered, her breath tickling his ear. "Are you about to cum?"

"Ooohhhh, yeah," Ben replied.

He tensed up and ejaculated. Aleena gasped in surprise as hot cum sprayed her face. Tiara grinned.

"Wow. That's quite a load you shot off there, Ben," she said. "You ready to get on with the main event?"

In answer, Ben grabbed Tiara and moved her up against the side of the hot tub. Panting, he took hold of her legs and spread them. Tiara grinned up at him.

"You're insatiable," she said. "And I like that. Go ahead and put it in."

Ben needed no second invitation. He placed his member against her vagina and pushed in. Tiara moaned loudly as he penetrated her. Ben began thrusting, rocking Tiara back and forth, causing her breasts to bounce in the confines of her bikini top. Tiara wrapped her legs around Ben, pulling him closer.

"Yes! That's it, Ben," she panted. "Fuck me, you naughty boy!"

Ben sped up, pumping her harder, grunting with each thrust. His hands wandered down and grasped her ass, squeezing it as he fucked her. He placed his face against her bouncing rack, Tiara's hands pressing his face into her soft tits.

"I'm gonna...cum," Ben said, tensing up and shooting his load off inside her.

Tiara quivered as his hot semen filled her up. Ben relaxed against her, his head resting on her rack. Tiara stroked his head, smiling contentedly.

"Nicely done, Ben," she said. "But you know, Aleena's probably ready for some attention now."

Ben sat up and turned to Aleena. The female hedgehog smiled, beckoning him over to her. Ben made his way over towards her and she stood up. Turning around, she leaned on the side of the hot tub and then reached back, pulling her bikini bottoms down, revealing her ass. She smiled over her shoulder at him.

"I'm ready when you are, Ben," she said.

Ben placed himself behind her. Reaching out, he grasped her ass, squeezing it.

"You have a nice ass, Miss Aleena," he commented.

"I agree," Tiara spoke up.

Ben pressed his member against her opening and then plunged it inside her. Aleena moaned in pleasure, her hands clenching the sides of the tub. Ben thrust back and forth, Aleena's breasts grinding on the tub's surface.

"Mmm! Oh, yes, Benjamin," Aleena moaned loudly. "That feels so good!"

Ben caressed the female hedgehog's ass as he continued to fuck her, eliciting loud moans of pleasure from her. Tiara watched, grinning.

"My, my," she commented. "I don't know which of you is enjoying it the most."

Ben released his hold on Aleena's ass and then grabbed her, pulling her up. Reaching around, he took hold of her breasts, massaging them. He continued thrusting into her from behind and then leaned in, kissing her. Aleena kissed him back, her tongue probing the inside of his mouth.

"Miss Aleena, I'm about to cum," Ben said.

"Go ahead and cum inside me, Ben," Aleena said.

Ben thrust harder, feeling the build-up in his member. Then he gave one final push, releasing his load inside Aleena, his hands clenching her breasts. Aleena gasped, quivering as hot cum flooded her womb. They stood there for a moment, gasping for breath. Aleena turned to Ben and kissed him.

"Thank you, Ben," she said. "That was wonderful."

Ben blushed, smiling modestly. "Anytime, Miss Aleena."

"I enjoyed myself as well," Tiara spoke up.

Aleena and Ben sat down, joining her. Ben looked across from where they sat, wondering how Larry was faring...

"So, Larry," Blaze purred, running her finger across the lynx's chest. "Are you ready to have some fun with us?"

"Um, well, I suppose so," Larry replied hesitantly.

"Oi, what's wrong, mate," Marine asked. "You seem a tad nervous. This ain't yer first time, is it?"

"It's not that," Larry said. "Well, okay, it's partially that. But the main reason is...I'm a jinx. I bring nothing but bad luck."

Blaze and Marine glanced at each other, then Blaze said, "How can you say you're bad luck, Larry? You're here with myself and Marine in a hot tub about to partake in some sensual activity. I would say that's very lucky."

"It's happened before," Larry lamented. "Things seem to work out and then it all goes wrong."

"Ya know what I think," Marine said. "It's not bad luck. You're just unsure 'o' yourself and doubtful. And that causes problems. You can't dwell on that, mate. We need to get ya relaxed and enjoy yerself. Trust me, after tonight, you'll be more confident and you'll consider yerself the luckiest guy around."

She moved around behind him and then placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned him back slightly and started to rub his shoulders.

"Yer in luck, mate," she said as she rubbed his shoulders. "As it just so 'appens, I took a course in massage. So just sit back, relax, and let me work my magic."

Larry leaned back, feeling the tension starting to leave his shoulders. Moreover, he felt Marine's breasts pressing against his back. She was grinding them against him, squishing them and rubbing his shoulders more. The massage relaxed him, but the sensation of Marine's breasts on his back was causing his loins to stir. Soon he was sporting an erection and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, my," Blaze said, eyeing his bulge. "You seem tense down here, Larry."

"Better take care 'o' that, Blaze," Marine suggested. She reached back and removed her bikini top. "In the meantime, I'll continue my massage therapy." She began rubbing her bare breasts up and down Larry's back. "There. How's that, mate?"

Larry was about to reply when Blaze pulled down his shorts, freeing his erection.

"Wha? B-Blaze," Larry stammered.

"Shh. Just relax," Blaze said. "Trust me, you'll enjoy this."

She took hold of his shaft and stroked it, then she leaned in and started lapping at it. She ran her tongue along his tip, her hand pumping his shaft. Then she placed her mouth over it and began sucking it. Larry moaned in pleasure as the warmth of Blaze's mouth enveloped his member.

"Feels good, don't it, mate," Marine whispered in his ear. She moved around and placed herself on his right side. She took hold of his hand and placed it over her breast. " 'Ere, mate. Give it a good squeeze."

Larry's hand reflexively squeezed Marine's tit. He couldn't believe how huge they were, especially considering Marine's size and build. After a moment, Marine stood up and grabbed her breasts, bringing them close to Larry's face.

"Go on," she prompted. "You can lick 'em if ya want."

Larry didn't need to be told twice. He buried his face in the soft, warm confines of her rack. He nuzzled them and then started to kiss them, steadily moving towards her nipples. As soon as his mouth was close enough, he placed it over one of her erect nipples. Marine gasped as he sucked her tit.

"Mmnn. Strewth, that feels good, mate," she purred.

Larry continued sucking her breast, running his tongue along her nipple, slurping loudly. Meanwhile, Blaze pulled back from sucking Larry off and sat up. She reached around and undid her top, pulling it off and freeing her breasts. She leaned back down, placing Larry's erect member in between her tits. Taking hold of them, Blaze began rubbing her breasts along his shaft, stimulating him more.

"Ahhaa," Marine moaned.

Larry was still suckling her breasts, his hands caressing them. Marine reached down and began rubbing her crotch, panting lustfully as Larry stimulated her rack.

"Marine, your breasts are amazing," Larry said, pulling back, hands still squeezing them. He turned his attention to Blaze. "And your breasts are amazing, too, Blaze."

"Are you about to cum, Larry," Blaze asked, glancing up at him. "Go ahead and shoot it all over my breasts."

Larry obliged and shot his entire load off, coating Blaze's breasts with hot cum. He sat back, panting, while Blaze cleaned herself up.

"Strewth, mate," Marine said. "You shot off quite a bit 'o' cum there. You must of really enjoyed it."

Blaze stood up. "Now for the best part."

She pulled her bottoms down and sat on Larry's lap. Immediately, his dick stood to attention, rubbing up against her ass.

"Good. You're all ready," Blaze purred.

She lifted her hips up and then lowered them over his shaft, plunging it inside her. Blaze cried out and began moving her hips up and down, thrusting Larry's dick deeper into her. Blaze had her hands on his shoulders and leaned in closer to him, bringing her bouncing rack towards his face.

"Oi! No fair, Blaze," Marine protested. " 'Ow come you get to go first?"

"Sorry, Marine," Blaze panted, grinding her hips. "Seniority."

"What a load 'o' bullshit," Marine pouted.

"P-Patience, Marine," Blaze said. "You'll get your turn."

She turned her attention back to Larry. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer and burying his face in her bosom. Larry gave a muffled grunt and then reached around, grasping Blaze's bouncing ass.

"Mmm, yes," Blaze moaned. "Squeeze my ass, Larry! It feels good!"

Larry held her tightly and started thrusting into her. Blaze panted, her tongue lolling. She gasped loudly as Larry suddenly sped up, plunging harder and deeper into her womb. Her thoughts became clouded as sheer ecstasy washed over her.

"Oh, god! I'm going to cum," Blaze moaned. "Make me cum, Larry! Make me cum!"

Larry grunted as he fucked her harder, feeling the approach of climaxing. Then he tensed up and cried out as he reached his limits. His load shot out and flooded the deep recesses of Blaze's insides. Blaze held onto him, quivering as hot cum gushed into her, her hands clenching. After a moment, Blaze let go and climbed off Larry, sitting against the side of the tub, breathing heavily. Larry was also taking a moment to catch his breath. He opened his eyes to see Marine standing before him, a grin on her face.

"My turn now, mate," she said.

"I-I'm not quite ready yet," he replied.

Marine gently stroked her finger along his penis, causing it to stand up straight. "I'd say yer ready, mate. C,mon, now. Just one more round, you can do it," Marine turned around, placing her backside towards him. " 'Ere, mate. Start by lickin' me."

Larry reached out and grasped her butt. He brought his face closer to her dripping folds and then started licking her. Marine moaned in pleasure as his tongue probed her orifice. The sounds of Marine's moans and the scent of her pheromones was causing him to become more aroused.

"Marine," he said, pulling away from her. "I'm ready now."

Nodding, Marine, with her back still towards him, sat down on Larry's lap and inserted his shaft into her pussy. She moaned loudly as it penetrated her. Larry grabbed her hips and then began thrusting up into her. Marine's ass bounced on his lap as he rocked her up and down, each thrust making her bountiful breasts to bounce wildly. The raccoon girl panted and moaned, caught up in the thralls of sexual ecstasy. She reached up and grabbed her breasts, massaging and caressing them. Her fingers pinched her nipples, twisting them, causing more pleasure to surge through her.

"Ahhhaaa," Marine moaned. "Oh, god, yes! Fuck me, Larry! Fuck me hard!"

Larry increased his speed, grunting as he plunged his shaft in deeper, feeling Marine's insides tightening around him. It felt so hot, the sensation almost overwhelming. He pumped her several more times, each thrust bringing him closer.

"Marine, I'm about to cum," he gasped.

"I'm almost there, too," Marine replied. "Let it all out inside me!"

Larry tensed up and ejaculated for the third time. Thick cum gushed from his tip, flowing into Marine's womb. Marine collapsed against Larry, head spinning, her chest heaving.

"Crikey," she whispered. "That felt so bloody good."

A short time later, Ben and Larry bid farewell to the girls and made their way towards the brothel exit.

"See," Ben said. "I told you we'd get lucky tonight. Still think you're a jinx?"

"Not at all," Larry replied, a satisfied smile on his face. "As of now, my bad luck is officially over."

"That's the way, Larry," Ben said. "Hey, what do you say we come back her again next week? I'd like to see some of the other girls."

Larry noticed Rouge talking with some customers nearby. He eyed her ample cleavage and sexy figure.

"Sounds good to me," he said. "I can't wait."

End of Chapter Fifteen...


	16. Chapter 16

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Sixteen: Standards

_The next day..._

Rouge was overseeing the work being done in the garden room. The room was being cleared of weeds and old soil was being replaced with new soil. Rouge gazed around, mentally planning what plants she would purchase to put in here. She also pondered on ways this room could be used to entertain customers. She walked along the small path and stopped at the pond. It had been green and full of sludge, but now, after several hours of thorough cleaning, it was crystal clear and sparkling. She wondered if maybe she shouldn't get some koi fish for it. Or, maybe she would just leave it as is and let the customers have a little swim in it with one of the girls. She smiled, liking the sound of that.

After a few moments she left the garden and made her way towards the nature room to check on the progress being made there. As she strolled down the hall, she felt someone approach her from behind. Turning, she saw it was a familiar face.

"Well, Geoffrey," Rouge greeted. "How's it going? Haven't seen you since the grand opening."

"Hello, luv," Geoffrey replied. "Just wanted to stop by and see how everything was going." He glanced back at the garden room. "Doing a little renovation?"

"A garden room," Rouge explained. "Courtesy of my late uncle. I thought I'd get it all fixed up and maybe use it."

"Hm, garden sex," Geoffrey said, nodding. "Not a bad idea."

"I also have a nature room that's currently being worked on, too," Rouge said. "Naturally I plan to use it as well. I guess my uncle had a love for nature."

"Speaking of your uncle," Geoffrey said. "I got something here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old photo. "I found this in a file belonging to my old man. Here, have a look."

Rouge took the photo and looked at it. In it, she saw her uncle standing next to a skunk who resembled Geoffrey. She figured this had to be his father.

"Your dad knew my uncle," Rouge asked.

"Looks like," Geoffrey said. "Seems my father visited the old burlesque house when it was still open. Guess he became friends with your uncle. By the way, who's that woman standing next to your uncle?"

Rouge frowned as she saw who Geoffrey was referring to. A female bat with long white hair was standing next to Dusk.

"Do you know her," Geoffrey asked.

"Never seen her before in my life," Rouge replied coldly, handing the photo back to him. "If you'll excuse me, Geff, I need to go check on those renovations. Nice seeing you, don't be a stranger."

Geoffrey watched her leave and then glanced at the photo, wondering what it was about the woman in the picture that had upset Rouge.

Rouge entered the nature room, still simmering over the image of her mother in the photo. The nerve of her, standing there with Dusk, acting like they were so close! If that had been the case, then she would have been there for her brother when he was dying of cancer, or even attend his funeral, for God's sake! Rouge took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She wasn't going to get rattled over her estranged mother. That was all behind her now and she had a business to run.

Having calmed down enough, she surveyed the work being done on the nature room. It was really starting to look better in here. Like the garden, weeds had been removed and the grass, bushes and trees had been trimmed and spruced up. Standing here amid the trees, she felt calm. Maybe this was why her uncle had made this room, to take a few moments to find himself and calm down from the stresses of his business.

"Hey, there you are."

Rouge turned to see Sally approaching.

"Hey, Sally," Rouge greeted. "What's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sally replied. "I just ran into Geoffrey and he said you seemed a bit upset. Is something wrong, Rouge?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Rouge said. "Anyway, how do you like the looks of this?"

"Not bad," Sally remarked, deciding to change the subject. "I also stopped by the garden room and I gotta say, it's coming along quite nicely. You think the customers will take advantage of these two rooms?"

"Oh, I'm sure they will," Rouge assured her. "I'm very sure."

"Hey, barkeep, how about a drink?"

Tony looked up as Lien-Da sat down at the bar.

"How about saying please," Tony replied.

"Spare me the sarcasm," Lien-Da snapped. "Get me a god-damn drink already."

Tony shook his head and grabbed a bottle. Why had Rouge hired this ill-tempered girl in the first place?

"Dare I ask what's got you so pissed off today," Tony asked, pouring her drink.

"It's none of your damn business," Lien-Da replied.

"Bartenders are pretty good listeners," Tony said. "I do more than just pour drinks around here, you know."

Lien-Da took a pull from her glass and then slammed it down on the counter. "Fine! You want to know? I had a shitty night last night! I had a customer lined up to have sex with and that little bitch half-sister of mine swooped in and snatched him up, leaving me with a complete loser who couldn't satisfy me to save his life!"

Tony rolled his eyes. He figured Lien-Da was never satisfied with any man, no matter how well-endowed or how much stamina he had. In fact, she never seemed satisfied by anything. Just what was her problem, anyway? Why was she always in such a bad mood?

"Well, you could always just leave," Tony suggested. "If you're unhappy here, then just go somewhere else."

"Oh, Julie-Su would just love that," Lien-Da said. "Well, I'm not giving her the satisfaction! I'm staying, and that's that! Pour me another one!"

Tony sighed and topped her glass off. He was about to say something else when another person entered the bar. It was Fiona. The vixen sat down at the bar and winked at Tony.

"Hey, Tony," she said. "How's it going?"

"Hello, Fiona," he replied. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Don't mind if I do," Fiona said.

Tony poured her a drink and slid the glass towards her. Fiona grabbed the glass and raised it in a toast.

"Thanks," she said, taking a drink. She glanced over and noticed Lien-Da. "Hey, Lien-Da. Decided to get drunk, huh?"

"Yeah," the female echidna replied. "What brings you here, Fi?"

Tony glanced at her in surprise. Had Lien-Da just been cordial with someone?

"I was in need of a drink," Fiona said. "I had a pretty fun time last night."

"I'm glad someone did," Lien-Da said, downing her drink. She shook her glass at Tony indicating a refill.

"Oh, come on, Lien-Da," Fiona said. "Surely your night wasn't that bad."

"Mmn," Lien-Da mumbled into her glass.

"You know, Lien-Da," Tony spoke up. "I might regret saying this, but your problem is that you have high standards. You expect so much from people that in your mind it's just not enough for you."

"Geez, what are you, a god-damn psychologist," Lien-Da sneered.

"Now, now, Lien-Da," Fiona said. "Maybe Tony's onto something here. The problem might not be your consorts, but you."

"God, not you, too, Fiona," Lien-Da exclaimed.

"Now, just hear me out," Fiona said. "You'll never be able to enjoy yourself if you act so demanding. You're too uptight and you treat sex like it's a job that's expected to get done. Loosen up and enjoy. Right, Tony?"

"Couldn't hurt," Tony agreed. He turned and moved away from the two girls.

"Do you really think that's my problem," Lien-Da asked. "Am I just too uptight?"

"You could stand to relax a little," Fiona replied. "In fact, I think a little fun time is in order."

"What did you have in mind," Lien-Da asked.

Fiona smiled and glanced over at Tony. "Hey, Tony? Do you think maybe you could help us out with something?"

"Sure," Tony replied. "What can I do for you?"

Fiona's smile widened.

"Um, this isn't quite what I had in mind," Tony said.

He was lying flat on his back on Fiona's bed, handcuffed to the bed railing. Both Fiona and Lien-Da stood nearby.

"Just why exactly am I handcuffed," Tony asked.

"It's my thing," Fiona replied, grinning. "And I believe Lien-Da likes this sort of thing, too. Now, enough talk. Let's have some fun."

Fiona proceeded to strip her clothes off. Dropping them to the floor, she stood before Tony, completely naked. Tony gazed over her body, admiring her curves.

"Like what you see," Fiona asked. She glanced down at his groin, noticing he was already erect. "I guess that's a yes." She turned to Lien-Da. "Well, don't just stand there, Lien-Da. Lose the clothes and let's have some fun with him."

Lien-Da shrugged and then unzipped the front of her tight black outfit. Her clothing slid to the floor, leaving the female echidna naked. Tony couldn't help but admire her figure. If anything, her breasts were fuller and bigger than Fiona's, even though the vixen was pretty well-endowed herself. Fiona climbed onto the bed and crawled over towards Tony, Lien-Da following her. Fiona grabbed Tony's pants and yanked them down, freeing his erection.

"Mm. I heard Sally and Bunnie mention you were packing," Fiona said. "Looks like they were right."

She grabbed his shaft and then leaned in close, licking it. Her hands worked his shaft while her tongue lapped at his tip. Lien-Da watched for a moment and then leaned in, joining Fiona. Tony moaned in pleasure as both girls lapped at his member.

"Hey, Lien-Da," Fiona said. "How about we tit-fuck this bad boy?"

"Not a bad idea," Lien-Da agreed.

Both girls grabbed their breasts and pressed them against Tony's shaft. Together they began caressing them, stimulating his member. They then resumed licking him while massaging their tits against his shaft.

"How is it, Tony," Fiona asked, noticing Tony was quivering. "Are you about to cum?"

Tony replied with a loud moan. Both Fiona and Lien-Da gasped as thick hot cum splattered all over their faces. Fiona greedily lapped it up, savoring the taste. Lien-Da cleaned her face, taking a moment to sample Tony's cum.

"Mm. Nice and thick," Fiona said, licking her lips.

"Hey, uh, I don't suppose you could uncuff me, could you," Tony asked. "It's a little uncomfortable."

"Sorry, hun," Fiona said. "Those cuffs are staying on for now. But don't worry, in a moment, you won't even notice them." She crawled forward and straddled him. "Now, lay back and relax."

Panting lustfully, the vixen raised her hips and placed it over Tony's waiting erection. Then she lowered her hips down, pushing his penis into her vagina. Moaning loudly, she began thrusting her hips up and down, pushing his shaft in deeper. Placing her hands on his chest, Fiona leaned in closer, bouncing her ass. Tony gazed up at Fiona's bouncing breasts, feeling an overwhelming desire to fondle them.

"You want to play with my tits," Fiona asked, noticing him staring. "Here, help yourself."

She leaned down further, pressing her rack to his face. Tony lapped at her erect nipple and then enveloped it all together, sucking hard on her tit. Fiona moaned even louder, her body tingling with pleasure. She flinched slightly as Tony bit her nipple gently.

"Mmmnnn," Fiona moaned, pressing her breasts into his face more. "That's so good, Tony!"

Suckling her breasts more, Tony began thrusting his hips upward, plunging his member in deeper. Fiona was breathing faster, feeling the approaching climax. She cried out as she orgasmed, her juices flowing and mingling with Tony's cum gushing into her. Fiona sat back, panting, as thick cum flowed from her opening.

"Oh, wow," Fiona gasped. "There was so much. Not bad, Tony." She glanced over at Lien-Da. "Okay, Lien-Da, it's your turn now."

Fiona climbed off Tony and sat down on the bed. Lien-Da moved over towards Tony.

"I hope you're ready for me," she said, grinning.

Not even giving him a chance to respond, Lien-Da climbed on top of him and inserted his dick inside her. She began thrusting her hips up and down, pumping his shaft.

"Mm, not bad, Tony," she said. "You're definitely well-endowed. But that alone won't cut it."

As she continued to work his shaft, Tony managed to work his hands free of the cuffs. Once they were free, he sat up and grabbed Lien-Da, pushing her onto the bed, surprising the female echidna.

"So, you want satisfaction, huh," he said. "Alright. I'll give you just that."

He pinned her arms to the bed and then began thrusting his shaft in deeper. Lien-Da struggled, panting.

"S-Stop," she moaned. "This...wasn't how it...mmnn...was supposed to turn out."

Tony continued to plow her and brought his face close to her bouncing breasts. He placed his mouth over her nipple and began sucking it. Lien-Da's protests were replaced by moans of pleasure, her hands clenching the sheets. She rocked back and forth on the bed as Tony thrust harder, plunging his dick in deeper. Grunting with each thrust, he tensed up as he reached his limits and shot his load off inside her. Lien-Da moaned loudly, quivering as his cum flooded her womb. Tony released her and sat up, leaving her to lay on her back, gasping.

"So, how was that, Lien-Da," he asked. "Satisfied?"

"Sort of," she replied, her face flushed.

"Really," Tony said. "Well, it seems we'll need to keep going."

Lien-Da was about to speak when Tony grabbed her and flipped her over onto her stomach. Tony leaned down and placed his face close to her dripping orifice. He pulled her folds apart and shoved his tongue in, twisting it around her insides. Lien-Da panted and squirmed on the bed as he ate her out. Pulling back, Tony sat up and grabbed her ass, placing his shaft against her opening.

"W-Wait a minute," Lien-Da gasped. "You're not..."

Tony shoved his member into her ass. Lien-Da cried out as his shaft plunged into her. Her hands clenched the sheets tightly as Tony began thrusting.

"Ngh! Man, it's so tight," Tony grunted.

"It...it feels...so good," Lien-Da panted, rocking back and forth on the bed, cushioned by her breasts.

Across from them, Fiona watched, impressed by Tony's boldness. In fact, she was getting turned on watching them. She crawled over and placed herself in front of Lien-Da.

"Here, Lien-Da," she said, rubbing her orifice. "Give me some pleasure."

The female echidna grabbed Fiona and pulled her closer, bringing her pussy closer to her face. Lien-Da proceeded to eat the vixen out, her hands clenching her ass, while Tony plowed her from behind, their moans of pleasure mingling together.

After a little while, Tony lay on the bed, Fiona next to him, Lien-Da laying apart from them.

"Hey, come on, Lien-Da," Fiona said. "Join us over here."

"I'm fine," Lien-Da replied. "I don't cuddle."

"Your loss," Fiona said, snuggling against Tony. "Personally, I'd say Tony more than earned some snuggling time from us."

"I hope at the very least you're satisfied, Lien-Da," Tony said.

"Okay, fine," Lien-Da admitted. "You satisfied me. Happy?"

"I'm more concerned about you being happy," Tony replied.

"Whatever," Lien-Da said, sitting up. "I'm out of here."

She grabbed her clothes and got dressed, then let herself out, leaving Tony and Fiona alone.

"Man, what is her deal," Tony said.

"Don't let her get to you," Fiona said. "Even though she won't show it, I know she enjoyed it. I know I did. And speaking of which," She climbed on top of him, pressing her breasts against his chest, "I wouldn't object to another round. Only this time, I'd like you to take me from behind like you did with Lien-Da. It looked fun."

Tony flipped her over onto her stomach and positioned himself behind her, grabbing her ass.

"If that's what you want, then you got it," he said, placing his shaft against her bottom.

Fiona wriggled with anticipation, moaning loudly as his shaft penetrated her.

Outside, Lien-Da walked down the hallway, her face still flushed with sexual gratification. Though at the same time she was also mad. She prided herself on keeping her emotions in check and she had let them slip. And what's more, she resented Tony. Who was he to worry about what made her happy? That sort of attitude just pissed her off more. She didn't need someone patronizing her like that. She was so caught up in her temper that she didn't notice another person approaching from the opposite side of the hall until they collided.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," Lien-Da snapped.

"You watch where you're going!"

It was the new girl, the echidna named Shade. She glared at Lien-Da with piercing violet eyes, not intimidated by the taller echidna. Despite her anger, Lien-Da was impressed by the younger echidna's bold stand. For a moment, they stood there, glaring at each other, then Shade relaxed slightly.

"Sorry," she said. "I should have been paying attention."

"Yeah, well, no harm done," Lien-Da replied, simmering down a bit. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Lien-Da."

"Call me Shade," Shade said. "Nice to meet you, Lien-Da."

"So, how do you like it here at the brothel," Lien-Da asked.

"I'm getting along just fine," Shade replied. "What do you think of this place? Is it worth staying here?"

Lien-Da remained silent for a moment, wondering how best to answer that question. Despite her bluster and attitude, she actually did like this place, and Rouge treated everyone fairly. While she wanted to answer as nonchalantly as possible, for some reason she spoke honestly.

"Yes, it's worth it," she said. "I don't regret coming here."

Shade nodded. "Good. Well, I'll see you around, Lien-Da."

She walked past Lien-Da and disappeared around the corner. Lien-Da stood there, surprised at herself. She had never been so openly honest with anyone before. Why had she been so cordial with Shade? Then it occurred to her: Shade was similar to her. She recalled that day when Blaze had introduced herself to Shade only to have her reply so curtly towards her. She kept her emotions to a minimum like her. Moreover, Lien-Da had seen that unshakable resolve in Shade's eyes when they had stared each other down. Was that it? Was it because when Lien-Da looked at Shade she saw a bit of herself in her?

"Stop over-thinking this," she chided herself.

With that, she continued down the hallway, her thoughts still on Shade.

In her room, Shade, her face flushed, felt her heart hammering following her meeting with Lien-Da. Though she had managed to maintain her calm facade, she had been impressed and in awe of the more mature echidna woman. She couldn't explain it, but she felt some kind of attraction towards her.

Sally gazed at the photo in her hand. When she had met up with Geoffrey, he had shown her the photo and explained that the female bat in the picture had upset Rouge. At the moment, Sally and Megan were in her room, looking it over.

"I don't understand," Megan said, glancing at the photo over Sally's shoulder. "Just who is she? And why did Rouge get so upset?"

"I kind of have a theory about that," Sally replied. "I'll bet the woman in the picture is Rouge's mother."

Megan peered closer at the photo. "I think you may be right. I do see the resemblance. But that still doesn't explain why that would piss off Rouge."

"When I met Rouge," Sally explained, "She told me that her mother had pretty much abandoned her at a young age, leaving her with her uncle."

"Oh. I see," Megan said. "Poor Rouge. That must have been pretty rough for her."

Sally nodded. She couldn't imagine what that must be like. What if her mother had abandoned her? Sally felt she'd never be able to live with that.

"Let's just keep this between us," Sally spoke up, placing the photo in her desk. "I don't think Rouge would appreciate us delving into her personal business like this."

"Agreed," Megan replied.

End of Chapter Sixteen...


	17. Chapter 17

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter 17: Reminiscence

_One week later..._

"So, how does it look," Rouge asked.

Sally and the other girls stood in the forest room, checking out the new renovations. They had just come from the garden room as well and both rooms looked perfect.

"I still don't see the point for these rooms," Lien-Da spoke up. "Why not just remodel them into something more functional and useful?"

"First of all," Rouge replied, glaring at her. "This is my business so I'll decide what to do with the rooms in this place. Second, these rooms have some sentimental value. And third, contrary to what you might think, some people actually like to have fun in nature settings. Now then, tomorrow night, I intend to open these rooms to the customers for use."

"I think it could work," Megan spoke up. "There's something erotic about the splendor of nature."

"Thank you, Megan," Rouge said. "And tomorrow we'll see just how erotic our customers find it."

Afterwards, everyone went about their business. Rouge returned to her office and sat at her desk. She picked up the invoices for the past few days and glanced over them. The renovations had been a bit more expensive then she had previously thought and things would be tight for the next couple of weeks. Sighing, she filed the papers and stashed them in the file cabinet.

"The joys of running a business," she said.

Standing, she stretched and exited her office. The hallways were quiet, most of the girls out and about enjoying their day off. She passed through the double doors and entered the main area of the brothel. Pausing, she glanced back at the doors she had just gone through. She often wondered why those doors were there. Why had her uncle put double doors in? It occurred to her that she knew so little about the business her late uncle had owned.

"Hm. Maybe it's time I did some actual research on Uncle Dusk's business," she said to herself. And she knew just where to start.

_St. John's Brothel..._

Rouge approached Geoffrey's office door, smiling and nodding at the two wolves standing nearby.

"Afternoon, gentlemen," she greeted.

"Hey, Rouge," Bruno replied. "I heard your brothel's been a big hit. Steve and I will have to try to get over there and check it out."

"You should," Rouge said. "I have a pretty nice selection of ladies working there. I'm sure you won't be disappointed. Anyway, pleasantries aside, I need to talk to Geoffrey. Is he in right now?"

"Yeah, he's in," Bruno said. "Go ahead on in."

He opened the door and ushered here in.

"Thanks, Bruno," she said. "You're a doll."

She entered the office and found Geoffrey at his desk. He looked up as she entered.

"Well, hello, Rouge," he greeted. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Rouge took a seat across from him. "First of all, I'd like to apologize for the way I reacted to that photo. There's a reason why."

"That was your mother in that picture, wasn't it," Geoffrey surmised.

"Figured it out, huh," Rouge replied.

"I remember you telling me once about her running out on you when you worked here," Geoffrey said. "After I left your place I got to thinking and it came to me. Anyway, no need to apologize. I understand. So, what else brought you here?"

"You told me that your father knew my uncle and that he frequented the burlesque house," Rouge explained. "Well, I was wondering if maybe I could talk to your dad and learn a bit more about the place. It occurred to me today that I know so little about the building I own now, and since my uncle is no longer with us, I thought perhaps your dad could tell me about it."

"Wish I could help you there, luv," Geoffrey said. "Unfortunately, my old man passed away years ago. And I'm afraid I never visited the Burlesque House when it was still around."

"Hm, I see," Rouge replied. "Well, I suppose I could try to look up information online."

"You could," Geoffrey said. "Or, you could talk to some of the employees who used to work there."

"I don't know who they were or where they live," Rouge said.

Geoffrey brought out a file. "This here is a roster of the employees who used to work there. I'm not sure just why my father had it. I guess your uncle entrusted it to him. Anyway, this should help you get some answers." He slid the file across to her.

"Thanks, Geff," Rouge said, picking up the folder. "I owe you one."

"Considering the good time I had the night your brothel opened, we'll call it even," Geoffrey said.

A short time later, Rouge was at a small diner, glancing over the file Geoffrey had given her. Downing a cup of coffee, she jotted down the names of the employees, wondering if any might be within driving distance...or were even still alive.

"Hey, Rouge."

Rouge looked up to see Sally walking in.

"Sally," Rouge greeted. "Your timing is perfect."

Sally sat down, joining her. "What are you working on there?"

"It's an old employee roster from the burlesque house my uncle ran," Rouge explained. "I realized something this morning, Sally. I don't really know much about his business and out of curiosity, I decided to do some research on it."

"You know, I've been wondering about that myself," Sally said. "Is there anyway I can help out?"

"Actually, yes," Rouge replied. "I could use your computer expertise. When we get back to the brothel, we'll use my computer..."

"Actually, we don't have to wait," Sally interrupted. "Check this out." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small device. Flipping it open revealed it to be a hand-held computer.

"A mini computer," Rouge said. "Clever, Sally."

"Just a little project I've been working on," Sally said. "And that's not all."

A beam of light appeared and a small hologram of Nicole appeared.

"Nicole," Rouge exclaimed. "Well, this is a surprise."

"Hello, Rouge," Nicole greeted her. "I'm ready to help out anyway I can."

Rouge slid the roster to Sally who scanned it with her computer. The screen bought the roster up and Nicole began going through it, using her connection to the internet to find any information on the employees. While she processed the information, Sally looked up just as someone entered the diner. Her eyes widened in surprise! 

"Uh, Rouge, could you excuse me for just a moment," she said, hastily standing up. "I need to, uh, powder my nose."

Rouge watched her rush towards the ladies room, wondering just what the rush was.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," she murmured.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Rouge looked up to see a male woodchuck with a white mustache, standing before her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw he was holding a badge. Had she been discovered? Was this guy a cop and he knew who she really was?

"My name's Flemming," he said. "I was wondering if you've seen this woman."

He pulled out a picture and held it out for her to see. Taking a second to steady her heartbeat, she took a look at the picture and saw it depicted Sally. Rouge wondered just why this man was looking for Sally.

"This young lady ran away from home and her father is currently looking for her," Flemming explained. "I was hired to track her down and return her home."

Ah! So that was what this was about. Sally's father was still looking for her and had hired this guy to find her. No doubt Sally had recognized him hence her abrupt departure. Well, Rouge wasn't about to rat Sally out. She knew what it was like to be hunted and besides, she liked Sally. She had already left one friend behind, she wasn't about to repeat that mistake.

"Is there some kind of reward," Rouge asked.

"Her father is offering a 10,000 dollar reward for any information that would return her home," Flemming replied.

Rouge smirked inwardly. Sally's father really wanted her to come home. "Sorry, sir. Afraid I haven't seen her."

Flemming handed her a card. "Well, if you should see her, please call this number. Good day, ma'am."

Rouge watched him leave and then promptly tore the card up. "Not a chance, pops." She stood up and went to the ladies room and knocked on the door. "Hey, Sal? You done powdering your nose in there?"

The door opened and Sally peered out cautiously.

"It's alright, he's gone," Rouge assured her. "And don't worry, despite the tempting 10 grand reward, I feigned ignorance."

Sally stared at the floor, unable to look at her. "Thanks, Rouge. I guess daddy hasn't given up. I'm so sorry."

"For what," Rouge asked.

"If my father finds out you're hiding me, it could lead to big trouble for you," Sally said. "Maybe I should leave."

"Out of the question," Rouge said. "First off, I'm not abandoning you. I've been down that road once already. Secondly, that guy can't hang around this town for very long, so he's bound to move on sooner or later. And third, they'll take you away over my dead body. Now, buck up and let's continue our search."

Sally smiled. "Thanks, Rouge. I really appreciate that."

The two girls left the diner and haled a cab.

"Where to," the cabbie asked.

"1600 W Avenue," Rouge said.

"So who exactly are we going to go see," Sally asked as the cab pulled into traffic.

"A woman named Rosie," Rouge said. "She was one of the girls who entertained the customers. Hopefully she might be able to tell us something."

_Rosie's house..._

Exiting the cab, Rouge and Sally stood before the quaint little house before them. They made their way towards the front doorstep and Rouge knocked on the door. A moment passed and then the door opened. A female woodchuck with white hair peered out and eyed the two girls at her door.

"May I help you," she asked.

"Are you Rosie," Rouge asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Ma'am, I believe you knew someone named Dusk," Rouge continued.

Rosie opened the door further and peered closely at Rouge. Then her eyes widened in recognition.

"You wouldn't happen to be Rouge, would you," she asked.

"That's me," Rouge said. "Dusk was my uncle."

"Well, as I live and breath," Rosie said smiling. "You're Dusk's niece. Please, come in."

Rouge and Sally entered Rosie's house. Rosie closed the door and ushered them into the living room. Sally took in the quaint settings. The furniture was old timey and the décor looked old fashioned. All in all, she found it cozy and cheery.

"By the way, dear," Rosie said, addressing Sally. "I don't believe I got your name."

"Oh, my name is Sally," she replied, shaking Rosie's hand. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Just Rosie," the female woodchuck replied. "So, can I get you two anything? Some tea, perhaps?"

A few moments later, they were seated and having tea. While they enjoyed their beverages, Rouge told Rosie just why they had come to see her.

"Oh, my, how embarrassing," Rosie giggled, blushing slightly. "Yes, I did work at Dusk's Burlesque House all those years ago. Mind you, I was younger and not as gray as I am now. Ah, me. I remember those days quite well. Me and my late sister, Julayla, both worked for Dusk. We made quite a name for ourselves in those days."

Rouge and Sally were glancing at an old photo album. They saw a younger Rosie posing with another female woodchuck who they assumed had to be Julayla.

"Gotta say, Rosie," Rouge spoke up. "You were quite the looker back in your day."

"I take it this is your sister in this picture with you," Sally asked.

"Yes, that's Julayla," Rosie said, glancing at the photo.

Rouge turned the page and saw more photos depicting Rosie and her sister, as well as other girls and even her uncle.

"You all seem pretty happy in these pictures," Rouge commented.

"Your uncle was quite a gentleman and treated all of us real well," Rosie said. "You know, he often spoke of you, Rouge. Of course, he didn't want you to know about his risque business at the time. I'm glad I'm finally getting the chance to meet you at last." She took a moment to take a sip of tea. "I understand you now own the building Dusk used for his business. I must say, I was sad when I heard he passed away. He never did say why he closed the Burlesque House, only that he was retiring for personal reasons."

"He was sick, Rosie," Rouge said somberly. "He had cancer. Even I didn't know. I guess he didn't want everyone to worry about him."

"That poor man," Rosie said. "So tell me, Rouge. Is it true you turned that building into a brothel?" 

"It's true," Rouge replied. "I hope you're not upset about it."

"My dear, back in my day, Burlesque was considered too risque," Rosie said waving her hand. "Admittedly, a brothel is far more adult, especially by today's standards. Nevertheless, it's not my place to judge you. You're bold just like your late uncle."

"So can you tell me something, Rosie," Rouge asked. "I noticed that the brothel, or rather, the building itself, is divided into two sections. There are even two bar rooms."

"Oh, that," Rosie said. "As it is, that was your uncle's idea. He decided to have what he called a V.I.P. section of the building."

"V.I.P.," Sally asked.

"You see," Rosie explained. "Dusk offered membership to customers. The main area was opened to regular paying customers. But, those who brought membership was allowed access to the VIP section. That was usually reserved for rich clients who wanted privacy."

"A VIP section," Rouge mused. "I guess that makes sense. Some businesses do things like that. But how exactly did that work for the employees? Who got chosen to be a part of that section? And how?"

"Well, Dusk decided to let the girls with the most seniority be in the VIP section," Rosie said. "However, if the girls did exemplary work, they could be promoted to the VIP area."

Rouge remained silent for a moment and then spoke up. "But didn't that cause bitter feelings between the girls?"

"Dusk didn't automatically invoke this," Rosie explained. "He actually discussed it with us first. And by unanimous agreement, we decided to give it a try. And it worked out just fine."

"I see," Rouge replied. "How interesting."

They sat and visited with Rosie for a little while longer and then took their leave.

"Feel free to stop by and visit again," Rosie said, hugging Rouge and Sally. "And good luck with your business, Rouge. I know you'll do just fine. In fact, from what I've heard, your business is doing quite well. I know you're uncle would be proud of you."

"Thanks, Rosie," Rouge said. "I promise I'll try to visit when I can. You could always drop by and check the place out, you know."

"Oh, I don't think an old woman like me belongs in a brothel," Rosie said. "Best leave that to the young people."

They waved goodbye and then climbed into the waiting cab. As the cab pulled away, Rouge glanced back at the kind old woodchuck and pondered on what she had told her.

Megan was in the midst of packing some of her belongings when Sally returned.

"Hey, Sal," she greeted. "Where have you been?"

"I was actually with Rouge," Sally answered. "We were doing some research on this building and even met someone who used to work here back when it was still a Burlesque House." She noticed the boxes in the room. "Getting everything all packed up I see."

"Yeah," Megan sighed. "I'll be heading out next week. Time sure went fast." She turned to Sally. "You sure you don't want me to stay, Sally? I don't necessarily have to go."

"It's up to you, Megan," Sally said. "I'd have no objection to you staying, you know that. But at the same time, I don't want you to give up this opportunity. You worked so hard for this." She sighed. "My only regret is that I won't be able to go with you as we had originally planned."

Megan embraced her, trying to hold back her tears. "I know. I wish you could go with me. But knowing your father..."

"Which reminds me," Sally said. "I had a close call today. One of my father's associates showed up at the diner I was at today looking for me. If Rouge hadn't been there to intercept him...It's just too risky, Meg. My best bet is to remain here in the last place my father would ever think to look."

Megan pulled back and gazed into Sally's eyes. "Why is fate so cruel, Sally?"

"I wish I knew," Sally replied.

Elsewhere, Rouge was mulling over some thoughts of her own. Sequestered in her office, she pondered over what she had learned today from Rosie. And the more she thought about it, the more appealing it sounded. A VIP section! In a way, that had been a pretty interesting and clever idea on her uncle's part. But, could it work for her? If she went by seniority like he had, she already had several girls who could fill that position. However, that would leave the main area practically empty and with very little choices for customers. Mentally, Rouge calculated how many rooms she had in both sections of the brothel. She also counted out how many girls were currently in her employee. Counting herself, there were nineteen girls. Well, eighteen, given the fact Megan would be leaving soon for college. Still, that was a decent amount.

Then it came to her. If she could get a total of twenty-four girls in this establishment, then she could split them into two groups of twelve, more than enough for both areas. Which meant she needed to hire six more girls to make this work. But could she afford six more girls? She glanced over her invoices. It would be tight, but, if this plan worked as she hoped, then it shouldn't be a problem. But first, she needed to run this by the other girls...

End of Chapter Seventeen...


	18. Chapter 18

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Eighteen: Song of the Heart

In the days following Rouge's visit with Rosie, the Brothel owner continued to contemplate the idea of a VIP section for her establishment. She saw the possibilities for such a thing, but at the same time she was doubtful about such a venture. Going through with this would mean selecting certain girls to occupy the VIP section, and she honestly didn't want to have to single anyone out. She didn't want hard feelings between her girls. As Tony had told her when she first started this business, tension between employees was not good for business, and some of the girls, like Lien-Da and Fiona weren't exactly on friendly terms with the other girls.

"Should I go through with this, or not," she asked herself.

So far, only Sally knew of this idea. Sooner or later she would have to run this by the other girls and get some feedback. But for now, she had a business to run, not to mention a party to plan. Megan was set to leave in two days, and Rouge was determined to send her off in style. Also, she had two new applicants to interview tomorrow, so the VIP section would have to be put on the back burner for now.

Rouge exited her office and stepped out into the hallway. Immediately she heard music...Piano music. Making her way down the hall, she came to the spare bar room. Sally, Tony and several of the other girls were inside and seated at a piano was Sonia. The female hedgehog was playing the instrument, filling the room with beautiful music. As Rouge stood there listening, she felt moved by the music. She watched as Sonia's fingers moved across the ivory keys with ease, never missing a beat. Rouge was impressed. She had known that Sonia played the piano, but she never imagined she was that good. After several moments, Sonia concluded her performance and stood up amid applause from the gathered crowd.

"Wow, Sonia," Sally said. "That was great."

"You're quite talented, dear," Vanilla spoke up.

"Thank you, everyone," Sonia replied, blushing slightly from the compliments. "All those lessons really paid off."

"Lessons do help," Rouge said. "But that...You have real talent there, Sonia. I know natural talent when I see it."

"My thoughts exactly," Aleena said. "Well done, Sonia."

"Thanks," Sonia said.

Afterwards, everyone left, leaving Sonia alone with Aleena. Once the room was clear, Aleena embraced Sonia.

"I really am proud of you, Sonia," she said.

"Thanks, mom," Sonia replied, hugging her back. "So, are we ever going to tell everyone that I'm your daughter?"

"You know we can't," Aleena said. "Remember, we have to keep our true identities a secret. Perhaps someday we can tell them, but for now, we have to keep it a secret."

Sonia nodded. "I understand. I just hate keeping secrets from everyone. Rouge and the others have been so nice to us. And I sometimes wonder how Manic is doing."

"I'm sure he's alright, Sonia," Aleena assured her. "Your brother is quite resourceful when he needs to be."

"I was thinking of him while I was playing," Sonia said, tears in her eyes. "I really miss him."

"I miss him, too," Aleena said, trying to stop her own tears from flowing. "Someday we'll see him again. I promise."

Sonia sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I know we will. Anyway, at least we're safe here. After all, who would think to look for us in a brothel?"

"Sonia, I hope you're not...uncomfortable with all of this," Aleena said.

"I'm fine, mom," Sonia said. "If anything I'm...actually enjoying myself here." She blushed and grinned.

"Well, truth be told, I am, too," Aleena admitted. "And are you alright with me being with Tiara? I know it's a little surprising that I'm in a relationship with a girl, but..."

"It's alright, mom," Sonia said. "I really don't have a problem with it. She makes you happy and that's all that matters. And, despite the fact she's really ''hands on'' with you, she's cool."

Aleena laughed. "Yes, she does tend to be a bit grabby with me at times, but I wouldn't have her any other way."

Both mother and daughter hugged each other again and then left the bar room.

Evening rolled in, and with it, opening time. As usual, the customers were at the door, anxious to have some fun. And the girls were ready to greet them and show them a good time.

"I suppose I'd better enjoy this while I can," Megan remarked to Sally.

"I guess so," Sally replied. "You know, maybe you, me and Nicole could entertain some customers together. It'd be a great way to cap off your stay here."

"Sounds like fun," Megan agreed.

Meanwhile, Sonia had spotted a potential customer. He was a young lion with orangish-tan fur. Sonia smiled.

"Bingo," she whispered.

She sauntered over towards him and halted, smiling seductively.

"Good evening, sir," she greeted. "I'm Sonia. Nice to meet you."

"Um, hello," he replied, eyeing the female hedgehog's figure. She was dressed in a maroon corset, the top showing off her cleavage. "My name's Cyrus."

"Well, Cyrus," Sonia said, moving closer. "I hope you're ready for a good time."

Cyrus gulped as her breasts pressed against his chest, the sensation arousing him. "Oh, I think I'm ready."

"Good," Sonia said. "Follow me."

Sonia led Cyrus down the hall and they entered the spare bar room. It was empty and dimly lit. Sonia closed the doors slightly and then turned to her male companion. Cyrus was taking in his surroundings.

"Is it all alright to be in here," he asked.

"Don't worry," Sonia assured him. "This bar isn't open to the public right now. We have the place all to ourselves."

"But...why exactly did you bring me here," Cyrus asked.

"Well, to be honest, there's something I've been wanting to try out," Sonia said. She nodded towards the piano. "I finally got my piano out of storage today and set it up in here." She leaned in closer, whispering in his ear. "One of my biggest fantasies is to make love on a piano. Think you could indulge me on that?"

Cyrus smiled. "I think I can manage that, Miss Sonia. On one condition. Do you think you could play for me? I've always loved piano music. And I would love to hear you play it."

"Okay," Sonia said. "I can do that. It might even get us both in the mood."

Sonia sat down on the bench and placed her hands on the keys. Cyrus sat next to her, watching as she began playing. He listened intently, reveling in the music, and admiring the young woman making the music. His eyes wandered over her shapely body and came to rest on her bosom. He felt the urge to touch them, fondle them.

"Go on, you can touch them if you want," Sonia said, as if sensing his thoughts.

"Won't that distract you," he asked.

"Not at all," she said. "I've learned how to play and keep my focus."

Cyrus shrugged. He scooted closer and undid the strings of her corset top. Once it was loosened, he pulled the top down, freeing Sonia's breasts. They looked bigger and fuller than he had first realized. Reaching down, he placed his hands over them, cupping them in his palms.

"Oh, wow," he said, giving them a light squeeze.

"Pretty nice, huh," Sonia asked, smiling. "Go ahead and play with them all you want."

Cyrus obliged. He began by caressing them, his fingers massaging into the soft flesh. He felt her nipples become erect. He released her breasts and took hold of her nipples and pinched them. Sonia flinched slightly, yet never missed a beat on the piano. Cyrus tweaked her nipples some more and then leaned down closer to them. Pressing his face to her ample bosom, he inhaled, noting a faint whiff of perfume. He placed his tongue over her nipple and started lapping at it. He then pressed his lips over it and started sucking.

"Mmm," Sonia purred. "That feels good."

Cyrus continued suckling her tit. Reaching down, he placed his hand on her groin and began rubbing her. He could feel she was already moist with anticipation. He slid his fingers into her orifice, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Sonia. Cyrus probed deeper, fingering her faster. Sonia was breathing faster, quivering as she got closer to orgasming. She tensed up as she climaxed, her juices flowing from her vagina. Cyrus was amazed to see that she hadn't faltered in the slightest even when she came. Sonia leaned forward on the keys, gasping.

"I'm impressed," Cyrus said. "You didn't mess up once."

Sonia sat up and turned to him. "Told you I knew what I was doing. Now then..."

She stood up and stripped off her corset. She then climbed up on top of the piano and lay on her back. She spread her legs, rubbing her pussy and smiling seductively.

"You ready for this," she asked.

Cyrus nodded eagerly. He stood up and quickly removed his pants, his erection on full display. Sonia eyed it, licking her lips. Cyrus climbed onto the piano and positioned himself over her. He placed his dick against her waiting orifice and pushed in. Sonia moaned loudly in pleasure as he began thrusting, his hips moving back and forth.

"Mmnn, yes," she moaned. "It feels so good!"

"Ahh! Sonia, it's so hot and moist," Cyrus panted, thrusting harder.

Sonia rocked back and forth on the piano surface, her breasts bouncing wildly each time Cyrus thrust into her. He halted and then grabbed Sonia, placing her on her stomach. He grabbed hold of her ass, squeezing and caressing it. Then he pressed his dick against her anus and pushed in. Sonia cried out as his shaft penetrated her.

"Ohhh, god," she moaned.

Cyrus started thrusting, his hands clenching her ass tightly. "Ngh! It's...so tight, Sonia!"

Sonia clenched the edge of the piano, panting lustfully as Cyrus trust into her ass more. It was a very tight fit, but steadily it began to feel better.

"Aha! I've...ngh...never done it...aahh, analy before," she gasped.

Cyrus grunted, thrusting harder and speeding up. His hands clenched Sonia's ass tighter, and he could feel the building pressure in his cock. He thrust several more times and then pulled out, spraying his load all over Sonia's rear end. Sonia lay flat on her stomach, gasping. Cyrus slumped down next to her, also gasping for breath.

"So...was sex on a piano as good as you hoped," he asked.

Sonia rolled onto her back and scooted closer to him, snuggling against him. She smiled contentedly, resting her head on his chest.

"It sure was," she sighed. "Thanks, Cyrus."

"Hey, it was great for me, too," he said. "And you're really good at playing the piano, as well. I enjoyed listening to you play."

Sonia kissed him. "You're so sweet, Cyrus."

Elsewhere in the brothel, Lien-Da exited her room, adjusting her clothes. Her male consort had left a few moments ago, satisfied with himself. However, Lien-Da wasn't exactly pleased. The insufferable twerp had thought he was the best thing to happen to her. All throughout the sex, Lien-Da had been bored, not even bothering to fake an orgasm. After the idiot had satisfied himself, he had left and Lien-Da had gotten dressed.

"What a loser," she grumbled. "I swear if he ever tries to get with me again, I'll kick his ass."

As she stalked down the hallway, hearing the sounds of the other girls with customers, she came upon a surprising sight. Sitting against the wall was Shade and she was sobbing. Lien-Da stared in surprise. She never thought Shade would look so vulnerable, so distraught. She had come off as tough, in control. Clearly there was more to the younger echidna than Lien-Da originally thought. She approached Shade and cleared her throat. Shade glanced up, her eyes widening when she saw who it was. Hastily she stood up, wiping away her tears.

"Lien-Da," she said, trying to act nonchalant. "I was just relaxing out here for a few moments."

"Bullshit," Lien-Da replied. "You were crying your eyes out. And don't bother trying to deny it, I'm not an idiot, you know."

Shade lowered her gaze, unable to look at her. "I didn't want you to see me like that."

Lien-Da stared at her. "Why should I care if you're crying? That's your business."

"But I'm so embarrassed," Shade said. "I don't want you to think I'm weak or a crybaby."

"Wha...Why are you so concerned about what I think," Lien-Da exclaimed.

"Because, you're so cool, Lien-Da," Shade finally looking up at her. "You're so strong and confident. I greatly admire you."

Lien-Da was shocked! Never in her entire life had anyone paid her such compliments.

"As soon as I saw you when I arrived here, I knew you were no one to trifle with," Shade went on. "I wanted so much to be like you." She sighed. "But I guess that's impossible now."

For a moment, they were silent.

"So, um, out of curiosity, why exactly were you crying," Lien-Da asked, breaking the silence.

"I...I failed to satisfy a customer," she answered, once more averting her gaze. "He...He called me a loser, said I shouldn't even be here."

Anger welled up in Lien-Da. Where did some chicken-shit idiot get off judging any of the girls around here? If anything, the piss-ant in question just probably couldn't get it up and had taken it out on Shade. Well, if she found the guy responsible, she would...Wait! Why was she feeling so defensive? It wasn't like she had been insulted. So why did she feel bad for Shade? She wasn't exactly the type to care about other's problems. And yet...

"Maybe I don't belong here," Shade spoke up. "Maybe I should just leave."

"Like hell you will," Lien-Da snapped. "Don't let some limp-dick douche tell you otherwise!"

"But I," Shade said.

"No buts," Lien-Da interrupted. "You're staying here and that's that! I'm not letting you go anywhere!"

"You...really want me to stay," Shade asked.

"Well, I'd hate to see potential go to waste," Lien-Da said. "Look, it's obvious you have what it takes, despite what others might say. So, maybe I can help you out. You know, give you some pointers."

"You mean, you'd take me on as your protege," Shade asked.

"I suppose I could," Lien-Da said.

Shade embraced Lien-Da, surprising her. "Oh, thank you, Lien-Da! I promise I won't let you down."

Lien-Da didn't know how to react. She felt her face warming and her heart beat faster. Strangely, she actually didn't mind. In fact, she felt a stirring of desire within her. Her night had been a bust. Maybe, the company of another girl...

Shade gave a muffled gasp as Lien-Da suddenly kissed her. Lien-Da wrapped her arms around Shade, kissing her passionately. Shade's surprise began to fade and she found herself giving in to her own desires. All the admiration and respect she felt towards the more mature echidna woman came bubbling up to the surface in a blaze of emotions. Lien-Da pulled back from the kiss, panting.

"Come to my room," she whispered.

The two female echidnas stripped their clothes off and left them lying on the floor. They embraced each other, once more kissing passionately as they made their way over to Lien-Da's bed. Upon arriving, Lien-Da pushed Shade onto the bed and then climbed in to join her. She grabbed the younger girl's legs, spreading them and then brought her face up to her moist orifice. Shade moaned in pleasure as Lien-Da began licking her. Panting lustfully, Shade writhed on the bed, her hands clenching the bed sheets. Lien-Da probed Shade's orifice deeper, her tongue twisting inside, stimulating her.

"L-Lien-Da," Shade panted. "I'm...I'm about to cum!"

She tensed up as she climaxed, her juices gushing out and drenching Lien-Da's mouth. Lien-Da licked her lips, savoring the younger echidna's taste. Shade gasped for breath, her chest heaving.

"Don't quit on me now," Lien-Da whispered into Shade's ear.

Shade moved quickly. She pulled Lien-Da onto her back. She lay on top of Lien-Da, hands grasping her breasts, massaging them. Shade rested her head against them.

"Mm, your tits are so big and soft, Lien-Da," she said, nuzzling them.

She squeezed Lien-Da's breasts, caressing them. Then she began licking the female echidna's nipple, already erect. She flicked the tip of her tongue teasingly against Lien-Da's nipple, sending shivers down her spine. Shade then placed her mouth over her nipple and began sucking on it. She slurped loudly, tweaking Lien-Da's other nipple.

"Mmnnn, yes," Lien-Da said. "Ahaa! Sucking on them so greedily."

As Shade continued to suckle Lien-Da's tits, she reached down and placed her hand on her vagina. It was already wet and felt hot to the touch. Shade's fingers probed the dripping orifice, causing Lien-Da to moan loudly. Shade continued to finger her, speeding up. Lien-Da panted lustfully, her breathing getting faster as she approached the climax.

"Ahhhhaaannnn," Lien-Da cried out, orgasming.

Shade removed her fingers, lapping up the juices on her hand. She gazed down at Lien-Da, gasping, her perfect breasts heaving as she caught her breath. Shade snuggled against her, resting her head on her bountiful bosom.

"Mm, that was great," Shade sighed.

"You know, I'm not cuddler," Lien-Da spoke up. Then she smiled and stroked Shade's head. "But in this case, I'll make an exception. Anyway, stick with me, Shade, and you'll do alright in this place. And if any guys ever give you anymore shit, you just let me know. I'll set them straight."

"I really appreciate that, Lien-Da," Shade said.

"Hey, just between us, the guy who you were with earlier," Lien-Da asked. "Tell me. The only reason he said all of that was because he couldn't get it up, am I right?"

Shade snickered. "Just between us, he really wasn't all that impressive."

"I knew it," Lien-Da smirked.

Shade snuggled up to her, closing her eyes. "Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Lien-Da said. She grinned and whispered in her ear. "But in the morning, we're going to pick up where we left off tonight."

"Deal," Shade replied, drowsily.

Lien-Da wrapped her arms around Shade and soon both drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter Eighteen...


	19. Chapter 19

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Nineteen: A Wild Party Pt.1

_The next day..._

Rouge was up early. The Brothel owner had much to do before opening time. Megan was set to leave tomorrow and Rouge was going to make good on her promise to throw her a farewell party. She entered the bar and found Tony already there, going over the stock.

"Morning, Rouge," Tony said, still glancing over his list.

"Morning, Tony," she replied. "So, do we have everything we need for the big party?"

"It's all here," Tony said, pointing behind the counter. "I got it all prepped this morning."

"That's what I like about you, Tony," Rouge said. "You're quite the multi-tasker. Among other things." She winked at him.

Tony chuckled. "I aim to please. By the way, don't you have two interviews later today?"

"Yeah, I do," Rouge replied.

"So are you going to have time for that and setting up this party," he asked. "All before we open tonight?"

"With a little help, yes," Rouge said. "Sally's already offered to help, as have some of the other girls. We'll do just fine."

A few moments later, Rouge was passing near Lien-Da's room when the door opened. Rouge was surprised to see Shade, and not Lien-Da, emerge. The female echidna looked quite pleased with herself, almost glowing in fact. She turned and suddenly noticed Rouge.

"Oh! Rouge," she gasped. "Um, good morning."

"Morning," Rouge replied, somewhat confused. Why had Shade just come out of Lien-Da's room?

At that moment, Lien-Da appeared at the door. Rouge noted that she was wearing a black bathrobe and, much like Shade, seemed to be in a good mood. It was so strange seeing a genuine smile on her face. Rouge wondered just what was going on and then it suddenly dawned on her!

"Oh, Rouge," Lien-Da greeted. "I didn't see you there."

"Is there something going on here that I need to know about," Rouge asked.

"If you really must know, Shade and I slept together last night," Lien-Da replied. "Is that a problem?"

"Hey, far be it from me to judge," Rouge said. "I've had my share of girls before. Anyway, are you two going to attend the party this afternoon?"

"A party," Shade asked. "What's the occasion?"

"Megan's leaving for college tomorrow," Rouge explained. "And as such, I'm throwing her a farewell party."

"I suppose we could show up for a little while," Lien-Da said. "If I don't have anything better to do."

Rouge sighed inwardly. "Well, see you there, I guess."

Sometime later all the other girls had shown up at the bar to help set up for the party. Tony set out drinks while some of the girls set out refreshments. Amy and Julie-Su were going through the CDs to find some good party music.

"Really, Rouge, you didn't have to do all of this," Megan said. "I don't need anything extravagant."

"Save your breath, Megan," Rouge said. "I said it would be a big party and I meant it. We're going to have some fun today and tonight. By the way, make sure to have one more good romp tonight."

"Actually, I already have something planned for tonight," Megan said. "Sally and I both in fact."

"Ooohhh," Rouge said. "Care to let me in on your activities for tonight?"

"Let's just say a certain bartender is going to have some fun with three girls," Megan hinted.

"Three," Rouge said.

"Nicole's going to join in as well," Megan said.

"Sounds like fun," Rouge said. She glanced at her watch. "Excuse me, Megan. I have two interviews scheduled today. I'll be back in time for the festivities."

"Be sure to bring the new girls along," Megan said. "I wouldn't mind meeting them."

"Will do," Rouge replied.

Rouge sat at her desk, ready to greet the first of the applicants. A female wolf with silver fur and black hair, clad in a tight blue one-piece outfit entered and sat down across from Rouge. The Brothel owner liked the looks of her. Having sampled the male companionship of wolves, she knew this girl would probably please the customers.

"Good afternoon," Rouge greeted. "You must be Lupe."

"I am," she replied. "Nice to meet you, Miss Rouge."

"So, Lupe, what brings you to my little establishment," Rouge asked.

"I'm looking for some hot and steamy action," Lupe said, smiling. "I've heard this place can offer just that."

Rouge's smile matched hers. "You've heard right. If you're interested, I can offer you a job here."

"Oh, I'm interested alright," Lupe said. "How is the working environment around here? Are the other girls easy to get along with?"

"I think you'll find they're friendly enough," Rouge said. "Though there are one or two you might want to be cautious around."

They both looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"That must be the other applicant," Rouge said, frowning. "She's early."

"Go ahead," Lupe said. "I'd like to meet her."

Rouge stood up and went to the door. She opened it...and saw nothing. She peered outside, seeing no one in sight.

"That's weird," she muttered, closing the door. She turned around and yelped in surprise. Standing before her was a short female badger, dressed in a gray top and short gray skirt. "What the?"

"I didn't even see her come in," Lupe said, just as surprised as Rouge.

"A-Are you the other applicant," Rouge asked.

"That's me," the badger replied. "The name's Sticks. Are you the owner of this place?"

"Uh, yes, I'm Rouge," she said.

"Holy crap," Sticks said, eyeing Rouge's chest. "Those are some huge knockers you have there, Rouge." She reached up and grabbed them, squeezing them. "Hm, nice."

"HEY," Rouge cried out, batting her hands aside. "You're here for an interview, not to grope me!"

"Oh, there's someone else here," Sticks said, noticing Lupe.

"Just to forewarn you, you'd better not even think about groping me," Lupe growled.

"Grope you? Why would I do that," Sticks asked. She turned to Rouge. "Can you believe she'd say something like that? Talk about being a pervert."

Rouge stared at her in confusion. Just a second ago the badger girl had groped Rouge and now she seemed genuinely offended by Lupe's remark.

"So, is this place to get some action, or what," Sticks asked. "I'm soooo in the mood right now. Where all the guys?"

"We open later this evening," Rouge said, not sure what to make of Sticks. "There'll be plenty of men for you to meet."

"Meet for what," Sticks asked, twirling a boomerang.

"For sex of course," Rouge said, wondering where she had gotten the boomerang.

"You can have sex here," Sticks exclaimed. "Alright!"

Rouge and Lupe glanced at each other, both confused.

"Yes, well, anyway, you two came at a good time," Rouge said. "We're having a party this afternoon. One of my girls is heading off to college tomorrow so we're sending her off in style. You two are welcome to join in."

"Sounds like fun," Lupe said. "It'll give us a chance to meet everyone else."

"Also, there are some empty rooms, so feel free to pick one out for yourselves," Rouge said.

"Then what are we waiting for," Sticks said.

She dashed out of Rouge's office and then a second later peered back in.

"Where were we going again," she asked.

"Just go pick out a god-damn room, Sticks," Rouge said.

Sticks ducked back out the door. Rouge shook her head.

"So, is she hired or not," Lupe asked.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure," Rouge replied. "And I don't think it would matter either way."

"She's certainly an odd one," Lupe remarked.

"True, but there's no denying she's cute, and even well-endowed," Rouge said. "Let's just hope that eccentric attitude of hers doesn't scare off customers. C'mon, I'll show you around."

Rouge led Lupe down the hall, pointing out the various rooms. Lupe gazed around and then suddenly halted. She was staring into the nature room.

"Oh, my god," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

Rouge joined her at the doorway. "I see you found the nature room."

"I didn't realize you had a room like this," Lupe said, taking in the scenery. "It reminds me of where I come from."

"Well, feel free to use it anytime you want," Rouge said. "I was thinking about letting customers have some fun in here."

"I could definitely go for that," Lupe said, thoughts of sex drifting through her mind.

"We also have a garden room," Rouge said as they moved on. "You should check it out at some point."

"I think I'm going to like it here," Lupe said.

Eventually they made their way to the bar where the party was all set up and ready to commence. The girls were all present and waiting as Rouge entered with Lupe.

"Ladies," she said. "And Tony. I'd like you to meet Lupe, one of the new girls I just hired."

Everyone nodded, greeting the female wolf.

"There is another one," Rouge said, glancing around. "But I don't know where she is at the moment."

"Eh, I'm sure she'll show up soon."

Rouge literally did a double take. Sticks was standing right next to her, seeming to appear out of thin air.

"Sticks," Rouge exclaimed. "Where did you come from?"

"Well, I was born in a quaint jungle tree house," Sticks began.

"Never mind," Rouge said. "Everyone, meet Sticks, our second new employee." After everyone had said hello, Rouge continued. "Now, then, as you all know, tomorrow Megan will be leaving us to attend college. I think I speak for all of us when I say she will be missed."

Many of the girls nodded in agreement, with the exception of Lien-Da and Shade.

"So, in honor of our friend, we're throwing her a party to send her on her way," Rouge continued. "And on that note, let the party begin."

Amy nodded and pressed the button on the CD player. Music came on over the speakers and the festivities began. The girls helped themselves to refreshments and mingled. Some, like Amy and Julie-Su, took to the dance floor. Lupe went around, taking the time to get to know the other girls. Sticks alternated between partying and meeting everyone else.

While the party went on, Rouge went to the bar and Tony poured her a drink.

"Those two new girls are pretty cute," he commented. "Though that one girl, Sticks, seems a little...unusual."

"You have no idea," Rouge said, downing her drink. "But as long as she satisfies the customers I'm willing to overlook her odd behavior." She smiled at Tony. "By the way, I hear you have a fun evening all planned out."

"Megan told you, huh," Tony said.

"Oh, she told me alright," Rouge chuckled. "And Sally and Nicole will be joining in, too."

"I never imagined I could enjoy a job as much as this one," Tony said. "Once again, Rouge, thanks for letting me work here."

"No problem, hun," Rouge said. "I think we've all enjoyed our time here. Myself, included."

The party lasted clear into the evening. Soon it was time to open up the brothel.

"Well, that was fun," Rouge said. "We'll clean up later. For tonight we'll keep the bar closed."

"Good thing, too," Megan said. "After all, Tony has an appointment to keep." She turned to the Brothel Owner. "Rouge, thanks for the party. I know I said you didn't have to, but I really do appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, Megan," Rouge replied. "It was my pleasure."

"Hey, Meg," Sally called out. "Ready to continue the party elsewhere?"

"Oh, yeah," Megan replied. "C'mon, Tony, let's not keep Sally and Nicole waiting."

Tony grabbed a bottle of alcohol and followed Megan out of the room. After they were gone, Rouge exited the bar and shut the doors, locking it.

"Hey, there, Rouge."

Rouge turned to see Bruno and Steve approaching.

"Well, good evening, boys," Rouge greeted. "I see you decided to stop by for some more fun."

"Yeah," Bruno said. "We thought perhaps we'd check out some of the other girls."

"I see," Rouge said. "Well, I just hired two new girls this afternoon. One of them is a wolf."

"Really," Steve spoke up. "And who's the other girl?"

"Actually, there she is now," Rouge said, pointing down the hall.

Both wolves turned to see Sticks along with Lupe.

"Is that the first girl you were telling us about," Bruno asked, indicating Lupe.

"That's her," Rouge said. "Lupe and Sticks."

"I like the looks of them," Steve said.

"Well, go get them, boys," Rouge prompted.

They needed no further bidding. They set off down the hall towards the two girls. After they were gone, Rouge turned and spotted a Mobian standing nearby. Smiling, she approached him.

"Hey, handsome," she greeted. "Care to join me for some fun?"

"Right this way, gentlemen," Lupe said. "I think you'll like where we're going to have our fun."

Lupe was leading Bruno and Steve towards the nature room, Sticks following. After the two male wolves had introduced themselves, Lupe had offered to have some fun with them. Sticks, in her odd way, had also agreed, and now they were heading to the nature room. Ever since Lupe had seen the room, she couldn't stop thinking about having sex there.

"Well, here we are," Lupe said, entering the nature room.

"Nice," Bruno commented. "I heard Rouge was renovating the place, but I didn't realize she was installing this."

Lupe approached him, pressing herself to him. "So, are you ready to enjoy the splendors of nature?"

"You bet I am," Bruno replied. "Hey, Steve, why don't you and Sticks go have some fun together."

"Good idea, Bruno," Steve said. He glanced at Sticks. "Shall we?"

Sticks smiled seductively. "I thought you'd never ask."

The wolf and badger wandered off into the bushes, leaving Lupe and Bruno alone.

"Alright, let's get started," Lupe said.

End of Chapter Nineteen...


	20. Chapter 20

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Twenty: A Wild Party Pt. 2

Lupe practically threw herself on Bruno. The she-wolf was grinding her body against him, panting lustfully. Bruno immediately grabbed her clothes and tore them off her, revealing her full breasts and curvy figure. He pulled Lupe to the ground and fell upon her soft mounds. His hands caressed her tits, squeezing and kneading. He leaned down and licked her erect nipples, occasionally sucking on them. After playing with her breasts, he wandered downwards toward her waiting nether regions. He brought his face closer, feeling the heat and catching the scent of her pheromones. He buried his face in her groin, lapping greedily. Lupe squirmed on the ground, breathing heavily as Bruno pleasured her womanhood. She moaned even louder as his tongue probed her deeper. Her back arched and she quivered, climaxing.

Lupe lay back, gasping. "Ohh, yeah. That felt good." She sat up and smiled, noting Bruno's tell tale bulge. "Alright, big boy. Show me what you're packing."

Bruno removed his pants, his erection standing to attention. Lupe crawled towards him and placed herself at his groin. Reaching up, she grabbed his thick shaft and enveloped it in her mouth. Her head moved back and forth as she slurped loudly, wrapping her tongue around his tip. Bruno grabbed her head, pushing her in closer, panting.

"Ooohhh, yeah," he said. "God, Lupe, that feels awesome! I'm about to cum!"

He tensed up and then shot his load off. Lupe pulled back, stroking his shaft, mouth wide open to catch his seed. While she caught most of it, a good majority of it splattered all over her face. Lupe licked her lips, swallowing his load. After she had cleaned herself off, she stood up and wrapped her arms around Bruno, pressing her breasts to his chest. She felt his throbbing dick rubbing against her moist opening.

"Now for the best part," she whispered seductively in his ear.

Bruno pulled her around and placed her up against a tree. Lifting one of her legs, he moved his member towards her vagina and then pushed it in. Lupe moaned in pleasure and threw her arms around him. Bruno lifted her up, pinning her to the tree as he began thrusting into her. His hips moved back and forth, plunging his shaft in deeper. Lupe held on tightly, panting and growling lustfully, her claws digging into his back. Bruno, in turn, sped up, thrusting harder, his own growls of lust mingling with hers.

Pulling away from the tree, Bruno lay Lupe on the ground and continued fucking her missionary style. Lupe had her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. She placed one hand on his head and pressed his face into her bouncing rack. Bruno thrust faster, harder, his sperm building up in his tip.

"I'm gonna cum," he grunted.

"Do it! Let it all out inside me," Lupe replied. "Cum inside me!"

Bruno gave one last thrust and then came, his seed flooding into Lupe. The she-wolf moaned loudly, quivering as she, too, orgasmed, reveling in the warmth of hot cum gushing into her. Both wolves lay there, gasping. Bruno rested his head on Lupe's heaving rack. Lupe ran her hands through his head, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Mmm, that felt wonderful," she said. "It's been a while since I had sex with a fellow wolf."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Bruno said. "I know I did."

"I hope your friend is having a good time, too," Lupe said.

Elsewhere, Steve was indeed having a good time. He was lying on his back, Sticks on top of him. The female badger had her backside to him while she leaned down, licking his erection. Steve shivered as her tongue tickled the tip of his penis. While she serviced him, Steve eyed her ass, barely hidden by her short gray skirt. Reaching up, he pulled it up, revealing her curvy buttocks.

"I see someone likes to go commando," he remarked.

"Underwear is too restrictive," Sticks said, glancing over her shoulder at him. "I prefer to be free and uninhibited. Hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all," Steve replied. He grasped her ass, massaging it. "Mm, you have a cute ass, Sticks." He spread her cheeks, eyeing her moist pussy. "But this is what I really want."

"Go for it," Sticks encouraged. She nuzzled his erection. "I want to play with this."

She sat up slightly and yanked her top off, freeing her breasts. Steve could hardly believe such a petite girl could be blessed with such a rack. Sticks leaned back down, placing his shaft in between her tits. Grabbing them, she began massaging them against his penis. While she pleasured him, Steve placed his face right up to her pussy, catching her scent. It aroused him even more! He started licking her pink folds, causing the female badger to quiver, a slight moan escaping her lips.

"Hey, let's have a little contest," Steve suggested. "Let's see who can make the other one cum first."

"You're on," Sticks replied. "Get ready to lose."

Sticks moved back down and started lapping at his member again, rubbing her breasts against his shaft. Steve managed to suppress a moan of pleasure. He turned his attention to Sticks's pussy and pushed his tongue in. He twisted it around her insides, stimulating her, causing her juices to flow. He could feel her quivering as he pleasured her.

"I'm...not through...y-yet," Sticks panted.

She engulfed his entire member in her mouth, sucking and slurping greedily. Steve flinched, a moan escaping. He had to admit, she knew what she was doing. Well, two could play that game. He pushed two fingers into her pussy, probing her slick insides. Sticks gave a muffled moan of pleasure, but continued to suck him off, determined to make him cum first. Both Sticks and Steve continued to pleasure each other, both reaching their limits and trying hard to hold on for as long as they could. Steve broke first, his thick cum spraying into Sticks's mouth. The female badger gave a muffled grunt, swallowing his load, while at the same time she climaxed.

"Looks...looks like I lost," Steve said. "You're good, Sticks."

"Mmm," Sticks replied, licking her lips. "How about we say we both won?"

"Fine with me," he said. "So, you ready to fuck?"

"You bet I am," Sticks said.

Keeping her backside to Steve, Sticks raised her hips and positioned her pussy over his erection. She lowered her hips, moaning as his shaft penetrated her.

"Ahhaa! It's so thick and hot," she gasped.

She began moving her hips up and down, plunging his member in deeper. It was a tight fit, but it felt so good! Panting, Sticks sped up, her ass slapping against Steve's hips. The male wolf watched her bouncing ass and then reached out, grabbing it. He dug his fingers in, squeezing her. Then he slapped her ass. Sticks yelped, tingles of pleasure coursing through her. Steve continued to spank her as she pumped his shaft in further.

After a moment of spanking, Steve sat up and wrapped his arms around Sticks. The female badger turned her head slightly and kissed him, her tongue probing his mouth. Steve thrust into her, his hands reaching up and grasping her bouncing breasts.

"Damn, Sticks," Steve said. "How did you get such big tits?"

"Puberty was very kind to me," she replied, grinning. "Go ahead and play with them."

Steve obliged, caressing and massaging her rack, occasionally pinching her nipples. Sticks moaned in pleasure, her hands grasping his hands and stimulating her breasts even more.

"I'm...nngh...about to c-cum," Sticks panted, her tongue lolling. "Make me cum, Steve!"

Steve thrust harder and faster, grunting with each thrust, his hands tightly gripping her tits. Finally, both wolf and badger reached their limits and climaxed, Steve's cum mixing with Sticks's flowing juices. Sticks leaned back into Steve's arms, gasping for breath.

"Oh, wow," she panted. "That was amazing. You were incredible, Steve."

"You weren't so bad yourself, Sticks," Steve replied. "Say, uh, you up for one more go?"

Sticks smiled, feeling his erect member rubbing against her pussy. "Sure."

Sticks moved off his lap and got down on her hands and knees. She smiled at Steve and wriggled her bare bottom at him invitingly. Steve moved forward and placed himself behind her. Grasping her ass, he plunged his shaft inside her, thrusting wildly.

Just a few feet from them, hidden within the bushes, Bruno and Lupe were watching them. As the two wolves watched, Bruno was standing behind Lupe. His hands gripped her hips as he fucked her from behind. Lupe leaned against a tree, a hand over her mouth to stifle her moans. Even though she knew it was wrong to spy, she found it arousing to watch her badger friend get fucked. Bruno leaned in closer, running his tongue teasingly along her neck. Lupe shivered, her claws digging into the tree.

"Are you about to cum, Lupe," he whispered, thrusting harder.

Lupe nodded, trying hard not to cry out and alert Sticks and Steve. She gave a muffled moan as she orgasmed, quivering with pleasure.

"I'm cumming," Sticks cried out.

Steve pulled out and ejaculated, covering Sticks's ass with his hot semen. Sticks collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard. After a moment, she sat back up.

"Whew. That was great," she purred, smiling up at Steve.

"I aim to please," he said.

Turning towards the bushes, Sticks called out, "Okay, you two! Come on out!"

A moment passed and then Lupe and Bruno emerged from their hiding place. Lupe smiled sheepishly.

"You knew we were there the whole time," she asked.

"I sure did," Sticks said. "But it's alright. I don't mind."

Steve grabbed his pants and pulled them back on, while the girls got dressed.

"Well, boys," Lupe said. "I hope you had a good time."

"Oh, definitely," Bruno said. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"No argument here," Steve said. "How about next week?"

"It's a date," Lupe said.

Meanwhile, in Megan's room, Megan was lying on her bed, Sally snuggled up next to her. Just across from them Tony was sound asleep with Nicole next to him, her arm draped over him. All four were naked, their clothes strewn about the room, an empty bottle of alcohol resting on the night stand.

"Mm, now that was a great way to cap off this party," Sally sighed contentedly.

"I'll say," Megan replied. "Tony has quite the stamina, though I think we may have worn him out."

Sally chuckled. "I think Nicole wore herself out, too."

Megan settled back, holding Sally close. "We should probably get some sleep. I do have to get up early."

"I understand," Sally said. "I'm just glad I got to spend one more night with you before you head off to college."

"Me, too," Megan said.

The next morning, Rouge was up and standing out front, watching as Megan loaded up her belongings in her car, Sally helping her. After she had all of her things loaded, Megan turned to Rouge.

"Well, I guess this is it," she said. "Rouge, I really want to thank you for everything. You gave me a job and a place to stay. And you helped Sally when she needed it. And for that, I'm especially grateful."

"Hey, don't mention it, Meg," Rouge replied. "I understand how much you care about Sally. Even though I've only known you for a few months, it's been a pleasure. You take care of yourself and be sure to visit us when you can."

Megan embraced Rouge, surprising the Brothel owner. Despite herself, Rouge actually felt touched and even teary-eyed. Megan let go of her and then turned to Sally. Both girls embraced, tears flowing down their faces.

"I'm going to miss you, Megan," Sally whispered.

"I'll miss you, too, Sally," Megan replied, hugging her tighter. "I promise I'll keep in touch."

Sally let go and stepped back, wiping the tears away. She smiled at her friend. "Take care, Meg. And good luck."

"You too, Sal," Megan said.

She turned and opened the car door, taking one last glance at the brothel. She saw most of the other girls and Tony had shown up and were waving goodbye. She smiled and waved back. She got into her car and started it up. She pulled out of the parking lot and then drove off, leaving her friends behind.

Sally watched the car until it was out of sight. She heaved a sigh, sorry to see her friend leave, but proud she was pursuing a great opportunity. Bunnie placed her hand on Sally's shoulder.

"Ya'll gonna be alright, sugar," she asked.

Sally smiled warmly at the southern rabbit. "I'll be fine, Bunnie, thanks."

Later that day, Rouge was in her office going over the nightly invoices. However, she felt a little depressed. Despite the short time she had known Megan, she was going to miss having her around, and not just because she drew in customers. Her thoughts wandered to the other girls in the Brothel. What if any of them decided to leave too? The thought depressed her more. Rouge gasped in surprise! She suddenly realized just how much she had come to care about these girls! And even Tony. They weren't just employees, they were her friends...her family. Perhaps the only family she had now that her uncle was gone. She just couldn't imagine losing any of them, even Lien-Da or Fiona. All her life she had been a loner and had promised herself she would never get attached to anyone. But now that had changed...she had changed.

"My, god," she whispered. "I never expected this to happen." She glanced at the photo of her late uncle. "Did you go through this, too, uncle? Did you see your employees as friends and family?"

Now more than ever Rouge wished her uncle was still around. There was so much she wanted to ask him, so much she wanted to know. But she realized she was on her own on this matter. Dusk was gone, so she would have to figure things out for herself.

Sally stood at the door leading into the empty room, Megan's room. She wondered who might end up staying in there now. She sighed and turned away.

"Come on, Sally, stop moping," she scolded herself. "It's not like you'll never see her again."

She made her way down the hall, lost in her thoughts.

Excuse me, Miss Sally?"

Sally looked up to see Cream approaching her.

"What is it, Cream," she asked.

"There's someone here asking about you," Cream replied, motioning towards the front area.

Sally frowned. Who would be asking for her? She made her way to the front area and peered around the corner. Her heart nearly stopped! It was Inspector Flemming!

End of Chapter Twenty...


	21. Chapter 21

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter 21: A Favor Repaid

Sally pulled back around the corner. She couldn't believe her bad luck. The same inspector from the diner was here, looking for her. Thankfully he hadn't seen her, but now she had to think of a plan to get out of here and quick.

"Miss Sally, are you alright," Cream asked. "You look pale."

"Cream, listen to me," Sally whispered, urgently. "You have to tell that man that I'm not here. That I was never here."

"Why? Are you in some kind of trouble," Cream asked.

"I don't have time to explain right now," Sally said, peering cautiously around the corner. Inspector Flemming was still standing near the door waiting. "Please, Cream. I can't let him find me."

"But he's a lawman," Cream said. "I can't lie to him."

"Cream, you don't understand," Sally said. "I'm not in trouble with the law." She sighed. She may as well come clean. "Look, the reason that man is looking for me is because he was hired by my father. I...I ran away from home."

"You did," Cream said. "But, why?"

"Lets just say I had some issues with my father," Sally said. "I don't want to go into too much detail right now."

"But if your father sent him to find you, then he must be worried about you," Cream persisted.

"Oh, please," Sally said. "He just wants me home so he can run my life the way he wants to. He doesn't care."

"Miss Sally," Cream exclaimed, horrified. "How can you say that? You're lucky to have a father. I lost mine years ago."

"Cream, I'm sure your father was a good man, but this is different," Sally said. "I can't go back. And I won't go back. And if you won't tell him to leave then I'm going to have to make a run for it."

"But you can't run forever," Cream pointed out.

"I don't want to," Sally said. "I love it here. I don't want to leave."

"My, my, sounds like you're in quite a predicament."

Sally and Cream looked up to see Lien-Da standing nearby, a slight smirk on her face. Sally groaned inwardly. This was all she needed right now. Chances were Lien-Da would rat her out to Inspector Flemming in a heartbeat.

"Now's not a good time, Lien-Da," Sally said.

"So I noticed," the female echidna replied. "Whatever shall you do?"

"Lien-Da, please, don't," Sally begged. "You can't tell him I'm here. Please, I'll do anything."

Lien-Da's smile widened slightly. "Anything?"

"Yes, anything," Sally agreed reluctantly.

"You must be pretty desperate," Lien-Da said. "Alright, I'll get rid of him. But just remember, you'll owe me one."

"Fine," Sally murmured.

Lien-Da walked around the corner and approached Inspector Flemming.

"Something I can help you with, old timer," she asked. "The Brothel's closed until this evening."

"I'm looking for a woman," Flemming replied.

"Again, the Brothel's closed until this evening," Lien-Da said. "Come back then and you'll find plenty of women."

Flemming held out his badge. "Young lady, I'm not here for that. The name's Inspector Flemming and I'm looking for this girl." He pulled out a photo of Sally. "Have you seen her?"

Lien-Da peered at the photo. "Never seen her before."

"Really? Because another girl here said she had seen her," Flemming said.

"She's a dumb kid, what does she know," Lien-Da replied.

"That...that bitch," Cream hissed.

"Cream," Sally gasped. "Since when do you curse? Although I suppose I can't blame you."

"So you're absolutely certain she's not here," Flemming asked.

"Read my lips, gramps," Lien-Da snapped. "She's not here! Now, if you're done wasting my time, you can show yourself out."

"Fine," Flemming replied. "Thank you for your time, ma'am."

"Whatever," Lien-Da said.

After he was gone, Lien-Da rejoined Sally and Cream.

"Problem solved," she said. She frowned when she noticed Cream glaring at her. "What's your problem, short stack?"

"A dumb kid," Cream growled, quoting Lien-Da's earlier words.

Lien-Da shrugged. "Next time don't be so quick to give out information."

Cream turned and stormed off in a huff. Sally watched her go, shaking her head.

"Really, Lien-Da," she said. "Do you have to be such a..."

"Bitch? It's in my nature," Lien-Da replied. "At any rate, I should think you'd be grateful. I did get rid of that guy, after all."

"I suppose that's true," Sally conceded.

"Which means," Lien-Da continued, a malicious grin appearing on her face, "You owe me one."

"Yes, I know," Sally growled. "And what pray tell do you have in mind?"

Lien-Da thought for a moment and then smiled. "Come to my room later this evening. I have something...fun in mind."

She turned and walked off, leaving Sally with a sense of dread.

Later that evening, the Brothel was opened and the customers arrived. As the various girls prepared to meet and pleasure them, Sally was on her way to Lien-Da's room. She could only imagine just what the female echidna had planned for her. She was almost tempted to not show up, however, she had given her word and she always stuck to it. Though she thought now would be a good time to make an exception. Soon she arrived at Lien-Da's room. Steeling herself, she reached out and knocked on her door. Immediately, the door opened and there stood Lien-Da, wearing a black bathrobe.

"Ah, there you are," she said. "Please, come on in and we can get started."

Sally entered the room, Lien-Da closing the door behind her. Sally was surprised to see that Shade was also there. She was sitting on the bed and like Lien-Da, was wearing a bathrobe.

"Shade? What are you doing here," Sally asked.

"Lien-Da told me to be here," she replied. "I'm not really sure why though."

"Sally's going to be joining us tonight," Lien-Da explained, coming up behind Sally. "She owed me for a favor and I'm collecting on the debt. Now then, Sally, first things first. Lets get these clothes off you."

She reached around and grabbed Sally's shirt, yanking it off before Sally could say a word. Shade sidled up to Sally and proceeded to pull her pants down. Sally stood there naked, blushing.

"Okay, I'm naked, now what," she asked.

Lien-Da smiled. She grabbed Sally's arms and slipped a pair of handcuffs on her.

"H-Hey," Sally protested. "What the hell are you mphh!"

Her protests were silenced as Lien-Da placed a ball-gag in Sally's mouth.

"Relax, Sal," Lien-Da whispered in Sally's ear. "This is going to be fun."

She pushed Sally onto the bed. Sally glared at Lien-Da trying to speak, but only managing a muffled grunt.

"Now, now, Sally," Lien-Da admonished. "Remember, you said you'd do anything. Alright, Shade, lets lose the robes."

Both echidnas undid their robes and stripped them off. They were now clad in black leather corsets with thongs, high heeled boots and black gloves. The front of the corsets were cut away to allow the female echidna's breasts to be displayed. Lien-Da climbed onto the bed, laying next to Sally, Shade taking up a position on the opposite side. Lien-Da lightly trailed her finger along Sally's face and then down to her exposed cleavage.

"You know, Sally," she said. "I think I figured out just why I haven't been satisfied with most of the male customers. I find the pleasure of a girl's company much more enjoyable. Oh, don't get me wrong, I still enjoy a good fucking from a man, but this especially is my favorite." She leaned in closer, her voice dropping to a seductive whisper. "I know you've experienced that sensation. After all, you and your friend Megan, hell, even Nicole. And I bet you enjoyed every...single...intimate...moment." She emphasized each word, her breath tickling Sally's ear, causing her to squirm slightly. "We girls know how to delve into deeper levels of intimacy. That's why I love this so much. That and the domination. Now then, lets have some fun. Shade?"

Shade nodded and held up two long feathers. She handed one to Lien-Da and then both girls began running the feathers lightly across Sally's naked body. Sally wriggled as the feathers tickled her. Lien-Da ran her feather across Sally's nipples while Shade ran her's along Sally's belly. Sally squirmed on the bed, muffled groans emanating from her. Lien-Da grinned.

"I wonder which part of you is the most ticklish," she said, teasing Sally's nipples. "This perhaps?"

"Or maybe here," Shade spoke up, tickling Sally's belly.

"Or, maybe somewhere lower," Lien-Da said, trailing her feather further down Sally's body.

She ran it along Sally's side, across her hip and then trailed it along towards her groin. Sally flinched in anticipation as the feather moved closer to her exposed vagina. She tensed as the tip of the feather teased her folds, a muffled moan escaping from her. Lien-Da smiled as she noted goosebumps prickling Sally's skin. She tickled Sally's pussy more, causing her to quiver. Shade moved her own feather down and joined her in teasing Sally's pussy. Sally's breathing sped up, her chest heaving as she became aroused, her moans muffled by the ball-gag.

"Okay, I think that should do it," Lien-Da said. "Lets try something else."

She reached under her pillow and pulled out a vibrator. She grinned as Sally's gaze locked onto the sex toy.

"Like my little toy," she asked. "I know you're going to enjoy it. But before we use it, Shade and I are going to help ourselves to you first."

Lien-Da nodded at Shade. The younger echidna smiled in anticipation and leaned down towards Sally's heaving chest. Shade took hold of Sally's bountiful bosom and began caressing them. Her hands squeezed them, fingers digging in and kneading the soft flesh. Shade leaned in closer and started licking Sally's nipples. Sally squirmed as Shade's tongue tickled her erect nubs.

As Shade played with Sally's tits, Lien-Da moved down towards her groin. Laying down in between her legs, Lien-Da lightly ran her finger along Sally's moist opening, making Sally shiver. Lien-Da moved her face closer, running her tongue over her pink folds. The female echidna probed Sally's orifice, twisting her tongue around, shoving it in deeper. Sally quivered and moaned.

Shade grinned and tweaked Sally's nipples. "I think someone's really enjoying this, Lien-Da."

"Mm. I think you're right," Lien-Da agreed, licking her lips. "And she's not the only one."

Shade leaned back down and placed her mouth over Sally's nipple and started sucking on it. While she did that, Lien-Da resumed eating Sally out, slurping loudly and lapping at Sally's flowing juices, her own loins stirring.

Sally's mind was jumbled from the stimulation. She tried to protest, to resist, but she just couldn't help herself. Handcuffed and at the mercy of the two female echidnas, all she could do was go along with it. Secretly, though, she was actually enjoying it.

"Alright, let's give my little toy a try," Lien-Da said, sitting up.

She reached over and grabbed the vibrator. Flipping the switch on, the toy began vibrating. Lien-Da brought the tip of the sex toy right up against Sally's orifice. Sally flinched, a whimper escaping her as the vibrations stimulated her.

"A vibrator is definitely better than a regular sex toy," Lien-Da said, running the vibrator teasingly along her folds.

"I can vouch for that," Shade said.

Sally squirmed on the bed and then moaned louder as Lien-Da pushed the toy in further. She quivered, breathing faster. The toy vibrated intensely within her pussy, stimulating her like nothing she had ever experienced. All thoughts became a blur as waves of ecstasy washed over her. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Sally tensed up and climaxed, a loud muffled moan escaping her. She lay there, quivering and then relaxed, slumping back against the pillows, gasping, her cheeks flushed from the excitement.

"Wow, Sally," Lien-Da said. "You must have really enjoyed that."

Sally just scowled at her.

"Oh, stop pouting," Lien-Da said. "Here, if it'll make you feel better, I'll remove the gag."

She reached down and removed the ball-gag.

"You are one sadistic bitch," Sally snapped the moment she could speak.

"Sticks and stones, Sal," Lien-Da replied, not the least bit phased by Sally's insult. "And you can act all indignant if you want and even call me names, but deep down we all know you were enjoying yourself. There's nothing like the thrill of being at someone's mercy, experiencing the pleasure of sexual stimulation as you lay tied up and helpless. Just admit it, Sally. You enjoyed it."

Sally remained silent and then reluctantly nodded. "Fine. I suppose I did enjoy it."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Lien-Da replied.

"Well, now that we've established that, can you please take these handcuffs off," Sally asked.

"Take them off," Lien-Da replied, grinning. "Who said we were done? We're just getting started." She turned to Shade. "After all, Shade and I need to have some fun of our own. Right, Shade?"

"Oh, absolutely, Lien-Da," Shade agreed.

Both girls stripped their corsets off, leaving their gloves and boots on. Before Sally could say anything, Lien-Da climbed on top of her, placing her pussy close to Sally's face.

"Alright, Sal," she said lustfully. "Lick me."

Sally's protests fell silent as Lien-Da pressed her pussy against her mouth. Sally had little choice. She began running her tongue over Lien-Da's orifice, causing the female echidna to shiver. Shade, meanwhile, interlocked her legs with Sally, pressing her groin against Sally's groin. Shade began rubbing and grinding her pussy against Sally's pussy. All three girls moaned loudly as they pleasured each other.

A short time later, Sally was still on her back as Lien-Da, now wearing a strap-on, fucked her. She rocked back and forth, her breasts bouncing wildly. Just across from her, Shade moaned loudly as she probed her pussy with the vibrator, her cheeks flushed from the stimulation.

Next, Shade was on top of Sally in a 69 position, both girls lapping greedily at each others dripping pussies, while Lien-Da was taking a turn with the vibrator.

An hour later, all three girls were laying sprawled out on the bed, exhausted, sweaty, and immensely satisfied.

"That was amazing," Lien-Da whispered. "We should do a three-way more often."

Shade scooted over towards Lien-Da and pressed herself against her mentor and lover, draping an arm across Lien-Da's ample rack. Lien-Da wrapped her arm around the younger echidna girl, not concerned in the least of showing her soft side. She felt comfortable enough around Shade.

"Any chance I could get these handcuffs off now," Sally spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah," Lien-Da said. She reached across to her night stand and grabbed the key, tossing it towards Sally. "There. You can show yourself out."

After Sally was free from the cuffs, she climbed off the bed and retrieved her clothes. She let herself out, leaving the two echidnas to cuddle with each other. She made her way back to her own room. Entering, she tossed her clothes to the floor and collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. She never realized just how insatiable those two echidnas were. Or just how much she would enjoy being tied up and dominated.

"Maybe I'm just as kinky as Lien-Da and never realized until now," she muttered.

The next morning dawned and the girls were up and about, enjoying their day off. Sally, however, was still in bed, deciding to sleep in, especially after last night. She stirred as someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it," she called out drowsily.

The door opened and Rouge stepped in. "Morning, Sal. Whoa, nice hairdo."

Sally glanced over at her mirror to see her hair was all messy. "It was a wild and crazy night last night."

"I heard," Rouge replied. "Lien-Da wasn't exactly secret about it. She also told me that Inspector from the diner showed up here yesterday."

"Yeah, he did," Sally said, sitting up in bed. "Maybe I shouldn't be here, Rouge. If my father finds out I'm here..."

"Hey, I already told you," Rouge interrupted. "I don't care who your old man is, I'm not turning you out, Sal."

"I think you'll do just fine without me, Rouge," Sally said. "You have plenty of other girls here and you can always hire more."

"Damn it, Sally," Rouge snapped. "You think I'm worried about profits? You think that's why I'm keeping you around? Yes, you're a valued employee, but that's not all! You're...you're my friend. Look, Sally, it used to be I never gave a damn about the well-being of others, but lately, that's changed ever since I opened the brothel. I've come to care about all of you. You, the other girls and Tony. I never imagined it would ever come to that. Anyway, I don't want you to go, Sal. I know the others don't want you to go either. And no matter what happens, we won't let anyone take you from us."

Sally burst into tears, sobbing, touched by Rouge's words. The Brothel Owner sat next to her, placing her arm around Sally's shoulders.

"Hey, c'mon, now," Rouge said. "No need for the waterworks, Sal."

"S-Sorry," Sally said, sniffling. "I'm just...touched is all. I never realized just how much I loved this place or the people I work with." She managed a smile. "And, yes, that even includes Lien-Da and Fiona. Thanks, Rouge."

"No problem," Rouge replied. "Hey, I got an idea. How about we get a few of the girls together and go out for a day on the town? I heard a new karaoke bar opened up in town. What's say we go out and have some fun?"

"You know, that sounds like a great idea, Rouge," Sally said. "I could use a little fun right now."

"Well, then get dressed," Rouge said. "And lets go have some fun."

End of Chapter Twenty-One...


	22. Chapter 22

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Twenty-Two: Girl's Night Out

It was the following afternoon, and Rouge stood in the main area of the brothel. A few moments later, Sally joined her.

"Hey, Sal," Rouge greeted. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am," Sally replied. "Anyone else tagging along?"

"Bunnie, Amy, and Julie-Su are joining us," Rouge said.

"And how are we getting around," Sally asked. "I don't think we can all fit in a cab."

"Perhaps I could help with that."

Both Rouge and Sally turned to see Fiona approaching. The vixen was dressed in casual clothing and was twirling a set of keys.

"We'll take my car," she said.

"You want to go out with us, too," Rouge said. "Hang on! You had a car this whole time? Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

Fiona shrugged. "You never asked. Anyway, yeah, I want to go out, too. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Rouge said. "It's just...well, you usually keep to yourself."

"Hey, even I can be social," Fiona said. "Now, are we going to stand here talking or are we going to go out, get shit-faced and have a fucking good time?"

Sally smiled. "For once, Fiona, something we can both agree on. C'mon, let's go have some fun."

"I gotta admit, Fiona," Amy said. "You have a pretty sweet ride here."

Fiona smiled proudly. The six girls were driving down the street in her sleek black car, which, she noted, got some admiring and envious looks from some of the pedestrians on the sidewalks.

"Damn straight," she said. "This baby cost me a bit, but it was worth it." She revved the car, causing it's engines to roar with a satisfying sound. "Mm, that sound gets me all revved up. Maybe if we're lucky, we might find some guys to show us a good time."

"Nope," Rouge spoke up. " No guys. Tonight, it's just us girls."

Sally nodded. While she enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh, she wanted to take a break from that tonight. That and she hadn't forgotten her time with Lien-Da and Shade last night.

"Just girls? Hey, I don't mind," Fiona said, grinning. "I can go both ways."

"That's not what Rouge meant and ya'll know it," Bunnie said, giggling.

It wasn't long before they pulled into the parking lot of the Karaoke Bar Rouge had mentioned. The girls exited the car and glanced at the building.

"I've heard this place is pretty fun," Amy said.

"They not only have singing, but dancing as well," Julie-Su remarked. "I can't wait to get out on the dance floor."

"I for one would like to start with a drink," Fiona said.

"We've got all night, ladies," Rouge said. "So lets take our time and enjoy ourselves."

They entered the bar and were immediately assailed by loud, upbeat music. A large bar stood near the furthest corner and a dance floor dominated the center. Off to one side was a room exclusively for singing karaoke. As Rouge and her posse made their way towards the bar, many of the male customers were casting admiring glances at them.

"We seem to be attracting some attention," Fiona pointed out.

"Focus, Fi," Rouge said. "We're not here to pick up guys."

The six girls approached the bar and sat down. Rouge signaled the bartender and they placed their orders. Once the drinks arrived, Rouge grabbed her glass and raised it in a toast.

"Here's to a fun night, ladies," she said.

"Hear, hear," the girls agreed and took a drink.

Soon they were all laughing and enjoying themselves. Even Sally was feeling better and soon her worries had all vanished. Amy looked up as a new song started up and she turned to the dance floor.

"Ooh, yeah," she exclaimed. "Time to hit the dance floor! Come on, Julie-Su, lets show these people our moves!"

"Right behind you, Amy," Julie-Su replied, following her friend.

Rouge and the others watched as the two girls began dancing.

"Anyone else feel like dancing," Rouge asked.

Fiona placed her empty glass on the counter and stood up.

"I think I will," she said. "Amy and Julie-Su aren't the only ones who can shake their money makers."

As Fiona joined the hedgehog and echidna on the dance floor, Rouge drained the last of her drink and glanced over at the karaoke room.

"Hey, Sal, Bunnie, how about we go check out the karaoke room," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Sally said.

They made their way towards the room. Entering, they found several tables surrounding a stage. On the stage were a couple of microphones and a karaoke sound system. Two customers were up on stage just finishing up their song. As they took a bow, Rouge, Sally and Bunnie took a seat at one of the tables.

"So, who wants to go first," Rouge asked.

Sally glanced at Bunnie. "What do you say, Bunnie? Shall we go up there and sing?"

"Aw, shoot, Sally-girl," Bunnie replied, blushing. "Ah'm too bashful to get up there in front of all those people. How about you, Rouge? Fancy a tune?"

"Yeah, I'm not really much of a singer," Rouge said.

"Liar," Sally said. "I've heard you singing in your shower some mornings. Maybe all three of us should go up there and sing together?"

However, before they could make their way onstage, an announcer stepped up to the mike.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, back by popular demand, the diva of the karaoke bar, please welcome, Mina!"

The room erupted in applause. A female mongoose with yellow fur and long purple hair took the stage and stepped up to the mike, waving at the audience.

"Good evening, everyone," Mina greeted. "It's good to be back here again. I always look forward to coming here to sing. And that being said, lets get this show on the road."

She pushed the button on the karaoke machine and the music started up. Mina launched into her song, swaying to the music. Rouge watched the female mongoose, impressed by her performance and captivated by her singing. After several moments, Mina finished her song and took a bow as the crowd erupted into thunderous applause.

"Oh, my stars," Bunnie said, clapping. "That gal's got a lovely set of pipes."

Rouge nodded in agreement. Amidst the applause, she heard the audience call for an encore, which Mina was more than happy to oblige. As she selected another song, Rouge watched her and was suddenly struck by an idea...

Following her song, Mina left the stage and made her way towards the back of the room and sat down at a table. Sitting with her was a female echidna with light-orange fur and blue eyes. As Mina joined her, she slid a glass of water across to her.

"Here you go, Mina," she said. "You look like you could use this."

"Thanks, Tikal," Mina replied, downing the ice cold beverage. "Ahhh. It's pretty hot onstage."

"You sounded great," Tikal complimented. "You'll be famous someday."

"Someday," Mina lamented. "So far I haven't been that lucky. You know, Tikal, you should think about going up there and singing."

"Oh, I'm nowhere near as good as you are, Mina," Tikal said, blushing bashfully.

"What are you talking about," Mina exclaimed. "You have a lovely singing voice, too. Not to mention you play the flute quite well."

"But not many people want to listen to the flute these days," Tikal replied. "Lets face it, Mina, of the two of us, you have a future in the music industry."

"Hey, don't say that," Mina said. "You could make it, too." She sighed. "That is assuming we can even get a break. By the way, how are our finances looking?"

Tikal opened her purse and glanced through it. When she looked back up, Mina could tell from the look on her face it wasn't good.

"That bad, huh," Mina said. "Great. Looks like I might have to move back home with my mom."

"And I guess it's back to my home village for me," Tikal sighed. "So much for that."

"Unless we can find a job," Mina said. "And a place to live."

"Unfortunately, no place is hiring right now," Tikal said. "And we can't afford a place of our own right now. It looks like we're out of options."

"Hey, there, ladies. Mind if I join you?"

Both girls looked up to see Rouge standing at the table. She pulled up a chair and sat down.

"So, Mina, was it? You're quite the singer," Rouge complimented. She turned to Tikal. "And what's your name, hun?"

"Um, Tikal," the echidna replied, not sure what to make of Rouge.

"Tikal, huh," Rouge said. "Nice to meet you. The name's Rouge."

"Rouge," Mina asked. "Wait a minute. Aren't you the owner of that brothel downtown?"

"That's me, alright," Rouge said. "I see you've heard of me."

"You're brothel is the talk of the town," Mina said. "Um, I've always wondered...what's it like, you know, working in a brothel?"

"Hm, it's not as bad as you think," Rouge replied. "It pays good, and, if you're looking for some hot, steamy action, it's the place to be." She smiled and winked.

"Oh, my," Tikal said, blushing.

"In fact, see those two over there," Rouge said, indicating Sally and Bunnie, who were currently onstage singing. "Those two work at my brothel. And there are three other girls here, too. Speaking of which, I couldn't help but overhear you two talking about your low funds. If you need a job, I'm hiring."

"Y-You mean...work at a brothel," Tikal gasped, her face turning bright red.

"Relax, hun," Rouge said. "You wouldn't have to necessarily have sex with customers...unless you want to that is. But that aside, it pays good, and there are rooms available as well. You two could work there temporarily until you get your big break."

"I don't know," Mina said. "I mean, I'm not judging or anything, but..."

"Tell you what," Rouge said. "Think it over. And if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

She stood up and took her leave. After she was gone, Mina turned back to Tikal.

"Well, that was unexpected," Mina said.

"Mina, you're not actually thinking about working at a brothel, are you," Tikal asked.

Mina shrugged. "I may not have much of a choice. I really don't want to have to move back home and mooch off my mother."

"Speaking of your mother, what would she say if you did get a job at this brothel," Tikal said. "She probably wouldn't approve."

"Maybe so, but you heard Rouge," Mina said. "We don't have to have sex with customers. There's probably other things we could do. Although, the thought of pleasuring customers..."

"Mina," Tikal exclaimed, her face turning red again.

"Oh, c'mon, Tikal," Mina teased. "You mean to tell me you've never thought about it before? Not even once?"

"W-Well, I, uh," Tikal stammered, fidgeting. "M-Maybe..."

"I knew it," Mina chuckled. "You're just as curious as I am."

"L-Let's just think it over, okay," Tikal said. "We don't have to rush into anything."

"Okay, fair enough," Mina said.

Rouge sat down at the table just as Sally and Bunnie finished up their song. They left the stage and rejoined Rouge.

"Whew, we rocked it up there," Sally said. "Hey, Rouge, where did you go?"

"Oh, I was scouting out some potential employees," Rouge said, grinning, her gaze on Mina and Tikal.

Sally followed her gaze. "Mina? You offered her a job at the brothel?"

"Her and her friend Tikal," Rouge replied. "I see potential with those two."

"Did they accept your offer," Bunnie asked.

"Not right away," Rouge said. "I told them to think it over."

"Do you think they'll take you up on your offer," Sally asked.

"I have a feeling they will," Rouge replied. "I could tell they were curious."

Sally glanced back over at the two girls. She had to admit, both Mina and Tikal were attractive and having heard Mina singing on stage, Sally figured the female mongoose alone would draw in customers given how popular she was around here. Just as Honey had drawn in a crowd, Mina could probably do the same.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see," Sally said.

It was sometime later, and the girls left the karaoke bar. Sally had pretty much forgotten her earlier worries.

"So, feeling better, Sal," Rouge asked.

"Much better," Sally said. "Thanks, Rouge. I needed this."

"I think we all did," Rouge said. "We should go out more often." She stopped and gazed at a nearby flower shop. "Ooh. Look at that."

Sally gazed in the shop window and saw Rouge was staring at a beautiful rose in a pot. Water droplets glimmered on the petals and green leaves, making it look like the flower was almost shimmering.

"What a pretty flower," Sally said. "You know, Rouge, that would look great in the garden room."

"Hey, I think you're onto something there, Sal," Rouge said. "Why not?"

Rouge entered the flower shop and approached the owner, a mouse Mobian with tan fur.

"Excuse me," she said. "I'd like to purchase that rose in the window."

The owner glanced over at the rose. "That one? It's not part of my inventory. I found it a few days ago and brought it here. Been watering it and taking care of it."

"Really," Rouge said. "Still, I wouldn't mind buying it. I have a garden room at my establishment and I think that rose would look great in there."

"Well, you're welcome to it," the owner said.

"Why, thank you," Rouge said. "Say, what's your name, cutie?"

"Um, it's Max," he replied.

"Well, Max," Rouge said, flashing a charming smile. "If you're ever in the mood for a good time, drop by my brothel. I'll be sure to properly thank you for your generous donation."

She went over to the window and picked up the rose. At the door, she stopped and turned back, smiling and winking at Max and then exited the shop. The shop owner stood there, speechless.

"Oh, wow," he whispered.

"So he just gave it to you," Sally asked. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah, but I told him to stop by the brothel sometime so I could properly thank him," Rouge said.

"Rouge," Sally laughed. "Really, you're incorrigible. Although, I did get a look at him and he was cute. Hey, if he does stop in, let me know. I wouldn't mind having some fun with him, too."

"Perhaps we can have fun with him together," Rouge suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Sally said. She glanced at the flower in Rouge's hands. "Maybe it's just me, but there's something about this flower. Something...alluring."

"Yeah, I kind of thought the same thing," Rouge replied. "Weird, huh?"

Soon the girls had returned to the brothel. Amy staggered in through the door, supported by Julie-Su.

"Whew, that was so much fun," Amy said, giggling drunkenly. "Jules, you really know how to burn up the dance floor."

"You, too, Amy," Julie-Su said, her cheeks flushed. "Hey, how about we continue the party in my room?"

"Oohhh, I like the sound of that," Amy said.

At that moment, Tony was passing by. "Hey, girls. Did you have a great time?"

Amy and Julie-Su grabbed him and pulled him along.

"Come on, stud," Amy said, pressing against him. "The fun's not over yet."

"W-Wait, what," Tony stammered as he was dragged off by the two girls.

Rouge chuckled. "Should have seen that coming. Well, I'm off to bed. Good night, everyone."

"Good night, Rouge," Sally said.

Rouge arrived at her room and set the flower on her desk.

"Well, my little friend, tomorrow we'll get you planted in the garden room," she said, lightly stroking the soft petals.

Yawning, she turned and entered her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. On the desk, the flower began swaying slightly, and then the petals bloomed even more, surrounded by a shimmering light.

End of Chapter Twenty-Three...


	23. Chapter 23

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter 23: The Fox and The Flower

_Cold...She was so cold._

_The sky above her was dark and cloudy. Drops of rain poured down, pelting her mercilessly. A cold wind blew, chilling her to the bone. Clutching the tattered blanket around her, she wandered the back alleys, searching for some place warm. A low growling noise emanated from her belly. When was the last time she had eaten? A day ago? Three days ago? Too long, that much she knew. She swayed slightly, and leaned against the brick wall of a nearby building. She flinched as a bolt of lightning flashed overhead, followed by a crash of thunder._

_Staggering, she soon spotted a large cardboard box nestled in the corner of the alley under a ledge. She crawled inside and huddled miserably in her makeshift shelter, listening to the rain pour, wincing as her stomach cramped from hunger. Tears ran down her face. She was lonely, scared, hungry, and lost. She didn't know where she was from or how she got here. All she knew was her name...for all the good that did her. She closed her eyes to sleep, trying desperately to ignore the pangs of hunger..._

"There we go. Welcome to your new home."

Rouge stared down at the rose she had just planted in her garden room. She had placed it near some other rose bushes, but by far this one single rose seemed to stand out. Rouge couldn't explain it, but it just seemed that way. In fact, now that she looked at it, the rose looked bigger and more in bloom.

"I'm just imagining things," she said, shaking her head.

Outside, she heard rain pelting against the building, punctuated by the occasional boom of thunder. It had been raining for the last two days. Fortunately, the weather didn't seem to slow business down. The customers were willing to brave the elements for some fun times with the girls. In fact, the thought of hot sex on a rainy day seemed to be quite a turn on for most customers.

Rouge picked up the watering can and poured water over the newest addition to the garden. After that, she picked up the gardening tools she had used and left. After she was gone, the rose swayed and the petals bloomed even more. The flower even grew a bit larger...

Out in the main area, Rouge found several of her girls hanging out and chatting. Sally, Bunnie and Vanilla sat nearby, drinking hot tea. Nearby, she saw Cream as well, though the young rabbit seemed a bit out of sorts.

"Hey, kiddo, what's the matter," Rouge asked. "You seem a bit jumpy."

"Oh, it's...the storm," Cream said. "I really don't like lightning and thunder." She jumped slightly as a loud crash of thunder struck. "I wish this storm would just pass already."

"Just hang in there, Cream," Rouge said. "It'll pass soon."

Cream flinched as another crash of thunder hit.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It's just thunder."

Rouge glared over at Lien-Da. The female echidna stood nearby, a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Hey, lay off her, Lien-Da," Rouge said. "Everyone's afraid of something. There's no shame in that."

"I'm not," Lien-Da said.

"BOOM!"

Lien-Da jumped, swearing as she spilled her coffee all over herself. Whirling around, she found Sticks standing behind her, grinning. Rouge hadn't even seen her sneak up on Lien-Da.

"Not afraid of anything, huh," the badger said. "You seemed pretty scared to me."

"Y-You just surprised me, that's all," Lien-Da stammered, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She glanced down at the front of her clothes. "Damn it! You made me spill my coffee!"

She stormed off, muttering and swearing. After she was gone, Rouge and Cream laughed.

"Good one, Sticks," Rouge said. "Way to knock her off her high horse."

"Lien-Da has a horse," Sticks asked. "Where does she keep it?"

"Never mind," Rouge said.

A little while later, Rouge entered the bar where Tony was checking his stock.

"Hey, Tony," Rouge greeted.

"Hey, Rouge," he replied, eyes still on his checklist. "Some weather we're having, huh?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a little sunshine," Rouge replied. "Unfortunately, I think it's supposed to rain for a few more days."

Tony shrugged. "That's the weather for ya. All you can do is just ride it out." He frowned as he glanced at his list. "Hm. Looks like I'm missing something. Yep, I am. The Red Hawk Whiskey didn't arrive with this latest order. That's not good. That's one of the most popular drinks we have. And we won't be getting another shipment until next week."

"No problem," Rouge said. "As it just so happens there is a liquor store not too far from here that sells Red Hawk Whiskey. We could just get several bottles to hold us over until the next shipment."

"Alright," Tony said, setting his list aside. "Guess I'm making an alcohol run."

"Mind if I tag along," Rouge asked. "I wouldn't mind getting out for a while, even if it is raining."

"I wouldn't mind the company," Tony said.

_She wandered the streets, her head bowed against the wind and rain. The sidewalks were pretty much deserted. That didn't surprise her. People were probably in their warm houses, shielded from the unforgiving storm. She felt her stomach cramp. She needed food. She didn't care what it was as long as it was edible. But she had no money. And none of the eateries would give her anything. She stumbled as a bout of dizziness assailed her. She coughed and sniffled. Not only was she hungry, but she had no doubt she was sick as well. She stood up, trying to keep her balance. Then she continued on..._

"Well, if we ever need alcohol in a hurry, we'll know where to come," Tony said.

He and Rouge were just leaving the liquor store. Tony carried the small cartons containing the whiskey he had needed. Rouge stood next to him, holding an umbrella over both of them, shielding them from the rain.

"They had quite a nice selection," Rouge said, as they walked down the sidewalk, making their way back to Tony's car. "We might have to come back here at some point and purchase some of their other brands."

As they continued onward, Rouge didn't notice someone approaching from the opposite direction until the figure stumbled into her.

"Whoa! What the," Rouge exclaimed.

The figure collapsed against Rouge, hands clutching feebly at Rouge's shirt.

"P-Please," a small voice whimpered. "Help...me..."

Then the figure collapsed to the ground. Rouge immediately knelt down, checking on the figure. She pulled the hood of the blanket from the figure's face and saw it was a young, female fox with light-orange fur.

"Hey, are you alright," Rouge said. "Say something!"

The female fox remained silent. Tony knelt down and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Oh, my god, Rouge, she's burning up," he exclaimed. "I think she's running a fever!"

"We need to get her to a hospital," Rouge said. "Quick, go bring the car around.

Tony rushed off to get his car, while Rouge stayed with the unconscious fox.

A short time later, Rouge and Tony were in the waiting room of the hospital while the fox was being checked out by the doctor.

"Do you think she'll be alright," Tony asked.

"I hope so," Rouge said. "She looked pretty young, probably just a year or two older than Cream. What was she doing out on the streets like that?"

"Maybe she's homeless," Tony surmised.

At that moment, the doctor approached them.

"Rouge," he asked.

"Yes, that's me," Rouge replied. "How is she, Doctor? Is she going to be alright?"

"It's a good thing you got her here when you did," he said. "It seems she was suffering from malnutrition and borderline pneumonia, no doubt due to being out in the cold rain. We're treating her right now with a nutrient drip and medicine. At the moment, she's sleeping."

"Well, that's a relief," Tony said.

"Are you two friends of hers," the Doctor asked.

"Actually, we don't know who she is," Rouge said. "She just bumped into us and then collapsed. And we rushed her here."

"Well, until she wakes up, we don't know who to contact," the Doctor said. "She had no identification or information."

"I think she might be homeless, doc," Tony said. "Given the state she's in and she has no I.D., I think it's safe to assume she lives on the streets."

"You may be right," the Doctor agreed.

"Say, doc," Rouge spoke up. "If it turns out that she is homeless, then give me a call. Seeing as I found her, I may as well take responsibility for her for the time being."

The Doctor nodded. "If we can't get a hold of anyone else, then I'll let you know, Miss Rouge."

Following this, Tony and Rouge exited the hospital. They climbed into Tony's car and drove off, heading back to the brothel. As they drove, Rouge kept hearing the weak pleading voice of the female fox. Hopefully, she would be alright.

A few days had passed since Rouge had found the mysterious fox, when she received a phone call from the hospital. The young fox was awake and talking. Rouge immediately hightailed it to the hospital, accompanied by Tony. The same Doctor they had spoken to met them at the entrance.

"So, what's the word, doc," Rouge asked.

"Well, we now know the name of our patient," the Doctor explained. "Her name is Millie Prower. She awoke sometime last night and once we ascertained she was well enough, we began to ask her who she was and where she came from and if there were any friends or family we could contact."

"And considering you called me, I'm guessing there were no contacts," Rouge surmised.

"Actually, there might be," the Doctor said. "The problem is, Millie seems to be suffering from a case of amnesia. She only remembers her name, but has no recollection of where she comes from or if she has any family to contact."

"Amnesia," Rouge gasped. "Poor thing. Any idea how she ended up on the streets?"

"She doesn't know that either," the Doctor replied. "I'm sure her memories will return at some point. When, though, is difficult to say. It could be days, weeks, maybe even years. Or...maybe even never at all. That being the case, we need to decide what to do with her. I'm sure none of us wants to send her back out there in the streets."

"Well, I've been thinking," Rouge said. "Since, she has nowhere to go right now, maybe she could come stay at my place."

"Um, Miss Rouge," the Doctor said. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but, you run a rather...risque business. I'm not sure exposing Millie to such a place would be wise."

"I understand, doc," Rouge said. "But I have some spare rooms. And right now, Tony and I are the only people Millie has had contact with. It would just be temporary until some other arrangements could be made or until she remembers everything. Besides, the girls who work for me are very friendly and will treat her kindly. Really, what other choice do we have? Are you willing to just hand her over to complete strangers?"

The Doctor thought it over. "So you're willing to take full responsibility of her?"

"I have no problem with it," Rouge said.

"Well, if you have no problem with it," the Doctor said. "But I think maybe we should talk to Millie and let her decide."

"Sure," Rouge said. "That sounds reasonable."

Back at the brothel, Sally was heading towards the garden room to water the flowers while Rouge was away. She had heard about the mysterious young fox Rouge and Tony had found on the streets. Right now, Rouge was down at the hospital checking up on the female fox. Sally couldn't help but smile. Rouge often tried to act all professional but she had a heart of gold. Perhaps this brothel had a positive effect on her and even some of the other girls as well.

As she approached the doors leading to the garden room, she found Amy and Bunnie approaching.

"Hey, Sally-girl," Bunnie greeted. "Amy and I wanted ta lend ya'll hand with the gardening."

"Well, thank you," Sally said. "I certainly wouldn't mind a little extra help."

She opened the doors and then gasped in surprise! Amy and Bunnie were also stunned at what they saw. The entire garden room was overgrown with plants and vines!

"Whoa! How did all these plants get so big this quickly," Amy exclaimed.

Sally gazed around the room, unable to answer her friend's question. How had this happened?

"Rouge must be using some pretty strong fertilizer," Bunnie surmised. "Oh, my stars! Look!"

Amy and Sally looked over to where Bunnie was pointing. There, in the middle of all the growth, was the rose. Only now, it was huge! The petals were a bright red and a sweet fragrance permeated from it. Sally also noticed the vines were coming from the rose.

"It's that rose," she said. "Somehow it's doing all of this."

Suddenly, the vines rose up and shot towards the three girls. Before they could react, the vines latched onto them. They were hauled up into the air and held there. Sally struggled, trying to break free of the vines.

"What is going on here," Amy yelled, trying to pull free. She flinched as one of the vines snaked it's way up her skirt. The tip reached her groin and rubbed against it. "H-Hey! D-Don't do that!"

The vine slid up further, the tip probing her orifice. Amy gasped as it tickled her folds. Surprisingly, the vine was smooth and even warm, and thicker than she had imagined. She squirmed as it slid in further, stimulating her.

"S-Stop," she whimpered, her cheeks flushed. "I...I can't..."

Across from her, Sally and Bunnie found themselves getting the same treatment. Sally panted as a vine slid down her shorts and probed her pussy while another one wound itself around her breast, squeezing it slightly. Bunnie moaned loudly, a thick vine stimulating her orifice. She quivered as another vine slid under her shirt and brushed against her nipple.

"S-Someone...h-help," Sally whispered, unable to stifle the moan of pleasure that escaped her mouth.

Back at the hospital, Millie looked up as the door to her room opened and the Doctor entered, followed by Rouge and Tony.

"Millie, this is Rouge and Tony," the Doctor introduced. "They're the ones who brought you here."

Rouge approached the young vixen. Now that she had the chance, she got a better look at her. She was quite cute, even pretty, and had sparkling blue eyes. Rouge also noted that the hospital gown did very little to hide the full curves of the vixen's chest.

"So, how are you, Millie," Rouge asked.

"Much better, thanks to you, Miss Rouge," Millie replied. "I can't thank you enough for bringing me here."

"No problem," Rouge said, sitting next to her. "Listen, the Doctor told me you can't remember where you came from or who we can contact. That being said, seeing as I found you, I feel it's my responsibility to help you out."

"Oh, you've done more than enough for me already, Miss Rouge," Millie said. "Once I'm feeling better, I'm sure I'll do just fine."

"But where will you go," Tony asked. "What will you do for food and shelter?"

"He's right," Rouge said. "You need a place to stay and something to eat. And on that note, I'd like to offer you a place to stay. I have a little establishment here in town and some spare rooms. You're welcome to stay there for the time being. There's just one thing you need to know. My establishment is a brothel. I assume you know what that means?"

"Yes, I know what a brothel is and...what goes on there," Millie replied, blushing slightly.

"Look, I'll be honest, most of the girls who work for me, were in need of a place to stay," Rouge said. "Eventually, they decided to work at the brothel. Now, I'm not saying you would have to do anything. If you want, you can stay there and see about getting work elsewhere. But the choice is yours."

Millie sat quietly, thinking on Rouge's words. As it stood, she really had very little choice. She had nowhere to go and she had no one to turn to. Add to that, she was stricken with amnesia. Right now, Rouge was probably her only hope. She certainly couldn't go back out into the streets. She could have died if it wasn't for Rouge. Finally, she spoke up.

"I suppose I have no other choice, Miss Rouge," she said. "You really don't mind me staying in your brothel?"

"Not at all," Rouge assured her.

"Then I accept your offer," Millie said. "And...thank you, Miss Rouge."

"Just Rouge," Rouge said. She turned to the Doctor. "Well, Doc?"

The Doctor nodded. "Very well. Since she consented, I'll release her into your care, Miss Rouge. If you'll follow me, we'll get the paperwork together to dismiss Millie."

A few moments later, Rouge and Tony escorted Millie out of the hospital. The young fox leaned against Tony, still a bit weak. As they walked to the car, Rouge suddenly noticed something.

"Millie! You have two tails," she gasped.

Tony glanced backwards. Sure enough, Rouge had been right. The vixen was sporting two fluffy tails.

"How did that happen," Tony asked.

"I was born with them," Millie replied. "I've had them my whole life. In fact, now that I think about it, I seem to remember something about my tails. I...I think I was given a nickname because of them. Now what was it?" She fell silent, trying to remember. "Oh, it's no use. I can't recall what it was."

"Give it time," Rouge said. "It'll all come back to you."

"You...you don't think I'm a freak because of them, do you," she asked.

"Of course not," Rouge said. "I would never think such a thing."

"Nor would I," Tony said, smiling at Millie. "If anything, it makes you unique."

"T-Thank you," Millie said, blushing at the compliment. "So...are the other girls at the brothel nice?"

"They'll welcome you with open arms, Millie," Rouge said. "Though, there are a couple you should probably watch out for. But for the most part, I think you'll get along just fine."

By now they had reached Tony's car and gotten in. Soon they were on the road, driving back to the brothel. For a moment, Millie sat quietly and then spoke up.

"Um, Rouge," she asked, somewhat hesitantly. "What's it like...h-having...s..," She fell silent, her face bright red.

"Sex," Rouge supplied, smiling at the young vixen. "Well, it's quite an experience. Right, Tony?"

"Ohh, definitely," Tony said.

"But it's really something you have to experience for yourself," Rouge went on. "Words alone just can't describe it. Why do you ask? Were you curious to try it for yourself?"

"Ahh, no, no," Millie stammered. "Just...just curious, that's all."

Rouge grinned. Millie wasn't fooling her. No doubt the young vixen was on the cusp of sexual awareness. For Mobians it always came about at young ages like her or even Cream. Rouge wagered a few days at the brothel and Millie would be frothing at the loins.

They arrived at the brothel a few moments later. It was good to be home. The moment they entered the building, however, Rouge felt something was wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed when Cream came running down the hall towards them, a look of panic on her face.

"Miss Rouge," she wailed. "Quick! You need to come to the garden room! Something bad's happened to Miss Sally, and Amy and Bunnie!"

Rouge dashed down the hall, Cream right behind her, with Tony and Millie following. Upon arriving at the garden room, she saw the other girls gathered nearby.

"What's going on," Rouge demanded.

"The plants have gone crazy, that's what's going on," Fiona said. "Take a look!"

Rouge stood at the doorway, her eyes widening in shock. Sure enough the plants were all over the place. And at the center of all the chaos was the rose. Only now it was much larger and had vines growing around it. She also saw Sally, Amy and Bunnie held up in the air by the vines. And she also saw that the vines were caressing the girls' groins and breasts.

"What the hell," Rouge exclaimed.

"R-Rouge," Sally gasped, her cheeks flushed. "We can't...ngh...get free!"

"Hang on, Sally," Rouge said.

She charged into the room, not really sure what she was going to do. Suddenly, more vines sprang up and came at Rouge. Rouge tried to dodge, but the vines were all over the place and soon, she, too, was snared.

"Rouge," Tony yelled. "Hang on, we'll come help you!"

"No, stay there," Rouge called back. "You'll just get caught, too!"

Tony turned to Blaze. "Can't you do something? Use your fire power!"

"I can't," Blaze said. "I could end up setting everything on fire. Besides, those vines might crush them if they start burning."

Back in the room, Rouge tried to break free, but the vines held her in an iron grip. She then saw the vines begin to wrap around her breasts. One was even trying to sneak down her pants.

"Hey, knock it off," she yelled.

Surprisingly, the vines listened. They immediately ceased and went still. Rouge looked at the vines in confusion. Had they actually listened to her?

"Um, let me go," she said.

The vines released her and Rouge dropped to the floor.

"And let them go, too," Rouge said, indicating Sally, Amy and Bunnie.

The vines obeyed and the three girls were released. For a moment, they lay there gasping and panting, their faces flushed and their clothes disheveled. Rouge rushed over to check on them.

"Are you three alright," she asked.

"I...I think so," Sally whispered, adjusting her clothes. "It didn't hurt us, it just...well, you saw."

"What kind of messed-up plant is that," Amy demanded.

Rouge looked over at the giant rose. The vines made no move, remaining where they were. Rouge stood up and walked over towards the large flower.

"Rouge, wait," Amy called after her. "Don't get near it!"

"Don't worry," Rouge replied. "I don't know why, but I don't think it will harm me."

She stopped and stood before the rose. It was bigger than she thought. The petals were a deep red and she caught the heady scent of the flower's natural perfume. Carefully, she reached out and placed her hand on the petals. They felt soft, almost warm. And she also felt something pulsing within. Suddenly, the flower quivered, causing Rouge to step back in surprise. The petals slowly opened up and there, laying right in the center of the giant flower was a girl!

Rouge moved closer, examining the female creature. She was curled up on her side, eyes closed. Rouge looked her over. She was definitely female. Rouge noted the top of her cleavage, partially hidden by her arms. She had no fur, but instead had light beige skin. Her hair was green with two small roses adorning the sides of her head. What sort of creature was this? Just then, the plant girl stirred and sat up, her naked body now in full view. Slowly, her eyes opened and focused on Rouge. They were a beautiful shade of blue. For a moment, the girl stared at Rouge, who in turn stared back at her. Then, the girl reached out and gently ran her hand along Rouge's face.

"I know you," she whispered. "I know your voice. Your touch. I have seen you in my dreams."

"Who...Who are you," Rouge asked.

"My name...my name is...Cosmo," the girl replied.

End of Chapter Twenty-Three...


	24. Chapter 24

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Twenty-Four: The New Girls

Rouge sat at the bar counter, downing a glass of bourbon. Tony walked over and refilled it.

"Looked like you could use another one," he said.

"Thanks," Rouge said. She took a drink and then set her glass down, sighing and massaging her forehead. "What a crazy day. First helping a mystery girl with amnesia and then returning to find the plants violating several of my girls and the rose I bought turns out to be some kind of plant girl." She stared at her drink. "I don't think a drink's going to be enough to get past any of this."

"Give it a few minutes," Tony said. "And if it doesn't work...well, I'm sure you'll figure something out." He moved off down the counter, leaving Rouge to ponder over the recent turn of events.

_Earlier..._

"Cosmo? Just who are you? And where did you come from?"

The plant girl remained silent, no doubt thinking on Rouge's questions.

"I...don't know," she replied hesitantly. "I have no memories of where I'm from. All I can recall is...a tree. A giant tree. Probably just a dream. Beyond that, all I know is my name."

"Just why the heck did you attack us," Amy demanded.

"I'm sorry," Cosmo said. "I could feel your presence and I felt scared, so I defended myself."

"Well, what was up with those vines...touching us and violating us," Amy asked, blushing.

"I was curious," Cosmo said. "My vines were merely inspecting you and sending information to me."

"That wasn't an inspection," Amy yelled. "That was borderline rape!"

"Amy, calm down," Rouge said. "I realize you're upset, but it's obvious Cosmo doesn't understand the way things work around here. She probably didn't realize what she was doing." She turned to Cosmo. "That is what happened, right?"

"I'm very sorry," Cosmo said, glancing to the ground. "I honestly didn't know that would be upsetting to you."

"All things considered, we weren't hurt," Sally spoke up. "And it's clear Cosmo feels bad about what happened." Secretly, she had actually enjoyed the experience. Being held captive as the vines had entered her...She recalled her conversation with Lien-Da sometime ago. Maybe she did enjoy bondage on some level.

"One thing Ah don't understand," Bunnie said. "Why did ya'll listen to Rouge?"

"Because, Rouge planted me here in her home," Cosmo replied, smiling at Rouge. "She took care of me. She spoke to me and I could feel her warm touch when she stroked my petals."

"So...are you implying I'm like a mother to you," Rouge asked.

"I suppose, in a way," Cosmo replied.

"Wow," Rouge whispered. "Okay. So now that we have that established, we need to decide what to do with you."

"I don't know if it's a good idea to let her stay here," Amy said. "Can we really trust her?"

"You can't just send her away!"

All eyes turned to Millie. Until now, the young vixen had been silent, hanging back and watching the whole event. Now she stepped forward and stood before Rouge.

"Please, Rouge, you just can't," she pleaded. "She doesn't know anything about her past. She has nowhere to go. Just like me."

Rouge glanced back at Cosmo. She sat on the ground, watching and listening. Though she seemed calm, Rouge felt she was probably nervous, wondering whether or not she would be sent away. The Brothel Owner felt torn. She could understand Amy's misgivings, considering what had just happened. And some of the other girls might feel a little wary of Cosmo as well. Then again, she agreed with Millie. She certainly couldn't send Cosmo away, out into a world she had little to no knowledge of. Given her exotic beauty, Cosmo would draw a lot of unwanted attention.

Rouge studied the plant girl. Just where was she from? For a crazy moment, she wondered if maybe Cosmo wasn't even from this world. Could it be she might be...?

"Rouge," Sally spoke up.

Rouge snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry. Look, Amy, I know that was pretty upsetting, but, honestly, Millie's right. I can't just send Cosmo away. She has no one to turn to and nowhere to go. Besides, considering I took care of her as a flower, I feel responsible for her."

Amy glanced over at Cosmo, who smiled at her.

"Please, Amy," she said. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but, please give me a chance. I really am sorry about what I did."

Amy sighed. "Damn it. You're right, Rouge. I couldn't bring myself to throw her out."

Rouge nodded. "Thank you, Amy. Sally? Bunnie?"

"I'm not one to hold a grudge, Rouge," Sally answered. "We weren't hurt and she's genuinely sorry about what she did, so that's good enough for me."

"Ah'm with Sally," Bunnie said. "It was all just a big misunderstandin'. Ah say, let her stay."

"And the rest of you," Rouge said, addressing everyone else.

"It's your establishment, Rouge," Tony spoke up. "Whatever you decide, we'll go with it. And since Sally, Amy and Bunnie are willing to forgive and forget, that's good enough for me."

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, Cosmo, looks like you're staying," Rouge said.

"Thank you, all of you," Cosmo said. She turned to Millie. "And thank you, miss...?"

"Millie," the vixen replied. "And you're welcome. I know what it's like, not knowing who you are or where you come from."

"Alright, now that we have that settled," Rouge said. "We need to see about some clothes for you, Cosmo."

"Leave that to me," Honey spoke up. "As it just so happens, I have an outfit that will look great on her." She eyed Millie for a moment. "And you, too. C'mon, Hershey. Let's get these two some new clothes."

"Right behind you, Honey," Hershey said, as the two girls departed.

"And we'll need to pick out a room for you, too," Rouge continued.

"Actually, Rouge," Cosmo said. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay here in this room. I feel at home here."

"I guess you could," Rouge said. "Though I should tell you, customers like to use this room, too."

"Customers," Cosmo asked.

"I suppose I should explain just where you are and what goes on here," Rouge said. "In the meantime, Cream, would you show Millie to the spare rooms so she can pick one out?"

"Sure thing, Miss Rouge," Cream said. She took Millie's hand and led her out the door. "Follow me, Millie."

After they left, the others also took their leave.

"So, you think it'll be alright letting Cosmo stay here," Tony asked Sally.

"I think so," Sally replied. "She doesn't seem like a bad person. Just lost and confused. Let's give her a chance and see what happens."

"Yeah, you're right," Tony said. "I just hope Amy will be alright."

"She'll be fine," Sally said. "Given a little time, she'll forgive Cosmo and even trust her."

"Hey, Sal?"

Sally looked up as Lien-Da joined them. Sally couldn't help but notice a slight smug smile on her face.

"What do you want, Lien-Da," Sally asked.

"Oh, just curious about something," Lien-Da said, her smile widening. "Just how much did you enjoy the sensation of that little debacle?"

Sally's face turned red. "Oh, fuck you, Lien-Da!" She turned and stormed off, leaving the female echidna with a satisfied smile.

_Present moment..._

"Well, all things considered, it could have been worse," Rouge said, finishing her drink.

"How did Cosmo take the news when you explained about the brothel," Tony asked.

"How do you think she took it," Rouge smirked. "I had to not only explain what goes on here, but also how said activities work. It was like explaining the birds and the bees to a kid." She stared at her empty glass, deep in thought. "It's funny, but when you think about it, I guess in a way I have become Cosmo's mother."

"Funny how life works," Tony said, taking her glass. "Still, I wonder where she came from. I'm pretty positive she's not a Mobian. And the fact she came from a flower? That sounds like something out of a fairy tale."

"Who knows," Rouge said. "We have an amnesiac fox with two tails and a strange flower girl with no clue of her own origins. I don't know what to make of any of this. It's almost like it was fate we met these two."

"My grandmother always told me things happen for a reason," Tony said. "Perhaps we were meant to meet Millie and Cosmo. So, do you think they'll do alright here?"

"Time will tell," Rouge replied. She glanced up at the clock. "And speaking of which, it's just about time to open the place up. Later, Tony." She stood up and exited the bar room.

"Later," Tony called after her.

The doors were opened and the customers were already entering. Rouge stood at the entrance, greeting the customers as they filed inside. Sally joined her, watching for any possible partners.

"So, are our new guests all settled in," Rouge asked.

"They are," Sally replied. "Millie is relaxing in her room, and Cosmo is also getting comfortable in the garden room. I think it might be a good idea to keep the garden off limits for a few days until Cosmo gets used to this place."

"Good idea," Rouge said. "I don't want her to get nervous and possibly have the foliage attack again." Suddenly she grinned. "Hey, Sal, look who just walked in."

Sally looked up to see Max the flower shop owner enter. He looked around, hesitating slightly, looking a little nervous. Sally's smile matched Rouge's.

"Looks like he decided to take you up on your offer," Sally said. "Shall we go and greet him?"

"Lets," Rouge replied.

The two girls approached Max. He looked up as they neared.

"Oh, Miss Rouge," he said. "Um, good evening."

"Hello, Max," Rouge greeted. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Well, truth be told I was kind of curious about this place," he said. "By the way, how's the flower I gave you?"

"Oh, it's doing just fine," Rouge replied. "Oh, yes, where are my manners? This is Sally, one of my girls."

"Hi," Sally said. "Nice to meet you, Max."

"I hope you don't mind," Rouge said. "But Sally would like to join in with us. I trust that won't be a problem, will it?"

Max glanced at Sally, his eyes roving over her shapely body. "Not at all."

"Good," Rouge purred. "Well, then, shall we adjourn to my room?"

Millie was dozing in her new bed. It felt so soft and comfortable. How long had it been since she had last slept in an actual bed, rather than cardboard boxes on the streets? It was great having a roof over her head, staying in a room that was warm and safe. Her eyes opened when she heard voices outside her door. Sitting up, she walked over to the door and opened it a crack, peering outside.

She saw some of Rouge's girls walking down the halls in the company of men. Millie realized that the brothel was open and the customers had arrived. She continued watching when she spotted Rouge and Sally, accompanied by a male mouse with tan fur. No doubt they were going to have sex with him. Millie hesitated a moment and then slipped out of her room, following them.

Millie waited a few moments after Rouge, Sally and their male companion had entered Rouge's room. After a little time had passed, she walked over to the door and carefully pushed it open. Slipping in quietly, she closed the door behind her and then crept over to the door leading into Rouge's bedroom. She saw that the door was opened just a bit. Inside, she heard the sound of voices. Peering in, she saw clothes laying on the floor. Sitting on the bed, she saw the male mouse. Laying at his groin was Sally, who was treating him to a boob-job. Sally massaged her breasts against his throbbing member and then leaned down, running her tongue along the tip. Rouge, meanwhile, sat by the mouse and had her ample breasts pressed against his face. The mouse in turn was licking her nipples.

"Mm, that's good, Max," Rouge purred. "Go on, suck on them."

Max obliged. He placed his mouth over her left breast and began sucking. Rouge let out a gasp of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him in closer, pressing her rack further into his face. Max reached up and grabbed Rouge's breasts, squeezing and caressing them. He pulled back and began running his tongue across her erect nipple.

"Mm. Miss Rouge," he said. "Your breasts are amazing."

"Glad you're enjoying them," Rouge replied.

"Hey, what about me," Sally spoke up as she continued to massage her breasts against his dick. "I might not be as well-endowed as Rouge..."

"Oh, I-I didn't mean to imply..." Max stammered.

"Relax, cutie," Sally said, smiling. "I'm just kidding. I know you're enjoying this."

She leaned back down and engulfed his member in her mouth, sucking and slurping loudly. Max moaned in pleasure, only to have it abruptly muffled as Rouge shoved her breasts into his face.

"C'mon, now," she said. "You're not done with these yet."

Max grabbed her tits and caressed them, then he resumed sucking on her nipples.

Outside, Millie continued to watch as Sally and Rouge pleasured their male companion. She knew she shouldn't be watching but she just couldn't look away. There was something captivating about this. Whats more, she also felt hot, and felt her loins stirring. She was so absorbed in watching that she didn't notice someone approaching her from behind.

Millie suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Stifling a yelp of surprise, she turned around and found herself face to face with Cosmo.

"What are you doing here," she whispered, surprised and slightly embarrassed about being caught peeping.

"I was walking down the hall and I saw you come into Rouge's room," Cosmo explained. "So I followed you to see what you were doing. Why are you in here?"

"Shh," Millie said. "Not so loud. Look, I..."

She fell silent as a loud moan emanated from the room behind her.

"Was that Rouge," Cosmo asked. "What's going on in there?"

"Cosmo, wait," Millie hissed as the plant girl peered inside.

"Oh, my," Cosmo whispered, her eyes widening.

Millie peered into the room, her own eyes widening.

Rouge lay flat on her back, her legs spread. Max was in between them, his face buried in her womanhood. Rouge squirmed on the bed as he ate her out, her hands clenching the sheets. Sally moved in and straddled Rouge, bringing her pussy up to the brothel owner's face.

"C'mon, Rouge," she said, panting lustfully. "Have a taste."

Rouge wrapped her arms around Sally's midriff, pulling her in closer. Sally moaned as Rouge's tongue lapped against her orifice. Rouge's hands grasped Sally's ass, squeezing and massaging it as she ate her out. Sally was panting heavily, her cheeks flushed as her juices flowed from the stimulation.

Both Millie and Cosmo watched, the sights and sounds arousing them. Millie squirmed and fidgeted, feeling her loins stirring. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting lightly. Her hand steadily moved down and reached down her shorts. She lightly stroked her vagina, feeling the moist warmth as she stimulated herself. Her breathing increased, her chest heaving, her body tingling.

"M-Millie," Cosmo whispered, noticing the vixen pleasuring herself. "What are you doing?"

"I...I can't h-help it," Millie whimpered. "I feel so hot."

Cosmo couldn't help but feel a hot sensation creeping over her. Bad enough the sight of Sally and Rouge with their male companion was turning her on, but now the aroused vixen was just making it worse. Suddenly, Millie grabbed Cosmo, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Cosmo, please, help me relieve this sensation," she begged.

Cosmo gazed into Millie's eyes, seeing lust and longing. She nodded and the two girls crept out of Rouge's room.

"Ahhaa, Cosmo!"

Millie was laying on her bed, panting and squirming. Cosmo was down by her groin, eating the vixen out. Both girls were naked, their clothes tossed onto the floor. Cosmo slurped loudly, probing Millie's orifice with her tongue. As she pleasured her friend, Cosmo reached around and began fingering herself. Pulling back from Millie's groin, Cosmo moved around and locked legs with her. Both girls began grinding their pussies together, moaning loudly as intense pleasure coursed through them.

"Ahhaa, it feels so good," Millie panted, her tongue lolling.

"I'm...I'm about to cum, Millie," Cosmo said.

They sped up, rubbing their groins together, their moans of pleasure increasing. Finally, they tensed up as they climaxed. Both girls collapsed onto the bed, gasping and sweating.

"Oh, wow," Cosmo whispered. "That was...amazing."

"It sure was," Millie replied. "And if it felt that good with another girl, I wonder how it would feel with a guy?"

"Rouge and Sally certainly seemed to enjoy it," Cosmo said, sitting up. "You know, Millie, seeing as we're staying here at a brothel, we have the opportunity to experience it for ourselves."

"That's true," Millie said. "But...I had no intentions of doing something like that."

"Well, neither did I," Cosmo said. "But now I'm really curious. I want to experience it. To feel the intense pleasure of sexual gratification. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Rouge and see if she'll let me work for her."

Millie sat quietly, thinking. On the one hand, the appeal of sex was very tempting. She certainly couldn't forget the hot sensation as she and Cosmo had pleasured each other. Then again, she was a bit hesitant as well. She had never done anything like this before...or had she? Come to think of it, given the fact she couldn't remember her past, who could say if she hadn't already experienced sex?

"So, what do you say, Millie," Cosmo said. "You going to go for it?"

"You know what, I think I will," Millie said. "No guts no glory."

"That's the spirit," Cosmo said. "Something tells me we won't regret it."

Back in Rouge's room, Rouge and Sally were snuggled up against Max.

"So, how was it, Maxie," Rouge asked, lightly running her finger across his chest.

"It was incredible, Miss Rouge," he replied. "I should donate flowers more often."

Rouge giggled. "Silly. You don't have to donate flowers to have a good time here. You're welcome to stop by and have some fun with me or any of my other girls."

"I'll definitely consider that," Max said.

"Glad to hear it," Sally said.

"By the way, I'd like to see how that rose you got is doing," Max said. "I trust it's doing well?"

Rouge grinned. "Hun, you'd be surprised."

It was the following morning, and Rouge was in her office, going over the invoices from last night. Another good night. She looked up as someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and Millie and Cosmo entered.

"Well, good morning, girls," Rouge greeted. "I trust you slept well last night?"

"Yes, thank you," Millie said.

"So, what brings you two here," Rouge asked.

"Well, actually, we wanted to talk to you about something," Cosmo said. "You see, Millie and I decided that we'd like to work for you."

Rouge stared at them in surprise. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"We want to become employees," Millie spoke up.

"And what brought this on," Rouge asked.

Both girls glanced at each other, their faces reddening slightly.

"Well, we...had sex with each other last night," Millie said.

"After we saw you and Sally with Max," Cosmo added.

"Hm. So you two were spying on us," Rouge said. "And got turned on by it, no less."

"I'm sorry, Rouge," Millie said. "It wasn't really Cosmo's fault. I followed after you last night, and she followed me. If there's any blame to be had, then it's all on me."

Rouge smiled. "Take it easy, Millie. I'm not upset. We work in a brothel, there's hardly any modesty in this place. Hell, Sally's first night here, she watched me have sex with two wolves named Bruno and Steve. So, anyway, you two really want to do this, huh?"

"Yes, we do," Cosmo said. "Will that be a problem?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Rouge said. "The real question is: Are you two alright with this? Millie, when I took you in, I didn't intend for you to get mixed up in this. And, Cosmo, you were pretty much born just the other day, relatively speaking."

"We've thought it over since last night," Millie said. "And we're quite sure. So, what do you say?"

"What else can I say, except, welcome aboard," Rouge said.

After Millie and Cosmo had left, Rouge returned her attention back to the invoices. However, just as she was looking them over, another knock sounded out.

"Goddam it," she muttered. "Come in!"

The door opened and in stepped Mina and Tikal.

"Well, this is a surprise," she said. "Ladies, welcome to my little establishment. What can I do for you?"

"Um, well, do you remember last week you offered us a job here," Mina said.

Rouge grinned. "Oh, I remember, alright. Am I to assume that you're here to accept my offer? What changed your mind?"

"Well, to be honest, we're really in need of a job," Mina explained. "Our finances are seriously in the red."

Rouge glanced at Tikal. "How about you, Tikal? Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, I'm alright with this," Tikal replied, blushing slightly. "I'm...actually a little bit curious."

"Well, ladies, if you really want this job, then you got it," Rouge said. "Welcome to the Brothel."

"Thanks, Rouge," Mina said. "You won't regret it."

"Oh, I'm sure I won't," Rouge said.

Four new girls! Rouge could hardly believe how big her roster had grown. Things were definitely looking up for her now.

End of Chapter Twenty-Four...


	25. Chapter 25

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Chaotix Night Out (Pt. 1)

"I can't believe it! Twenty-four girls! I actually have twenty-four girls working here," Rouge exclaimed.

"I never imagined we'd have that many," Sally said.

Both girls were in Rouge's office discussing the recent increase in the employee roster. Rouge had just informed the other girls about the addition of Millie, Cosmo, Mina and Tikal, bringing their total up to 24 girls. 25, counting Rouge.

"But can we afford to have that many girls," Sally asked.

"I think so," Rouge replied. "Given how popular the brothel has become and the fact we've added four new girls, the customers are definitely going to be pouring in. And that being said, now that we have enough girls, maybe it's time to discuss the idea of the VIP section."

"Oh, yeah, that," Sally said. "I'd almost forgotten about that. So, are we really going to do this?"

"Why not," Rouge said. "Now that we have more than enough employees, we might want to think about giving this a try. VIP membership could help keep us funded quite well."

"That's true," Sally mused. "A lot of clubs and establishments have memberships and they seem to do just fine. And, a VIP section might also draw in wealthy customers looking for a good time and also want privacy."

"Exactly," Rouge said. "There are some benefits to this. It seemed to work for my uncle and his business."

"But there is the question of who's going to work in the VIP section," Sally pointed out.

"Yeah, that's going to be the problem," Rouge agreed. "How to decide without causing any hard feelings."

"First we need to establish how many girls we can have in the VIP section," Sally said. "I think the VIP section should be on the side where your office is located. Which means, your room excluded, that leaves twelve rooms, and twelve girls. The main area would be for the remaining twelve girls."

"Okay, that makes sense," Rouge concurred. "But that still doesn't help us figure out who's going where. I mean, I know I'll be in there, since my office and room are there."

"The only option I can think of is to go by seniority," Sally suggested. "Choose the first twelve girls who started here and have them be in the lounge."

"Well, Megan was one of the originals when we started out," Rouge said. "However, since she's currently at college right now, we'll have to decide on someone else."

"I think we can both agree Cream might not be old enough to be a part of the VIP section," Sally said.

"True," Rouge said. "I think Cream would be better off in the main area. Okay, so, seniority: Well, I can already say you would be among the chosen few. Heck, you've been a big help to me, Sally. And that being said, I think we should have Nicole be in the VIP section, too. After all, you and her work well together."

"Sounds reasonable," Sally said. "Now, as much as I hate to say this, I think Lien-Da should be in the lounge."

"I guess we could include Fiona, too," Rouge said. "Okay, four so far. I guess that leaves Sonia, Lara-Le, Bunnie, Blaze, Aleena, and Tiara. Ten right there. We need two more."

"Hm. Who to choose," Sally pondered. "Maybe we could have Honey and Hershey as the other two candidates."

"Maybe," Rouge said. "But I had someone else in mind. How about Vanilla?"

"Vanilla," Sally said. "But Honey and Hershey were here first. It would make more sense to have them in the VIP section."

"Perhaps," Rouge said. "However, keep in mind that Honey and Hershey will probably be away from the brothel at times to take care of their fashion careers. That being said, we need someone who will be around on a more permanent basis. And since Vanilla started right after them, it makes sense she would be next in line."

"I suppose that's true," Sally agreed. "Of course we'll still need to discuss this with the others."

"Of course," Rouge said. "Now, we have one more spot to fill. Who will get that last spot?"

Sally thought over the remaining girls: Amy, Julie-Su, Shade, Lupe, Sticks, Marine, Mina, Tikal, Cosmo, and Millie. All seemed like good choices, but which to choose?

"Seeing as Amy and Julie-Su have their stage dancing, I think it would be prudent to keep them in the main area," Rouge spoke up. "As for Lupe, since she likes hanging out in the nature room, she'll probably want to stay there as well."

"And since Millie, Cosmo, Mina and Tikal just started, they'll definitely stay in the main area," Sally said. "So who does that leave? Shade, Sticks, and Marine."

"I don't know if having Sticks in the VIP section would be a good idea," Rouge said.

"Yeah, I agree," Sally said. "She's a little too...eccentric."

"So that leaves Marine or Shade," Rouge pondered. "So, which one?"

"Hm, seniority won't help here," Sally said. "Both of them started at the same time."

"I'll tell you who to go with."

Both looked up to see Lien-Da standing at the door.

"How...how long have you been standing there," Rouge asked.

"Long enough," Lien-Da said. "Enough to overhear your conversation. So, how long has this little plan been in the works? And when were you going to share it with the rest of us?"

"I was going to talk it over with everyone, Lien-Da," Rouge said. "I just had to think it over and get it planned out. And anyway, what gives you the right to just barge in and listen in on our conversation?"

"I have every right when it involves me," Lien-Da replied.

"And I suppose you're going to object to this," Sally asked.

"Actually, no," Lien-Da said. "I think you're on to something. And, by the way, Sal, I'm flattered you actually nominated me to be in the VIP section. I never knew you cared."

"Mmnn," Sally murmured. "Anyway, since you're now privy to this, what were you going to suggest when you spoke up?"

"I suggest Shade," Lien-Da said. "Let her have the last spot."

"Why her," Rouge asked.

"First of all," Lien-Da replied. "Marine has her little massage parlor all set up in the main area, so moving her would be a hassle. Second, Shade is something of a protege of mine and we often work together, therefore, I think it would be a good idea to keep her close."

"You're only saying that because you two are also lovers," Sally pointed out.

"Yeah, so," Lien-Da countered. "You and your little AI buddy like to screw around together, so why is it fair for you to keep her nearby and not let Shade be a part of the VIP section? Hell, I'll bet if Megan were still here you'd suggest having her there as well."

Rouge chuckled. "She's got you there, Sally. I guess we can't argue with her about that. Alright, Lien-Da, I'll consider Shade for the final spot. Anyway, we've got our potential candidates all lined up. Tomorrow I'll get everyone together to discuss this. Now, then, let's get ready to open the brothel. I'm sure our new girls are anxious for their first night on the job."

"So, this is it," Millie whispered to Cosmo.

Both girls were standing near the main entrance. The brothel was about to open and they were anxiously waiting for the customers. They were both clad in corsets, courtesy of Honey. Millie wore a light-orange color while Cosmo wore a dark green one.

"I'm actually looking forward to this," Cosmo replied. "By the way, you look pretty sexy in that outfit, Millie."

"So do you," Millie said, casting an appraising eye over the plant girl.

"I'm a little nervous about doing this."

Millie glanced over to see Tikal and Mina joining them. Both of them were wearing new corsets as well, Mina decked out in purple and Tikal wearing white.

"Relax, Tikal," Mina said. "You're going to do just fine. Frankly, I'm feeling pumped. I just can't wait." She looked up and noticed Millie and Cosmo. "Oh, hey, there. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Mina and this is my best friend, Tikal."

"I'm Millie," the young vixen replied. "And this is Cosmo."

Mina glanced at Cosmo. "Wow. I've never seen anyone like you before. I heard you were born from a flower. Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true," Cosmo said. "I'm not really sure where I'm from originally. Poor Millie is the same. She has no recollection of her past either."

"Oh, you poor dear," Tikal said, turning to Millie. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," Millie said, smiling at the female echidna. "I'm sure one day both Cosmo and I will remember everything."

At that moment, Rouge arrived. "Evening, ladies. So, you four ready for this?"

"I know I am," Mina said. "There's two things that really get me excited: singing and sex."

"Since when," Tikal asked. "I've never once heard you say anything about sex."

"Well, I don't talk about it too often, but let's just say this isn't my first rodeo," Mina replied.

Tikal stared at her friend in surprise. "And just when I thought I knew you."

Rouge cleared her throat, trying to hide a smile. "Alright, girls. It's time. Lets do this."

Outside, the customers were lined up, anxiously waiting for the doors to open. Among those customers were four particular Mobians: A crocodile, a chameleon, an armadillo, and a bee. Their names were Vector, Espio, Mighty and Charmy, also known as the Chaotix.

"So this is the place, huh," Charmy asked.

"Yep, this is it," Vector replied. "I've been hearing a lot of good things about this brothel. They say some pretty fine looking girls work here."

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this," Espio said.

"Hey, c'mon, pal, you're gonna have a great time," Vector assured him. "I'm looking forward to this."

"Me, too," Charmy said. "I can't wait to see some boobies."

"How about you, Mighty," Vector asked. "I'll bet you're pretty excited."

"Oh, uh, sure am," Mighty replied. He fell silent. Truth be told, he was incredibly nervous. How had he let Vector rope him into this?

At that moment, the doors opened and the customers entered.

"Alright, guys, this is it," Vector said. "Lets go."

"Woo-hoo," Charmy cheered, following Vector.

Espio and Mighty heaved a sigh and then followed after their two friends.

"Gentlemen, welcome," Rouge greeted the customers.

"Wow, get a look at her," Vector whispered, nudging Espio. "Talk about a hottie."

"Well, I'll admit she is quite attractive," Espio replied. He glanced around, checking out some of the other girls standing nearby. There was quite a selection.

"Alright, boys," Vector said. "It's time to divide and conquer. Have fun."

They separated and moved among the girls.

Charmy just couldn't decide who to choose. There were so many girls! After a moment, he set his sights on a female rabbit with cream colored fur and the biggest rack he had ever set eyes on. He made his way over and then stopped as another customer moved in and started talking to her. After a moment, they left together.

"Shoot," Charmy muttered.

He turned to look for someone else when he suddenly caught a whiff of perfume. Glancing around, he caught sight of a girl with beige skin and green hair. The sweet scent was coming from her. Charmy stared at the girl. Something about her drew him to her. Perhaps it was the heady scent of her perfume or her exotic beauty. Either way, he wasn't about to pass her up. He hurried across the room, determined to get to her before someone else did.

Cosmo noticed the young bee heading her way. He seemed very determined and eager. Intrigued, Cosmo walked forward and met him halfway. He was a bit shorter than her, but she had to admit he was quite cute.

"Hello, there," Cosmo greeted him, smiling. "My name is Cosmo. Welcome to the brothel."

"H-Hi, there," he replied, catching his breath. "I'm Charmy. Nice to meet you, Miss Cosmo."

"Just Cosmo," she said. "Is this your first time here, Charmy?"

"Yeah," he said. He took a moment to study her. She was even more beautiful up close. And the overwhelming scent of her perfume assailed his senses. The sweet smell caused a stirring in his loins. "So, uh, how long have you worked here?"

"Oh, this is actually my first day on the job," Cosmo said. She leaned in closer, bringing her chest inches from his face. "But I can assure you, I'll show you a good time."

"Sounds great," Charmy said, eyeing her rack.

They arrived at the garden room. Cosmo shut the door and locked it. She then led Charmy to a bed that was set up in a small clearing. Charmy sat on the bed and watched as Cosmo slowly and seductively began to strip. Leaving her clothes lying on the ground, she stood before Charmy, her naked body on full display. Charmy couldn't take his eyes off her. Cosmo sat down on the bed next to him.

"So, what would you like to do first," she asked.

Charmy eyed her full breasts, feeling an overwhelming desire to touch them. Cosmo noticed him staring and smiled.

"Go ahead," she said. "You can touch them."

Charmy sat there for a moment, as if hesitant. Suddenly, he lunged at Cosmo and pulled her down on the bed, surprising the plant girl. Cosmo lay on her back as Charmy snuggled against her ample cleavage, his hands caressing them.

"Mm, boobies," he murmured. "So soft."

Cosmo smiled and stroked his head. "Enjoy them all you want, Charmy."

The young bee obliged. He continued to caress them and then proceeded to lick her nipple. Cosmo shivered as his tongue lapped against her nipple. Charmy then placed his mouth over her breast and began sucking on it. He sucked greedily, his tongue twirling around her nipple. Cosmo was panting now, getting aroused as Charmy suckled her tit and pinched her other nipple. Cosmo suddenly felt something hard pressing against her. She reached down and cupped his groin, feeling his erection throb in her grasp, then she began stroking his hard-on. Charmy pulled back from her breasts, moaning as Cosmo continued jerking him off.

"Does that feel good, Charmy," she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Charmy replied. "Hey, Cosmo, can I do it with your breasts?"

"Sure," Cosmo said.

She lay back as Charmy pushed his dick in between her breasts. Cosmo reached up and grabbed her rack, pressing them together, smothering Charmy's member as the young bee began thrusting. Cosmo started lapping at the tip of his dick, then engulfed it in her mouth. She ran her tongue around the tip, sucking and slurping noisily.

"Ngh! Cosmo, I'm gonna...cum," Charmy panted, thrusting faster. Then he tensed and shot his load off.

Cosmo gave a muffled gasp as hot cum gushed into her mouth. Charmy pulled his member out of her mouth, cum trailing from the tip. Cosmo sat up, as she swallowed his load. She wiped her mouth as a small amount dribbled from her lips.

"Oh, my," she gasped. "It was so thick. Did it feel good, Charmy?"

"It sure did," he replied.

"Good," Cosmo said. She sat back and spread her legs, rubbing her groin. "Now it's your turn to pleasure me."

Charmy crawled over and placed himself at her groin, which was already moist. Once more, he caught the same sweet scent from earlier and realized it had to be her pheromones. No wonder he had felt so aroused before. In fact, the scent was causing him to become aroused once more. Charmy moved in closer and began running his tongue along her nectar soaked orifice. Cosmo shivered, a moan escaping her lips. Charmy shoved his tongue in deeper, probing her insides. She tasted sweet, like honey. Charmy twisted his tongue around her insides, sucking and slurping her flowing juices. Cosmo lay flat on her back, quivering and panting lustfully. She squirmed on the bed and placed her hands on Charmy's head, pushing him in further.

"Ahhaa," she moaned. "That's so good, Charmy! I...I'm about to cuuummmm!"

Cosmo tensed as she orgasmed. Then she collapsed onto her back, gasping. Charmy sat up, licking his lips, savoring Cosmo's sweet taste. But now he was feeling even more turned on than before, no doubt due to Cosmo's pheromones.

"Um, Cosmo," he said, indicating his dick. "Can we, um...?"

Cosmo smiled and nodded, spreading her legs invitingly. Charmy grinned. This was it! He placed himself in between her legs and brought his member up close to her vagina. Then with a push, he penetrated her. Cosmo cried out as his member entered her. Then Charmy's hips began moving back and forth, plunging his dick in deeper. Her insides were hot and moist, the sensation sending tingles up Charmy's spine.

"It's so tight and hot," he panted, thrusting harder.

Cosmo could only moan in pleasure, her head spinning from the sexual stimulation. This was better than she had ever imagined. Each thrust from Charmy sent waves of pleasure crashing over her.

"Cosmo, I'm about to cum," Charmy said.

"Me, too," she replied.

Charmy thrust several more times and then finally released his load, flooding Cosmo's insides. Cosmo cried out in ecstasy as hot cum gushed inside her. She lay there quivering as Charmy shot off every lost drop of semen. Then he collapsed on top of her, gasping, his head resting on her heaving rack.

A short time later, Charmy was snuggled up against Cosmo. As he lay there dozing, he suckled Cosmo's breast while the plant girl caressed his head lovingly. She felt immensely satisfied. Charmy stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey, there," Cosmo said. "Have a nice nap?"

Charmy smiled. "Yeah. That was incredible, Cosmo."

"It sure was," Cosmo said, wrapping her arms around him. She glanced down and noticed he was sporting an erection. "Hm, looks like you could use another round."

She sat up and pushed Charmy onto his back. Then she climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"This time, I want to be on top," she purred seductively.

"No problem," Charmy said, eyeing her swaying breasts.

Cosmo positioned her hips over his member and then lowered herself, moaning as his shaft penetrated her. Then she started moving her hips up and down, pushing Charmy's shaft in deeper. Charmy watched her breasts bounce up and down, enjoying the sight. Then he reached up and grabbed them, squeezing and caressing them as he began thrusting up into her.

"This...is...so...awesome," he panted, thrusting harder.

Cosmo moaned in pleasure, unable to respond. But if she could have, she would have agreed with Charmy.

End of Chapter Twenty-Five...


	26. Chapter 26

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Chaotix Night Out (Pt. 2)

Mighty didn't even know what to do with himself. Vector and the others had already headed off in pursuit of some female companionship leaving him to wander the halls by himself. Vector and Charmy had been excited while Espio had been indifferent. Mighty, on the other hand, was a bit nervous. He had always been a bit shy and had never really been with a woman before. Once again he wondered how he had let Vector talk him into coming here.

"It'll be fun, Mighty," Mighty muttered, mimicking Vector's earlier words. "This'll be the best night of your life, Mighty. Yeah, thanks, Vector. Just drag me here without any consideration for what I want. I swear, that crocodile drives me crazy sometimes."

"Hello there."

Mighty stopped mid-rant and glanced around to see who had spoken to him. He spotted a young female fox standing nearby. She had light-orange fur and sparkling blue eyes, and was dressed in an orange corset. She was quite pretty and cute, and, Mighty had to admit, sporting a decent figure. But what especially caught his attention was the fact that this young vixen had two fluffy tails, rather than one. She smiled at Mighty and approached him.

"You seem a little lost," she said. "My name's Millie. What's your name?"

"Um, my name is Mighty," he replied. He found himself enchanted by her soft and warm voice.

"Mighty," she repeated the name. "That's an interesting name. How did you come by it?"

"Well, it's because I'm very strong," he said. "So, Millie, have you been working here very long?"

"Actually, no," she said. "This is my first night on the job." She smiled and blushed slightly. "You seem like a nice guy, so, would you like to my first...uh, customer, that is?"

"Um, s-sure," he answered, his cheeks turning red.

Just across the hallway, Espio had been watching his friend. Knowing how bashful Mighty was, Espio was glad to see he had managed to meet someone. He watched as Mighty and the young fox, Millie, made their way to her room. Once they were out of sight, he decided perhaps he should look into finding some company of his own. After all, he had already paid admission and, despite his earlier reluctance, he wouldn't mind having a little fun.

Espio walked down the hall, keeping an eye out for one of the many girls he could have some fun with. He saw a few possible candidates gathered nearby: A pink hedgehog, a female rabbit with tan fur, and even a cat with purple fur. All three looked promising. Perhaps he could go talk to one of them. He started towards them only to halt. Something had caught his attention. It sounded like a flute. Turning in the direction of the music, he saw a door to one of the rooms was open slightly. He ventured towards the door and peered inside.

He saw a female echidna with light-orange fur and dressed in a white corset and with a golden headband adorning her forehead sitting on a bed. She held a flute to her lips, lightly blowing into the opening, her fingers playing over the holes, creating a beautiful and soothing melody. Espio stood at the door, listening to the echidna play. The music washed over him, bringing a sense of calm. He closed his eyes and remembered his childhood home and the flutes he had often heard played in the temples. It brought a smile to his face.

"I see you enjoy the flute, too."

Espio's eyes snapped open. The echidna had stopped playing and was staring at him, a slight smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to just barge in and eavesdrop like that. It's just...that music was so beautiful."

"Why, thank you," she said, smiling even more. "That really means a lot to me. Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Tikal. And you are?"

"My name is Espio," he introduced himself.

"Well, Espio, don't just stand there," Tikal said. "Please, come in. I wouldn't mind a little company."

Espio entered Tikal's room, shutting the door behind him.

Elsewhere, Mighty had arrived at Millie's room and now sat on her bed. His heart was beating fast in anticipation. This would be his first time having sex. Little did he know that Millie was feeling just as nervous as him. She was currently in the bathroom, staring in the mirror, trying to psyche herself up.

"Okay, Millie," she whispered to her reflection. "You can do this. How hard can it be? Ohh, who am I kidding? I can't even remember if this might even be my first time or if I've already done this." She took a deep breath. "Alright, girl, get a hold of yourself. This is your first night on the job. Just go out there and do your best."

Turning away from the mirror, she exited the bathroom and approached Mighty.

"Everything alright," he asked.

"Just freshening up," she replied. "Um, look, Mighty, I'll be honest, I'm a bit nervous about this."

"Well, that makes two of us," Mighty admitted. "Truth be told, the only reason I'm here is because my friend dragged me here. I've...I've never been with a woman before. Maybe I should just go. I don't want to waste your time."

"No, wait, don't go," Millie said, halting him. "Please, stay. We don't have to rush right into anything. We can take our time, start off slowly. You know, explore."

"I suppose," Mighty said. "Where should we start?"

Millie sat down next to Mighty and then leaned in, pressing her lips to his. Mighty kissed her back, savoring the warmth and tenderness of the young vixen. Millie reached up and caressed Mighty's face, then she pulled back, panting for breath.

"Mm. You're a good kisser, Mighty," she said, smiling warmly.

"You really think so," Mighty said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. "Now, then, lets try something a little more sensual."

Millie untied the corset strings and pulled the front down, releasing her breasts. Millie then lay back on the bed and beckoned Mighty towards her. Mighty crawled over and lay down next to her. The two-tailed vixen took Mighty's hands and then pressed them to her bosom. Mighty gulped as he groped her.

"So, what do you think," Millie asked.

"Wow. They're so soft," he said, gently squeezing them.

He then began to caress them, massaging them, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. Millie gave a soft moan of pleasure.

"Does that feel good, Millie," he asked.

"Yes, it does," she said. "Now, try sucking on them."

Mighty nodded. Leaning in closer, he brought his face to her rack. Placing his mouth over her erect nipple, Mighty began sucking on it.

"E-Easy," Millie gasped. "They're...sensitive."

Mighty continued suckling her tit, and then grasped her other breast, massaging it. Millie panted and squirmed slightly as he stimulated her breasts.

"Mmn," she moaned. "That's so good, Mighty." She reached down and began rubbing her hand against her groin. "I'm getting so turned on. Ahaa, I feel so hot down here." She was breathing faster as she stroked herself.

Mighty pulled back from her tits, watching as the aroused vixen continued to rub her groin, the sight causing him to become aroused as well. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with lust.

"Mighty," she whispered. "I want it so bad right now." She reached out and cupped his groin, stroking his erection. "Please, put it inside me."

Mighty nodded and positioned himself in between her legs. Reaching down, he moved her thong aside, revealing her drenched orifice. Millie reached down and spread her folds invitingly. Mighty swallowed nervously. He placed his member against her opening and then slowly inserted it. Millie gasped as he penetrated her. Mighty quivered as his penis was enveloped by her insides. Slowly, he began moving back and forth.

"Oh, wow," he said. "It feels...amazing. It's so hot and tight."

"Mmn, it feels so good," Millie moaned.

She lay flat on her back, rocking back and forth as Mighty thrust into her, each movement causing her large rack to bounce wildly. Mighty sped up, pushing in deeper. Millie moaned louder, her hands clenching the bedsheets, her tongue lolling. Then she tensed up, crying out as she orgasmed. She fell back, gasping, her cheeks flushed.

"You okay, Millie," Mighty asked.

"I...I'm okay," she replied. "It felt so good." She then noticed he was still erect. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mighty. You haven't even cum yet. Well, I don't mind going another round."

Mighty smiled. He inserted his member back inside her, causing Millie to moan in pleasure. Then she gasped as Mighty lifted her up, bringing her closer. Reaching down, he grasped her ass and then began pumping her. Millie moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around Mighty, pressing her soft bosom into Mighty's chest. Mighty thrust harder, his hands massaging her ass.

"You have a nice ass, Millie," he whispered in her ear, giving her a squeeze.

Millie smiled and then leaned in closer, running her tongue sensually along his face. Mighty sped up, plunging his shaft in deeper. Millie moaned loudly, leaning back, bouncing in Mighty's lap. Mighty leaned forward, burying his face in her bouncing breasts. Millie grabbed his head and pressed his face into rack, smothering him. Mighty grabbed her tits, fondling her as he fucked her.

"Millie, I'm about to cum," he panted. "Can I cum inside you?"

"Yes, do it," Millie replied.

Mighty thrust harder, feeling the on coming rush of ejaculation. He gave one final thrust and then came, flooding Millie's insides. Millie quivered as hot cum gushed inside her, savoring the hot sensation.

A few moments later, both Millie and Mighty were cuddling together, both satisfied and flushed with sweat.

"That was incredible," Mighty said, his arm wrapped around the naked vixen.

"It sure was," Millie agreed, snuggling against him, her soft rack squishing against him. "I'd say we both did good for our first time."

"Speaking of first times," Mighty said. "I, uh, couldn't help but notice that, well...I've heard that when it's a girl's first time, they..."

"Oh, that," Millie said. "I guess it wasn't my first time doing this."

"How could you not have known," Mighty asked.

"Well, truth be told, I'm suffering from amnesia," Millie explained. "I only remember my name. I can't recall where I'm from or anything else. And it seems I have had sex before. I was wandering the streets when Miss Rouge found me and took me in. Sorry if it seemed like I misled you, Mighty."

"No, it's alright," Mighty assured her. "I understand. And I'm sorry you lost your memories. I hope you remember everything someday."

"I'm sure I will," she said. "Thank you, Mighty. You're a very nice guy. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Mighty blushed. "Wow, thanks, Millie. I really appreciate that. And thanks for the fun time. I really enjoyed it."

"Me, too," Millie said, resting her head on his chest.

Tikal moaned softly. The female echidna was flat on her stomach, totally naked. Behind her, Espio had his face up close to her ass and pussy. His hands were pressed against her ass, his fingers squeezing and massaging. As he caressed Tikal's ass, he ran his tongue across her moist orifice, causing the female echidna to shiver in pleasure.

"Ahh. Espio," Tikal whispered, flinching as his tongue probed her. "That's so...mnn...good."

Espio smiled, running his tongue teasingly inside her orifice. Tikal was quivering now, breathing faster, goosebumps prickling her skin. Espio stuck his tongue in further. It was times like this that being a chameleon really came in handy. After a moment, Tikal cried out, orgasming. She lay there, gasping, while Espio sat up.

"Oh, my," Tikal said, glancing over her shoulder at him. "You're really good at cunnilingus." She smiled as she caught sight of his erection. "I suppose it's my turn to give you oral pleasure."

She sat up and crawled over to the waiting chameleon. Placing herself at his groin, Tikal reached out and grabbed Espio's dick. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and then gently began stroking it. Then she leaned in closer, lightly running her tongue along the tip. Espio shivered as her tongue tickled the sensitive head. Tikal's tongue wrapped around it. She then engulfed his member in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked and slurped his shaft.

"Ooohh, yeah," Espio gasped. He placed his hands on Tikal's head and started thrusting into her mouth. "That's sooo good."

Tikal gave a muffled grunt as Espio shot his load off. Tikal pulled back, swallowing, cum dripping from her lips. She licked the remainder, savoring the taste.

"Mm, tasty," she said. "So, did I do alright for my first blow-job, Espio?"

"You did great, Tikal," Espio said. "So are you ready for the main event?"

Tikal nodded.

Tikal's moans of pleasure echoed loudly throughout the room. She was on her hands and knees, rocking back and forth, her cleavage swaying. Behind her, Espio had a tight hold on her ass as he thrust into her. Tikal clenched the bedsheets, panting lustfully.

"S-Spank me, Espio," Tikal said.

"W-What," Espio asked, not certain he had heard her correctly.

"Spank me," Tikal pleaded. "Go ahead! Do it!"

Espio looked uncertain but then shrugged. If that's what she wanted, then he would oblige. He raised his hand and slapped her ass. Tikal cried out.

"Do it again," she said.

"Are you sure," Espio asked.

"Do it," Tikal said. "Please!"

Espio spanked her again, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the female echidna. Espio continued to spank her while he simultaneously fucked her from behind.

"I'm coming, I'm comiiiinnnngggg," Tikal cried out, orgasming.

She collapsed onto the bed, gasping. Espio pulled out of her, spraying his load all over her backside.

"Are...are you okay, Tikal," Espio asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm...I'm okay," she replied. "That felt so good."

Espio smiled. "I didn't think you were into spanking."

"Neither did I," she said. She rolled over onto her back and smiled at him. "I don't suppose you'd be up to another round, would you?" She rubbed her groin and ran her finger seductively along her breasts.

"Oh, I think I can manage," Espio said.

"One thing though," Tikal said. "This time, can I be on top?"

"Ahhaa! Yes! Yes," Tikal moaned.

She had straddled Espio and was now riding him, grinding her hips back and forth, plunging his shaft deeper. She leaned back, rocking back and forth. Reaching up, she grabbed her bountiful bosom, squeezing and caressing them, and then pinching her nipples.

"Wow, Tikal," Espio said. "You're really getting into this."

Tikal leaned down, bringing her breasts close to his face. Espio took the hint. He reached up and grabbed her soft tits, fondling her. While he played with her rack, he began thrusting upwards, plunging his dick in further. As he thrust, he felt her insides tightening up around his member. Both he and Tikal were getting close to the climax.

"Tikal, I'm about to cum," Espio said.

"Me, too," Tikal said. "Cum inside me, Espio! Fill me up with your hot cum!"

Espio gave a mighty thrust, releasing his pent-up sperm. Tikal cried out as she climaxed, quivering as hot semen flooded her insides. She collapsed on top of Espio, panting. For a few moments they lay there, gasping for breath and covered in sweat.

"Oh, my god," Tikal whispered. "That was better than I ever could have imagined. Now I see why Mina was so excited about this job. I trust you're satisfied, Espio?"

"Immensely," he replied. "I can tell you enjoyed yourself, too."

Tikal giggled. "I kind of got a little carried away, didn't I? It seems I have something of a wild side. Mina's never going to let me hear the end of this."

She snuggled up next to Espio, both feeling content. Tikal was glad she and Mina had taken Rouge up on her job offer. As she dozed off, wrapped in Espio's arms, she wondered just how her friend was doing...

End of Chapter Twenty-Six...


	27. Chapter 27

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Chaotix Night Out (Pt. 3)

"So, Vector, I just have one question for you," Mina said, grinning. "Are you ready to rock?"

"You bet I am," Vector replied.

Vector had met up with Mina not long after he and his friends had split up. The lovely mongoose had caught his attention right away and she had wandered over to talk to him. Before long, they were back in her room and Vector immediately had noticed a karaoke machine sitting in the corner.

"No way," he exclaimed. "Is that a Sound Blaster 5000 with surround sound speakers?"

"You bet it is," Mina replied.

"Sweet," Vector marveled. He turned to her, an excited gleam in his eye. "Say, I don't suppose we could rock out to a few tunes on this baby, could we?"

Mina smiled. "Not at all. I didn't realize you were into karaoke, though."

"Are you kidding," Vector said. "I love karaoke!"

"Well, then," Mina said. "Grab a mike and I'll get a song qued up."

For several moments Vector and Mina sang together. The music blared from the speakers, vibrating the room. After a while, they wrapped up their karaoke session. Mina wiped sweat from her brow as she turned off the machine. Vector was sitting on her bed, watching her. His eyes lingered on her ass as she bent down, placing the mikes back in their stands. The sight of her backside and the excitement of singing had really gotten him turned on.

Standing, Mina turned her attention to Vector, immediately noting his erection. Smiling seductively, she strolled over towards him and sat on his lap. She began rubbing his erection with her bottom.

"So, I see karaoke gets you turned on," Mina purred as she stimulated his member. "Good. Because I am sooo horny right now." She raised her hips up and began rubbing her groin against his dick. She panted lustfully, rubbing faster. "Mmm. You have no idea how hot and bothered I get after a karaoke session."

"Oh, I can imagine," Vector said.

Mina placed her hand on his chest and pushed him onto his back. Turning around, she placed her groin over his face. Vector took the hint. He grabbed her ass, pulling her thong aside to reveal her moist orifice. Leaning in closer, he began lapping at her pussy. While Vector ate Mina out, she pulled her corset top down, freeing her breasts. Taking hold of them, she placed Vector's member in between her cleavage and began massaging his dick.

"How's that, Vector," she asked. "You like having your dick pleasured by my breasts?"

Vector grinned. "Damn right, I do. Let me return the favor."

He pushed two fingers into Mina's pussy. Mina gasped and then a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. Vector thrust his fingers back and forth into her orifice, stimulating her insides. Mina panted, squirming on top of Vector. She started massaging her breasts against his shaft faster. She then leaned down and engulfed his member in her mouth, sucking and slurping. Both Vector and Mina moaned in pleasure as they reached orgasm, Mina's pussy flowing while Vector shot his load off in her mouth. Mina pulled back as Vector continued to ejaculate, covering Mina's face and breasts in hot jizz. Vector, meanwhile, lapped at Mina's pussy, savoring her taste.

"Wow. You sure came a lot," Mina gasped, cleaning her face. She gazed approvingly at his erection. "Mmm, and you're still rock hard."

She positioned herself over his member and then lowered her hips down, pushing it into her pussy.

"Oh, my god," she moaned loudly. "It's so big and thick!"

Panting, she began moving her hips up and down, plunging Vector's shaft in deeper. She moaned even louder, stimulated by the thickness of Vector's member. Mina continued bouncing her ass as she rode Vector.

"Ah, yeah," Vector moaned. "That's so good, Mina!"

He watched Mina's bouncing ass. Without question, he was now a fan of Reverse Cowgirl. Abruptly, he sat up, pushing Mina onto her stomach. Taking hold of her ass, he began thrusting into her. Mina rocked back and forth on the bed, her breasts grinding against the surface, her hands clenching the sheets.

"Oh, god! Oh, god, yes," Mina panted, her tongue lolling. "Fuck me, Vector! Fuck me harder!"

Vector sped up, plunging his member in deeper. His hands clenched her ass, massaging and caressing it, grunting with each thrust.

"Man, it's so hot and tight," he said. "I'm about to cum!"

"M-Me, too," Mina replied. "I'm...aha...almost there! Make me cum, Vector!"

Vector pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her, his hands groping her bountiful tits. He gave several more hard thrusts, burying his shaft into her pussy. Then he tensed up, shooting off his load inside Mina. The female mongoose cried out in ecstasy as hot cum flooded into her. She quivered, reveling in the hot sensation of orgasm. Then she collapsed onto the bed, gasping and breathing heavily. Vector lay back, taking a moment to recover.

"Oh, wow," he said. "That was amazing."

Mina sat up and crawled over towards him. She climbed on top of him, pressing her full breasts to his chest. She sensually began grinding her body against him, smiling.

"I hope you're not too worn out," she purred.

"Are you kidding," Vector said. "I can keep going, babe."

"Good," Mina said, her smile widening.

"Ahhaa! Yes! That's it, Vector! Harder! Harder!"

Mina was pressed up against the wall, her ample breasts grinding against the surface. Vector held her hips as he fucked her from behind. As he thrust into her, he raised his hand and slapped her ass cheek. Mina cried out in pleasure.

"You've been a naughty girl," he said, spanking her again.

"Yes! I am a naughty girl," Mina panted lustfully. "Punish me good, Vector!"

Vector kept spanking her as he continued to fuck her.

A little while later, Vector had Mina standing in front of him as he took her anally. She flinched as his thick shaft penetrated her. Then she began moaning in pleasure as he started thrusting into her. He reached around and took hold of the female mongoose's bouncing rack, caressing them. He then pinched her nipples, causing her to moan even louder.

"Mmnn, yes," Mina moaned. "That's so fucking good!"

"You about to cum, Mina," Vector whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I'm almost there," Mina replied. "Cum inside me, Vector!"

Vector plunged his shaft in deeper and then released his load. Mina moaned loudly as she orgasmed. She collapsed against Vector, breathing hard, her head spinning.

A few moments later, Mina was snuggled up next to Vector, running her finger along his chest. She smiled at him, feeling immensely satisfied.

"Mm, that was incredible, Vector," she said. "I never imagined I'd enjoy anal."

"That was, without question, the best sex I've ever had," Vector said. "You are one insatiable little minx, Mina."

"Guilty as charged," Mina replied. She glanced up at the clock. "Geez, is it already that late?"

"Looks like," Vector said, sitting up. "I should probably get going. My friends are probably waiting for me."

"Yeah, I need to go check up with a friend of mine," Mina said, climbing out of bed. "I want to make sure her first night on the job went alright."

She got dressed and walked Vector out of her room. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be sure to drop in again sometime," she said, winking. "We'll have to do some karaoke again...among other things."

"Count on it," Vector replied. "See ya around, Mina."

After Vector was gone, Mina went straight to Tikal's room. She was about to knock when the door opened. A male chameleon stepped out, Tikal right behind him. Both immediately noticed Mina.

"Oh, excuse me," the chameleon said. "I was just leaving." He turned to Tikal. "Well, Tikal, it was a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for a wonderful time. Perhaps we can do it again sometime."

"I look forward to it, Espio," Tikal replied, smiling.

Espio nodded to Mina and then took his leave. Mina turned to her friend, a big grin on her face.

"Well, now," she said. "He seemed nice. So, tell me. How was it?"

"It was...amazing," Tikal said, blushing.

"I want the full details," Mina said. "Don't leave anything out."

"Oh, Mina," Tikal said, laughing. "Alright, come inside and I'll tell you. And I expect you to tell me all about your night."

"Of course," Mina said.

Elsewhere, Millie and Cosmo had met up and were exchanging stories about their nights as well.

"Charmy was so cute," Cosmo said. "And he really enjoyed playing with my breasts."

"Well, Mighty was a very nice guy," Millie said. "And a real gentleman. I hope he comes back again."

"Oh, I'm sure both of them will be back," Cosmo assured her. She grinned. "Say, Millie. If they do come back, maybe we should try a four-way."

"Oh, my," Millie giggled. "That sounds like fun. You know, Cosmo, I had my doubts about this, but now, I'm glad we went through with it."

"Me, too," Cosmo replied. "I hope we have more enjoyable experiences like tonight."

"You asked him to spank you," Mina exclaimed. "Wow, Tikal. I never realized you had a wild side to you."

"It just...slipped out," Tikal said, her cheeks red. "I don't know what came over me."

"Hey, nothing wrong with a good spanking," Mina said. "Believe me, I know. I tell you, not only was Vector well-endowed, but he can also rock out with the best of them. I'm looking forward to seeing him again."

"I certainly wouldn't object to some more fun with Espio," Tikal admitted.

"Well, let's not forget, there will be other customers," Mina said. "And we'll be expected to entertain them as well. And, to be honest, I'm looking forward to it."

"You know what, so am I," Tikal said. "I'm glad we took Rouge up on her offer."

"Yeah, me, too," Mina agreed.

"Well, gentlemen, did we have a good time," Vector asked as they exited the brothel.

"I sure did," Charmy said.

"So did I," Espio said.

"Oh, definitely," Mighty spoke up.

"Glad to hear it," Vector said. "We'll definitely have to come back here again."

"No argument here," Charmy said. "Next time I want to meet that lady rabbit with the enormous boobies."

"Really, Charmy," Espio said, shaking his head. "There's more to a woman then her breasts. Anyway, I wouldn't object to another visit to the brothel."

"Yeah, me, too," Mighty agreed. "I would like the chance to meet some of the other girls there."

"Then it's decided," Vector said. "We'll try to stop in again, say, next week?"

Everyone agreed.

_The next morning..._

"Anyone know what this is all about," Amy asked.

It was the next day and all the girls were gathered in Rouge's office. The Brothel Owner had asked them to meet her in her office to discuss something important.

"You don't think we're closing down, do you," Cream fretted.

"I doubt it," Lara-Le replied. "Business has been very favorable."

"I think I have a good idea what this is about," Lien-Da spoke up.

At that moment, Rouge arrived and sat at her desk.

"Ladies, thank you for coming," she greeted them. "Now, then, no doubt you're all wondering just why I called all of you in here." She glanced at Cream. "First, let me assure you, we're not closing down. Business is good. Now, the reason I've called you all here is because I want to discuss an idea I've been thinking about for the last couple of weeks. As it is, Sally and Lien-Da are already privy to this idea, but before I implement it, I wanted to talk with all of you and see what you think."

Everyone gathered listened as Rouge explained about the idea of a VIP Lounge and membership, and how her late uncle had done the same thing with his business.

"I know it might seem unnecessary," Rouge said. "And we don't have to go with it. It's just something to consider."

"VIP membership," Vanilla mused. "I never really considered that. Now that you mention it, many establishments like this do have that option."

"Well, the reasons for it do make sense," Julie-Su spoke up. "The downside though, I'm not so sure our customers would be crazy about the idea. I mean we have certain customers who frequently visit the brothel and asking them to suddenly pay for VIP membership seems harsh."

"I understand your concern, Jules," Rouge said. "Which is why we're going to allow our...shall we say, preferred customers, with the membership. After all, I'd say they've more than earned that right. But from then on, other customers can go for the membership."

"I don't know," Amy said. "Even if we do that, will other customers still go for it? And we're pretty much cutting off half our roster and practically putting them out of reach. It seems to me that would probably hurt the business as opposed to helping it."

"Not exactly," Lien-Da said. "Think about it: Just by sampling the main area of the brothel, when customers hear about the VIP area, they'll want more and as such, they'll be willing to get that membership just to get the full experience. See, men, by nature live for conquest. And they won't get that if they skimp out on the membership. They'll be motivated to get it."

"That's kind of what I was thinking, too," Rouge said. "Look, like I said, this is just an idea I'm throwing out. If all of you don't think this will work, then we don't have to do this."

"Well, maybe we could give it a trial run," Lupe suggested. "And if it doesn't work out, we could always put a stop to it. I think we should at least give it a try."

"Hm, not a bad idea, Lupe," Rouge said. "What do the rest of you think?"

The girls thought it over, talking among themselves and discussing it. Finally, one by one, they all decided to give it a try.

"Alright, then it's decided," Rouge said. "Now, then, there is the matter of who will be in the lounge. I won't lie to you, this was a very difficult process. I didn't want any hard feelings among all of you. Anyway, with Sally and Lien-Da's help, we came up with a list of who will go where. For the most part, we decided on seniority."

Rouge went over the list and explained the reasons for most of the girls.

"So, there you have it," Rouge said after she was finished. "Any thoughts or comments?"

"I think that's probably the wisest choice, Rouge," Honey spoke up. "I mean, Hershey and I will be on the road at times, so us staying in the main area is probably for the best."

"I have no problem with it," Julie-Su said. "Amy?"

"I guess so," Amy replied shrugging. "As long as I still get some action then I'm good."

Many of the other girls voiced their agreements. Rouge nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, all of you," Rouge said. "I know I'm asking a lot of you by doing this, but, if it works out, then it might be an interesting concept. Of course, as we all agreed, this is a trial run and we'll abide by whatever happens."

Following the meeting, the girls filed out of Rouge's office, leaving her with Sally and Lien-Da.

"Well, that went better than I had hoped," Rouge said.

"See, nothing to worry about," Lien-Da said. "Still, do you think this will work out?"

"Only time will tell," Sally said. "At any rate, if it doesn't then we can just as easily do away with it."

"Exactly," Rouge said. "Well, I suppose I have a lot of work to do to get this all set up."

"Just so you know, Rouge," Sally said. "We'll help you in anyway we can. You don't have to do this alone."

"Thanks, Sal," Rouge said. "I really appreciate that. I am so lucky to have you and the other girls here."

"Yeah, yeah, enough sappy talk, we have a lot to do, so lets get started," Lien-Da said.

Rouge and Sally nodded. Lien-Da was right, there was much to do.

End of Chapter Twenty-Seven...


	28. Chapter 28

Rouge's Brothel-Beginnings

Epilogue

_Several weeks later..._

"I have to admit, this is working out a bit better than I had expected."

Rouge and Sally were in her office going over the nightly invoices. Both had also been discussing the VIP Lounge and the new membership.

"Yeah, it seems to be working just fine," Sally said.

"I hear a ''but'' in there," Rouge said, looking up from an invoice.

"But," Sally said, somewhat hesitantly. "It could be better. I feel like we're not getting as much action as before. There's just not enough customers in the lounge, even those who we did grant membership to."

"I understand, Sal," Rouge said. "But remember, this is still new and needs a chance to really take off. You know, I've been thinking about something. Now, we still charge for membership, but maybe we can...make some exceptions." 

"Meaning," Sally asked.

"Well, lets say we get some customers in the main area and the girls find their performance exceptionally well," Rouge explained. "They report it to me and if I find it satisfactory enough, then maybe those certain customers could be rewarded with membership." She smiled knowingly.

"We could really do that," Sally said.

"Well, why not," Rouge replied. "Who says we have to be conventional?"

"Hm," Sally mused. "That might actually work. Do you think the other girls would go for it?"

"Oh, think they will," Rouge said. "We'll just have to make sure that this particular membership is kept strictly confidential. If every customer knew we were going to do this, then they'd all be demanding it."

"Absolutely," Sally agreed.

While Rouge and Sally were busy, they were unaware of someone else who was also laying out plans of her own. Just a short distance drive from the brothel, a limo pulled up to the bank. Stepping out of the limo, Breezie the Hedgehog smiled. She strode towards the bank, followed by her assistant, a young squirrel named Ray. Both entered the bank and made their way to the manager's office. Ray opened the door, allowing his boss to enter. The manager looked up as Breezie entered. She took a seat just across from him and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Stanley," she greeted.

"Breezie," he said, hastily rising and closing his door. "What are you doing here? You know we shouldn't be meeting in public."

"Oh, relax," Breezie said. "Those hired peons out there have no idea who I am or why I'm here. As far as they're concerned, I'm just a wealthy woman here to conduct business. And speaking of which, I trust you have what I asked for?"

Stanley opened his desk and pulled out several documents. He handed them to Breezie.

"You realize how much trouble I could get into by doing this," he said.

"Yes, yes," Breezie said, waving her hand. "Don't worry. You're getting compensated for your troubles. Ray?"

The young squirrel placed a briefcase on the desk and opened it, revealing money. Stanley took the case and closed it, stashing it under his desk.

"Every bit of information you need is there," he said, indicating the documents. "Though why did you need this particular account?"

"That's none of your concern," Breezie replied sharply. "Your only concern is to turn a blind eye and continue doing your job like normal. If all goes as planned, then I'll be sure to compensate you more. Now, if you'll excuse me. Come, Ray."

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Ray said, following her out the door.

Stanley watched them leave and then sighed. Why had he ever agreed to this shady deal? Well, he was in too deep now. And besides, as long as he got paid, then why should he be worried about one person?

In her limo, Breezie glanced over the documents she had just procured. She smiled as she thought about what she would do with this information.

"Soon, Rouge," she whispered. "I'll make you suffer, just like you made me suffer."

Night had settled in and many establishments were hopping. Across town, Vector was at a bar having a drink with a friend of his. Knuckles the Echidna downed his drink as he and the crocodile conversed.

"So, Knux, how've you been lately," Vector asked.

"Same old, same old," Knuckles replied. "How about you, Vector? What have you been up to?"

Vector grinned. "Funny you should ask. As it just so happens, the guys and I have been hitting that brothel downtown."

"Brothel," Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, you know, Rouge's Brothel," Vector said.

"Oh, yeah, I've been hearing a lot about that place," Knuckles said. "Is it as good as they say it is?"

"Is it," Vector exclaimed. "Words can't even describe it. The women there are some of the hottest girls I've ever laid eyes on. Especially the owner. You know, you should really check it out. Why not head over there tonight? They stay open late."

"I already have plans with Sonic, Shadow and Tails tonight," Knuckles said.

"Well, take 'em with you," Vector said. "I'm sure they'll enjoy themselves. Lets face it, Shadow needs to get laid. And it's about time Tails experienced the pleasures of a woman's company."

"But we were going bowling tonight," Knuckles insisted.

"Pssh. Screw bowling," Vector snorted. "Are you telling me you're going to pass up the opportunity to have awesome sex with incredibly hot girls just to go bowling? Man, you're crazy." He stood up and placed some money on the counter. "Do yourself and the others a favor and take my advice: Go to the brothel. Trust me, you won't regret it. Later, Knux."

Knuckles watched him go and then turned back to his own drink. Pulling out his cellphone, he pulled up information regarding Rouge's Brothel. The place came highly recommended for adult entertainment and many customers were greatly satisfied. Knuckles even saw comments from Vector and the other Chaotix. For several moments, Knuckles sat there, gazing at his phone until finally he made up his mind. He punched in a number and waited. After a moment, someone answered.

"Sonic? It's me," Knuckles said. "Listen, slight change of plans for tonight. I want you to call up Tails and Shadow and all three of you meet me at the following address..."

The brothel had just opened up and customers were arriving. Rouge was out in the main entrance, overseeing and greeting everyone who entered. Earlier she had discussed her plan for select membership with the other girls and they had all immediately agreed to it. So tonight, Rouge would be implementing that. All the girls in the main area knew what to do. Now Rouge just had to figure out who to test this on.

"Hey, big crowd tonight," Sally said, joining Rouge.

"Like always," Rouge replied.

"So, do you think we'll find anyone worthy enough to earn the select membership," Sally asked.

"Hopefully," Rouge said. "I'll keep an eye out and let you know. In the meantime, looks like someone's here to see you."

Sally looked up to see the familiar face of Max, the flower-shop owner. He had been one of the lucky few to be granted membership. Sally smiled and waved to him, motioning him to follow her.

"I'll talk to you later, Rouge," Sally said as she took her leave.

"Have fun," Rouge called after her.

After Sally was gone, Rouge turned her attention back to the doors, watching the customers. Who indeed would be worthy of the select membership? Rouge was about to find someone to entertain when four new customers entered the brothel and immediately caught her eye. One was a blue hedgehog wearing red sneakers. The second was a red echidna with spiked knuckles. The third was a young fox with orange fur and...two tails? Rouge could hardly believe it! The young fox looked just like Millie! Rouge wondered if maybe this fox might be related to her. She would definitely have to find out for sure. But in the meantime, her eyes settled on the fourth customer. Rouge felt her breath catch in her throat. He was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his headspikes. He had a prominent scowl on his face, but Rouge hardly noticed that. All she could think about was how attractive he was. She felt her heart beating faster and her loins stir with lust. She wanted him so badly.

Rouge shook her head. "Get a hold of yourself, girl. Focus."

She studied the newcomers for a moment longer. The black hedgehog aside, the other three were lookers themselves. The blue hedgehog and echidna seemed confident. The young fox was pretty cute and looked incredibly nervous. No doubt this was his first time in such a place. Rouge smiled. Perhaps these four just might be the ones she had been hoping for. Maybe, just maybe, they would earn the membership. Well, only one way to find out. Adjusting her corset top to accentuate her cleavage, Rouge moved closer to the group and snuck up behind them. Putting on her most charming smile and lowering her voice to a sultry tone, she greeted them.

"Evening, boys. Can I help you?"

The End


End file.
